life of natasha potter
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: What if harry was born a girl and looked mostly like lily. How will her life be? How would a certain greasy haired professor treat her? read and find out. Please R&R
1. Chapter 2

The girl who lived

Mr and Mrs Dursley of no 4 Private drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal people. That was because they were never involved in any kind of stranger or abnormal. Mr dursley was a fat and nearly obese man who worked in a drilling company. He was a really short tempered man who enjoyed shouting at his co-workers. Mrs dursley was exact opposite of Mr dursley as she was a very thin woman with a very long neck which she used to peek into her neighbours houses. The couple had a son by the name of Dudley who was very fat and overweight for his age. He was a naughty and hot tempered kid who always forced his parents to buy whatever he wanted. In spite of this Dudley was the sweetest kid in the world for the couple and they gave him whatever he wanted. Even this household had a big secret. It was about Mrs dursley's sister. The family was scared that their neighbours will find about their secret and did not speak about them even in their home. Mrs dursley always pretended that she did not have a sister. her sister's family was potter and they considered her sister's family to be too undursleyish to be invited to their night of 31st October was relatively peaceful but Mr dursleys mind was disturbed because his day was anything but peaceful. He saw strange people with strange costumes in the streets and was totally disturbed because of this. He even heard people talking about potters in the streets. It was all disturbing for him and he knew he won't sleep well tonight. As the dursleys fell into a restless sleep the street of private drive grew quiet and dark except for the few lamps in the streets. There was a cat that was sitting on a wall next to the board which read private drive. It had been sitting there since morning and showed no signs of movement. It didn't even move when there was a loud honk of a car. It had a very serious look in its eyes and had dark circles around its eyes which suspiciously looked like glasses.

Just after midnight a man appeared out of nowhere with a loud click. He wore a strange clock and had glasses in his eyes. His name was Albus Dumbledore. The man looked around and saw the cat. He smiled and muttered in a low voice "I should have known".

He took out something which looked like a cigarette lighter and clicked it open. Instead of producing flame it magically sucked in the light from the street lamp and the lamp got switched off. He did it to all the street lights in the area except one, and closed the object and put it back into his pocket. He went and sat next to the cat and smiled and told "it's very strange to see you here professor McGonagall". The cat suddenly changed into a woman who had a square glass. She was wearing a maroon cloak and she appeared surprised. "how did you know it was me albus" she asked.

"my dear professor I have not seen any one sitting with such serious expression", Dumbledore replied. "even you would have this if you were sitting on a wall one full day", she replied. "One full day?", he asked. "are you not going to celebrate todays occasion professor? I must have passed a dozen parties and feasts on my way here", he added.

"oh celebrating are we? I feel ashamed about how reckless we are. Owls in broad daylight, meteor showers in Kent, even muggles have noticed that something is going on. I saw it in their news. I am sure the meteor shower was the work of dedalus Diggle. He never had much of brain to care about muggles noticing it. Are the rumours true albus? is he really gone?", McGonagall asked. "It appears so professor", Dumbledore told. "Do you care for a lemon drop?" "what is that albus?" "it's a muggle drink that I like" Dumbledore told. "No thanks albus. Like I said albus, even if you-know-who is gone- ""Oh professor I have told everyone a thousand times, why can't people tell his real name. Voldemort" McGonagall turned pale but Dumbledore appeared not to have noticed it. "like I said please call him by his real name. it is ridiculous to fear someone's name. I have no problem calling his name."

"I know professor but you are different everyone knows that you are only one you know who-sorry Voldemort fears" "you are very kind professor but he has powers which I can't even dream of" "it's only because you don't use them albus", McGonagall said. "Thank god it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "There are many rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying. About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him." It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying, is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are that they're - dead.", she said with a grim face. Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped, "Lily and James. I can't believe it. Oh, Albus." Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Natasha. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Natasha Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone," Dumbledore nodded glumly, "After all he's done...all the people he's killed...he couldn't kill a little girl. It's just astounding of all the things to stop him but how in the name of heaven did Natasha survive?" McGonagall sobbed. "We can only guess," said Dumbledore, "We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it."

It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way. "Yes," said Professor McGonagall, "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places. "I've come to bring Natasha to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now." "You don't mean you can't mean the people who live here. Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Natasha Potter come and live here!", cried Professor McGonagall. ""It's the best place for her, her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter. "A letter." repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall, "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter. These people will never understand her! she'll be famous - a legend – ""Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses, "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! You see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore," She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Natasha underneath it. "Hagrid's bringing her." "You think it is wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" "I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore." I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that? "A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

The man sitting in the motorcycle was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle. "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir." ""No problems, were there? "No, sir house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol. "Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent Over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep. Under a tuft red hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. forward o" Is that where -" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever. "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore? "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. "Well give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Natasha in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir." asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Natasha and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog. "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!""S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it, "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead an' poor little Natasha off ter live with Muggles -""Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Natasha gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Natasha's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore "that's that. We've no business staying here.""Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night." "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.

Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. "Good luck, Natasha," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. One small hand closed on the letter beside Natasha and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley. She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "Natasha Potter - the girl who lived!"


	2. Chapter 3

**THE PROMISE**

 **a/n Thanks for the reviews guys . You should know that English is not my second language . Since i am from India,there may be influences of Indian English in my writing.** **Thanks for noticing this story and i will make sure that you will enjoy this experience.**

Severus Snape was running through the halls of hogwarts,with tears in his eyes. "I failed her. I failed Lily. O god i failed the only person who cared about me", he muttered as he ran desperately towards a statue of a gargoyle. "Sherbet lemon", he told the gargoyle as he reached the foot of the gargoyle it moved and Severus moved into the stone platform, it went up like an elevator to a door which was closed. "Come in" , said a voice from inside and the door swung open. Inside the room was Albus Dumbledore."Ah Severus.I take it that you got the news about potters",he told in a grim and sad voice. "I ...thought ...you..you were going to protect her.",Severus cried angrily with tears in his eyes. "I was helpless Severus. Like you they put faith in the wrong person",Dumbledore told." I wish ..I wish ..I were dead."Severus told with tears in his face.

"And what good will that do Severus? If you truly loved Lily your way forward is clear.",Dumbledore told and conjured a chair and motioned Severus to sit. Severus sat down wiping tears off his face. "What do you mean my way forward, Albus? My life is shattered the only one who cared about me is dead because of me! There is nothing left in this world for me to live .", Severus said. "You are wrong Severus. Lily's daughter is alive,though voldemort tried to kill her too.",Dumbledore told. Severus looked at Albus in shock and asked,"lily is dead but her daughter is ...is alive? how?". "It was love Severus. The most powerful weapon in the which voldemort never understood and will never understand. Lily put a protective shield in front of her daughter , which caused the curse to rebound and hit Voldemort.",Dumbledore told Severus. Severus watched him with disbelieving look,but did not ask any all sounded very strange to him,but he knew that if Lily loved someone,she will love with everything she got,and will sacrifice anything for them. He remembered how she had defended him from the marauders. A lifetime ago, he thought with fresh tears in his eyes. The very thought about those days was disheartening. "Oh lily! I am so sorry.", he thought.

"What i am saying is that her daughter needs protection, and i think you also can help me in doing that",Dumbledore told."She doesn't need any protection, the dark lord is gone. Dead.",Severus cried. "I don't think Voldemort is truly gone Severus, i believe that he has become powerless and is just abiding his time to get his powers back. And he is not the only threat out there is it? His followers are out there looking for revenge now. They will surely want to take revenge on the one responsible for the fall of their master won't they?",Dumbledore asked. Severus nodded without saying any word. He knew it was true. He knew many of his followers will not sit idle. Especially the Lestrange couple. He hated to even think about what would happen if lily's daughter came to the hands of Bellatrix lestrange. She was the most feared and the most cruel of the death eaters. She was known for torturing her victims mercilessly before killing them. She was the one who was the closest to the dark knew the girl was in danger.

"She has her mother's features Severus, I am sure that she will look just like her mother when she's grown up.",Dumbledore told."Oh lily,how beautiful she was", Severus thought. For him she was the most kind ,and the most beautiful woman in the world."I caused her death. It was my bloody mistake that caused her death. At least i can try and make up for my sins by protecting lily's daughter",he before that ,there was something to be settled."No one shall know about this", Severus told ,no requested Dumbledore. "Are you saying that no one should know the best of your Severus?",Dumbledore asked with amazement at his request."Yes Albus,i want this conversation to be a secret. I will protect lily's daughter. My only request to you is that she will not know about this",Severus told. "Okay Severus i will keep this secret to my grave ,unless you wish to divulge it",Dumbledore told."I shall also protect you from ministry's persecution ,by saying that you were my spy. Which is of course true."."No Albus ,i deserve to go to Azkaban after all the terrible things i did",Severus said."No Severus,you can protect Ms potter only from the outside ,not from inside a godforsaken prison.I shall appoint you as the potions teacher at hogwarts ,as Professor Slughorn has decided to retire after a long ,and interesting teaching career here at hogwarts. This way you can keep a close eye on Ms potter when she comes to hogwarts after ten years",Dumbledore told.

Yes Severus thought, I can protect her that way."Lily, i could not protect you, but i promise you that i will protect your daughter with my life ,if it comes to that",He said in his mind. "OK , I will accept your job Albus,but don't you think i will be better with DADA?",Severus asked. "No Severus isn't potions your mastery? And with the rumors about a jinx in the job , we don't want for you to lose your job after a year, do we?, Dumbledore asked with a questioning look. Severus nodded but he did not believe in the rumors about the jinx, though he did know that none of the professors lasted more than a year. During his time at hogwarts,professors retired after many freak accidents, his sixth year DADA teacher was rumored to be murdered by the dark lord himself, though it was not confirmed by anyone. He wanted DADA position ,but he have to be satisfied with this one now. At least Dumbledore accepted him despite his past. "You can join next year Severus, it will be whole new experience for you for sure",Dumbledore smiled and told."Oh what an experience that will be",Severus thought sarcastically. He despised kids. But this was his only option now.

"Is there anything else you want to say or ask me,Severus?", Dumbledore asked."No i don't think so, besides i should be going. I have to go to lily's funeral tomorrow.",Severus told. He knew many people will not be happy to see him there, but he knew he had to go. He had to see her one last time and he won't let anyone stop him from seeing her."Well go on Severus, i may not be seeing you till next year",Dumbledore said.

"Goodnight Albus", Severus told.

"Goodnight,and best of luck",Dumbledore said smiling.

Severus went to the gargoyle ,and it took him down. "Now i have something to live for, i promise you lily, i will look after your daughter", He thought ,as he once again walked through the hallways.


	3. Chapter 4

**THE TRAITOR**

Sirius black was angry. "Oh god! what have i done! Lily and James!", he thought .He had suggested them to make peter their secret keeper. Now they were dead. He should have known, He should have guessed from the beginning,that peter was the traitor. Even when he was at hogwarts,he stayed with marauders only because they were the most popular ,and the most powerful gang of hogwarts. He had a tendency to be with the most powerful man in the game,as in this case lord voldemort. The most powerful,feared, and ruthless man in the wizarding world. The man who wanted to kill all the people who were unworthy of being a wizard ,or the people who did not have any magical powers at all i.e. the muggles. He slaughtered muggleborns in countless numbers ,and marked their place of kill with the most feared mark in the wizarding world "The dark mark". It was a sign that every one feared of seeing,when they returned home after their work or their daily routine.

When Dumbledore informed that voldemort was after them, he advised Lily and James to go into hiding. He also told them to use the Fidelius charm .It is used to create a secret keeper. A secret keeper was a person ,who is entrusted with a secret , mostly a location .When the charm is done, nobody except the secret keeper will know the location ,unless the secret keeper willingly divulges the secret to someone. This was one of the best methods of protection ,but as it turned out,even this was not enough for his friends to survive. James immediately suggested to make Sirius their secret keeper. Dumbledore volunteered to be their secret keeper himself,as he knew that there was a traitor among the order. But James told that Sirius would rather die than betray them ,and dumbledore finally agreed. But Sirius thought that this was a bad idea,as everyone knew that he was close to the Potter family,and voldemort will come after him immediately. So he wanted someone whom no one will ever guess to be their secret keeper.

So he came up with a plan to make peter their secret keeper ,as he was the weakest of them. He would be anybody's last choice to be made their secret keeper. He convinced James not to disclose the information about, changing the secret keeper to anybody. They would not tell this to even their friend Remus Lupin,as he was convinced that Lupin was voldemort's spy. Then they placed the fidelius charm on Pettigrew ,and all of them went into hiding. After some days when he went to check on Peter ,he found that peter was not there in his hiding place ,and there was no sign of any struggle in the house. He panicked and rushed to godrik's hollow to check on the hideout,and was devastated when he found it in ruins ,and came to the realization that ,he had made a big mistake in making Peter their secret keeper.

He ran to the home to check inside for any survivors ,and found Jame's dead body in the living room. Devastated he went upstairs, and he found Hagrid carrying young Natasha potter in his arms ,and on the floor was Lily's dead body. His eyes were filled with tears ,and nearly fell on to the floor crying. But he somehow managed to stand. He knew what he had to do now. He was appointed as Natasha's godfather. He had had begged Hagrid to give him Natasha,so that he can take care of the child. Hagrid refused to give Natasha,because dumbledore ordered him to take Natasha,and give her to the custody of lily's sister Petunia Dursley. Even after couple of minutes of argument, Hagrid did not give in to his pleas. Sirius gave up halfheartedly ,and gave his flying motorcycle as a mode of transportation. Hagrid accepted the gift happily ,and went. He will take care of the girl later, he had thought. He had to find that rat and kill him.

He started searching for the rat in places where he expected him to be, but did not find him anywhere. Now he was 2 blocks away from the wizarding pub,The Leaky Cauldron. He did not expect Peter to be here,because anyone can find him here ,and the last thing Peter will want was public noticing him .But he knew he had to look everywhere .He could not take any chances .He turned around a corner to a bakery. There were many muggles on the street. Then just some 30 feet away he saw Peter. Before Sirius could take advantage of the element of surprise ,Peter noticed him looked at both his sides and saw that there was no way escaping,as the whole street was packed with people. Cornered and desperate to escape, Peter shouted,"Lily and James Sirius,how could you betray them?".Sirius went for his wand,but Peter took his wand faster. Before Sirius could do anything,there was a loud explosion on the street. He was thrown back by a very strong force. When he recovered and got up,he saw a big hole on the street ,and the street was full of dead and screaming muggles. Peter was nowhere to be found .He realized what had just happened and he just stood there and laughed.

 **OFFICE OF DIRECTOR OF DMLE , MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

Director Bartemius crouch was tired. What a day, the number of illegal magic was at a all time high today. Everyone was celebrating the supposed death of you-know-who by the hands of an one year old girl. Nobody cared about muggles noticing the celebrations and went on celebrating. Oh hell ! There was no reason to celebrate for most of us,in the past 10 years or so. Everyone were scared. Most of the families lost at least one member of theirs in the bloody war. It was estimated that at least 5-10% of the wizarding population of Great Britain,are dead or missing. It was a heavy toll,and he knew that it will take many years to recover from this mess. His department too had lost many of their best people in the war. Many of them his friends. It was dark times,he thought. Really dark times. Now with you-know-who gone he knew,those times were gone.

"Sir,sir!. Someone was shouting for him at his door."Come in.",he said to the one at the door."what is it Dawlish?",he asked the auror as he came in."Sir ,there has been an incident near the leaky cauldron sir! Big explosion at a muggle street .Possible death eater attack.",Dawlish told frantically."What even after you-know-who's death?!",director shouted."Yes sir,it definitely looks like it,and i think a wizard also has been caught in the attack. I think he was the primary target",Dawlish told."Who is it? Any idea?",director asked."No sir,nothing till now",Dawlish replied."Then what are you waiting for,arrange for a team and find the person who is responsible for this!",Crouch ordered."Right away sir.",Dawlish bowed and rushed out of the office.

Dawlish arranged a group of aurors ,along with a junior minister named Cornelius Fudge,and apparated to the spot of the he arrived at the scene , the whole place was a mess. People were screaming and moaning, dead bodies everywhere. Then he heard laughter. Laughter of madman. He a saw a man standing with a wand in his hand. It was his comrade in his arms,Sirius Black. Oh my god! He could not believe it. Sirius Black a Death Eater? The man was still laughing,like a madman as the aurors dragged him from his standing place. He knew he will not forget this scene anytime in the near future. This was a gory scene. One of the aurors came to him holding a bloodied cloth ."Sir we found a finger ,with this set of clothes and a wand,sir", the auror said. "Any idea whose is this?",Dawlish asked . "Peter Pettigrew sir, I think Sirius Black just blew his friend into oblivion", the auror said with a horrified face.

Dawlish felt his dinner coming out of his mouth,but he controlled his feelings. He knew he will have nightmares about this for years. This scene will be imbibed in his mind forever.


	4. Chapter 5

**THE MYSTERIOUS LETTER**

Natasha potter woke up with a start. She had a really weird dream,where she saw that she was being carried somewhere,on a flying motorcycle. This was a dream which she saw on a regular basis,along with the one where she could hear a woman screaming ,and a blinding flash of green light. The dreams were something,which made her feel that she was more than,what she was told she was. Her life was miserable because of her aunt and uncle who took every care to make it so. Her parents were dead in a car crash,at least that was what she was told by her relatives,and they scolded her if she asked any questions about it. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed by a loud knock on the door,followed by her aunt shouting,"girl!wake up!".

She was living in a small cupboard under the stairs of the Dursley house,which was of a very small size and enough to fit only her .The clothes she was wearing was very large for her,it was aunt petunias old clothes. They did not want to give any new clothes for her,as she was a freak. They called her a freak,because all kinds of unnatural things happen when she was around. She knew it was true as she knew these things did happen. Her cousin was a school bully,who enjoyed hitting her every time he got a chance. He also bullied people who tried to make friends with was as though,his goal in his was to make her life as miserable as possible. One day Dudley and his friends were chasing her,to beat her up,and when they found her she was on the rooftop of the school. One day when aunt petunia was washing some clothes which stank severely ,which she planned on giving Natasha,the clothes somehow shrank into the size of clothes of a doll. Luckily her aunt did not blame her,as she thought it was because of bad washing.

Then just a week ago something happened which was seriously unbelievable. It was on Dudley's birthday .The Dursley family went to the zoo on that day,and Natasha joined them as there was no one to take care of her that day. Usually their neighbor Mrs Figg took her under her care when the Dursley family went somewhere. Mrs Figg was an old lady who lived in a house which stank of cabbages. The old lady has lots of cats at her house and would show Natasha pictures of some cats which the old lady previously had. Natasha hated to go to that house,and was glad that she was going to the zoo with the family instead of being with the old lady. While she was going to the zoo,uncle Vernon warned her not to do anything unusual, or else she will stay in the cupboard for a week. The zoo was filled with various animals which gave joy to her, and everything went well until the family visited the reptilian display.

There was a Brazilian Boa Constrictor on the display, and Dudley who became interested in it started trying to make the snake move but to no avail. Natasha felt bad for the snake. Then the snake started talking to her. She first thought that she was imagining things,but when it started telling her things ,she knew it was for real. Then there was a loud voice that called Dudley to come and look Dudley came running and pushed Natasha and she fell on to the floor. When Dudley went and started pressing on to the glass, the glass suddenly vanished ,and Dudley fell in to the display .The snake escaped whispering a thanks to Natasha. The whole incident was blamed on her ,and she was immediately thrown into the cupboard as soon as they reached was not let out of there until now.

She quickly got dressed,and ran to take shower. She was allowed only five minutes in the shower. They did not want her to use so much water. As soon as she came out,she went to the kitchen to have her breakfast."You will not be cooking today",aunt Petunia said."You will move the lawn ,soon after your breakfast."."Ok aunt Petunia",Natasha replied. Uncle Vernon and her cousin came in,and sat opposite to her. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper and Dudley banged his smelting stick , which he carried everywhere ,on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail,Dudley",said Uncle Vernon from behind the newspaper.

"Make Natasha get it."

"Get the mail, Girl."

Natasha went for the mail,as she knew there was no use of arguing,and she never liked arguments.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Natasha **.** Natasha picked it up and stared at it, her heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in her whole life, had written to would? She had no friends, no other relatives - though her grades at school were the best in her class,her aunt never let her join the library,so she'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

 _Ms. M. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no the envelope over, her hand trembling, Natasha saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard."Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia, "Ate a funny whelk-.". "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly, "Dad, Natasha's got something!" .

Natasha was on the point of unfolding the letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Uncle Vernon. "That letter is addressed to me,Uncle Vernon." said Natasha politely ,wanting the letter back."Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge."P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise."Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!". They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Natasha and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly

"I want to read it," said Natasha furiously, "as it's mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope."

Natasha didn't move, "I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley."OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Natasha and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Natasha and Dudley struggled to find a place near the keyhole,so that they could won,so Natasha, lay flat on her stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"."Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly. Natasha could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen. "we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer...Yes, that's best...we won't do anything...",Uncle Vernon said. "No! you don't understand Vernon ,we have to tell her the truth. I know their people, they will not stop till the girl gets it.", Petunia argued. "We'll hide! yes we'll go away from here for some time! I am sure that will stop them", Uncle Vernon said. "No Vernon ,if they are following us they will know where we have gone. What if they get angry when they don't get any response?!. We cannot protect ourselves from them", Aunt Petunia shouted,"And what will the neighbors think,if a group of their kind marches to our house?",she added.

"You are right Petunia,i think telling the girl maybe the right thing. At least she wont be in the house for the rest of the year. But i am telling you, i won't be paying for the girl.",Uncle Vernon agreed at last. That's OK Vernon , i think we should call the girl now",Aunt Petunia said. As soon as Natasha heard it, she got up ready to open the door. Dudley was staring her in wonder." Why do they keep repeating 'your kind,your kind', who is your kind?",he asked. "I have no i will find out soon, won't I?",Natasha asked. Just then a voice boomed from the kitchen,"Come to the kitchen girl, we need to talk".

 **A/N:Sorry for the delay guys. Had some family issues . Next chap will be posted shortly**


	5. Chapter 6

**THE TRUTH**

Previouslyy on LONP

" Why do they keep repeating 'your kind,your kind', who is your kind?",he asked. "I have no i will find out soon, won't I?",Natasha asked. Just then a voice boomed from the kitchen,"Come to the kitchen girl, we need to talk"

NOW

As soon as Natasha heard her uncle calling for her,she opened the door and entered the kitchen. "Sit here girl",her uncle ordered and motioned her to the chair next to him. "Me and your aunt have to talk to you about something,regarding your freakishness",Uncle Vernon said. "What do you mean by my freakishness?",Natasha asked curiously. They always addressed her either as a freak or just 'girl'. They never called her by her first name. "You see girl, you are not like us. We are normal people,we don't have any freakish powers. But you do." ,Uncle Vernon replied. "What do you mean freakish powers?",Natasha demanded. "You are a witch Natasha! you are a goddamn witch",Aunt Petunia shouted at her.

"Why are you insulting me!?",Natasha cried angrily. "Your aunt is not insulting you girl. How do you think you did all those things ,which just cannot be explained? How do you think you were able to get,into the roof of the school in the blink of an eye? How do you think you let the snake in the zoo escape?" , her uncle shouted. Her uncle was right, there was absolutely no logical explanation for those things at all. It was as though all those were done because of magic. Doing magic was not bad at all wasn't it? she thought. "Even your mother had your abilities,you know",Aunt Petunia asked."What? Even my mother?",Natasha asked shocked. " came to know about it when a boy who lived near us told her.",Petunia replied."That boy.. Was he also of my kind?",Natasha asked."Yes. He was. He and my sister met each other when they were 9,and they went to the school for your lot when they were 11.",Petunia said.

"School? What school?!",Natasha asked.

"Read this letter, you will understand",Aunt Petunia said giving her the letter. Natasha opened the letter and started reading it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

There was one more piece of paper attached. She took it and read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _Wand_

 _Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _Set glass or crystal phials_

 _Telescope set_

 _Brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Where are we supposed to get all these from",Natasha asked. "I don't know, some teacher from the school had come for your mother last time, to tell about her freakishness. Your mother went with her,and brought all these things. I think you should tell one of your lot to come and take you there in your reply.",Aunt petunia said. "How am i supposed to send? They told we have to send by an owl",Natasha asked puzzled."When your mother used to send letters the owl used to wait for sometime for the may find it outside.", Aunt petunia told. As soon as Natasha heard it ,she ran to the window and looked outside. Sure enough an owl was waiting outside,looking bored.

Natasha quickly took a pen,and a paper and wrote a quick reply,accepting the invitation,and requesting for assistance. Her uncle looked quite angry, but did had kept quiet through the entire conversation. Dudley looked dumbfounded and jealous of her,he also did not utter a word till now. She opened the front door ,and ran towards the owl. She gave the letter to the owl,and the owl happily accepted it and flew away. Natasha was very happy at the turn of events,but she had one very important question to ask her aunt. She went inside the house,and asked her aunt,"My parents did not die in a car crash ,did they?". Her aunt was taken aback by the question ,but replied,"No,she was not. She was murdered by one of your lot along with your father. An evil freak. His name was Voldemort i think.".

Natasha was shocked on hearing this and was full of tears. All this was too much for her. But she was glad to hear that, there was a whole group of people like her, and a whole new world to be explored. The world where her parents met and married. A world which she was sure was full of wonders. She knew she now had to wait for someone to come,and take her there. It surely will be a long wait,she thought. "You are going to shift your room to the Dudley's old room",Uncle Vernon told and added, "Your present room is already too large for you". Telling this he went for his office. "Never knew you were this kind of freak", Dudley told with a curious look. Yep surely a loooong wait,she thought.


	6. Chapter 7

**THE REPLY**

 **Office of Deputy Headmistress,Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry**  
Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office, checking and rechecking the schedules which she was going to give to her fellow griffindors this year. She had just finished sending letters to,the upcoming group of first year students. Most of the letters were written by a quill,which she had bewitched to write on their own. So she did not even know who and all were coming this year. She was nearly finished with her work, and she thought to have a much needed rest after weeks of work. She had one month of rest,before she will be busy with schoolwork again. She loved her work ,and the children she was teaching. She could identify most of the students even after they left hogwarts. In her student days ,she was a rebellious troublemaker though now she was a strict disciplinarian as the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She always missed those days ,and if given a chance she would gladly go back to those days. Even though she was 65 years old , she could still duel with younger students and had even beaten Severus Snape,her fellow co-worker and former student in a friendly duel. Severus Snape was in many ways her rival in the school , as the head of her rival house Slytherin. She was the head of Gryffindor.

The two houses had a age old rivalry which can be traced back to the time of the founders. The house cup was most of the times won by either of these houses, and both of the heads took every effort,sometimes even played dirty to win the cup. They both even placed bets,when there was a quidditch match between the two houses. As the captain,and the star chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team of her time,she knew all the tricks and cheats of the game. Unfortunately the Gryffindor house had not won either the quidditch cup ,or the house cup for the past 7 years ,much to the disappointment of Minerva. Severus uses that to taunt her every time. This year she has to try harder,she thought.

She heard a knocking sound near the window, she saw that one of the school owls was there with a letter. She opened the window,and let the owl in. She took the letter from the owl,and place it on the table. She gave some owl treats to it, and the owl flew away. Minerva sat back on the chair,opened the letter ,and started reading. It read:

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _My name is Natasha Potter. This morning i had received a letter from you,stating that i have received admission , in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and wizardry. I accept the invitation and I am glad to come there. But because of the fact that, i have lived with my aunt and uncle,i have a very little knowledge about this world. My aunt told that someone had came to help my mom , to help her introduce the world. It would be very helpful if you could send someone like that for me._

 _Thanking you,_

 _Natasha Potter_

"Natasha Potter!",Minerva exclaimed. How could she have forgotten her,she thought. 10 years, nearly 10 years have passed,since that fateful night at godrik's hollow. The night in which two of her favorite students were killed by a madman. 10 years since they left the girl ,at her aunt's and uncle's home. She has to bring this to Dumbledore's attention ,she thought. He will decide how to proceed .She went out of the room ,and started walking towards Dumbledore's office. Cockroach Cluster. She told the gargoyle, and stepped on to the platform ,which went up. She went into the office . The headmaster was going through some papers,as she went in. "Well professor ,what brings you here ?",Dumbledore asked. "Albus i have an big news to tell you. This year we have Natasha Potter,as one of our students.",Minerva replied.

"Aaah... I wondered when her time will come. It appears the time has come.",Dumbledore told."Yes ,Albus. I sent her,her letter today morning,and i got this letter as reply.",She handed headmaster the letter. Headmaster read the letter seriously and asked,"Would you like to go,Minerva? You were the one who accompanied her mother,weren't you?". "Yes Albus. I was the one,and i will gladly take her daughter too",Minerva replied. "The matter is settled then. When are you planning to go,Professor?",Headmaster asked. "31st of July is her birthday, isn't it? I think i will go on that day. Even buy her a present, to make up for the past 10 years.",Minerva replied. "Yes ,that would be the best time. But dont give her the impression of favoritism coming from you ,Minerva. Don't want her to become like her father ,do we?",Albus asked jokingly. "Oh Albus, both of us know that,she's more like her mother than her father. I am sure she will not be a big troublemaker", Minerva argued.

"Yes . yes. You do have a point, she has most of lily's features ,and hopefully she won't become a rival to the Weasly twins.",Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "If she does become a rival, we are going to have a long year. I better go and give the girl a reply, Albus. I don't want to go to the house unannounced.", Minerva said. "OK. Good Night ,Minerva", Dumbledore said. "Good Night ,Albus", Minerva wished back and walked back to her office,for writing a reply.

 _Ms Potter,_

 _We are glad to know that,you have accepted our invitation to join Hogwarts. We will be glad to send someone for your assistance in shopping for school items,and getting to know about the wizarding world. You can expect us on 31st of This month by 10 in the morning._

 _Wishing you well,_

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

Minerva took the letter , and went to the owlery . She gave the letter to a school owl. The owl accepted the letter ,and flew away. Minerva watched the owl ,as it flew away happily. She knew this year was going to be more exciting than the last.


	7. Chapter 8

**THE ALLEY OF WONDERS**

When the owl arrived carrying the reply to Natasha's letter. Natasha was just waking up. The new room was larger, and more comfortable than her old room. All her things were moved, the previous day from the cupboard. She had to move all the things on her own and the Dursleys did not help her. She never minded it though, as she was used to do all her work on her own. None of the family members spoke a word to her, the whole day, and acted as if she was not there in the house. They even did not make her do any chores, the whole day. It was all a new experience for her, during the 10 years she stayed in the house. She heard someone tapping on her window. When she turned to the window, she saw an owl just like the one she saw yesterday with a letter. She opened the window and took the letter from the owl. It was a reply from the school saying that, someone from the school will be coming to help her buy the things for her, on July 31st.

"July 31st! Her birthday!", she thought. It was a perfect birthday present. An introduction to a whole new world. The owl had already had flown away, as soon as Natasha received her letter. Natasha opened her bedroom door, and ran to the kitchen to inform her aunt. "Aunt Petunia! Aunt Petunia! I got a reply from school saying that, they will send someone to help me with shopping. They will be coming on my birthday.", Natasha said. Her aunt just gave her a weird look, and just nodded, and turned away without saying her a word. She ran back, and took a bath and came back to have her breakfast. For the first time, she was excited for her birthday. She had to wait for 5 days, till her birthday.

In the days that followed, she counted the days to her birthday. On the morning of July 31st, she woke up early, and stayed in the shower for long time, cleaning her up for her day. Dursleys did not scold her, they spoke rarely these days. They ignored the fact that it was her birthday, and did not speak a word to her. This was nothing new for her, and even she ignored them. At 9 30 Uncle Vernon left for his work and Aunt petunia went to do her housework. At exactly 10 AM the doorbell rang. Natasha ran and opened the door. She was greeted by a tall, and thin old woman wearing strange green robes. The woman looked at her, with a shocked look. "You must be Natasha potter. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I have come here to, introduce you to the wizarding world.", the woman said. "Yes, I am Natasha, please come in Professor", Natasha invited the woman in. The woman came inside the house, and sat in a chair. Just then Aunt Petunia came to the living room. She looked at the woman and gaped and shouted, "YOU!". "Aaah. I take it that you remember me Petunia, I think the last time we met, was during lily's funeral ", the woman said. "You knew my parents?", Natasha asked. " Yes, Natasha. They also were my students. I was also the one who, took your mother for shopping for the first time.", the Professor said. Natasha looked at the Professor in wonder. "We should get going Natasha, it's going to be a long day. We have to go to London", the Professor said. "Do we get all these things in London?", Natasha asked. "We are going to Diagon Alley, which is a famous shopping centre in the wizarding world.", Professor said. "Oh, are we going by train, Professor? ", Natasha asked. "No. We are going to go by apparition. This is a wizarding way of travelling", The professor replied. Natasha was very excited for seeing magic.

"Now hold my hand Ms potter.", professor asked. Natasha held the professors hand, and everything started to become blur for a second. But everything became clear in a moment. As soon as the surroundings became clear, Natasha felt like puking endlessly. "You must be experiencing a nauseating feeling. It is very common for people who do this for the first time", the professor told with a kind voice. "Where are we, professor? "Natasha asked. "We are front of the leaky cauldron, a famous wizarding pub, and the entrance to Diagon Alley.", the professor said. The pub was old and shabby from the outside, and Natasha wondered if the wizards and witches did not have any sense of cleanliness. The inside of the pub was filled with people of all ages. There was a barman, who looked really old near the counter. When he saw the professor, he said, "Aaah Professor. Very unusual to see you here today. In a Hogwarts job, I suppose?". "Yes tom. I had to escort one of the new students today.", the professor replied. Then a man with a turban came near them, and said,"g g good mmmmorning ppprofessor, i ssssee yyyyou are essscorting a sssstudent". "Yes, professor Quirrell. Nice meeting you, meet professor Quirrell. He teaches defence against dark arts at Hogwarts. Professor meet Natasha Potter.", the professor introduced. "G-g-glad to m-m-meet you Ms P-p-Potter. I t-take it t-that you w-won't be n-n-needing my s-subject.", professor Quirrell stammered. "We have to go professor. We need to finish the work fast.", the professor said. As soon as the other professor went, the duo went into another room which was completely empty, and did not have any other door. The professor faced the brick wall, and said some incantations. The bricks of the wall moved, revealing a crowded alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley Ms Potter.", the professor said with a smile. The whole place breath taking for Natasha. The whole place was filled with men and woman, wearing strange robes and chitchatting. As Natasha walked, her eyes went everywhere and, she realized 2 eyes were not enough to explore the alley. She saw a shop called quality Quidditch supplies. She heard some children talking near something, she recognized as a broom. They were talking," This is nimbus 2000. The latest model to come out in market.".

Natasha was filled with wonder, but she knew she had a problem. A big problem. "Professor, i think we have a problem. Uncle Vernon did not give me any money to buy anything", Natasha said. "Ms Potter, do you think your parents did not leave you any money? All the money you will need is stored in Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It is owned by Goblins. "the professor told. "Goblins? "she thought, "are they not supposed to be evil.". As they went inside the bank, she saw small humanoid creatures. Most of them were shorter than Natasha. They were all busy with paperwork and had very serious faces. They both went to a place where a goblin, who looked like he was the head, the professor cleared her throat, so as to get the goblin's attention. The goblin looked at them with an irritated face, and asked, "what is your purpose?". "Ms potter here wants to take money, from potter trust vault", the professor replied. "Does Ms potter have the key?", the goblin asked. The professor took a key from her robe, and gave it to the goblin. The goblin examined the key carefully and said, "Well, everything seems to be in order. Griphhook! "the goblin called. Then another goblin came and bowed to the head. "Escort Ms Natasha potter to her vault", the head ordered. The goblin bowed and motioned both of them to come with him.

They sat down in a cart, and the goblin made the car move. The car was moving through a dark passageway. As they moved further, Natasha started feeling uncomfortable and asked the goblin, "Can you reduce the speed?". "There is only one fixed speed for these carts mam.", the goblin replied. They stopped when they reached vault number 687. The goblin opened the vault with the key the professor had given him. When Natasha went inside the vault, she was amazed by the gold, silver and bronze coins which were inside the vault. "This must be wizarding currency", she thought. "Professor, can you help me with the money?", she asked.

"There are 3 types of coins for us. The gold coins are called Galleons, silver ones Sickles, and bronze Knuts. 1 galleon is 17 sickles and, 1 sickle is 29 Knuts", the professor said, helping Natasha to take the money. After the money was taken, they travelled back to the main hall. As she reached the main hall, she saw a giant of a man talking to the head goblin. The professor saw him and went to him with a smiling face. "Hagrid! I never expected to see you here. What are you doing here?", the professor asked. "Oh professor, i am here for Hogwarts business. About the item in vault 713. ", Hagrid said. "Yeh must be Natasha Potter. Yeh look just like your mother you know? I am Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. "Hagrid said offering a hand. Natasha was scared at first, because of the man's giant size but took his hand and gave a small handshake. "We must be going, Hagrid. We are already little behind the schedule.", the professor said. "That's OK professor, see you at Hogwarts. Even you Natasha, i look forward to talk with you properly.", the giant man said, and left with a goblin. "I think we will go to the clothes shop first, so that you can buy your school uniform", the professor said. They walked and came to a shop called Madam Malkin's. "Go inside Natasha, i want to have some fresh air, after that horrible ride in the cart", the professor said. Natasha nodded and entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve." Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Natasha started to speak. "Got the lot here - one young man being fitted up just now, in fact.". In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second which pinned up his long black robes. The lady took her measurements, and went inside. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?". "Yes," said Natasha," I take it that even you are too. What is your name?". "It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy", the boy replied. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. "he went on. Natasha felt that he must be coming from a very rich family, considering that he was talking even more worse than Dudley. But she was curious and listened on. " Know what house you'll be in yet?", he asked. "House? what is he talking about", Natasha thought. "No.", Natasha told the boy, it was the truth, though not in the way the boy thought. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you? "the boy asked. "Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Funny names ", she thought. "Did you come here with your parents?", the boy asked. " No, they were killed when i was a child", Natasha replied. "Oh, sorry," said the boy, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?", the boy asked. "They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean.", Natasha replied. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. "the boy said. Natasha was annoyed by this talk, but before she could reply Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear,", Natasha hopped down from the footstool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy. "You never told me your name", the boy said loudly as Natasha started going. "Natasha Potter", she told exiting the shop, leaving the boy with a shocked look.

The professor was waiting for her outside. "Professor, what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff? "Natasha asked. "They are two of the four houses at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The students will be sorted into any of these houses, based on their personalities and traits", the professor said. "How do we get sorted?", asked Natasha. "We have a hat at school, which decides your house. You have to put the hat on your head, and the hat will decide.", the professor answered, "Your parents were in Gryffindor house, and i am the head of Gryffindor house.". "Does that mean i will be in Gryffindor too? "Natasha asked. "No, that does not necessarily mean that you too will be a Gryffindor, sometimes the children will end up in a different house than their parents.", the professor replied. Natasha swallowed the information and followed the professor to Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding bookstore. She found many interesting books apart from her school books, and bought many other books. The professor helped her in selecting her books. She even found many books titled after her, almost all of them telling ridiculous tales, like her battling a dragon, saving kids from trolls etc. She bought many books, which explained wizarding culture, and history. She found about a game called Quidditch which was played on brooms. The professor explained some basic rules of the game, and Natasha found that the professor herself was a player during her school days. She became highly interested in the game and bought a book titled 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Then she went to the apothecary to buy other things, and later she bought a telescope which the professor explained she will be using for her Astronomy class.

There was only one item left for her, a wand. "Go get your wand Ms Potter, i have something to buy here.", the professor told. ", the professor said motioning her to a shop which had a sign on the door that said: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as she stepped inside. It was a tiny place; empty except for a single, spindly chair. Natasha felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Natasha jumped. An old man was standing before her, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello,", said Natasha awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Natasha Potter."

"You look just like your mother. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Natasha. Natasha wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.", the wandmaker said. "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander saw the scar on Natasha's forehead and said, "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it.". "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head. "Well, now - Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?". " I'm right-handed," said Natasha with excitement to have her own wand. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Natasha from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's or witch's wand.". Mr. Ollivander then started flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave.". When Natasha gave a wave some of the boxes fell out of their shelves. "Sorry, "Natasha apologized. "It's OK Ms. Potter most of the people who come here do not get their wands on their first try.", the wandmaker told kindly. They tried many wands, and none of them seemed to work. Natasha noticed that the wandmaker, was becoming more and more happier, as he pulled out more and more wands. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Natasha took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. She raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Natasha knew that she had finally gotten her wand. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Natasha's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.". "What is so curious, Mr. Ollivander? "Natasha asked. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar. ", he said. Natasha was shocked, but did not say anything. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember...I think we must expect great things from you, Ms. Potter...After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great.", the wandmaker added. Natasha started feeling really uncomfortable, and wanted to get out of the shop as fast as she could. She paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. When she went outside, she was shocked to see the professor carrying an owl cage. Inside the cage was a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. "Happy birthday, MS Potter. I thought it will be good to buy you a present", the professor said. "T-Thank you professor", Natasha went and hugged the professor. This was her first ever birthday present. The professor pulled her out of the hug slowly, and said, "You are welcome, Natasha", addressing her by her first name.

"She's just like lily. "Minerva thought. "Even she showed the same enthusiasm while she went shopping". She forced back tears coming out of her eyes. The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Natasha and McGonagall made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. They went to a secluded place outside the pub, and apparated back to Privet Drive. The professor handed her an envelope and said, "This is your ticket fer Hogwarts, First of September, King's Cross, it's all on your ticket. You have to just run through the brick wall between Platform 9 and 10 to get to the required platform, its platform number 9 3/4th.", the professor said. Natasha nodded and said, "Thank you professor for everything.". The professor nodded and vanished with a pop. As she went to Number 4, she knew that it was going to be a long wait till September 1st.


	8. Chapter 9

**THE JOURNEY TO HOGWARTS**

 **A/N: Sorry Zodiacsklaroline I have already planned the crux of my story. It is not possible to incorporate another group as their friends, at the moment. Thanks again to all the people who is showing interest to this story, i am very much open to suggestions, and will incorporate them if** **possible**

Natasha spent days leading to September 1st, mostly in her room. Her relatives fearing that she will do something if she was angry, let her keep all the books with her. She spent hours reading books, which she got from Diagon Alley. The books gave her fascinating facts about the world of magic. Her school textbooks had many spells, which fascinated her. She wanted to try some of them, but she had read that underage children cannot perform magic outside the school. Potions was the subject that fascinated her the most, as she was fascinated in chemistry in her previous school and was very good at cooking. After she read her potions book, she realized that the subject was a mixture of chemistry and cooking. The history of the wizarding world, was as crazy as its muggle counterpart. Filled with bloody wars between wizards and goblins, it was termed as goblin rebellions, she knew the world she was going into was not so different from muggle one. She discovered more about the dark wizard, who killed her parents. He had terrorized the wizarding world for many years, before meeting his supposed end at Godrik's Hallow. Many of his followers were captured, but some of them managed to keep out pleading that they did not know what they were doing. The books never mentioned any of the names of the followers. She only knew that the group called themselves Death Eaters. All the fake stories the people had written about her made her laugh, and she wondered how they would react when they come to know about her.

On august 31st, Natasha requested her uncle to drop her at King's Cross the next day. Her uncle halfheartedly agreed, but started laughing when Natasha told about the platform number. " Platform number 9 3/4th? There is no platform like that, girl.", her uncle laughed. But Natasha knew how to get into the platform, so she did not say anything. She had started packing her things 2 days before and finished by 10 PM on 31st. On 1 st September she got up early in the morning, and got ready early. The breakfast went quiet as usual. Uncle Vernon was dropping her when he was going to take Dudley to hospital. He had fallen from his bike and got his leg fractured. She somehow fit her trunk in the back of the car, and sat in the back. It was very congested, but she did not mind. She reached King's Cross at 10:30, and her uncle accompanied her till the platform 9. When they reached the place, her uncle said," Well girl, here is platform 9 and 10. Your platform should be somewhere in between these two". Laughing like a maniac her uncle went, leaving her alone in the platform. But she knew how to get there. She knew that she should avoid people seeing her going through, as it will be highly suspicious. Just then she saw a family of red headed people, who were carrying trolleys identical to her. She could not avoid listening to them.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -". The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. She was very happy to find someone, who was like her. Natasha pushed her cart after them. "Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother. "Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go...?". "You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first." What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Natasha watched, as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said. "I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell I'm George?". "Sorry, George, dear.". "Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he also went with him. Even the brother who looked, the eldest did the same thing. Natasha felt relieved that she heard the professor correctly. Then the woman looked around again to see anyone was looking, and noticed Natasha. "Hey!", she called out to Natasha," what are you doing here alone, dear. Where are your parents?". Natasha walked towards the woman without hesitation. "They ..they are de-dead, ". The woman gave her a sad look and said, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. "Do you know how to get into the platform dear?", she asked. "Yes, i do mam", Natasha replied. "Please call me Mrs Weasley, dear", the kind woman replied. "You go before us, dear so that if anything happens we can help". She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. She started to walk toward it. People jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Natasha walked more quickly. she was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in trouble. - leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - she wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - she was a foot away - she closed her eyes ready for the crash. But she passed right through the barrier, when she opened her eyes, she was in another platform which was as crowded as the previous one. It was full of people like her carrying trolleys, with their families.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Natasha looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. She passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again. "Oh, Neville," she heard the old woman sigh. It all made Natasha very happy and sad at the same time, as she was happy that she was going to meet many new people, but sad that her parents were not alive to see her go. Natasha pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

She put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot. She knew it was very difficult to do, as she was very skinny and small for her age. "Want a hand?". It was one of the red-haired twins she'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please," Natasha pleaded. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, Natasha's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks," said Natasha smiling. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Natasha's lightning scar. "Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?". "She is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Natasha. "if you are talking about Natasha Potter, yes i am her.", Natasha told with a smile. The twins looked shocked but before they could say anything, a voice came floating in through the train's open door. "Fred! George! Are you there?".

"Coming, Mom.", they told together. With a last look at Natasha, the twins hopped off the train. Natasha went and sat near a window. She could hear the family's mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose." ."Mom - geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins. "Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Natasha noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -""Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise.

"You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Hey, Mom, guess what. Guess who we just met on the train.". Natasha leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking. "You know that red haired girl who was near us in the station? Know who she is?". "Who?" ."Natasha Potter!", the twins replied. " Is she really, Fred? How do you know?", their mother asked. "Asked him. Saw her scar. It's really there - like lightning.". "Poor dear - no wonder she was alone, I wondered, why she was alone." ."Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?", one of the twins asked. "Please do not ask her that, she might not want to be reminded of that bad day", their mother replied. Natasha was very great full to that woman for this. She did not remember anything about that day, let alone you -know-who's face. A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls.

The train began to move. Natasha saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Natasha watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Natasha felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know what she was going to but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind. The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Natasha. "Everywhere else is full." Natasha shook her head and the boy sat down. Natasha did not mind as she did not want to spend the whole journey alone. He glanced at Natasha and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Natasha, saw he still had a black mark on his nose. She took her potions book from her trunk, and began to read.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.". Right," mumbled Ron. "Natasha," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.". They left before Natasha could even look out of her book. "Weird," she thought, "that was a seriously brief introduction". They seemed very nervous to even speak to her. "Are you really Natasha Potter?" Ron blurted out. Natasha nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Natasha's forehead. Natasha pulled back her hair to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. Natasha felt a little uncomfortable, and said "please don't ask me anything about that night, i do not remember anything except a lot of green light. "Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Natasha for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again. Natasha continued reading her book.

After some time, Natasha asked, to start a conversation, "Are all your family wizards?". "Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.". "So, you must know loads of magic already.". "I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?". "Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers.". "Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat.". Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Natasha felt sorry for him, and she told about her life. " I never knew what i was until i got the letter from the school ", she told. "One of the teachers had to come to introduce me to our world.". Ron looked stunned at this, and he was at loss for words. " My uncle and aunt had told me; my parents had died in a car crash. Only after i got the letter they told me, my parents were murdered by Voldemort", Natasha told. Ron gasped. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -". "Hey! I don't think there is any problem with someone's name! It's not like saying a swear word, is it?", Natasha asked. "Everyone are even scared of hearing his name in our world. So i think you should stop saying his name, unless you want people getting scared to death.", Ron said. "OK ", said Natasha reluctantly. Natasha went back to reading her book. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Natasha who did not bring any breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Natasha went out into the corridor.

What she had were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Natasha had never seen in her life. She had read about many of these things and decided to buy some of everything. Natasha went back to her compartment and shared all the sweets with Ron. She got her first chocolate frog card, and it was Albus Dumbledore. She had read about him in many of the books, but she still read her card.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

When she turned the card around, she found that the person had disappeared. She knew that people in the magical photographs did not stand in one place, so it was not shocking for her. "Ron, did you know that the people in muggle photos never move around?", she asked. "Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. She then opened the every flavour beans. They both got all kinds of good and even disgusting flavours including toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Natasha had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?". When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!". "He'll turn up," said Natasha. Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He left. "Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk.". "That is rude Ron, you can't talk about other people's pets like that!", Natasha said. Ron's face reddened but did not say anything.

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Weird. We are not supposed to do magic outside school, are we? May be being in a train to school does not count as outside. ", she thought. Ron had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. **"** Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. Natasha felt that it was a very rude reply but did not tell anything.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Even Natasha was eager to see it. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.". He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep. Natasha knew it was a completely fake spell and struggled not to laugh. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?".

"By heart? The whole book? ", Natasha thought. Even she had read all the books and learned the spells in her mind. She did not like to tell everyone that she did.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Natasha Potter," said Natasha. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.".

"Oh.", Natasha said having read one of those books too.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.". And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. Natasha was a bit furious then. "He is a really rude boy.", she thought. "My brothers were in Gryffindor you know", the boy asked. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.". "What is the problem with it?", Natasha asked.

"You-know-who and most of his followers were from that house", Ron said. "Oh", she said. But Natasha knew that, that alone will not make a house bad, that will be stereotyping, and she hated stereotyping. "So, what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Natasha was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school. Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault.".

Natasha stared. "Really? What happened to them?". "Nothing, that's why it's such big haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get around Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. " I know about quidditch, but i have not started following the matches", Natasha said. "oh!" Ron said, and started telling about his favorite team 'Chudley Cannons'. As he was telling more about the players, the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.

Natasha recognized Draco Malfoy, the boy she met at Diagon Alley. "Well, hello", she said smiling, "Draco, isn't it?". Draco was accompanied by 2 other boys, both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of him, they looked like bodyguards. "Well, yes. I see you recognize my name, Potter", Draco said. "Hey Ron, meet Draco Malfoy, he was the first Hogwarts student i met", Natasha introduced. Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. It was evident that Ron did not like him. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you?", Draco asked. "No need to ask you who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.". He turned back to Natasha. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Natasha's.

"Hey, we can all be friends you know", she told to both Ron and Draco. "I am not interested in being friends with people like him", Ron said angrily. "Ron, don't be a jerk!", Natasha said. "Likewise, Weasley. I don't want to be friends with trash like you", Draco said.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair. "Oh, you're going to fight us, are you, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered. "Enough, both of you", Natasha shouted, but they did not back down. "Leave from here now!", Ron shouted. "But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Natasha was furious of all this, she did not want people fighting like this. She just sat on her seat saying nothing. A minute later, Hermione Granger had come in. "What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Natasha. She was still angry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-" And so he had.

"You guys should not have fought you know! Why can't we all be friends?", Natasha asked not hiding her anger. "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.". "Still! that does not mean that he is one too! does it?", Natasha asked. Ron was at loss of words, so he turned to Hermione and asked, "Can we help you with something?". "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there.", Hermione said and went.

Natasha went to the toilet to change, while Ron changed inside the compartment. Just as she returned, A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.". Ron took all the remaining sweets and pocketed it. Natasha knew that there was going to be a big feast at school. She did not bother to tell this to Ron, as she was angry on him for earlier.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped.


	9. Chapter 10

**THE SORTING**

As soon as the train stopped at Hogsmeade, People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Natasha shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Natasha heard a voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hello, Natasha.", it was the giant man she had met at Gringotts. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Natasha thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here.". There was a loud "Ooooooh!". The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Natasha and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in." shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Everyone put your heads down", the giant told, as they neared the cliff. They passed through a dark tunnel, which probably was underneath the castle. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door was opened by Professor McGonagall. "The firs' years are here professor", Hagrid said. "I will take them from here, Hagrid", she replied. They entered the hall which was very big, even bigger than Dursleys house. It was lit with flaming torches, and the roof was very high. It even had a beautiful staircase that led them upstairs. They followed the Professor to another door. Natasha could hear voices coming from beyond the door, and she assumed that the other students were waiting for them to come. But the professor led them to another empty hall and started saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. She looked at Natasha and gave what looked like a ghost of a smile.

"I will return when everything is ready, please do not go anywhere else", she said, and left. "How exactly are we going to get sorted", Natasha heard Neville asking Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.", Ron replied. Natasha gave a frown and said, "We are supposed to try on a hat, it will look into our minds and place us in different houses.". "Is it?!", Ron asked, "I am going to kill that Fred once we get sorted". Hermione looked disappointed at her answer, as she had started muttering some spells, as soon as she heard Ron for the first time. Then a small number of ghosts entered the hall, where they stood.

Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?". A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered, as most of them were frightened. Natasha knew about ghosts existing in the wizarding world, but still did not say a word. "New students!" said the Fat Fryer, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know.". "Follow me, the sorting will start shortly.", said Professor McGonagall, as she came back into the hall.

"Form a line", ordered the Professor. Natasha stood behind Hermione Granger and entered the hall. It was a splendid and colourful place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Natasha looked up at the ceiling, and saw a velvety black one dotted with stars. She knew that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Hermione Granger was muttering the same thing to the girl in front of her. Natasha quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it was a hat. "It must be the sorting hat.", she thought.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So, try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So, put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "Come here when i call your names, and put on the hat to get sorted", she said.

"Abbott, Hannah! "HUFFLEPUFF!", the hat shouted. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Natasha saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!", "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. The sorting went on, and the students were placed in all the 4 houses.

"Granger, Hermione", the professor called. "Gryffindor", the hat shouted after some thinking. Natasha could hear Ron groaning, as he was just 2 people in front of her. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,". Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to the next person. When Draco Malfoy was called, Natasha became interested and waited for it. He was sorted into Slytherin, even before the hat was on his head.

After more students were called, the professor finally called, "Potter, Natasha". As her name was called the whole hall started staring at her, and mutter. She ran towards the professor, and the professor muttered good luck as Natasha passed her. She could hear the hat muttering in her mind as soon as the hat was dropped on top of her. "mm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. You are as intelligent as the topmost Ravenclaw, as brave as the bravest Gryffindor, and as cunning as a Slytherin. Where exactly to put you?". "I have no preferences, i am happy with any house.", Natasha said. "I think only one house is suitable for this strange mix of qualities.", the hat said. "Better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!", the hat shouted. She took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!". She sat next to a girl who was above her year. She noticed that Professor McGonagall was smiling at her happily. "Yay! I got is certainly going to be the best year ever ", Minerva thought in her mind before continuing to call the names. Natasha spotted the professor who she had met at Leaky Cauldron, he was looking very nervous. Ron's name was called after sometime, and to Natasha's joy was placed in Gryffindor. Ron came towards the table shakily and sat next to her. Natasha and Ron's brothers congratulated him. The sorting ended with Blaize Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Natasha looked down at her empty gold plate. She had only just realized how hungry she was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and greeted the students. "Welcome to all the people present here. Before the feast i would like to tell something to you. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Let the feast begin. Everybody started clapping and cheering as he sat down. Natasha was struggling not to laugh. "Is he really crazy?", Natasha asked Percy. " He is just a genius with a mind of a child, Natasha", Percy replied, and Natasha could not help but agree. The dishes in front of her were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Natasha was very polite in taking the food, and ate the food slowly, unlike Ron who had his mouth full of food. "That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Natasha cut up her steak, "Can't you -? "."I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.". "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?". Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.". "Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!"

After everyone was finished with the main course, the deserts appeared shortly afterwards. It had ice creams of all the flavours that existed in the world, even flavours Natasha never heard of. The students started introducing themselves while they were eating. Seamus Finnigan's mom was a witch, but his dad was a muggle. Dean Thomas's parents were both muggles. Neville's family thought that he did not have any magical powers, and the powers were revealed when his uncle threw him out of a window and Neville survived. Hermione and Percy was talking about the classes, Natasha wanted to listen but did not find their conversation much interesting. When Natasha looked at the Professor's table she found the professors talking to each other. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. The other teacher looked uninterested at the conversation, and to her shock suddenly looked at her. When the professor looked at her, his face suddenly turned into a shocked look. He was looking at her with his eyes widened as though he had seen a ghost.

Severus Snape was shocked, and dazed. "I must be dreaming. It cannot be anything but a dream.", he thought. In the Gryffindor table sat a perfect replica of lily, when she was eleven years old. She was staring straight at him, with a confused look. As soon as he discovered that the girl knew he was staring, he took his eyes of her. Dumbledore was right, Lily's daughter looked just like her mother. He knew the next 7 years were going to be really long one.

Natasha was relieved when the Professor took his eyes of her. "Why was he staring at me, as though he knew me?", she thought, and also there was a sharp pain in her forehead when he started staring at her. The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked Percy. "Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.", Percy replied. At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.". Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Natasha was shocked at the last part, and thought why would anyone put anything dangerous in a school full of students. "Is he serious?", she heard Ron ask Percy. "Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least.". "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. After the school song was over everyone clapped, and the headmaster clapped the loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!".

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Natasha's legs were like lead again, but only because she was so tired and full of food. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Natasha was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. Natasha looked around to see where those were coming from. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself." A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?". There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed. "You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are.". At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. ""Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a lag up and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs. " Girls go to the right-side staircase and boys to the left one. Boys cannot enter the girl's dormitory, but the opposite is not true.", Percy said as some of the boys made some funny notices. Natasha followed the other girls to her dormitory, they were Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Eloise Midgen and Fay Dunbar. Natasha took the bed near a window immediately and the one next to her was taken by Hermione. "It was a really good feast, wasn't it", Hermione asked the girls in the dorm. "Yes, it was ", Natasha said, though others ignored Hermione. Natasha fell to the bed immediately, as she was tired and fell asleep immediately.


	10. Chapter 11

**POTIONS MASTERS SURPRISE**

In the next morning after the sorting, Natasha woke up early. All the other girls were sleeping peacefully in their beds. She was really excited for her first day of classes. She ran into the bathroom and got ready as fast as she could. All the other girls had woken up by that time. "Good morning!",she said addressing all the girls. The girls just nodded. "They all must still be half asleep", she thought. Natasha combed her hair and put in a small amount of make-up. She then went out of her dormitory to the common room. None of the boys of her year had woken. She noticed only a handful of people had woken up. "Hey percy ,good morning.", she called out to Percy. "Good morning to you too Natasha, i see you are also an early bird.", Percy said. "Why don't we go to breakfast?",he asked. "Okay.", Natasha said ,and both of them went out of the portrait hole and went to the great hall. On the way she could hear others whispering ,"There, look.".

"Where?".

"Next to the tall prefect with the red hair."

"Red hair and green eyes. Did you see her face? Did you see her scar?". The people who were already awake came to her, to just have a look at her. She was very uncomfortable with all the staring she got. She did not have any relief even after she entered the great hall. "You are feeling uncomfortable aren't you?", Percy asked while having breakfast. "I hate it when people stare at me.", Natasha said. "You really should get used to this. This is going to happen a lot.",Percy said. Natasha simply just nodded. It was going to be really frustrating for her. Natasha found Ron coming for breakfast , when she was returning to the common room." I waited in the common room for sometime you know, but Lee told me that you already went with Percy. Wait for me , we will go to class together.",Ron said. She went to the common room and started taking books for her first class, and read them.

Natasha and Ron always went to their classes together. There was only one problem, they did not know where the class was. They wandered through the corridors for the right class. They tried to ask the portraits ,but they were as helpful as a baboon monkey. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing. Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Even though Natasha liked cats, she knew it was very tough not to hate the cat. Filch was very good at his work , as he knew all the passageways in the school,and he patrolled all of them like a hawk. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick. But Natasha knew that he was doing this only for the safety of the students, and knew that only his methods had its flaws.

The classed always had Natasha's attention. She was excited for all the classes for which she was going to attend. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Her work in then Dursley's Garden payed off, and she was one of the best in the class after Neville. Natasha always liked History, but the History of Magic lessons were relatively boring at Hogwarts as it was taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick was a very small teacher, he taught Charms, and stood on a pile of books while teaching. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Natasha's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. Professor McGonagall was again different. She was a teacher with a very serious mannerism. Unfortunately Natasha and Ron were late to her class thanks to Peeves the Poltergeist. She had given them an angry look but did not say anything. She started the class with a speech. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.". Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. Natasha was disappointed. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

The students were struggling to change the matchstick. Some people managed to make the matchstick pointy. Ron was not even able to make the matchstick pointy. Natasha was able to change her matchstick perfectly into a needle. The only other student who managed to do it was Hermione Granger. When the Professor came to her and looked at her needle, she gave a small smile to Natasha and showed her needle to the whole class. She even awarded 5 points to Gryffindor for her work. She did the same thing with Hermione Granger. The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went. The other thing she really noticed was that her scar had hurt on her first defense class ,and realized that the scar hurting on the welcoming feast may not have been not due to the long nosed professor. Natasha finished all her Homework on the same day as it was given ,and spent a lot of time in the library in her free time. Ron always gave her looks when she went to the library. Ron was a person who always looked for an adventure, and even tried to go into the third floor corridor, he would have gone if not for Natasha scolding him.

Then came Friday, the day Natasha was waiting for because that day was going to be her first Potions class. "What have we got today?" Ron asked Natasha,as he poured sugar on his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true.", Ron said. Natasha nodded but was still looking forward for the lesson. Just then, the mail arrived. Natasha had gotten used to this by now, but it had given her a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps. Hedwig hadn't brought Natasha anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble her ear, and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the Owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Natasha's plate. She tore it open at once. It was from hagrid, the man who received them from Hogsmeade. It was written in an untidy scrawl.

Dear Natasha,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. I live in the hut near the foebidden forest. I Send us an answer back with your owl.

Hagrid

Natasha borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again. Then they went to the dungeons to their potions calls, and it turned out to be a weird one. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Natasha's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Natasha Potter. Our new - ", Professor Snape stopped in the middle and looked at her with the same shocked expression as the first time. His expression changed immediately to a sad one and continued his role call. "Weird!",Natasha thought, why was the Professor looking st her with such an expression. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.", he continued. More silence followed this little speech. Natasha and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?", he asked. Hermione's hand shot straight up. "Oh ,he is testing us.", Natasha thought, but she knew the answer. "We will get The Draught of living death sir, the most powerful sleeping potion", Natasha told politely and confidently. Snape looked shell shocked, as though he never expected to get an answer. "That's thats the right answer", he stuttered.

" OK, Lets see if you can answer more. Where here would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?", he asked. "In the stomach of a goat sir,its used as an antidote to other potions sir.", Natasha answered again. Snape looked speechless again. "Correct", he muttered. The whole class was staring at her, impressed. Only Hermione looked disappointed ,as she did not have the opportunity to answer and impress her teacher. "One more question miss Potter", in a slightly impressed tone. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?". "Ok , tricky question.", Natasha thought. "There is no difference sir, they are from the same plant ,also known as aconite. ", Natasha said. Professor snape looked positively impressed now , but only said," Well. Why aren't you all copying that down?". There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Even Natasha noted them down. "How did you know all this?", Ron who was sitting next to her muttered. "Well, unlike you Ron i read my books", Natasha said. Snape set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. They had to prepare the potion alone. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy and Natasha. He ignored Natasha completely but could tell that he was impressed by, how she was preparing the potion.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. "Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?". Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose."Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded up on Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You - Weasley - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? One point from Gryffindor.",he shouted. Ron turned red, in his cheeks. Natasha was angry and wanted to argue with the professor, but argued against it. She saw Draco and his goons laughing in the corner of her eye. Just after the potion making was over, only Natasha's Potion was Perfect. Hermione's was near perfect ,except for the smell. Snape went and checked everyone's potion and sneered at most of them with an angry expression. When he came to Natasha's place he took a look at her potion , and looked amazed and said, "I am impressed. There is at least one student who managed the potion perfectly. Congratulation Ms. Potter, and **FIVE POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR"**


	11. Chapter 12

**THE FLYING LESSON**

" **FIVE POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR",** the professor said. Natasha felt happy , but then felt that something was wrong, very wrong. An eerie silence had fallen in the class. The jaws of each and every student had hit the floor. Ron had a shocked face, nearly like the one the professor had when Natasha answered the questions. Natasha could not understand why. "A professor had only awarded her a point, whats the big deal about that", Natasha thought. Snape had just continued checking the other student's potions, he did not award any other points. Not even to Hermione Granger, whose was near perfect. "He must be giving points for only perfect potions.", Natasha thought. The professor dismissed them ,after he finished checking and gave them a home work to write something about the potion they just made.

"Oh god! What have i done?". Severus Snape thought. He had just awarded points to a house other than his own, that too a Gryffindor. "A Gryffindor!", he thought. When he saw the girl, he could think of only her mother, and nobody else. She had even got the potions skills of her mother, which added further bonus to her. It was as though Lily herself was present in the classroom. But he knew the news of this will get to other teachers very fast , and if Minerva gets to know about this, she will be teasing him , for weeks to come. It will get seriously unbearable. But he knew that if he did not treat lily's child properly, Lily will come in his dreams and torture him. She had such love. "Yes ", he thought,"it is going to be a very long seven years."

When Natasha went outside , everyone looked at her even more impressed. "Hey Ron, why is everyone looking at me like this? What is the big deal about earning some points?", she asked. "You don't get any points in Snape's class unless you are a Slythetrin. That is what my brothers told me. He never gives points to other houses, especially Gryffindor. My brothers told that he hates the Gryffindor house. So everyone are shocked and impressed,",Ron replied. Natasha was shocked. "Why are people having bad impression about Professor Snape? He seems to be a nice enough guy.", Natasha thought. "Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?, Ron asked. "Yes Ron , you can.", Natasha agreed.

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Natasha knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang – back!". Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open."Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang!" He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it. Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. "This is Ron," Natasha told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. "Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Natasha went on to start telling Hagrid about her life with muggles. Hagrid was shaking with anger when Natasha told him ,about how the Dursleys mistreated her. "Those ruddy muggles. I should have known", Hagrid muttered while he offered them his rock cakes. The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Natasha and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Natasha's knee and drooled all over his robes. "Yew!", Natasha thought, but she was starting to like the dog. Ron was delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git.". But personally Natasha neither hated or liked Filch. "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it. ". Natasha then went on to tell Hagrid about her potions lesson. When Hagrid heard that professor gave points to gryffindor he was shocked and he said,"Professor Snape awarded points to Gryffindor house?! The world is seriously coming to an end", hagrid said and started laughing uncontrollably. "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals.". While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Natasha picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

 **Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.** **Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day."But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

Natasha remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid!" said Natasha, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we all were there!". There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Natasha's eyes this time. He grunted and offered her another rock cake. As Natasha and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse. Natasha had a feeling that Hagrid knew something more about the break in at Gringotts, but did not think much about it as she ate the dinner and went to sleep.

Severus Snape was having a very bad time at the dinner. "Hey Severus! I heard that you awarded points to Gryffindor today. Are you feeling alright today? or should i take you to the hospital wing?", Professor McGonagal came to him and checked his forehead. "What?", Professor Flitwick asked,"He actually gave points?". "Yes filius he did and that too to Ms Potter.", Minerva replied. Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded at Severus. "What have i done?" ,Severus thought as he finished his dinner.

The classes started getting more and more interesting as the days went on. Her favorite subject was potions. Professor Snape was turning out to be a cruel teacher to her fellow gryffindors, but was relatively well mannered towards her, but did not award her any further points. She never minded though. She helped Neville and Ron who were both horrible in potions, but it was mostly of no use. Draco Malfoy was starting to bully people more and more much to her anger, but deep within she knew that there was a good guy inside even him. They both did not have any confrontation till there was a message in the notice board for the first years. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday– and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. Natasha always wanted to fly, even before she knew she had powers. Malfoy talked about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Natasha could easily say that it was a lie. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spend most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

Ron and Dean Thomas actually had a fight during at dinner in Wednesday night, regarding whether quidditch or soccer was a better game. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. The fight went for so long that , Natasha became bored fast and went to her dorm to study. "Boys and their petty fights ", she had thought. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book. Natasha knew that flying was going to be a skill that cannot be earned through girls of her year was divided in the matter, but none of them boasted to have any previous knowledge of flying like the boys, to Natasha's relief. The girls dormitories was filled with nonsense gossips about older boys ,thanks to Lavender and Parvati. Natasha and Hermione showed very little interest in hearing about that nonsense.

At breakfast on Thursday Hermione bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. "Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball, the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. ""Gran knows I forget things –this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" His face fell, because the Remembral had suddenly glowed scarlet, "…you've forgotten something…". Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand. Natasha went to Draco angrily and said," Give it back to him, Draco. It is his.". "What is it to you , Potter why are you taking on other people's business.", Draco asked. Before Natasha could reply, Professor McGonagall, who spotted trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Natasha was happy that the professor came ,because she did not want to be in a fight with anyone. But as she discovered , you cannot be in hogwarts and not get in trouble. At three-thirty that afternoon, Natasha, Ron, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks in neat lines on the ground. Natasha had heard Angelina Johnson a 3rd year complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.". Natasha glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Seriously? can't the school provide better brooms?", she thought. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" . "UP!" everyone shouted. Natasha's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. She was really surprised and happy. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, though there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Natasha felt sympathetic towards him, as he struggled. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Ron was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. But Natasha felt that as he did not have any flying lessons before, he had a proper excuse for that. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –". But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. Natasha was horrified when she saw Neville loosing control in the air. She always had a small soft spot for neville ,as he always got into trouble though he never wanted to.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Natasha saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Broken wrist," Natasha heard her mutter. "Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get.". She turned to the rest of the class."None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear.".Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Draco Malfoy burst into laughter. Natasha could feel anger building up , inside her. "Did you see his face, the great lump?", Draco shouted. The other Slytherins joined in. ". Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. Natasha was glad that ,even others of her house supported Neville.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvati.". "Please Draco, the poor guy just got hurt, why do you want to torment him even in his absence.", Natasha asked. "Ohhh! Longbottom just got a girlfriend!", Pansy said, and the Slytherins bust into more laughter. "Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's Gran sent him.". "Leave that alone!", Natasha shouted as Draco took the ball. The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Draco," said Natasha quietly,to try and ask nicely. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily,"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – how about, up a tree?". "Please, give it back, Draco", Natasha said, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, whoever wants it!". Draco had ignored Natasha the whole time. Fuming with anger,Natasha grabbed her broom.

"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble.". "No Hermione i have to do this", Natasha said. She hated any form of bullying,as she was a regular victim at her muggle school. Blood was pounding in her ears. She mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up she soared; air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her – and in a rush of fierce joy she realized she'd found something she could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful. She pulled her broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of other girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. The other boys were looking at her with wonder. She turned her broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. "I-I never expected y-you to c-come", he stammered. "Give it here," Natasha called, "and i might forgive you!". But Draco did not budge. Natasha knew, somehow, what to do. She leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Draco like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Natasha made a sharp turn about to face Malfoy and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back to the ground. Natasha saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. She leaned forward and pointed her broom handle down – next second she was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – she stretched out her hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in her fist. She had done it. She had got the ball somehow. Even Draco was staring at her in wonder.

"NATASHA POTTER!",Her heart sank faster than she'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. She got to her feet, trembling. "Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –". Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "– how dare you – might have broken your neck –".

"It wasn't her fault, Professor –"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil –"

"But Malfoy –"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Natasha left with a sinking heart, she could hear Draco whispering to Crabbe,"I never wanted her to come, I expected weasley will be the one to come.". She was going to be expelled, she just knew it. She wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with her voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at her; she had to jog to keep up. Now she'd done it. She hadn't even lasted two weeks. She'd be packing her bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep? She was in the verge of crying, she was being expelled by the same professor who introduced her to the world. Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to her. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Natasha trotting miserably behind her. Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?". "Wood? Is the professor going to beat her first and expell her?", she thought. But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused. "Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Natasha. "In here.",Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face them. "Natasha, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker.". Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight."Are you serious, Professor?", he asked. "Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. It was her first time her in a broomstick.". Natasha knew what just happened, she was just selected for her house team. She was really excited. From the moment she had read about the sport, she wanted to play it. "She caught this thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.". Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly. Natasha shook her head. "Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained. "She's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Natasha and staring at her. "Light – speedy – we'll have to get hera decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks...". Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Natasha,"I want to hear you're training hard, Natasha, or I may change my mind about punishing you. Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.". When she returned to the common room after the meeting ,she found that everyone went for dinner. When she found Ron at the table and told him the news, he was shocked, "You're joking.".

"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never – you must be the youngest player in about" "– century," said Natasha, shoveling pie into her mouth. She felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me.". "I start training next week," said Natasha. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.". Fred and George weasley came to hall, being very happy that Natasha was on the team, and congratulated her. They played as beaters, in the team. Then Draco came towards the table suddenly. Natasha had noticed him trying to listen to their conversation. He placed a note on her hand secretly, and natasha accepted it. It read only one word "SORRY". Hermione Granger came to Natasha and told," You were lucky , that you were not expelled, Natasha. Please don't repeat this again.". Natasha just smiled and nodded. "Hey Ron, why don't we go and check on Neville, and give his rememberall back?", Natasha asked. "Great idea Nat!", Ron said,ready to go. "I will also come, but we need to hurry, its near curfew.", Hermione said. The three of them quickly went to the hospital wing ,and gave the Rememberall to Neville. Neville thanked Natasha profusely, and said that Madam pomfrey, the Hogwarts matron said to spent the night at the Hospital wing.

When they left the hospital , the trio realized that the curfew had already started, and they started hurrying. But when they were climbing the stairs, it suddenly shifted its position and they reached a corridor. To their dismay , they found Filches cat, wandering there. The cat saw them , and let out a loud meow. The care taker must be nearby, Natasha thought. They were in a desperate need of a hiding place. "There, " Ron said pointing them to a Door. Natasha rushed to the door, and said tapping the lock," Alohomora!". The door opened and the three of them rushed inside. They could hear filch searching for them. "They could not have gone very far Mrs . Norris." . Just then Ron started tugging on the sleeve of Natasha's robe. "What?". Natasha turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far. They weren't in a room, as she has supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden. They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.

Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Natasha knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant. Natasha saw some kind of a wooden door in between its legs , and thought that it must be guarding whatever was beyond that door. Natasha groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, she'd take Filch. They fell backward – Natasha slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. "Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout," panted Ron, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. Hermione, indeed, looked as if she'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does.". "It was guarding a Trapdoor, Ron, did you not notice? It's obviously guarding something.", Both Natasha and Hermione said. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads.", Ron said. Hermione and Natasha went back to their dormitory. Natasha fell into the bed thinking. "Gringotts was broken in by someone , and the vault was emptied that day. She had read that Hogwarts was one of the safest places to keep something. Was the thing the thief had tried to steal same as the thing the dog was guarding?", Natasha thought. Her mind full of questions, Natasha fell into a restless sleep.


	12. Chapter 13

**THE HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE**

In the day after the dog incident , Ron was very adamant in finding what the dog was guarding. Though even Natasha was interested in finding out, she wanted to leave the topic alone for now. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls. Natasha was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking her bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Natasha ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said: DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one.". They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco came and asked,"You got a package Weasley? Your family will be starving for days now.". "Natasha got a Nimbus 2000, Malfoy. Thanks to your stunt during the flying class.", Ron said. Draco looked stunned, and said "B-But first years are not allowed to do that!". "They changed that rule only for her", Ron said proudly. Natasha did not like the whole conversation,as she did not like showing off. "What would you know about a Nimbus, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig.". "Eat slugs Malfoy.", Ron told and started walking. When Natasha passed Draco ,she could hear him muttering "Congrats.". When she passed him, she looked back and smiled. She knew there was a good guy somewhere inside him. When they reached the common room, they heard Hermione "Hey Natasha , it is illegal first years to have a Broomstick. You promised you will not break any more rules.". "Hermione, Professor McGonagall gave this to me. She made an exception to the rule. That too how am i supposed to play Quidditch without one.", Natasha asked. "OK . Well congrats.", Hermione said.

Natasha was very impatient to be on her broom the whole of that day. She bolted her dinner that evening without noticing what she was eating, and rushed to her dorm to unwrap her broom. There was Lavender and Parvati present in her room, and they together opened the parcel. Lavender and Parvati let out an admiring sound as soon as they finished unwrapping. Even Natasha, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. As seven o'clock drew nearer, Natasha left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. She'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Natasha of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high. Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Natasha mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling – she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her slightest touch.

"Hey, Natasha,come down!".Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Natasha landed next to him. "Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant … you really are a natural.". "I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week.". Though Natasha knew most of the rules, she was still eager to hear them from a Quidditch player. They spent nearly 15 minutes discussing the rules of the game. The game was like muggle Basketball. The players called the chasers had to put the Quaffle through the rings. The beaters try to stop the chasers by throwing Bludgers at them. Keepers try to stop the Quaffle from entering the post. Then came the seeker who has to catch the golden snitch which gives the team 150 points and ends the game. After discussing the rules, He pulled a bag of ordinary gold balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Natasha were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Natasha to catch. Natasha didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted.

After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on. "That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons.". Perhaps it was because he was so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week, on top of all her homework,but Natasha enjoyed doing both. Girls of her dorm started teasing her saying that she is an unusual combination of a bookworm ,and a quidditch player. Even Hermione joined them. Natasha could hardly believe it when she realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. Her lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

Then came Halloween , the day Natasha was not looking out for, after she came to know that her parents had died on that day. She had woken on that day, sobbing uncontrollably , as she had the dream of the green light and the laughter. Hermione and Parvati rushed to her bed and tried to calm her down. She got ready after calming down and went for breakfast. She was greeted by the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. The classes went on quite normally, and Natasha forgot about the day till they got ready for lunch.

The great hall was already being decorated by the professors. The hall also smelled of Pumpkin. She saw only joy in the faces of her fellow students. All this made her even more sad, as she knew she could not celebrate today because it was the day her parents were killed. She could not control her emotions after lunch and rushed into an empty cupboard instead of going to her classroom. She closed the door behind her and started sobbing again. She just could not feel the joy other students felt, she even felt jealous of others as they had parents and she did not. It was just too much for. She sat inside the cupboard for a very long time sobbing ,and lost the track of time.

Severus Snape had a free hour , and was going back to his private quarters after spending some time in the Library. He always hated Halloween,as it was the day in which the only love of his life died. He did not have a happy mood as the rest of the professors, and even skipped the Halloween feast if possible just to mourn Lily privately. When he passed a cupboard which he knew was empty, he heard someone sobbing from inside that. Severus felt angry to the student , who decided to bunk classes and spend time in a cupboard. He opened the cupboard door and was shocked to find Natasha potter sobbing uncontrollably. Severus felt uncomfortable seeing her cry. It was like seeing lily cry. "What happened to her?", Severus thought. Finally Severus asked, "Why are you not in your class , Ms potter.". Natasha turned to him with a fearful expression ,but mustered all her courage and said, "Y-You will not u-understand sir. Its s-something p-personal". "Ms potter , please tell me your problem. If you tell someone your problems you will get relief. Come with me, we will sit and talk elsewhere.", Severus said. Natasha had no other choice but to obey her Professor, and followed him silently to his quarters.

"Now talk , why are you skipping a class.", he asked. "I -I am j-just not feeling w-well, professor.", Natasha replied. "Really, Ms potter? Then why are you crying?",Severus asked. She just stared and did not reply. But then it struck him in his face. It was the day 'THE DAY'. She must be feeling, for her parents. Just like he felt about Lily. "This is about your parents isn't it , Ms Potter?", Severus said. The girl looked surprised , and nodded. "Listen to me ,ms.. Natasha", Severus said addressing her by her first name," You should not be like this. I know you are a strong and wonderful girl. Your father and mother, will not want you to be crying like this", Severus said stressing a bit when he mentioned Mother. "They would want you to stay strong. They would want you to be happy. I do hope that you are not any facing any other problems at school, Ms Potter.", severus said. Natasha shook her head and said, "No sir, i am not facing any other problems at school.". "Then please stay happy. I hate it when one of my top students are sad, Ms potter. I see so much potential in you."

Natasha felt encouraged by the Professor's words , and was thankful to him for talking with her. "He must have done this to many of his students", she thought. "Take this, , this is a calming will help you to calm down.", the Professor offered a potion. Natasha gladly took the potion ,and drank it. Natasha felt her nerves, calming down ,and she felt so much better. "Thank you professor", Natasha said with a smile. "You are welcome Ms Potter. Now off you go", Severus said. Natasha went out of Professor's place with a newfound confidence. She felt so much better ,and was thankful to the professor. When she reached the common room , she sat on the cushion and sat thought about things the professor said.

At 3:40 Ron came into the common room. When he saw Natasha , he came near and asked, "Where were you? I cannot believe you of all people missed a class."."I was not feeling well, Ron.", Natasha said. Ron believed what Natasha said. "Hey do you know what we did in charms?, Ron asked, and talked about their lesson. Natasha felt that Ron was not telling her something. Then a big thing happened at the Halloween feast. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. Natasha was puzzled when she did not find Hermione anywhere during the feast, but knowing Hermione, she must be busy with her books ,and lost the track of time. Natasha was just helping herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know. He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple fireworks exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!". Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!". "How could a troll get in?" Natasha asked as they climbed the stairs. "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke.". They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Ron suddenly grabbed Natasha's arm.

"I've just thought – Hermione.", Ron told. "What about her?", Natasha asked. She knew immediately that something was wrong. "I have not told everything about today's charms class.", Ron said. "She was acting her usual in the class, showing off in front of everyone. I got angry and started telling bad things about her to Seamus she heard that and ran off crying somewhere.". Natasha was angry at Ron, "What a jerk!", she thought. "You have any idea where is she now?", Natasha asked. "I heard Lavender telling Parvati that she was in the girls bathroom ,near the dungeons crying.", Ron replied. "We need to go there now!", Natasha said pulling Ron's hand. Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Natasha behind a large stone griffin. Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What's he doing?" Ron whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?".

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," Ron said, but Natasha held up her hand. She could smell something funny. "Can you smell something?" Ron sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean. And then they heard it – a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed – at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. "That's the girl's bathroom", Natasha said horrified. They heard something that made their hearts stop – a high, petrified scream – and it was coming from the bathroom. "Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. "Hermione!" they said together. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. They ran inside the bathroom. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went. "Confuse it!" Natasha said desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw the both of them. It hesitated, then made for her instead, lifting its club as it went. "Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and she threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Natasha time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Natasha yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat again the wall, her mouth open with terror. The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape. Having no bright ideas, Natasha did something that was both very brave and very stupid: she took a great running jump and managed to fasten her arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Natasha hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick along bit of wood up its nose, and Natasha's wand had still been in her hand when she'd jumped – and it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. Howling in pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Natasha clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip her off or catch her a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!". Ron had told Natasha about the spell, it was the one which was done in charms. The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed in the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Natasha got to her feet. She was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it – dead?". "I don't think so," said Natasha, "I think it's just been knocked out.". She bent down and pulled her wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Urgh – troll boogers.", She wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Professor Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat down quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart. Professor looked at the trio with a shocked expression and bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Natasha. Natasha had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Natasha's mind. "What on earth were you thinking?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Natasha looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?". Professor Snape gave Natasha a swift, questioning look, as if saying you better explain everything. Natasha looked down, she knew the Professors were disappointed.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me.". "Miss Granger!".Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the droll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them.". Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Natasha stuck her wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.". Natasha and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. "Well – in that case…" said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?". Hermione hung her head. Natasha was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.". Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Natasha and Ron.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.". They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. "We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled. "Seriously! We narrowly escaped punishment, and you are complaining about points?", Natasha asked with a laugh. "Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her.". They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered. The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates. But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	13. Chapter 14

**THE QUIDDITCH MATCH**

As November came the weather turned colder. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaver skin boots. Quidditch season had begun at Hogwarts. Natasha's first match was going to be against slytherin, on the first Saturday of November. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. Hardly anyone had seen Natasha play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Natasha should be kept, well, secret. But Natasha knew that slytherin house would have already known this , because Ron had revealed the info to Draco Malfoy. She was finding really hard to cope up with her schoolwork, because of all the quidditch training wood was having.

Natasha had read a book called Quidditch Through the ages, which gave her so much information on the game of quidditch. Natasha learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473. She also learned that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players,and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them, that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert. Natasha , Hermione, and Ron had become inseparable after the Halloween incident. The girls of their dormitory called them as the ' Incredible Redheads'.

The day before Natasha's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, Natasha had to hurry inside as Wood called her. She gave the Quidditch book to Ron, which she carried around everywhere these days. She had to lend the book from library, as she forgot to take the book from Privet Drive. She saw Professor Snape limping towards Ron and Hermione as she went to Wood. "What is it Oliver?", she asked. "I just wanted to ask how are you feeling, are you alright? are you nervous?", Oliver asked very fast. Natasha frowned and said,"I am fine, Oliver, how many times i have to tell you that?". "Just checking Natasha, i know how people feel before their first match. I was shivering even on the day before the match.", Oliver said. "I am telling you Oliver, i am fine", Natasha said, though she was a little nervous. "If you say so Natasha. I expect you to play well tomorrow.", Oliver said and went away. When Natasha went back to her friends, she saw Ron with a look of anger in their face, and Hermione had a look of disbelief.

"What happened?", Natasha asked both of them. "That greasy git, he came and took your book,saying that you are not supposed to take library books out of the library", Ron said furiously. "Who ? Professor Snape?", Natasha asked. "Who else is a greasy git here? I am sure that he made the rule himself up", Ron said. "We will go and ask the book back Ron, He might give the book back.", Natasha said. "Of course he will give it back to you, you are his favorite student.", Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione gave a small laugh. The trio went to the staff room to meet the Professor, they could hear Professor Snape shouting inside. They opened the door slightly and saw Professor Snape and filch inside. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages. "Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?". Ron tried to shut the door quietly, but - "WEASLEY!". Thankfully Snape did not see Natasha. Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Ron gulped. Natasha and Hermione were hiding behind Ron. "I just wondered if I could have my book back.", Ron asked. "GET OUT! OUT!", Snape shouted. The trio left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. They went to the common room quickly.

"You know what we saw mean." Hermione said. "Snape tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding!". But Natasha said," What if he was going after the guy who was trying to steal it? Professor Snape is not the guy who looks like he needs stealing something.". "he was the one who let that troll in, to make a diversion!", said Ron ignoring Natasha. "No-he wouldn't, Natasha said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.". "Honestly, Natasha, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "But-But", Natasha wanted to argue but could not find a good point. "But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?", Hermione asked. Natasha went to bed thinking about this. "Could Professor Snape be after whatever the dog is guarding, he seems to be a nice guy", she thought. She tried to empty his mind she needed to sleep, she had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. "You've got to eat some breakfast.", Hermione said to Natasha. "I don't want anything.", Natasha said. "Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione. "I'm not hungry." Natasha felt terrible. In an hour's time she'd be walking onto the field. "Natasha, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team.". "Thanks, Seamus," said Natasha, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages. By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes. Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row.

As a surprise for Natasha, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said 'Potter for President', and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Natasha and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green). Wood cleared his throat for silence

"Okay, men," he said.

"And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Natasha, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. "We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.'. "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.". Natasha followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping her knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand. "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Natasha thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing 'Potter for President' over the crowd. She struggled not to laugh at this, it was just so hilarious.

"Mount your brooms, please." Natasha clambered onto her Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too". "JORDAN!", the Professor shouted. "Sorry, Professor." The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes,- Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle.". Natasha was relieved by this and let out a sigh. "That was really close", she thought.

The Quaffle was again the possession of Slytherins, but a Bludger from one of the Weasley twins saved the Gryffindors. Then Angelina got the Quaffle, and scored the goal. Natasha was very happy. Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. In the stands Ron and Hermione were watching the match with enthusiasm. "Budge up there, move along.". "Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. "Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?". "Nope," said Ron. "Natasha hasn't had much to do yet.". "Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Natasha. Way up above them, Natasha was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be.". She was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once a Bludger decided to come pelting her way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Natasha dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it. "All right there, Natasha?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. The effort was of no use as Slytherin was back in possession. The chaser dodged the Bludgers very easily, Natasha then noticed the snitch suddenly near her ear. But it suddenly near her. With a rush of excitement she dived down. Neck and neck they hurtled to ward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Natasha was faster than Higgs ,she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - he put on an extra spurt of speed - WHAM!. A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Natasha on purpose, and Natasha's broom spun off course, Natasha holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. Natasha could feel anger rising inside her. She wanted to hex the Slytherin captain to the next century, but started concentrating on the game. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again. Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!". "What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. "Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!". "But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him. Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda Natasha Harry outta the air.".

Natasha could hear an argument between Lee and Professor, regarding his commentary. Again Gryffindors had the possession. It was as Natasha dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past her head, that it happened. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees. She'd never felt anything like that. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. Natasha was scared out of her wits, she did not know how this was happening. She was sure that brooms were not supposed to behave like this. Natasha tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal-posts - she had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out, and then she realized that his broom was completely out of his control.

She couldn't turn it. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her. Slytherin scored a goal shortly afterwards. Noone seemed to notice Natasha ,who was still struggling. "Dunno what Natasha thinks she's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say she'd lost control of his broom... but she can't have...". Suddenly, people were pointing up at Natasha all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Natasha's broom had given a wild jerk and she swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand. "Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?" Seamus whispered. "Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic - no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.".

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at her friend, she started looking frantically at the crowd. "What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape - look.". Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Natasha and was muttering nonstop under his breath. "He's doing something - jinxing the broom," said Hermione. "What should we do?". "Leave it to me." Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Natasha. Her broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for her to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Natasha onto one of their brooms,but it was no good - every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch him if she fell. Natasha was on the verge of tears, she was feeling helpless. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. "Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately. Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well- chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.

Severus Snape was trying hard to keep his focus on the vibrating broom. He knew he had to save the girl. The ruddy Quirrel was trying very hard to kill her. It was so frustrating. He knew he had to try harder. The girl was struggling on her broom. She was nearly on the verge of falling. He knew that just few seconds of less concentration will mean her death. Then suddenly quirrel somehow lost his concentration as he nearly fell. Severus was relieved. Then he suddenly started feeling really hot on his legs. "Fire! Severus, your robe is on fire!", Professor Sinistra shouted. Severus turned around suddenly and found his robe on fire. He panicked and put an aguamenti charm ,and the fire was gone. He turned around ,and found that Natasha was now flying safely. The one who set his robes on fire also might have tripped quirrel. He thought of not investigating this further, as it did more good than bad.

It was enough. Up in the air, Natasha was suddenly able to clamber back on to her broom. Natasha saw the golden snitch near the ground and dived towards it. She suddenly fell on to the ground losing control, a bit. She could feel something funny in her mouth, and felt like vomiting. When she coughed something golden came out her mouth into her hand. It was the snitch. She felt overjoyed. "I caught the snitch" , she shouted, and the crowd erupted with joy. "She didn't catch it, she nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - Natasha hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Natasha heard none of this, though. She was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.". "No way, Professor Snape won't do that , he is always nice to me. Why in the name of Merlin would he do that?", Natasha said shocked. "Rubbish," said Hagrid agreeing with Natasha, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" , Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Ron decided on the truth. "I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot. "Oh not that again.", Natasha thought. She had decided that he was not trying to steal it. He was too nice person.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid said. "Fluffy?", Natasha asked suddenly becoming interested. "Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-", Hagrid stopped in the middle. "Yes?" said Natasha eagerly. "Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is.". "But Snape's trying to steal it!", Hermione said"Rubbish," said Hagrid and Natasha together "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort.". "But he tried to kill you Natasha!" cried Hermione. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him! He was looking and chanting.". Natasha knew how to counter this,"Hermione if he was chanting, he was muttering a counter jinx! Even i have read about them! Any one in the stands could be responsible for this.". "B-But w-what about his leg?", Hermione countered. Natasha unfortunately did not have a satisfactory explanation for this.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Natasha's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -". Natasha was suddenly alerted. "Aha!" said Natasha, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself. They left the hut with a feeling of triumph. They returned to the common room, to find the whole house having a victory celebration. Everyone congratulated her happily. But Natasha's mind was filled with questions. "Was Professor the one who tried to kill her? was he after the thing Fluffy was guarding?", she thought.


	14. Chapter 15

**CHRISTMAS**

As the month of December arrived, the weather was getting even more arrived. Natasha was waiting for her first Christmas at Hogwarts. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again. The common rooms and dorms had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. People were keeping close to the fires under the cauldrons to feel better, as the dungeons were cold. Slytherins have been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. They were trying their best to land Gryffindors in trouble, as best as they could. Natasha was trying to ignore all this. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, as she did not want to go back to the Dursley's. She was one of the few people who stayed.

Professor McGonagall had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Natasha had signed up at once. She knew,this would probably be the best Christmas she'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it. "Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. "Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron.", Hagrid replied. Natasha saw Draco just behind Hagrid, Hagrid was blocking his path. "Can you move so that i can pass?", Draco asked impatiently to Hagrid. ""Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose –that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.". "Why are you both always fight-", Before Natasha could finish , Ron jumped towards Draco. Thankfully before any damage could be done , Professor Snape came. "WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family.". Natasha was thankful that Hagrid supported Ron. "Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you.". Professor Snape looked really angry for some reason. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -". "Maybe if you start being nice to him, he will do the same, Ron", Natasha said. "Why are you always supporting both of them, they are definitely evil", Ron said. "The fact that they don't like you , does not mean that they are evil, Ron", Natasha argued. "Cheer up both of yeh, It is Christmas season.", Hagrid said. "Come to Great Hall, it's beautiful there.". So the three of them followed Hagrid and his tree to the hall , where even the other professors were decorating. One of the professors told Hagrid to put the tree somewhere in the corner. The hall was truly beautiful as Hagrid said. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. "How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. "Just one," said Hermione. "And that reminds me- Natasha, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.". Ron agreed and the trio went to the Library. They had started going to the Library to research about Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid was angry when he found out that they were researching about the thing at hogwarts, and told them to drop the matter.

The trouble about the research was they did not know where to begin. Natasha knew that she had read the name somewhere, but just did not remember where. He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows. Hermione and Natasha were listing down the subjects they thought he will be in , and Ron took out the books. Ron started to go to the restricted section, but Natasha pulled him off. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books, and she knew she'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts, and only read by older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. They left the Library shortly without any new knowledge. "Please keep on researching even when i am away, and send an owl if you get any information", Hermione said. Once the holidays had started, Ron was having too good a time to think much about Flamel. Natasha tried dragging Ron to the Library, but he did not come. She was the only girl who stayed at Hogwarts in her year, and was feeling really lonely. She even missed the daily gossips of Parvati and Lavender.

Ron also started teaching Natasha wizard chess, though she knew how how to play. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family - in this case, his grandfather. Natasha kept on winning matches, much to Ron's amazement. On Christmas Eve, Natasha went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When she woke early in the morning, however, the first thing she saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of her bed. She was amazed by seeing the presents. No body in her life had given her presents for Christmas. She immediately got out of her bed, and started opening her presents. The top one was from Hagrid, and it contained a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Natasha blew it - it sounded a bit like an owl. Second one surprised Natasha as it was from Dursleys. It contained a note. It said: _We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ It was taped to a fifty pence.

She then went on to unwrap to get a Jumper from Ron's mother. It was emerald green ,and had a big N in the center. Natasha was very grateful ,and made a mental note to thank Ron's mother. She got a bunch of chocolates, and book on famous potioneers in wizarding history. Parvati gave her a nice earing as a present. Lavender's was a shampoo which smelled really good. Her other dorm mates gave her more chocolates, and some cookies. She also got a necklace from an unnamed source,there was only a Note saying "Merry Christmas". The handwriting was not something she recognized. She decided to keep it anyway, and try to find who sent it. This only left one parcel.

Natasha picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Natasha was certain it was an Invisibility Cloak. She knew those were extremely rare and valuable. The cloak was light to touch, like water woven into material. Natasha tried it on and looked went to a mirror and looked. She gasped as she saw no reflection. "Incredible!", she thought. When Natasha went back, she saw a note fallen from the cloak. She took it and read: _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Happy Christmas to you._ There was no signature even here, just like the necklace. But she knew that they both were not sent by same person, as they had totally different handwriting.

She felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to her father? She thought all this, and decided to pull a prank on Ron. She went to the Common Room still wearing the cloak. She found Ron sitting on one of the chairs. Fortunately the Dorm door was already open, so she did not worry about Ron noticing her. She went behind the back of the chair and slapped the back of his head. Ron was startled and got out of his chair suddenly. He looked really angry, but was surprised when he did not find anyone. "Who's there?", He asked with a bit of fear. Natasha threw one of the gift wrappers at Ron ,and it hit him right on his face. Ron was surprised and was growing more and more fearful,"Fred, George, is that you?",he asked. Natasha laughed loudly in a scary voice, this made Ron nearly piss in his pants. Natasha then laughed normally and removed her cloak. "Got you, Ron. You should have seen the look on your face.", she said laughing. Ron turned red and told,"H-how did you do that?". "With this.", Natasha said and showed Ron the cloak. "An Invisiblity Cloak!Where did you get this?", he asked. "Someone gave it as a Christmas present,Ron. There was no signature on the note, so i have no idea who sent it.", Natasha said. "Wow!", Ron exclaimed. "The note said that it was my father's ,and he is just passing my fathers possessions to me.", Natasha said. "Oh", Ron said. "Please thank your mom, she sent me a beautiful jumper.", Natasha said.

"Oh, she sent you too huh.", Ron said. Natasha nodded. The boys dormitory door was flung open,and Fred and George Weasley came out. Natasha stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. She didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet. Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G. "Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."."I hate maroon," Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled it over his head. "You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge.". Natasha had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic party favors were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. They then went outside and had a big snowball fight. Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Ron repeatedly lost to Natasha. Natasha thought that Ron might have won, if not for Percy trying to help his brother. After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. It had been Natasha's best Christmas day ever. When everyone had climbed the stairs to their Dorms except Ron, Ron came to Natasha and told,"Hey, why don't we use the cloak, and get into the Restricted Section?". "Really Ron, at this time of the night? Its already past curfew. I know it is a great idea, but i think we can also do it in the morning", Natasha said. "But Natasha, Madam Pince will be there in the morning. Its better to go now!", Ron said. "If you want you go, Ron. I will give the cloak. I am feeling really sleepy now.", Natasha said, and gave the cloak to Ron. Ron accepted the cloak happily, and went. Natasha went back to her dorm.

She fell into her bed exhausted. But she just could not stop thinking about the topic of Nicolas Flamel. Can Ron really find something about it?. She could not sleep for so much time thinking about it. After half an hour, she lost her patience, and went to the common room. Ron came bursting into the common room telling,"Natasha ! Natasha! come with me, I have to show you something.". "Did you find something Ron?", Natasha asked. "No! But i found something even more interesting! Come with me! I will show you!", Ron said pulling her hand. "But Ron!", Natasha cried. But Ron pulled her out through the Portrait hole. "This better be something really good Ron,", Natasha said, pulling on the cloak and following Ron. "What happened actually?", Natasha asked. "I went to the restricted section, but could not find anything. I took out a book,and it started screaming. I dropped the torch, and Filch heard it and came after me. While i was running away, I heard Snape threatening Quirrel!", Ron said. "Professor Snape threatening Quirell? What for?",Natasha asked. "He was asking Quirrel, if he found a way to get past Fluffy, and was asking which side he was on! I told you Natasha , he is evil!",Ron said.

Natasha was shocked at what Ron had said, but refused to accept that he was evil. "There have to be another explanation.", she thought. Ron lead her to a large room. It only a large mirror. "Why did you bring me here Ron?", Natasha asked. "Stand in front of the mirror Natasha and tell me what you see.", Ron said. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Natasha went in front of the mirror, and looked into it but saw no reflection. She stepped in front of it. She had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop herself from screaming. She whirled around. Her heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed - for she had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind her. But the room was empty, except Ron. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror. There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least ten others. Natasha looked over her shoulder - but still, no one was there except Ron. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?.

She looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at her and waving. She reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but she felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror. Then she realized that the woman looked like an older version of her. "Mom?", Natasha asked. The Woman smiled and nodded. he tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. He had a similar looking ears and his neck had the same length as Natasha. "Dad?",she asked. The man nodded with tears in his eyes. Natasha felt tears in her eyes. And slowly, Natasha looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like her, other noses like her, even a little old man who looked as though he had Natasha's knees. Natasha was looking at her family, for the first time in her life. The Potters smiled and waved at her, and she stared hungrily back at them, her hands pressed flat against the glass as though she was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. She had a powerful kind of ache inside her, half joy, half terrible sadness.

"What do you see?", Ron asked curiously. "I-I see m-my family.", Natasha said. "Y-you see y-your f-family?", Ron asked with wide eyes. "Y-yeah. w-what do you see?", Natasha asked. "I see that i am the Head boy, and the quidditch captain,holding the cup", Ron replied. Natasha was shocked. "Why is he seeing things differently?",she thought. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?", Ron asked. "How can it? All my family are dead!", Natasha said. A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realized how loudly they had been talking. "Quick!" Ron threw the cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs. Norris came round the door. Ron and Natasha stood quite still, both thinking the same thing - did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left. "This isn't safe - she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." And Ron pulled Natasha out of the room.

The next morning Natasha was in a really sad mood. Her mind was thinking about the mirror. Ron was trying to cheer her up. "I know what you're thinking about, Natasha, that mirror. Don't go back tonight.". "Why not?", Natasha asked. "I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it. But Natasha only had one thought in her head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop her. That night she found her way somehow on her own. She was walking so fast she knew she was making more noise than was wise, but she didn't meet anyone. And there were her mother and father smiling at her again, and one of her grandfathers nodding happily. Natasha sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop her from staying here all night with her family. Nothing at all.

"So - you have come alone today, Natasha". Natasha felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She looked behind her. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Natasha must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror she hadn't noticed him. " - I didn't see you, sir.". Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, and Natasha was relieved to see that he was smiling. "So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Natasha, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.". "I did realize that was what it does, i understood what was written at the top.", Natasha said. "Aah.. I knew you would figure it out fast, Natasha.", Dumbledore smiled." this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Natasha, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that.". "Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?". Natasha stood up and ran back into her dorm and fell into the bed. She promised herself no to go looking for trouble again. But she never realized that, in her case she never finds trouble, but trouble always finds her.


	15. Chapter 16

**ATTEMPTED KIDNAPPING?**

The next day was colder than , the previous one. Natasha struggled to get out of her blanket. It was just too cold even in the dorm. Natasha somehow came out of her dorm, deciding that it was best to stay indoors. Ron was not out of his dorm, but as Natasha was hungry decided to go to Breakfast alone. The great hall was nearly empty, except for the Professors who were eating breakfast. Dumbledore saw her coming to the hall ,and nodded at her giving a smile. The breakfast was light, and Natasha finished hers fast, and returned to the common room. She found Ron sitting and waiting for her. "Oh you already finished breakfast huh, I will go then", Ron said, and went. Natasha remembered that there was Christmas homework pending, and started doing it. Ron returned shortly and came to Natasha immediately. "What are you doing?", Ron asked. "Do you remember that we have some pending homework? I am doing it now.", Natasha replied. "But there is still a week of holidays left!", Ron exclaimed. "Unlike you Ron, I hate doing my work at the last moment.", Natasha said. Ron was angry , when Natasha told that and said,"Sometimes you are even worse than Hermione.". Natasha was really angry at this and decided to go to library and finish her work.

The Library was very peaceful and quiet. There was noone there except for Madam Pince. Natasha liked to work alone. She took her parchment and quill, and started doing her work. She started with her potions work, which was to write about the Forgetfulness-potion, which causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker. She took out her book, and started writing about it. She spent nearly an hour and finished it successfully. Natasha decided that it was better to go to her common room,as she was feeling better and was no longer angry at Ron. She also felt like playing a game or two of wizarding Chess with Ron to cheer him up. He was her best friend after all. She took her parchment , and quills and put it back inside her bag. She left the Library in a cheerful mood. While she was walking through the corridors, back to her common room, she suddenly felt a need to open her bag and check, if she had left anything inside the Library. She was both walking and checking inside her bag, when suddenly she collided with someone who was coming from her left side.

"Sorry.", she said as many books had fallen on to the floor , all of which belonged to the person whom she had just collided with. When she looked up, she realized that it was Professor Quirrel. "N-Never m-m-mind Ms P-Potter, E-even i s-should have l-looked.",he said in a stuttering voice. Natasha nodded and was thankful that the Professor did not scold her. She then continued walking. But then before she could go further, someone grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned around angrily, to shout at the person who did it , but was astonished to find that it was Professor Quirrel. "W-what happened Professor?",asked Natasha in a fearful tone. "I would like you to come with me Ms Potter.", he commanded. His usual fearful tone was gone from his voice. He had a hungry look on his face. Natasha was starting to get scared. The professor was not letting her go. "Please sir, i have some work to finish.", Natasha pleaded. Before he could do anything else, a voice came from the corridors,"What are you doing Professor Quirrel?".

It was Professor Snape. Natasha was relieved, that the Professor had come."I-i was t-telling Ms P-potter to come w-with me to m-my office S-Severus.", Professor Quirrel said. He had got back his usual tone which was very strange. "And may I ask, why you need Ms Potter?", Professor Snape said. "I-I wanted to g-give h-her a b-b-book", the Professor said. "I will also come with you, I needed Ms Potter for something.", Professor Snape said. "I-i t-think i have the b-book here.", Professor Quirrel searched his bag, and gave a book to Natasha. "I a-am s-sure you will f-find this book u-useful Ms P-Potter.", Professor Quirrel said. "I already have this book Professor.", Natasha said recognizing the book as one of her collection. "Well that is settled then, Professor Quirrel. Now Natasha, come with me ,i have to talk to you about something.", Professor Snape said. Natasha followed him, and she was relieved , and thankful to Professor Snape that he rescued her from the creepy professor.

"T-that was really scary! Thank you sir, for taking me away from that professor.", Natasha said with relief. "Ms Potter i have to order you to avoid Professor Quirrel whenever you are alone.", Professor Snape said. "Why so sir?", Natasha asked,though she was glad to avoid him. "I have my reasons Ms Potter. I can say only one thing, he is not some one you can trust. I will accompany you till your common room Ms Potter. What were you doing outside you common room on this cold day anyway?", Professor Snape asked and walked with her. "I was in the Library sir, doing my homework. People were disturbing me in my common room, so I decided to do it in the Library where I knew it would be quiet.", Natasha said. "Very well Ms Potter, you do have a valid reason.", Professor Snape said. "Sir, i just finished my Potions homework, sir. Can I give it to you now?", Natasha asked. "You can Ms potter.", Professor said, and Natasha gave her homework. They reached the common room shortly afterwards. "Thank you Professor.", Natasha said. "You are welcome, Lil...", the professor stopped in the middle looking a bit shocked, but continued,"Natasha.",the Professor said and walked away. Natasha was confused. "Did the Professor call me by my mother's name? Did they know each other?", Natasha thought. She knew that, if her mother was alive she would be the same age as the Professor. He looked to be in his early thirties. So would be her mother, if she was alive.

Natasha thought about all this, and climbed through the portrait hole, to the common room. Ron was waiting for her at the common room with an angry face. "Where were you?", Ron asked. Natasha told Ron what happened. Ron was shocked upon hearing about Snape and Quirrel. "I told you Ron, Snape is not evil. He saved me from that creep.", Natasha said. Ron still refused to believe her. "Natasha, what if Quirrel was trying to warn you about Snape, and Snape prevented him doing just that!", Ron said. Natasha was getting really angry at this point. " I can't believe you Ron! That Professor just saved me from a creep, and you are still telling he is evil!? I think you are evil!", Natasha shouted angrily and ran back to her dorm. She fell into the bed crying. For some unknown reason she was feeling bad for her potions Professor. She had a feeling that he knew her mom,and wanted to ask him about it. But considering that he might get angry, she decided against it. She was really exhausted, and decided to skip lunch and take some rest. She fell asleep really fast.

 **A/N A really short chapter. I thought that content of this chapter was independent of the previous and the next chapter, so decided against combining it. The next chapter will be posted by tomorrow or tuesday.**


	16. Chapter 17

**NICOLAS FLAMEL**

The fight between Natasha and Ron went on for 3 days. They never spoke a word to each other. Natasha found solace in her books. But on the night of third day, Natasha broke out crying ,as she was missing her best friend. She told to herself that she will apologize to Ron for shouting at him, but not for defending Professor Snape. The next day, she waited for Ron to come, and hugged him as soon as he did. "I am so sorry ,Ron. I should not have shouted at you like that, i really feel so lonely without you and Hermione.", Natasha said. Ron looked surprised at this and said,"I am sorry too Natasha, I also should not have treated you like that. But I still think that you are wrong about Snape.". "Let's not have this argument now, I am sure that i can prove that you are wrong.", Natasha said. "I am glad to have you back, Natasha.", Ron said smiling. "You too Ron.", Natasha said smiling.

When Natasha told about the incident with Dumbledore, Ron agreed that Dumbledore was right and the mirror would gave driven her mad. Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Natasha being out of bed, roaming the school two nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"). She was disappointed that they were not successful in finding about Flamel. She was angry with Ron, for not going with Natasha to the Library,and trying to sneak into the restricted section. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks. Natasha had even less time than the other two, because Quidditch practice had started again. Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years. Natasha wanted the cup in her first year only, and practiced even more harder. Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just gotten very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms. "Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!" George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words. Natasha was relieved at this, and ignores the complaints of the other teammates.

Natasha headed straight back to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Ron and Hermione playing chess. Hermione was loosing miserably to Ron, to the satisfaction of Ron. Ron and Hermione had already heard about Snape refereeing the match. "Don't play," said Hermione at once. "Say you're ill," said Ron. "Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested. "Really break your leg," said Ron. "Do we really have to talk about this! Professor Snape is not trying to kill me!", Natasha said. Ron and Hermione did not anything further. At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Ron. "Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!" Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. "There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

Natasha was furious at Malfoy. He was horrible at times, but was very nice times. It was as if he had two personalities. She was totally confused as to whether to trust him. Natasha put a hand on a pocket, on her robes and felt a chocolate frog card , which was one of the gifts. She gave the card to Neville and said,"You are worth twelve of that git, Neville. You have to be brave, that's all. You are a Gryffindor after all.". Neville gave the card back to Natasha and said,"I have a big collection, Natasha. I know you are a beginner to collecting so i think you ought to keep it.". As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever-" she gasped. She noticed something in the card, which she had forgotten completely. She looked up at Ron and Hermione. "I've found him!" ,she whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945,for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

Hermione was excited, she then remembered something which she heard about in the muggle world. Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. "Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Hermione came down with a big book. "I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.". Natasha was shocked at the shear size of the book. She scanned through the pages till she found the right one. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!". Natasha knew about the stone, even the muggle world had some idea about it. "Isn't it the stone that is supposed to turn stone into gold,and give the user immortality?", Natasha asked. "Yeah that is the basic idea.", Hermione said and showed a passage to both of them.

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"The dog must be guarding the stone! As Dumbledore and flamel were friends, Flamel must have given it to Dumbledore for safekeeping!", Natasha said. "Exactly.", Hermione said. "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Ron. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it.". "Natasha glared at Ron and said,"I am going to prove you Ron. I am sure that he is a good guy.". "And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron ignoring Natasha. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?". As the second Quidditch match drew nearer, however, Natasha became more and more nervous, whatever he told Ron and Hermione. Even the rest of the team was very nervous, mostly because of the fact that Snape was going to be the referee of the match. Natasha sometimes could spot Professor Snape following her, keeping an eye on her to make sure that she was staying out of trouble, or no creepy Professors were bothering her again.

Natasha knew, from her friends's face ,when they wished her good luck outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see her alive again. Natasha was also feeling very nervous. Natasha hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as she pulled on her Quidditch robes and picked up her Nimbus Two Thousand. Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Natasha know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Natasha. "Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. "I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag.".

Back in the tent Wood had taken Natasha aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Natasha, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much.". "Professor Snape is a good guy, he will not make any decisions without any valid reason.", Natasha said. Wood looked at her with a shocked face. "The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even- blimey- Dumbledore's come to watch!". Natasha was feeling even more better at this. "Dumbledore?" ,she said, dashing to the door to make sure Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. There was simply no way that someone would dare to try to hurt her if Dumbledore was watching. Ron noticed that Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field. "Snape must be furious that Dumbledore is here.", he thought. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look- they're off…Ouch!".

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy. "Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. Natasha was already in the air, and started searching for the snitch. Natasha was a bit furious with Professor Snape when he awarded a penalty for Hufflepuff for apparently no reason. "So much for fair game.",she thought. At the stands, Malfoy had already started his insults,"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor house?" said Malfoy loudly. "It's people they feel sorry for. See there's the Weasleys, who've got no money , and Longbottom, you've got no brains.". Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville.". "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something.". Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Natasha.

In the skies, Natasha was on a lookout for the snitch, the Hufflepuff seeker was also in search of the same thing. His name was Cedric Diggory. "He is kind of cute.",Natasha thought as she flew around. Natasha then saw a glint of gold near the ground and dived towards it. "Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry -". "What? Where?". Natasha had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Natasha streaked toward the ground like a bullet. "You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated then clambered over the back of his seat to help. "Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape. Natasha nearly got the snitch when it went towards Professor Snape,she sped towards him as she had no other choice. Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches. "Sorry sir,", Natasha told without looking back. She caught the snitch shortly afterwards. Down in the stands, Malfoy and Ron were rolling around under the seat, and there were scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. The stands erupted when they saw Natasha ; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Natasha's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front. Natasha jumped off her broom, a foot from the ground. She couldn't believe it. She'd done it - the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, Natasha felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face. "Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Natasha could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror... been keeping busy... excellent...". After changing to normal clothes, Natasha saw Professor Snape and Quirrel walking towards the forbidden forest. Natasha jumped back on her Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle she saw them enter the forest at a run. She followed. She wanted to know, what Snape thought Quirrel knew. The trees were so thick she couldn't see where Snape had gone. Natasha flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until she heard voices. She glided toward them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree. Natasha couldn't make out the look on their faces, but Quirrel was stuttering worse than ever. Natasha strained to catch what they were saying.

"Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all.". Natasha leaned forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?". "B-b-but Severus, I -". You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape, taking a step toward him. "Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.". "What does he mean, loyalities, is Quirrel working with someone, is Quirrel the one after the stone.?", Natasha thought. He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Natasha could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified. "Natasha, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked. "We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens. Natasha was happy and smiled. Well done Neville ,she thought. Natasha said them everything what she saw, to them.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus pocus- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through -". "No, now i think that Quirrel is after the stone, and Snape is trying to stop him in his act. I knew Quirrel was suspicious.". "Why are you still defending him?", Hermione asked. "I know it Hermione, I just know it.", Natasha said.


	17. Chapter 18

**DRAGON TROUBLE**

Quirrel was getting thinner day by day. Natasha thought that he must be under a lot of pressure. Ron and Hermione thought that it was due to Professor Snape, but Natasha knew something was really mysterious about the turbaned professor. Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. Natasha knew that it was due to the upcoming exams, and was getting a bit serious too. This offended Ron. Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same. "Hermione, Natasha, the exams are ages away! I don't know why you both are so serious.", Ron said furiously. "Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "Again we don't like to do anything at the last moment.", Natasha said. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.". That was a poor argument as far as Natasha was concerned. "But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you both already know it all.". Natasha was tired and sleepy of arguing, so she went to bed. Ron and Hermione continued to argue. They were arguing like a married couple.

The teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Natasha and Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. Natasha and Hermione spent their free time in the Library, along with Ron who was moaning and yawning. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. Natasha was looking at her History of Magic book when she heard "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?". Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat. Natasha thought it was highly unusual as, Hagrid never struck as a reading person. "Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?". "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St -". Natasha kicked Ron in the leg, angry at the fact that he was saying it loudly. "Shhhh!", Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?", Hagrid said. "There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Hermione, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy -".

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh -". "See you later, then," said Natasha. Hagrid walked away fast. "He was hiding something behind her back.", Natasha said. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?", Hermione asked. "I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide. "Why is Hagrid taking books about Dragons?", Natasha asked. "Do you think, Hagrid wants to breed one?", Hermione asked. "But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania.".

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain.",said Natasha. "Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you.". Natasha had never bothered to read books on that topic, so she did not know. "So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" said Hermione. When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Natasha found it really strange as Hagrid never did that. Hagrid called "Who is it?". Before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So wha' did yeh want to ask?", Hagrid said. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy.", Natasha asked. Hagrid frowned at her. "O' course I cant,'' he said. "Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy.". "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Natasha and Ron beamed at Hermione. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.".

"See I told you, Professor Snape is innocent. He is one of the people guarding the stone.", Natasha told happily. "Even Quirrel is guarding it Natasha.", Hermione said. "Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it.", Hagrid said. Natasha was thinking that If Quirrel had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. She probably knew everything - except, it seemed, how to get past Fluffy. Natasha knew that Ron and Hermione was having the same line of thoughts as her, but was about Professor Snape. "You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Natasha anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?". "Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. Natasha was relieved. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling.", Ron asked. "Can't, Ron, sorry," said Hagrid. Natasha noticed him glance at the fire. Three of them looked at it, too.". "Hagrid - what's that?",But Natasha already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Umm... that's...that's", Hagrid said fiddling nervously with his beard. "Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune!". "Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.". "But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?",said Hermione. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin'", said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them.". "But only reading will do you any good in this matter. This is a serious matter!", Natasha exclaimed. "That too you live in a wooden house!". Then the the egg started shaking. "Oh my god! It is hatching!", Hermione said. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Natasha thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. Natasha leaned back from the table in fear. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. "I think it is a female Hagrid, not a he.", Ron said. "I will call it Norberta then.", Hagrid said happily. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid. Natasha thought, if snapping someone's fingers were a show of affection. She knew she did not want to see the show of anger. "Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?", Ron asked. "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school." ,Natasha bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Draco had seen the dragon. Natasha knew it meant big trouble. The smirk on Draco's face made her very nervous. The most of the next week was spent in Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid! Draco has seen the dragon! You will be in big trouble if he says it to someone.", Natasha said. Hagrid looked very fearful. "Just let him go," Natasha urged. "Set him free.". "I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die.". They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "Hagrid seriously has gome mad!", Ron said to Natasha and Hermione while Hagrid was busy. "Hagrid," said Natasha loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment!" Hagrid bit his lip.

"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't.", Hagrid wailed. "Hey Ron, why can't we give the dragon to charlie. He is a dragon tamer isn't it?", Natasha asked. "Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?" And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him. In the following week ,Ron started to help Hagrid with the Dragon. He even went at the nighttime. Natasha and Hermione refused to go with him, as they hated breaking the rules. Natasha gave her cloak to Ron for helping him. Wednesday night found Hermione and Natasha sitting alone in the common room, revising their after everyone else had gone to bed. The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate. "It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby." There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Hedwig!" said Natasha, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The three of them put their heads together to read the note.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

 _Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love, Charlie._

"I can't go to meet them, as i have injured my hand. I am sure Madam Pomfrey will make sure of that. You both have to go.", Ron said. Hermione was about to start an argument, but Natasha stopped her as Natasha knew there was no other way. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that.", Natasha said. The next morning in the potions class, and the letter was in Hermione's book. When Hermione went to take the ingredients and came back, the letter was missing. Natasha saw Draco smiling and sitting nearby. She knew Draco had got the word about the plan. They both went to Hagrid's to tell about the plan. They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went, who opened a window to talk to them. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle.". When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot - jus' playin' - he's only a baby, after all.". The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Natasha and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough. They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.

It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the Entrance Hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.". From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Natasha as though the teddy was having his head torn off. "Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Natasha and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!". How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors, up another staircase, then another - even one of Natasha's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier. "Nearly there!",Natasha panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. "Seriously! I hate ron for making us do this.", Natasha said angrily. Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you -". "You don't understand, Professor. Ronald weasley's coming - he's got a dragon!". Natasha thought that Draco thought Ron will be coming here. She thought what will be Draco's reaction if he saw her. "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!", Professor said. The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!", she said merrily. "Don't," Natasha advised her. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Natasha and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Natasha and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon, what could spoil their happiness?. The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. "Well, well, well," he whispered, "we are in trouble." They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.


	18. Chapter 19

**ADVENTURE IN THE FOREST**

Things have changed from bad to worse for Natasha and Hermione. Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Both Natasha and Hermione were trembling. Natasha could not come up with any excuse for this incident. She was always poor in making excuses,as she was always trying to avoid trouble. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Natasha was sure that they will be expelled. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville. "Natasha! I thought i will find Ron. I was trying to find you to warn him, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag -". Natasha shook her head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.

"I am really disappointed at you Natasha. You have just done something,I have not expected this from you. I never believed Filch, when he came to me. But when I see you here, I am really disappointed. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning! Explain yourselves.". It was the first time Hermione and Natasha had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. They were staring at their slippers, as still as a statue. Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville - Natasha knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them. "I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.". Natasha was close to crying,she was going to lose the lead in the Quidditch match. "Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose. Natasha felt tears coming out of her eyes, but quickly wiped them off. She was horrified at this. "Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.", Professor ordered.

A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Natasha didn't sleep that night. She spent it by taking a shower and crying inside it. Even Hermione was doing the same thing, as she could sobs from outside. She knew Hermione, like herself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done? At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? Then by the afternoon everybody got the word of what had happened. They had come to know about the three of them. They could not believe that Hermione and Natasha were two of them,as they were considered to always follow rules. From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Natasha was suddenly the most hated. Even other houses hated them, as the Slytherins were now on the top of the points table. It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Natasha swore to herself not to meddle in things that weren't her business from now on. Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Natasha, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. Even Natasha kept herself to the Library, in the following days. Ron supported her and Hermione from other students. Natasha was glad that the exams weren't far away.

Once when Natasha came out of the Library, Natasha heard Professor Quirrel pleading with someone to forgive him, and he was relenting to someone. Now Natasha assumed that Quirrel was working for someone to find the stone. When she peeked inside the room,after Quirrel left,she saw no one. But she noticed a door which was there on the other side of the room. Natasha decided not to mention this to Ron and Hermione as they will start accusing Professor Snape,and she did not want to argue with them. As she reached the common room,she pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons. The following morning, notes were delivered to Natasha, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor McGonagall.

Natasha had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. She half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got. Even she was having a really bad feeling about it. At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there - and so was Draco. Natasha had forgotten about Draco. "Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me...It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do.". They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Natasha wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.",Natasha heard Hagrid shout. Natasha felt happy that they were going with Hagrid. Her relief must have showed in her face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be yourself with that oaf. Well, think again, girl - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece.".

Natasha felt a jolt of fear inside her mind. "They are going to the forbidden forest?",she thought fearfully. Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. ""We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard! ",Draco said and turned to Natasha."Why aren't you telling anything?",he asked. But Natasha could not find a good answer. "That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?". Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. "Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Natasha, Hermione?",Hagrid said. Natasha was not feeling right at all. She was getting more and more scared after Draco mentioned werewolves. "I'll be back at dawn," said Filch,"for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. Natasha was really close to crying. Even Hermione was looking the same.

Draco now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest.", he said. But Natasha knew there was no choice. "Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it.". "But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this,",Draco continued. "he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on". Draco was furious and looked at Natasha. His eyes were for her pleading to support him. But Natasha knew it was useless. "Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.". He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground. Silvery stuff. That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"What if the thing finds us first?",Draco asked fearfully. "There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. Natasha felt braver when she realized Hagrid will be with them the whole time. "Don't worry Hagrid will take care of us.",Natasha whispered to Draco. Draco just looked at her and did not say anything. "Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least.",Hagrid said. The group except Hagrid turned at the prospect of splitting up. "I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. But Natasha knew it will not do much good. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. "Draco, Natasha yeh go together. Neville,Hermione,follow me.",Hagrid said. Natasha was OK with the company she got. They went right,while the others took left. The forest was getting darker and darker as they went more and more deep.

"Could it be werewolves that killed the unicorn?",Natasha thought. But she had read that werewolves were slow,so she dismissed the thought. "Hey, Potter. I want to ask you a really serious question.",Draco said breaking her thoughts. "What is it, Draco? And call me Natasha will you? Everyone calls me that.",Natasha said. "Well, Natasha why do you always fall in the traps I set up for Weasley. I never wanted you to fall in trouble. I thought Weasley will be the one to come.",Draco said. "Well, Draco, that is very sweet of you. But what made you think Ron will be the one to come?",Natasha asked. "I had read the letter which the elder Weasley wrote. It was written to Ronald. So I automatically assumed that he will be the one to come. And that too, you never struck me as a rule breaking girl.",Draco said. "Well, Draco some really bad circumstances forced me to do that. Ron got injured, so we had to do it.",Natasha said. "It really was a Dragon, wasn't it?",Draco asked. "Well, you and I both know the answer,so i will not say it.",Natasha said,"And Draco,why do you always target Ron? He is a really nice guy.",Natasha said. "You see, there is a family feud going on between my family and his. We are just continuing that.",Draco told. "I really hate you both, sometimes. What is the need to continue such nonsense? Why can't you forget your differences?",Natasha asked. "The wizarding community does not work like that, only heads of the families can decide to end this.",Draco said. Natasha was seriously disgusted by all this, but continued walking.

They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Natasha thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Natasha could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak. "Look -" she murmured, holding out her arm to stop Malfoy. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Natasha had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Natasha was saddened by it,and struggled to hold back her tears. Natasha had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made her freeze where she stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered…then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood. Fang ran away, with a loud bark. Draco took her hand and pulled. "We have to get out of here.",Draco whispered. But Natasha was too scared to move.

The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at them unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward them they couldn't move for fear. Then a pain like she'd never felt before pierced her head; it was as though her scar were on fire. Draco looked that he will faint anytime. Half blinded, she staggered backward. Even Draco followed. She heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over them, charging at the figure. The pain in Natasha's head was so bad she fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When she looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over her, he looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body. "Are you both all right?" said the centaur, pulling Natasha to her feet. Natasha saw Draco staring at the centaur in wonder. "Yes - thank you - what was that?",Natasha asked. The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Natasha, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on her forehead. "You are the Potter girl," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.".

"My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that they could clamber onto his back. Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Natasha to keep her head bowed in case of low-hanging branches. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Natasha thought Firenze didn't want to talk to her anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. "Natasha Potter and boy, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?",Firenze asked. "Well it gives you life temporarily isn't it?",Natasha asked. It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." ,Natasha stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.". "But who'd be that desperate?" ,she wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?". "It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Ms. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?".

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -", Natasha stopped. "What? What are you both talking about?",Draco asked. "I can't tell you, Draco. It is secret.",Natasha said. "Hang on. Didn't you tell Sorcerer's Stone? It is the stone that gives you long life isn't it? You mean that thing is inside the castle?",Draco asked. Natasha ignored it. It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Natasha's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, she remembered Hagrid telling them during one of her visits: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.". "Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was ". "Natasha! Natasha, are you all right?" Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her. "I'm fine," said Natasha, hardly knowing what he was saying. "The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there.",Draco said. "This is where I leave you both," Firenze murmured to Natasha and Draco,as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now." Natasha and Draco slid off his back. "Good luck, Natasha Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.". He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Natasha and Draco shivering behind him.

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Natasha roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the forest. "Malfoy stayed with you and did not run away? That is really weird.",Ron said laughing. Natasha couldn't sit down. She paced up and down in front of the fire. She was still shaking. "Someone wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest.",Natasha said. "Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them."I bet a galleon that it is Snape. I am telling you,he is just pure evil.",Ron said. "How many times i have to tell you ,Snape is a good person. He is not trying to steal the stone!",Natasha said. "I have not told you the truth on why i was not present during the charms class on Halloween. I was crying for my parents!". Ron and Hermione looked shocked. "It was Professor Snape who came and made me feel better. He came and consoled me ,and told me that I have to stay strong,and that was what my parents wanted. I even think he even knew my mother, as he called me by her first name. Do you think a man like that will kill me?",Natasha said. Natasha knew that Ron and Hermione believed her now. "I think your reasoning is right, Natasha. But I still think he is definitely creepy.",Ron said. "Who do you think it is Natasha?",Hermione asked. "I think it is Professor Quirrel. Remember that he tried to kidnap me during Christmas break.",Natasha said. "Oh my god! I had knocked down Quirrel when i set Snape's robes on fire! He was the one who was putting the jinx, not Snape.",Hermione said. "What should we do now?",Hermione said. "We wait.",Natasha replied.


	19. Chapter 20

**THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR**

In years to come, Natasha would never quite remember how she had managed to get through her exams,when she half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by, and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door. It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers. They were given new quills that were cheating proof. Natasha wrote all of her theory exams really well. They even had practical exams. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Natasha performed it perfectly, earning a smile from the Professor. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox- points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Professor Snape made them to prepare a forgetfulness potion, which Natasha perfected. Earning what looked like an outstanding in the notes of the Professor. Natasha was having her scar get hurt many times during the exam days. This was very unusual as it had happened before only when Professor Quirrel was nearby. Natashakept being woken by her old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it. Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Natasha. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them,but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their studying they didn't have much time to fret about what Quirrel or anyone else might be up to. Their very last exam was History of Magic. The exam went smoothly,for Natasha but she was confused about a particular question.

That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." Hermione and Natasha wanted to discuss about the question paper,but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. "No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "I am feeling very good as, i have got one more week to know how bad I have done in the exams. Natasha was rubbing her forehead. "I wish I knew what this means!" , she burst out angrily. My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this. "Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. "I'm not ill," said Natasha. "I think this is a warning for impending danger.". Natasha ,I am sure that the stone is safe. Dumbledore must be doing a good job. As long as he is here at the castle, the stone will be safe. Anyway, we've never had any proof Quirrel found out how to get past Fluffy.",Hermione said. Natasha nodded, but she couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something she'd forgotten to do, something important. Then something sparked in her mind. Natasha suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily. "I've just thought of something," said Natasha. She had turned white, "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now.". "Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up. "Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Natasha, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket. How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?". "What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Natasha, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl. "Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?". Ron was about to accept it, but Natasha knew she had to hurry. "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?". "Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off.". He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.",Hagrid said.

"Did you mention about Hogwarts, Hagrid?",Natasha asked. "Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy...", Hagrid continued. "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?", Natasha asked. "Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?", Hagrid said. "So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. The trio turned pale. Though unknowingly, Hagrid had divulged the information. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey - where're yeh goin'?". The trio didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Natasha urgently. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Quirrel or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?". The problem was that none of them, had the slightest of idea. "I think we should go to McGonagall. She can say where Dumbledore is.",Hermione said. "Good idea, Hermione.",Natasha said and the trio ran into the staff room. ""What are you three doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, with a large pile of books on the table. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Natasha and Ron thought. "See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do, "Why?". Natasha had no idea what to say. "It's sort of secret, Professor", she said, but she wished at once she hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once.". Natasha was shocked, she knew this was trouble. "He's gone?" said Natasha frantically. "Now?". "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Natasha, he has many demands on his time - ". "This is really important!",Natasha said. "Is this more important than ministry work, Natasha?",Professor asked. "It's about the Sorcerer's stone!",Hermione said. Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"H-How do you know about the stone?",the Professor asked. "Professor, I think - I know - that Qu- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore!" She eyed her with a mixture of shock and suspicion. Natasha knew that ,it was difficult to make her believe it. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected.". Natasha's heart sank. She could see that even Ron and Hermione mirrored her expression. "But Professor, Please believe us!",Hermione pleaded. "Ms Granger, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine. They knew they had lost the battle, and they went out of the staff room. "We need to go through the trapdoor now! I am sure that Quirrel must have already gone.",Natasha said. "Will you both come with me? I am surely going to need help.". "Of course, Natasha. We will come with you.", Ron and Hermione said. Natasha was really happy with her friends. She knew that she could trust them. "We can't go now Natasha, someone will try and stop us. We need to go at night.",Hermione said. "Even Quirrel will not dare to do it at daytime. I am sure that he will wait till the night falls.". Natasha nodded and said,"Good thing that I got my invisibility cloak back.". Natasha had got it back the day after the incident in the forest. "We can use it to go there tonight.".

After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. Hermione and Natasha was skimming through all their notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break. Natasha went to take her cloak, when all the people went to sleep. She also took the flute,to use it on the three headed dog. "We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -",Natasha said. "What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom. "Neville, we can explain everything. But we cannot do it now. There is something urgent to be done.",Natasha said. "You're going out again," he said. "Neville, please, we have to do it now.",Ron said. Natasha knew they cannot waste any more time. Quirrel must be getting closer to the stone, as they were wasting more time. "I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!". "Neville, "Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -". "Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!". "Neville," Hermione said, "I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville. Neville fell on to the floor, unable to move. Natasha knew it was the full body bind charm.

Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving, looking at them in horror. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry.",Natasha and Hermione said. "You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top. "As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything. They didn't meet anyone else, for the rest of their walk. They saw that the door was already open. Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Natasha pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them. They saw that there was already a harp playing in the room, and deduced that Quirrel must have left it there. "It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Natasha. "Well, here goes...". She started playing the flute, and the beast slowly went to sleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Natasha as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?". Hermione stared at Ron angrily, so Ron agreed to go first. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open. He jumped into the darkness below. "We have a really soft landing down here.",said Ron' voice. Natasha and Hermione were relieved. Then Natasha passed the flute to Hermione and she jumped. With a funny, muffled sort of thump she landed on something soft. She sat up and felt around, her eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though she was sitting on some sort of plant. Within seconds Hermione joined them. "We must be miles under the school," she said. "Hermione, is this plant what i think it is?",Natasha asked. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. "Lucky?" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you!". Natasha's worst fears were confirmed. "This is the Devil's snare isn't it?",Natasha asked. "Yes, Natasha it is.",Hermione said. Ron turned pale. Natasha leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles. Even Hermione and Ron were in same position. Natasha and Hermione managed to free themselves a little. But Ron was still struggling. "Stop moving!" Hermione ordered Ron. "Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. "Hermione, I think the plant hates, light. Both your hands are free. Can you start a small fire?",Natasha asked. "Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?". "Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant.

In a matter of seconds, the three of them felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. "Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Natasha doesn't lose her head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly.". Natasha pointed them to the next hallway, and they started going. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully-grown dragon - Norbert had been bad enough... "Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Natasha listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?". Natasha knew it was not. "I think it sounds like wings.",Natasha said. They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron. "I don't think so, Ron. Look at those things, they look like keys. I think one of them opens up to the next room.",Hermione said. "Hermione's right, they are keys.",Natasha said. "But how do we get it?",Ron asked. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!", Natasha said. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle.", Hermione said.

"They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one. Natasha spotted the key fast and rushed towards it. Natasha leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber. They landed quickly, and Natasha ran to the door, the key struggling in her hand. She rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice. "Ready?",Natasha asked the other two, her hand on the door handle. They nodded. She pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Natasha, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly - the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?",Hermione whispered. "It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room. Natasha,we both will direct the pieces.". Natasha nodded but said,"You do it, Ron. You have more experience than me.". "I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen.". He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. "Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about," he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces...". Natasha and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, You stand next to him instead of that castle.", Ron said. "What about you?",Natasha said. "I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Natasha, Ron, and Hermione took. "White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes... look..." A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

Natasha watched the game closely, and was trying to figure out what Ron's plan was. Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. "Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on.". Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. After many moves Natasha knew of a move by which they could win, but was hesitant to do it,as he had to sacrifice himself. Natasha was not sure what the consequences will be. "Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken.". Natasha was horrified. "No! Please don't do it!",Natasha cried. "There has got to be another way!". Tears were falling from Natasha's eyes now. Even Hermione was crying. "That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Natasha.!". Natasha wanted to argue more, but Ron said,"Do you want to stop Quirrel or not? Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There is no alternative.".

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione and Natasha screamed but stayed on their squares - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out. Shaking, Natasha moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Natasha's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Natasha and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway. Natasha still had tears in her eyes, and felt bad about leaving Ron there. But she knew she did not have much time.

She pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next - but there was nothing very frightening in there, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. " Professor Snape's",Natasha said. They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. "Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

 _ **Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,**_

 _ **Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,**_

 _ **One among us seven will let you move ahead,**_

 _ **Another will transport the drinker back instead,**_

 _ **Two among our number hold only nettle wine,**_

 _ **Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.**_

 _ **Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,**_

 _ **To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:**_

 _ **First, however slyly the poison tries to hide**_

 _ **You will always find some nettle wine's left side;**_

 _ **Second, different are those who stand at either end,**_

 _ **But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;**_

 _ **Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,**_

 _ **Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;**_

 _ **Fourth, the second left and the second on the right**_

 _ **Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.**_

Natasha knew she nearly solved the riddle. Hermione also must have thought the same as she had a smile on her face. **"** Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever.". "I know, Hermione. It is really simple.",Natasha smiled."The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - toward the Stone.", Natasha looked at the tiny bottle. "There's only enough there for one of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." They looked at each other. "You drink the one at the right end of the line," said Natasha. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the Owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Quirrel off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really.". "Natasha, I think you are a really brilliant witch. Sometimes even I am jealous of you.",Hermione said,she had tears in her eyes. "You drink first," said Natasha. "Be careful.",Hermione said and drank the potion. Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Natsha took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames. "Here I come," ,she said, and she drained the little bottle in one gulp. It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body. She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body, but couldn't feel them - for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire - then she was on the other side, in the last chamber. As expected someone was already present at the chamber.


	20. Chapter 21

**FINAL SHOWDOWN**

As expected the person on the other side was you. "What are you doing here Professor Quirrel.",Natasha asked trying to sound cool. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all. "You does not sound surprised at all, Ms Potter. I thought you will be surprised to see me here instead of Snape.",Quirrel said. "W-well I knew it w-was y-you. I k-knew from the day y-you tried to kidnap me.",Natasha said, but was unable to hold off her fear. "Well, I hoped you will be busy suspecting him. No matter, I have you here now. I tried to kill 2 times this year, and both the times that Snape saved you. I would have killed you during the Quidditch match, if not for your friend knocking me off when put Snape's robes on fire. Snape was already muttering a counter curse. Granger broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom.",Quirrel said. Natasha had already thought that, this was the thing that happened, so this was nothing new for her. Then came the Christmas day. Imagine my joy when I found you wandering in the corridors, alone. I wanted to kill you right away,and had many ideas to make it look like an accidental one. But once again, i was thwarted in my attempts by that Snape. Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really . . . he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular.", Quirrel said.

"He is a very good man!",Natasha shouted. "He is worth ten of you.". "I don't care what you tell about him, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight.", Quirrel said. Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Natasha. Natasha struggled to get out, but was to no avail."You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.",Quirrel said. That was not any surprise for Natasha, as she had already had guessed that. "Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off — and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.", Quirrel said. It was only then that Natasha realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised. "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this . . . but he's in London . . . I'll be far away by the time he gets back. . . .". Natasha was puzzled about the fact that, the mirror was present there. All Natasha could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him from concentrating on the mirror.

Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone . . . I'm presenting it to my master . . . but where is it?", Quirrel asked puzzled. "Who was the one who was threatening you, I heard someone doing that.",Natasha said. For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions — he is a great wizard and I am weak —". "You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Natasha gasped. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me. "Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me…decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me…",Quirrell's voice trailed away. Natasha was thinking about what Quirrel had said. "What does he mean by, his master is always with him. Someone surely would have noticed him.", Natasha thought.

Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand . . . is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?". Natasha was confused as to why Quirrel wanted to break the mirror. Then suddenly a thought hit her," What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the mirror, I should see myself finding it — which means I'll see where it's hidden!". She knew it was a brilliant idea. "But how can I look without Quirrell realizing what I'm up to?",she thought. Quirrel was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!". And to Natasha's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the girl!". Natasha was terrified, and was searching for the source of the voice. Quirrell rounded on Natasha."Yes — Potter — come here.". Quirrel released Natasha from the ropes immediately. "Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see.". Natasha walked toward him. I must lie, she thought desperately. I must look and lie about what I see, that's all. She went next to Quirrel, she could feel the funny smell coming from his turban. She went in front of the mirror and looked.

She saw her reflection in the mirror, which looked scared like her. But immediately the reflection smiled at her. The reflection put its hand in the pockets, and pulled a red stone. It showed the stone to Natasha, and put it back into the pocket. Natasha felt something in her pocket. She was surprised, as she had somehow got the stone. "What do you see?",Quirrel asked impatiently. Natasha mustered up all the courage she could. "Gryffindor has won the House cup, I am shaking hands with Dumbledore.",Natasha lied. Quirrel looked really angry. "Go away, useless child!", he said to Natasha. Natasha could feel the heavy stone, in her pockets. She thought of running for it, suddenly there was that same disembodied voice again. "She is lying!",it said. Natasha's heart had fallen, and was clueless as to how her lie was found out. "Come back here, Potter.",Quirrel said angrily. "Tell me what exactly do you see.". "Let me speak to her.",the voice spoke again. "But my lord, you are not strong enough.",Quirrel said. "How dare you question my strength? I have enough strength.", the voice said. Natasha was petrified by the voice, and watched in horror was Quirrel unwrapped his turban. Natasha saw Quirrel's head becoming small, as he finally removed his turban. When Natasha saw what was on back off Quirrel's head, she nearly screamed. There was a terrible face which was chalk white, and had red eyes and nose like a snake. "We meet again, Natasha Potter.", the face whispered. Natasha tried to move, but she could not.

"See what I have become?", the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor…I have form only when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks…you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest…and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own…Now…why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?". Natasha was horrified, she was now face to face Lord Voldemort, and now he somehow knew her secret. "Come and join me,girl. Else you will face the same fate ,as your parents. They died begging me to spare them.", Voldemort said. Natasha was very angry at this, and shouted, "You are lying!". Quirrel was walking backward towards her, so that she will not be out of Voldemort's view. "How touching…" it hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, girl, your parents were brave. I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight, but your mother needn't have died…she was trying to protect you. Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.". "I will never give this to you!",Natasha shouted. Natasha turned towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed,"Get her!". Quirrel came and grabbed her hand. A very bad pain shot through her scar, and felt as though her head will split in two. Surprisingly, Quirrel let go off her hand. The pain in her head lessened — she looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers — they were blistering before his eyes. "Seize her!", Voldemort was still shouting. Quirrell lunged, knocking Natasha clean off her feet, landing on top of her, both hands around Natasha's neck, her scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet she could see Quirrell howling in agony. Natasha was really confused as to what was happening. "I cannot hold her, master. Look at my hands!",Quirrel shouted. Natasha let out a small laugh, as she knew Voldemort cannot see it. And Quirrel, though pinning Natasha to the ground with his knees, let go of her neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms — Natasha could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

"Kill her then, you fool!",Voldemort shouted. Before Quirrel could raise his wand, Natasha grabbed his head by instinct. "AAAARGH!",Quirrell rolled off her, his face blistering, too, and then Natasha knew: Quirrell couldn't touch her bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain her only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse. Natasha jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw her off — the pain in Natasha's head was building — she couldn't see —she could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HER!". There were other voices which were mixed up with that,"Natasha,Natasha, wake up.". She could see something which was flying over her, it felt like it was a snitch. But she soon realized that it was a pair of glasses. Then she saw Albus Dumbledore smiling and standing near her. "Good afternoon, Natasha.",Dumbledore said. Natasha then remembered everything that happened, "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick —". "Calm yourself Natasha, Quirrel does not have the stone.", Natasha was relieved first but then asked,"Then who does? Sir, I-". "Please calm yourself, Natasha, else you will be thrown out.",Dumbledore said. Natasha swallowed and looked around her.

She realized he must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to her was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. "Your friends and admirers send these, and I like the one Mr Malfoy send you. It is one of my favorites.",Dumbledore said smiling. Natasha made a mental note to thank Draco for that. "I believe the Weasley twins tried to send you a toilet seat,No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.". "How long have I been here, Sir?",Natasha asked. "Three days, Natasha. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried.". "So they both made it safely here.",Natasha thought happily. "What about the stone, sir?",Natasha asked. "I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.",Dumbledore said. "So I take it that you received Hermione's letter,Sir.",Natasha said. "We must have crossed in midair. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you —",Dumbledore said.

"Where is the stone now, Professor?",Natasha asked. "As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.",Dumbledore said. "Destroyed?" said Harry blankly. "But your friend — Nicolas Flamel , what will become of him?",Natasha asked worried. "Oh, you know about Nicolas?" said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best.". "Does that mean he is going to die?",Natasha asked. "They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.", Dumbledore said. Natasha felt really sad. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible , but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all,to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.",Dumbledore said. Natasha was a bit confused at it, and decided to leave that point. "Sir?" said Harry. "I've been thinking . . . Sir — even if the Stone's gone, Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who —". "Call him by his name, Natasha. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.",Dumbledore said. "Is he really gone. Voldemort will find new ways to come back, won't he?",Natasha asked. "No, Natasha, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share . . . not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Natasha, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time — and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Natasha nodded and swallowed all the information Dumbledore gave. "Sir, can you ask you something?",Natasha asked. "You can ask me, Natasha However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.". "Well . . . Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?",Natasha asked. Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time."Alas, the first thing you ,you ask me I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day . . . put it,from your mind for now, Natasha. When you are older . . . I know you hate to hear this . . . when you are ready, you will know.". Natasha decided not to argue. "Why could not Quirrel touch me.",Natasha asked. "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign . . . to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.". Natasha was very much close to crying. Her mother had protected her, even after many years of her death. She was really thankful to her mother, and also Professor Snape, who protected her this year. She knew, she had to go to him personally and thank him. She also wanted to ask him something, which she knew she had to ask.

When she had found her voice again, Natasha said, "And the Invisibility Cloak — do you know who sent it to me?". "Ah — your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled."Useful things . . . your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.". Natasha had one final question,"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?". Dumbledore smiled and answered,"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone — find it, but not use it — would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of brain surprises even me sometimes. Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one,and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?". He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!".Madam Pomfrey let Ron and Hermione in after, Natasha pleaded with her. "Natasha!"Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around her again, but Natasha was glad she held herself in as her head was still very sore.

"Oh Natasha, we were so worried, Dumbledore scared us a bit, at the beginning.",Hermione said. "The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What really happened?". It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Natasha told them everything: Quirrell; the mirror; the Stone; and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when she told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud. "So, Flamel is going to die, isn't it?",Ron asked. "Dumbledore says yes, but also states that he has enough left to at least make a will.",Natasha said."So what happened to you two?". "Well, I got back all right," said Hermione. "I brought Ron round — that took a while — and we were dashing up to the Owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall — he already knew — he just said, 'Natasha's gone after him, hasn't she?' and hurtled off to the third floor. "D'you think he meant you to do it?" said Ron. "Sending you your fathers cloak and everything?". "Well," Hermione exploded, "if he did — I mean to say — that's terrible — you could have been killed.". "I really don't think he meant for me to go, he is just a funny man.",Natasha said. "Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," said Ron proudly. "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course — you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you.". Natasha felt really bad for this, and she wanted to attend the feast. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.

Natasha got the permission to go from the hospital, the next day morning. Natasha was really happy. The next day morning, after she was released, Natasha was greeted by a cheering Gryffindor house. "Is it really true, Natasha? Did you wrestle a troll and save Hogwarts?",one of the second years asked. Natasha struggled not to laugh. The rumors about her was really stupid. "I certainly did not wrestle a troll.",Natasha said laughing. "Then what really happened.",the second year asked. "Well, I just gave our DADA professor a nice little goodbye.",Natasha said and climbed to her dorm, not waiting for any more questions. She immediately took a quick shower, and changed into fresh clothes. Then she went down to the common room. She ignored all their questions. "I have to go somewhere.",Natasha said to Ron and Hermione. "Where are you going?",Ron asked. " I will tell you, after coming back.",Natasha said. Natasha opened the portrait hole, and went outside. She was going to the dungeons to meet Professor Snape,and talk to him. She went to the dungeons and knocked on the door. She heard a voice telling,"Come in." . Professor Snape was sitting on his dusk, writing something. "Well, for what i owe you for this visit, Ms Potter?", the Professor asked. "I wanted to thank you for saving me, Professor. You really are nice.",Natasha smiled and said. "Congratulations on saving the stone, Ms Potter. You were really brave. You really should have come to me, when you came to know someone was going after it,or were you under the impression that i was the one after the stone?",Professor asked. "Oh no,sir. I always knew you were not the one. You are too nice person,Professor.",Natasha said. Severus Snape had a mixture of emotions in him,"She is just like her Lily. Always seeing the good in others.".

"You really have a brilliant mind, Ms Potter.",Professor said. "Thank you, Professor. I want to ask you a question.",Natasha said. "Shoot it, Ms Potter.",Severus said. "Well, during the Christmas break, after you rescued me from Quirrel, you almost called me by my mother's name. Did you know, my mother, Sir?",Natasha asked. Severus was shocked by the question. "So, the girl did get the word.",he thought. He did not how to give an answer, without telling the truth. Natasha looked at him, with eyes full of hope. "Me and your mother were in the same year, she was a potions genius like you.". Severus did not tell her anything else, but Natasha knew there was something more to the story. People never called others by their first name here, unless they were close. But Natasha thought it was enough for now, and promised herself that she will pursue this matter further. Natasha was also very happy that she came to know about her mother more. "Thank you, Professor. Thank you for everything.",Natasha said and left the room. She was nearly dancing, when she was walking back to common room.

At the feast the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. Natasha slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore arrived moments later. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.". The Slytherins cheered at the top of their voice. "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account.".The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes . . . First — to Mr. Ronald Weasley.". Ron had gone totally purple in his at this. ". . . for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points.", Dumbledore continued.

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!". At last there was silence again. "Second — to Miss Hermione Granger or the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points.". Natasha smiled at Hermione who had buried her face in her arms; Natasha strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves — they were a hundred points up. "Third — to Ms. Natasha Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points.",Dumbledore said. The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points — exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the House Cup — if only Dumbledore had given Natasha just one more point. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.". Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Natasha, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. "Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration.".

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Professor Snape shook hands with Professor McGonagall. He looked at Natasha and gave a nod after that. Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. Natasha and Hermione had tied at the top of the class, and Ron also passed with good marks. Natasha was happy when she found that, Draco was the third in her year. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. Ron had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. Suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets;notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays. Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake "Hey, Natasha!",Hagrid called before Natasha boarded the train. Natasha went to Hagrid and asked,"What is it, Hagrid?". "I've got yeh a present. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead — anyway, got yeh this . . .". It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Natasha opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at her from every page were his mother and father. Natasha's eyes were full of tears and hugged Hagrid and said thank you. Then she ran and boarded the spent the journey talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform in London. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles. People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them at the other side. "Busy year?" she asked Natasha. "Very," said Natasha. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley.". "Are you ready, Girl.",said a really serious voice. It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Natasha, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were with him, who were looking at her with an expression, she could not make out. "You must be Natasha's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. "In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, girl, we haven't got all day." He walked away. "See you over the summer, then.",Natasha said smiling to Ron and Hermione. "Hope you have — er — a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant. But Natasha knew this was going to be a ,better summer as the family was already showing some signs of acceptance.


	21. Chapter 22

**SECOND BEST BIRTHDAY**

 **A/N: The first year is gone at last. Now it is time for the second year. I am going to make it more different from the books than the first one. Thanks for all the people who are following me, and the stories. Enjoy!**

The summer break after the first was very much better than any of the days Natasha had stayed with Dursleys. Natasha was allowed to keep all her books at home, and was allowed to write her homework as long as she did not bother them. As for the Dursleys, they mostly ignored the fact that she was there at their did not mind their behavior,as it did not bother her too, and she was left left to do her work peacefully. The only problem she faced was that, she was not able to let her owl out. This angered her owl a lot, and screeched at her every now and then. One time her screech was so loud that uncle Vernon lost his temper and shouted at her to keep the owl quiet. Fearing that the little freedom that she got may also go, Natasha did not argue. Natasha was very careful not to say anything about magic, or school in front of her family for the fear of them getting angry. But Natasha was not feeling good, because none of her friends had written a single letter to her. She was already starting to miss her school her best friends and her classmates, her Professors, mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the Great Hall, sleeping in her four-poster bed in the tower dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid, in his cabin next to the Forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world. But her books and broomstick which were with her, reminded that it was not a dream. She found solace in her books, while waiting for an owl to come. But the waiting was hopeless till now. She spent many nights crying, as she was missing all of her friends. She Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender,Parvati, even Draco.

Her twelfth birthday was no better than her other ones. Dursleys ignored that it was her birthday, but called her to come to them for something. Natasha was surprised, and thought that they actually remembered her birthday. They were at least nicer than they were before, now. Natasha went and asked," What is it uncle Vernon?". Uncle Vernon said,"Something very important is going to happen today. I am going to be visited by the Mason family today, to impress them so that i can try to make the biggest deal of my career.". "How does that involve me, Uncle Vernon?",Natasha asked. "Well, Mr and Mrs Mason are people who like girl children very much. I want you to make a good impression on them, so that they will sign the deal. You better help me girl, else I will make sure that you will not go to that school of yours.",Vernon said angrily. Natasha knew she had to do this as, she had been treated very well this summer, and she thought she could repay them by doing this. "OK, Uncle Vernon. I will do it.",Natasha said. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be -?", uncle Vernon said. "In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home.". "Good, good. And Dudley?", uncle Vernon said. "I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?". "Excellent, Dudley.",Uncle Vernon said. "And Natasha,you will greet them and lead them them to the living room. Be polite and nice,and do not show any abnormality of yours. They don't know about it. I have said them that you are going to a boarding school.",uncle Vernon said. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I'll announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia. "And you girl, will ask them to come to the kitchen.",Vernon said to Natasha. "I will keep the chairs ready, and make them sit.",Dudley said. "My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia. Natasha was close to laughing, but controlled her laugh. "Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?", Vernon said. "Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason... Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason ...", Petunia said. "Perfect! What can the girl do, Petunia?",Vernon said. "Maybe she can tell that she wrote an essay about Mr mason at school. I will also tell that she is the one who cooked the dinner. That might impress them more.", aunt Petunia said. Natasha knew they were desperate to get this deal going,as they would never tell good about her in front of someone else. "I will talk about Mr Mason's style of dressing, and tell that i would like to copy him in future.",Dudley added. This was too much for both Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son. Natasha was again struggling to control her laughter at the things they were doing, and making her do. "Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. Girl! You will have to go with your aunt to buy a new dress. The Masons can't see you in this dress.", Uncle Vernon said. Natasha was surprised by this, as the Dursleys never had taken her to buy her new clothes. She was very happy and excited. She had breakfast quickly and at 11 her aunt took her to a nearby clothing shop, and gave her a nice skirt and shirt, which Natasha knew looked good on her. They reached back, just in time for their lunch. Natasha had her lunch, and decided to take a nap, as she was really tired.

By the time she woke up, it was nearly five in the evening. Natasha was greeted by an angry aunt Petunia. "You better start getting ready, girl. The Masons will arrive at six-fifteen.", Petunia told. Natasha wanted to argue that there was one more hour, but decided against it. She did not want to make her aunt even more angry. She was now allowed to take her time in shower, so she bathe properly so that she will look really good. She knew she had to impress Masons so that she could be treated the same rest of her holidays. She took a bath that lasted for nearly 15 minutes, and then went to the room to get ready. Aunt Petunia was waiting in her room, and gave her, her dress and said,"Go and change girl, I will do the rest.". Aunt Petunia went out, so that she can change her dress and Natasha closed the door. Natasha changed her clothes, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She definitely looked good. Natasha let aunt Petunia in, and she made some changes to her attire, and made changes herself. After Natasha got ready, they went out her room. Dudley had already gotten ready, and was waiting in the room. Dudley looked at Natasha in wonder at first, but turned away immediately. Uncle Vernon arrived at around five forty five. "The Masons will arrive within half an hour, you all better be ready.",uncle Vernon said to them all. Then he turned to Natasha and said,"I am telling you,girl. I don't want any funny business here, this is very important, I don't want it to be ruined by you.". "OK uncle Vernon.",Natasha said. At exactly six fifteen, the doorbell rang. Dudley nearly ran, and opened the door to let the Masons in. Natasha also went to greet them. Dudley greeted the Masons first and took Mrs Masons coat immediately, and went on to hang it. "Welcome, Mr and Mrs Mason. I will escort you to the living room.", Natasha greeted. "Ohhh.. What a sweet little girl!",Mrs Mason said. "You must be Vernon's niece. What is your name?". "Its Natasha, mam. Natasha Potter.",Natasha said with a slight blush as she escorted them to the living room.

Uncle Vernon greeted them, in the living room and they exchanged pleasantries. Natasha was thrown questions every now and then, about her school life. She told that her school life was really good, and could not tell more because of the ,magical part of it. Uncle Vernon thankfully informed them that, she was admitted into the school as soon as she was born. Uncle Vernon had already informed them that, her parents had been killed in a car crash, so they did not ask her any questions about that. Even Dudley was asked questions about his school life. The Masons were very impressed,when they heard that Natasha and Dudley were on the top of their classes. Natasha knew that, Dudley being on the top of the class was a lie. She struggled not to laugh. Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen, and announced dinner. They then went to the dining table. Natasha helped her aunt to arrange the plates on the table, and also served the food to each of them. All of them started eating as soon as the dishes were served. Then came Natasha's turn of informing the Masons about the essay, she had written. She struggled not to burst out laughing, as she told it. Masons were impressed by this, but Natasha knew that they are taking it as a joke. Then Dudley talked about Mr Mason's style of clothing. It was also a really funny thing. By that time, they had finished the main course,and went on to eat the dessert. The Masons were very much impressed by the preparation of it, and complemented it nicely. Aunt Petunia announced that it was prepared by Natasha. The Masons got really happy, and congratulated her, for her delicious cooking.

Uncle Vernon then took Mr Mason to the living room to discuss about the deal, and Natasha helped her aunt to clean the dishes. Her aunt was speaking to Mrs Mason while cleaning. Natasha had come to know that Mrs Mason's real name was Maria. Then to Natasha's surprise Mrs Mason asked,"Hey Petunia, do you know the Grangers?". Natasha was shocked. "How does she know about the Grangers?",she thought. "Of course! They are our family dentists. What about them?", Aunt Petunia asked. "Well, even they told that, they have sent their daughter to a boarding school in Scotland. I think her name is Hermione. Do you know her, Natasha?",Mrs Mason asked. "Yeah, Mrs Mason, she is my classmate and my best friend.",Natasha said. Aunt Petunia stared at her, as if asking her,"are you serious?". Natasha nodded to her. Her aunt did not say anything else to her. "That is really good to know, Natasha.",Mrs Mason told. Then aunt Petunia changed her topic to cooking, so that she could skip the topic. After every dish was washed and cleaned, they went back to the living room,to find uncle Vernon and Mr Mason in a cheerful mood. Dudley was sitting next to his dad. "We have made a really good deal with each other, Mr Dursley. I really wish to have more dealings with you in the future too.",Mr Mason said. Natasha was very happy that things worked out very well without any incident. After telling their final goodbyes, the Mason family left happily.

Just after the Mason family left the home, there was a loud cheer in the home. Uncle Vernon danced around the room, holding aunt Petunia. "We did it! We did it!", they sang. "You did a commendable job, girl! You managed to impress Mr Mason.",uncle Vernon said. Natasha was shocked, as this was the first thing she could call as a compliment that came from the Dursleys. She was really happy, for this. This just turned out to be her second best birthday ever. She not only managed to be relatively happy the whole day, but also got the first compliments ever from the Dursleys. "So, the Granger's daughter is like you, huh!",aunt Petunia asked. "What!?",uncle Vernon said,"I thought the Grangers were a normal family!". "They are uncle Vernon, Hermione is like my mother. She is a magical, but her family is not.",Natasha said. "Hmmm..",uncle Vernon said, but did not say anything else. "I am going to go and drink some whiskey with pals to celebrate this.",uncle Vernon said and went out. Then Natasha heard Dudley screaming and coming running down the stairs. "What is it, Dudders ?",aunt Petunia asked with fear. "There is some kind of creature in her room!",Dudley said pointing to Natasha. "What is he talking about, Girl?",Aunt Petunia said angrily. Then suddenly Natasha heard a pop sound,and saw a strange creature appear in front of her. The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Natasha instantly knew it was a house elf. Aunt Petunia gave a scream, and said,"Get that creature out of here now!".

"Don't worry, aunt Petunia. This creature will not harm you.",Natasha said hoping that her aunt will listen. "Natasha Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir... Such an honor it is...". Dudley and aunt Petunia looked at the creature curiously. "What the h-hell is t-this c-creature?",aunt Petunia asked. "Dobby, mam. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature. Aunt Petunia looked like she would faint, and said,"What in the world is this creature doing in this house?". "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Natasha quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?". "Oh, yes, mam," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, mam... it is difficult, mam... Dobby wonders where to begin...". "Sit down," said Natasha politely, pointing at the chair. Aunt Petunia looked at her furiously and said,"I will not let such creatures sit here.". But then the elf burst into tears - very noisy tears. "S-sit down!" he wailed. " Never ... never ever...". Dudley went upstairs scared of all this, but her aunt stayed. "I'm sorry,", she whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything-". "Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a witch or a wizard - like an equal-". At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Natasha in an expression of watery adoration. "You can't have met many decent wizards," said Natasha. She guessed that the family that the elf serves must be bad. Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and ran to the window started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!". "Stop that thing! I don't want the neighbors to hear!",said aunt Petunia. Don't - what are you doing?" ,Natasha said, running and pulling Dobby back. "Dobby had to punish himself, mam," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, mam...". "Do they know you're here?" asked Natasha curiously. "Oh, no, sir, no... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir-".

"Can't anyone help you? Can't I?", Natasha asked. Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude. Aunt Petunia was frowning again. "Natasha Potter asks if she can help Dobby... Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew...Dobby heard tell," he said hoarsely, "that Natasha Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago... that Natasha Potter escaped yet again .". "Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Natasha Potter is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Natasha Potter, to warn her, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Natasha Potter must not go back to Hogwarts .". "What do you mean?",Natasha asked. "I have to go there, I have to go back there. It is like a home to me!". "No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Natasha Potter must stay where she is safe. She is too great, too good, to lose. If Natasha Potter goes back to Hogwarts, she will be in mortal danger.". Aunt Petunia let out a gasp and asked,"What do you mean,by danger?". For the first time in her life, Natasha saw concern in her eyes. "There is a plot. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year.", Dobby said. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Natasha Potter must not put herself in peril. She is too important, sir!".

"What terrible things?" said Natasha at once. "Who's plotting them?". Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall. "All right!" cried Natasha, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on - this hasn't got anything to do with Vol- - sorry - with You-Know-Who, has it?". "Not - not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named , sir-", he replied. "Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing. I have to go Hogwarts, there are friends for me there, I can warn them.",Natasha said. "Friends who don't even write to Natasha Potter?" said Dobby slyly. "I expect they've just been - wait a minute," said Natasha, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?". "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best-", Dobby said. Natasha was getting really angry. "What do you mean, has none of the friends contacted you? I know that letters come through owls.",aunt Petunia asked. "Have you been stopping my letters?", Natasha asked angrily. "Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of her reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing. Natasha could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.

"Natasha Potter mustn't be angry...Dobby hoped... if Natasha Potter thought her friends had forgotten him... Natasha Potter might not want to go back to school, mam...",Dobby said. "I want my letters back!",Natasha shouted. "Natasha Potter will have them, mam, if she gives Dobby her word that she will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, mam, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, mam!". "I will go back to the school! Now give them back!",Natasha said. "Stop shouting,girl!", aunt Petunia said. "Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf and disappeared with a pop, without giving the letters. "So, girl. What have you decided?",aunt Petunia asked. "I am going, aunt Petunia. No one is going to stop me!",Natasha said. "What the hell was that creature?",her aunt asked. "It is a house elf, it does chores of a wizarding house.",Natasha said. "Ohh.",aunt Petunia said disgustedly. "Whatever you are going to do, girl. I don't want your dead body here, you understand?". Natasha somehow knew that, her aunt was not saying anything bad. She knew her aunt was trying to hide a voice of concern. In all the occasions when her uncle had tried to give severe punishment to her, her aunt was the one who tried to ease it down, by asking about 'how will the neighbors think?'. Natasha knew that her aunt was not so cruel. Natasha then went to her room, and tried to read. She knew there was no point in sending a letter to her friends , as she knew that the elf will intercept them. She had no idea on what exactly to do. After reading for several hours, she felt tired and went to sleep. Her mind was full of questions that were unanswered.


	22. Chapter 23

**THE GRANGER FAMILY**

Natasha woke the next day very early in the morning. Her head was again full of questions about, what had happened the day before. A strange house elf called Dobby, had come and warned her , that something really bad was going to happen at Hogwarts. Her first thought was that someone had played a really bad joke on her. But she had seen a dream, the day before that, she was at Hogwarts, and the sorting hat was warning her of a monster that was coming. She had remembered that even the previous year she had gotten a dream, that was of Professor Quirrel's turban. That was nearly a warning of the thing that was to come. She wondered if she was a seer. But she did not think of it more. Her thoughts then went to her friends. She was wondering, what they were thinking about her. She knew that,even if she was able to send Hedwig out, Dobby might capture the owl, and send it back, taking the letter with her. She was wondering how to contact her friends.

She then went to the bathroom, to get ready for the day, and she put on her clothes. She then went to the kitchen for her breakfast. Aunt Petunia just nodded at her and motioned her to sit on the chair. There was already a breakfast on her table, which was cereals and milk. She started eating it slowly, and Uncle Vernon and Dudley came to the kitchen shortly afterwards. They pretended not to notice her. She as always, did not mind it. Then she suddenly got an idea to contact her friends, at least a friend. She was sure that the Dursleys will have the number of the Granger family, as Grangers were their dentists. So if she could just get the permission to make a call to them, she could call them and inform Hermione about her situation. Before Natasha could say anything to Uncle Vernon, both she and Uncle Vernon had finished their breakfasts, and they finished washing their hands. Uncle Vernon went to the living room, and Natasha followed him. Just then the doorbell rang, and Uncle Vernon opened it. Natasha could not see who was at the door, but then she heard Uncle Vernon say, "Mr Granger! What a surprise! Why have you decided to visit our humble home?". Natasha's face turned into a really happy one, as soon as she heard that, the man at the door was Granger. "Good morning Mr Dursley. I hope you are well. I am here to visit your niece, Natasha.",Mr Granger replied as he came into the house. To Natasha's happiness, Hermione also walked into the house. "Hermione!",Natasha shouted happily, and ran to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione returned her hug and said,"Oh Natasha! We were so worried about you. Why are you not replying to our letters?". "That is a really long story, Hermione.",Natasha said. "Well Natasha, meet my dad, Dan Granger.",Hermione said pointing to her dad. " Hello Mr Granger. Nice to meet you.",Natasha said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Dan, Natasha. My daughter had become a bit worried, after you did not answer the first few letters. Then when you were not answering further letters, and when the weasley boy told that, even his letters were not answered, Hermione really panicked.",Dan said. "You really scared me and Ron, Natasha. Ron was planning to fly a car here and see what is happening with you.", Hermione said. "Fly a car!? These people have cars that fly!?",Uncle Vernon said after a long time. "Our friend Ron's father bewitched a car, to make it fly.", Hermione replied. Uncle Vernon was shocked, and started muttering things under his breath. "Natasha, we would like to ask you something.", Dan said. "What is it, Mr Granger?",Natasha asked. "I would like to invite you to my home, to stay for the rest of the summer. If you don't have any problem that is.",Dan said. "Yes! Yes! I want to!",Natasha said happily, and looked at Uncle Vernon. "You can go, girl.",Uncle Vernon said trying not to say anything bad in front of Mr Granger. Natasha was surprised and happy, and said, "Thank you, Uncle Vernon.". Then Uncle Vernon turned to Mr Granger and said," I have to go to work, Mr Granger. I can't be late. I am sorry that, I can't be here for long.". "That is OK, Mr Dursley.",Mr Granger said and turned to Natasha, "How much time will it take for you to unpack, Natasha?", Mr Granger asked. Aunt Petunia then came suddenly to the living room, and said, "Oh! Good morning Dr Granger.". "Good morning Petunia. I hope you are well.",Dan said. Aunt Petunia just nodded and asked, "Would you like tea or coffee.",Aunt Petunia asked. "Please just give me some water, Mrs Dursley. Can I wait in your living room, till your niece packs her stuff?",Dan asked. "You may, Mr Granger.",Aunt Petunia said and went to the kitchen, to get some water.

"I will be back in twenty minutes.",Natasha said to both Dan and Hermione. "I will come and help you.",Hermione said and followed Natasha to her room. When Hermione and Natasha reached the room, Hermione asked," Is this your room? This is so small!". Natasha looked at Hermione and said," Well, this is an improvement from my previous room. That was the cupboard under the stairs.". Hermione looked shocked and angry. "They gave you a cupboard under the stairs to sleep?! That is so wrong!", Hermione shouted. She had so much anger in her. "Well, they have started to treat me really good, these days. So no complaints for now.",Natasha said. "But you are so small for your age, Natasha! I really have to talk with my dad about this.", Hermione said as Natasha started packing.. "And look at your clothes! They are so old, and shabby!". "I know Hermione, but I had not much choice in this.",Natasha said sadly as she finished packing her clothes. "We will have to go to London for shopping tomorrow, or the day after that.", Hermione said. "I am sure my parents will agree.". "I have no money with me, Hermione. Except for some Galleons, which is of no use in muggle world.",Natasha said sadly. "I am sure my parents will buy you the clothes with their cash.",Hermione said. "Please don't argue now, you can pay back after you get your money back.". Natasha wanted to argue, but knew there was no use arguing with Hermione.

Hermione helped with keeping all her books inside her bag. She arranged all of it very carefully. They finished packing within fifteen minutes, and then took her things down the stairs one by one. Then Hermione's father helped them to take Hedwig's cage out. "Goodbye, Aunt Petunia.", Natasha said to her aunt, just before leaving the home. Her aunt nodded and whispered in Natasha's ear, "Be careful.". Natasha was really happy at this gesture and nodded at her aunt again. They then put her stuff on the back of Dr Granger's car, and put Hedwig's cage on the back of the car with Natasha and Hermione. Then Dan started the car, and started going. "What happened Natasha? Why were you not replying to any of the letters?",Hermione asked. Then Natasha went on to explain what had happened the previous night. Hermione and her dad was shocked to hear this. "A house elf! What is happening at Hogwarts that made him so desperate, that he did this?",Hermione said. "He refused to tell me that, as he said that, he would have to punish himself, if he did that.",Natasha said. Hermione looked angry and said, "I had hated this behavior since I heard of this, for the first time. It is just slavery in broad daylight.". "Even I agree, Hermione.",Natasha said agreeing with her. "Now, what you have said is definitely strange Natasha. I am wondering whether to send you both to the school, considering the situation.",Mr Granger said. "I want to go, Dad. This might just be a story formed by someone as a joke.",Hermione said. "Yeah Mr Granger, considering how elves are treated, the wizards will use them for even this.",Natasha said. "OK, you both can go, if you think so.",Mr Granger said.

The ride took nearly an hour to complete. Hermione and Natasha spent the whole ride, just discussing about the next year, and what will happen in the courses. "I wonder who will teach us Quirrel is gone,so Dumbledore will have to find a new one.",Hermione said. She had told all of what happened to her parents, and they were really reluctant to send her to that school again. It had taken a big argument to make her parents agree to send her back again. When they reached the house, Mr Granger and Hermione helped Natasha take out her trunks and bags. Natasha saw that the Granger house was, a two story building. It was a really beautiful, and had bright colors. "Welcome to Granger house.",Hermione said smiling. Natasha smiled as Mr Granger rang the doorbell, and called loudly,"Emma, we are home dear.". Then after few seconds, the door was opened, by a woman who looked very much like Hermione. She smiled at the trio who was standing in front of her, and said,"Aaah,... I see that you have come with a guest, Dan. Come on in Natasha, I am Emma Granger. I am Hermione's mother.". Natasha smiled back and said,"Thank you, Mrs Granger.". "Please call me Emma dear girl.", Mrs Granger replied as the three of them entered the home. The interior of the home was decorated beautifully. It was very different from the Dursley home, as it was more neat and tidy, though aunt Petunia was a neat freak. There were chairs and couches present in the living room, most of which were facing the television, which they had. "Hermione, please show her into her bedroom, so that she can unpack her things.",Mr Granger said. "Come with me, Natasha. Your room is going to be upstairs.",Hermione said carrying one of Natasha's bags and taking her to her room.

Natasha followed her happily to her room. "This is going to be your room, Natasha.",Hermione said smiling happily at her. Natasha smiled as she saw the room. The room was nearly twice the size of that she had with Dursleys. It was neatly furnished and had a large cupboard to keep her things. She even noticed a bookcase, where she knew that she could keep her books. All this made her immensely happy. Hermione then said, "I will leave you now, so that you can unpack Natasha. You can call me, if you need me.". "OK.",Natasha said and started unpacking. Hermione went downstairs and told he r parents, what she saw at the Dursley's home. Her parents looked really angry on hearing how Natasha was treated at her home. "If Natasha did not say say that, her conditions were improved this year, I would definitely call the police, for the mistreatment and neglect of a child.",Dan said. "I definitely agree, Dan. I really can't see any reason to treat the girl like that. She looked really sweet, and polite.",Emma said. "Mom, Dad, We need to take her for shopping in London tomorrow. She does not have any decent clothes. ",Hermione said. "You are right Hermione, we really should take her to shopping, and need to give her some good food! She looks too short and thin for her age.",Emma said. "We should, Emma. We should.",Dan Granger agreed..


	23. Chapter 24

**SHOPPING IN LONDON**

When Natasha went down into the living room, after she finished unpacking her stuff, she found the Granger family sitting and discussing around the table in the living room.

"Hey Natasha, did you find the room comfortable?", Mr. Granger acknowledged Natasha and asked.

Natasha took a seat in another chair, and said, "The room is really good, Mr. Granger. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Please don't mention it, Natasha. You are our guest after all.", Mr. Granger said smiling. "But I think we have some things to discuss now."

"What is it Mr. Granger?", Natasha asked.

"It is the topic of your relatives, Natasha. Hermione told us about your experience with them. She told that you were not properly treated by them, till you were eleven. Do you want to talk about it?", Mr. Granger asked.

"They did treat me bad, for ten years, sir. But now I think they have changed their ways, and are treating me better now. They are giving me proper food, and has stopped making me do all the household chores, that I really don't have to do.", Natasha replied.

"Do you mean that, they used to do all that before?", Mr. Granger asked.

"They did Mr. Granger. But I am happy that they are treating me better now.", Natasha said.

"If you say so, Natasha. Else I would have lodged a complaint in the child protective services, so that you can get justice.", Mr. granger told.

"I don't think that is necessary, Mr. Granger, as long as they treat me the same, for the rest of the times.", Natasha said.

"Well, then Hermione said that you have to go for shopping for some clothes, as most of your clothes are really old. I think we can go to London tomorrow, as it is a Saturday. Is that Ok with you, Natasha?", Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, that sounds good to me Mr. Granger.", Natasha replied.

"Then on the Saturday after that, we shall go to Diagon Alley, and do shopping for our second year.", Hermione said.

"That sounds perfect.", Natasha said smiling.

"Ron has agreed to come with us during that trip, so we will have him also with us.", Hermione said.

Natasha was really happy about the arrangements that the Granger family was having, and was glad to have a friend like Hermione. She somehow wanted to thank Quirrell, for letting the troll loose on the day of Halloween last year. That was the day in which the three of them, became together as a group, and started on the adventure called the first year. Now her best friend had come to her house, to check on her when she was not replying to the letters that her friend had sent. This was a really a happy moment for Natasha, who did not have many friends before Hogwarts.

After the discussion was finished, the elder Grangers went to their clinic to attend to their patients for the day. Natasha and Hermione spent the rest of the day by watching a movie. It was one of the latest movies, that was released, and Hermione had got it in the form of a CD. It was 'Home Alone'. It was a really humorous movie which was about a kid, who was left by his family accidentally to stay in his home, while the family went for a vacation. Natasha enjoyed the whole movie, and Hermione informed her that, the second part of the movie was going to be released shortly. After watching the movie, they had their lunch. The Granger had already finished making the lunch, before Harriet had reached their home. The lunch was really delicious, and Natasha made a note to thank Mrs. Granger for it.

After lunch Natasha and Hermione played the game of, monopoly. Natasha really enjoyed the game. After their game was finished, in which Hermione beat Natasha both the girls, went for a small walk in the neighborhood. The neighborhood was a really beautiful one, and was very different from the neighborhood of Privet Drive. Unlike Privat Drive where the houses were all nearly identical to one another, the houses in this neighborhood was different from each other in many ways. So, Natasha did not find the neighborhood boring. When both the girls were near a park, a girl who had black hair and wearing a black top, came near them and greeted them, "Hey Hermione!"

"Hi Katie! How are you?", Hermione asked.

"I am fine, Hermione. I had just returned from a trip to Switzerland. I had been there for 20 days. So, I didn't see you around.", the girl named Katie said. "And who is this new girl with you?", she asked.

"Oh, this is Natasha, Katie. She is my best friend at my new boarding school.", Hermione said.

"Well, hello Natasha nice to meet you.", Katie said shaking Natasha's hand.

"Nice to meet you too.", Natasha smiled and returned the handshake.

"Well, Hermione I have to go now. My parents are waiting for me at the house. We can meet some other time and talk.", Katie said and went.

After she went Hermione said, "She was one of the few friends, I had at my muggle school. She always supported me."

"It Is really nice to meet your friends, Hermione.", Natasha said smiling.

Then the both of them went to the nearest park, and sat there and played there for some time. They both returned home at three thirty. By that time, Mr. Granger had come out of his clinic early. He told that there was going to be a cricket match between England and West Indies. Mr. Granger being a big fan of cricket, wanted to see the match.

"I heard that you play a wizarding sport called Quidditch, Natasha. Do you have any interest in the game of cricket?", Mr. Granger asked.

"The Dursleys often watch the game. I know the rules of the game, but I have not watched so much.", Natasha said.

"Would you like to watch a game now?", Mr. Granger asked.

Natasha then looked at Hermione. "You can watch, if you want, Nat. I will also join if you want.", Hermione said.

"What!? My daughter is agreeing to watch sports? That is really unexpected.", Mr. Granger said laughing.

"I do watch, Quidditch matches at school, dad.", Hermione said with a bit of anger.

"Really! That is really strange. You are really having a good influence on her, Natasha.", Mr. Granger said smiling.

Natasha smiled back and giggled. Natasha had already known that, Hermione had little to no interest in sports before. Hermione's interest in Quidditch was mainly due to, Natasha participating in the game. The game was a really interesting one. England had batted first, and set the total of two hundred and fifty-one as the chasing target. The west indies could only make it to, 212 before they were all out. Hence England had won the match. As the game was going on, Ms. Granger came to the house at seven. She prepared the dinner, while others were watching the game. They had dinner, at eight and they all joined together and watched. It turned out that, Ms. Granger did not like sports, just like her daughter. But she never misses an opportunity to watch some TV with her family, whatever they were watching, the match was over by half past ten, and they all went to bed.

"Don't forget Natasha. We are going to London tomorrow.", Hermione said.

"Natasha nodded and went happily to her room. Her thoughts were full of the fun day, she knew she will be having the day next. She fell asleep really fast, with happy thoughts. The next day, she woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. Her first thought was that, she was back at the Dursley's and aunt Petunia was knocking at the door.

But then Natasha heard Hermione callings, "Wake up Nat! Big day today!"

Natasha was really happy to hear Hermione's voice waking her up. It gave something she experienced many times at school, but was really happy for it to happen even outside the school. "I am waking up!", Natasha shouted back to Hermione, and went into the attached bathroom she had in her bedroom to brush her teeth. Immediately after brushing her teeth, she went down into the living room still in her pajamas. She greeted the Granger family happily, and they also greeted back with the same enthusiasm. Mrs. Granger gave Natasha tea, and Natasha accepted it and drank. The Grangers asked, how she had slept the previous day, and Natasha said that she slept really well.

The Grangers were happy to hear that, and said that she better get ready, as they wanted to get to London as soon as possible. Natasha then took a quick bath, and went for the breakfast immediately. They were having, Toast and egg for the breakfast. Natasha felt that the breakfast tasted really good.

"The breakfast is really tasty, Ms. Granger. Thank you.", Natasha said.

"Oh, its nothing dear. You are our guest after all.", Ms. Granger said smiling.

"Hey, Natasha. What would you like to buy today? Just tell us what type of clothes you want.", Hermione asked.

"I think I want some tops. Most of my tops are dirty. The skirts are not so much in a really bad condition, but I would like to buy that also.", Natasha said with enthusiasm.

"We will do that dear. And we are having our lunch outside. There is a really good Indian restaurant that has been open up. I heard that the food over there tastes really good. Do you like Indian food?", Mr. Granger asked.

"I have never tried Indian food, Mr. Granger.", Natasha said. The truth was that, she had never eaten food from a good hotel. The only thing she could tell as outside food, was what she ate in the zoo last year. The Dursleys also did not like, restaurants that featured cuisine from other countries, so she doubted that, they would have tried Indian food too.

After breakfast, Hermione gave her some good clothes that she had as she did not want Natasha to go to London in shabby clothes. Hermione's clothes fit Natasha really well, as they both were of same height and shape. Natasha was really thankful to Hermione for that.

The four of them went to London shortly after everyone got ready. They reached London within an hour, and went to the clothes shop, in which the Granger family always went for shopping. There Mr. and Mrs. Granger put Natasha and Hermione near a salesman and told them both, to buy whatever they wanted. They both told that, they had to go somewhere else to take care of something, and that they will be back in an hour. There was also a girl, who looked like she was of Indian origin sitting next to them, who was also selecting clothes alone. She reminded Natasha of Parvati Patil.

Hermione and Natasha started trying out many of the dresses that were, given by the shopkeeper to try. But the problem was that, they were having a hard time figuring out which one they wanted to buy, as either Natasha did not like the clothes which Hermione selected or vice versa. Natasha saw that, the girl sitting next to them was paying a bit of attention to what the duo was doing.

"How about this top, Natasha? I think you will look really good in this.", Hermione said selecting an orange colored top.

"This looks really good, Hermione.", Natasha said nodding her head.

"I don't think that will look good for you.", an unknown voice said. Natasha then found that, it was the Indian girl who had made the suggestion.

"I think you should try this one.", she continued and took a green colored top. "This matches the color of your eye."

"Do you think so?", Natasha asked.

"Yes. Your name is Natasha, right? And yours is Hermione.". the girl asked.

"Yes, that is our name.", Natasha and Hermione replied.

"My name is Simran Gupta. I just came here from India for studies.", the girl said.

"Well, glad to meet you, Simran.", Natasha said nodding. She did not call her by her last name, as it sounded a bit weird to call her by that. "I think I will try this top on. Till then you can select something for you.", Natasha said to Hermione.

"I will help you!", Simran said.

Natasha went to the trial room, and started changing her clothes. She then put up her new top, and looked at the mirror. The Simran girl was right, the top actually suited her perfectly. Natasha knew that, she found her first choice. Natasha then went back to Hermione.

Hermione and Simran were busy selecting a top for Hermione. Natasha went to them and said, "How do I look, Hermione? I thought that, I did look good in it.", Natasha asked Hermione.

"This suits you really good, Nat! You really look good in this.", Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you, Simran.", Natasha nodded to the new girl and said.

"Well, it is actually nothing. It looked like you both were having a hard time selecting a dress, so I helped. Are you both sisters?", the girl asked.

"No, we are best friends.", Hermione said.

"Well, that is good.", the girl said. "Try this on, Hermione.", she said giving red color top.

"I will change back and come.", Natasha said and went with her friend.

"Well, that was weird.", Hermione said. "The girl looks nice though."

"She helped us selecting the dress at least. We were having a really hard time.", Natasha said as she entered the trial room.

She changed back to the top, she wore previously and went back to her place. The girl had selected a top and was looking whether it fitted from outside.

"I will be right back.", the girl told and went to the trial room.

Natasha then started looking for another top. She had already told the salesman to pack the green top. After the other two girls cane, back, they tried many other clothes, and Hermione and Natasha bought 4 tops and 3 skirts for each of them. By the time, they were finished, the Grangers came back again. They were introduced to Simran. They greeted Simran happily and thanked her help.

"Well, it's goodbye then.", Hermione and Natasha said to Simran.

They were then immediately joined by Simran's parents. She even had a brother. They were also introduced and Natasha found that, they were living in London with a relative. The meeting was short and then went to pay the bills. After paying the bill, they then went to the Indian restaurant. Natasha knew only a little about India. The only famous Indian she knew was called Gandhi. She had learned in her history books that; British muggles had colonized India and ruled them for over 200 years. Hermione, it seems had visited India in the past. She told that, she had gone to a place called Kerala, which was one of the states of India. She told that, the place was really beautiful, and captured and captivated her mind. They ordered a dish called Biriyani for lunch. It was a rice dish, which also consisted of other vegetable pieces, and in this case chicken. She also learnt that, there were many varieties of this food. The Biriyani was really tasty, and made her want more. The four of them enjoyed the Lunch, and Mr. Granger gave a nice amount as tip. When they started going out, she noticed Simran was also inside the hotel with her family. But they went outside, and decided to shop for books, as Hermione suggested for buying books.

Hermione and Natasha brought some new books, which included some teenage romance novels. It was purely Natasha's selection, and Hermione was not interested even a bit in those novels. But Natasha decided that, she will make her read those novels, during the time she stayed at the house. Hermione preferred really serious books of literature. Hermione brought a book titled 'My experiments with truth'. It was a book written by Gandhi, the only famous Indian Natasha knew about, Hermione said that she may find some inspiration, from that book, as it was about a struggle for freedom of a man who did it in a really peaceful way. Natasha found the thing uninteresting, but Hermione insisted that she read it. Natasha agreed halfheartedly. Natasha asked Mr. Granger for some famous Indians, as even Hermione knew only a few. He told about a guy called Sachin Tendulkar, who was a really good cricket player. The day really was an Indian filled day for Natasha.

After the books were brought, the four of them went back to the house. They reached back at the house at four in the afternoon. After they reached back home, they just sat and talked about random things, and Hermione and Natasha went to their room to play for some time. By the time for dinner, they were really tired, and decided that they needed an early sleep. After watching TV for some time, the family went to their rooms for sleep. Overall the day was a really happy one for Natasha.


	24. Chapter 25

**RUCKUS AT FLOURISH AND BLOTTS**

The following days at the Granger house, were the best days Natasha had outside of Hogwarts. Natasha spend those days by chatting with Hermione about any topic she could think of, both magical and muggle. They also spent their days walking around the muggle street and even meeting some of the old schoolmates of Hermione. They also joined some girls who were playing the game of basketball one day. Natasha knew about the game, as it was one of the muggle games that she liked at school. Hermione was hesitant to play at first, but she joined in. She fortunately knew how to play the game, but was not so good in the game. Natasha also wanted to try and play the game of cricket, but the problem was that, none of the girls in the neighborhood played the game. So, Natasha was stuck with playing Basketball or skipping.

As the days passed Natasha was becoming more and more attached to the neighborhood, and was nearly feeling at home. Then the next Friday, after their shopping at London Natasha and Hermione received their Hogwarts letters. They had received it, while they were having breakfast, and they quietly read the letters. Natasha's told her to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books she'd need for the coming year. The list was as follows:

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Who in the world is this guy? Almost all the books in the list is written by him.", Natasha said.

"He must be really famous to have such an honor.", Hermione said.

"Are you serious, Hermione!? Just look at the titles! They are ridiculous!", Natasha said.

"Who cares about the titles, Natasha. What is important, is the contents inside the books.", Hermione argued.

"Well then, we will have to read and find out, if this guy is really good, as it seems.", Natasha said and pocketed the letter.

Just then an owl flew inside the kitchen, and nearly crashed on to the table. But fortunately, it had a good landing. "This is Errol. Ron's family owl.", Hermione said as she took out the letter and read it.

Dear Hermione and Natasha,

I am really happy that, you rescued Natasha from those muggles. I was planning to take the flying car and rescue her. Oh, I am sure that, you would have told Natasha about this, but still I am just confirming it. There is a small change in our plans for Diagon alley. Dad has told that, he cannot take us tomorrow, as he has to finish some important report for the ministry. It is regarding some raids, that he is conducting. It seems he found lots of illegal and dark items at the Malfoy manner. (That dick deserves it anyways.). Can you guys come on Wednesday morning to the Diagon Alley. We can meet each other there. I am sure it will be fun. Please give your reply to Errol, he will deliver it to us.

Hoping to see you at Diagon alley,

Ron.

"Can we go to Diagon alley on Wednesday, dad? Ron and his family are coming on that day.", Hermione asked.

"Hmm.. I think we can arrange that, can't we?", Mr. Granger asked his wife.

"Certainly, we can. You can give a reply saying yes.", Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you!", Natasha and Hermione said happily and wrote a reply back to Ron.

Dear Ron,

I hope you are also having a fun filled holidays. My dad has said that, we will go to Diagon Alley on Wednesday. So, we can meet each other on that day.

Hoping you are well,

Hermione.

They gave the letter to Errol after they finished writing, along with a small amount of food, so that the owl will have enough energy to fly. The owl flew off happily.

On Wednesday morning, Natasha woke up really early, and got ready. She was really excited to go and see Ron, and reconnect with the magical world again. After breakfast, everyone got Quickly ready, after breakfast and left home at nine. The car ride was smooth, except for some traffic here and there. They reached leaky cauldron at eleven. Natasha went to the other room, and chanted the incantation, that made the entrance to the Diagon alley appear.

"Come on Hermione! I can't wait for this.", Natasha said happily to her friend and went into the alley.

The alley was as wonderful as it had been, since Natasha had visited it last time. She had a really happy feeling, as the wonders of the wizarding world was again revealed in front of her. She just wanted to run, shouting merrily down the street in joy. Then as they just came in front of the pet shop, she was greeted by the Weasley family except Ron.

Mrs. Weasley came and hugged Natasha and said, "How are you, Natasha? We were really worried when you were not answering our posts."

"I am fine, Mrs. Weasley. I am sure Ron would have told you what had happened.", Natasha said smiling.

"Glad to know that, Natasha. Well, hello Hermione. I am happy to see you too.", Mrs. Weasley told.

"Why are you just standing there, introduce us.", Mr. Granger said.

While Hermione was busy introducing her parents, Natasha greeted other Weasley siblings. They were all happy to see her. The thing that puzzled her was the absence of Ron. "Where is Ron, Mrs. Weasley?", Natasha asked.

Even Hermione had noticed that, and had asked the same thing.

"Oh, there was a small problem with the mode of transportation we used. We used floo powder, but Ron somehow mixed up the name he was supposed to say, and he is lost now. Arthur has gone to search for him.", Mrs. Weasley said.

Natasha knew that, Arthur was Ron's dad. Natasha and Hermione looked at each other, asking the same question of what had happened to Ron. Natasha was a bit worried for Ron, as she knew that if the name was not correctly said while using a Floo powder, it will lead to the person being transported to some other place.

Then Mrs. Weasley lead them to Gringotts bank, where Natasha went to take money from her vault, while the Grangers waited in the lobby, to exchange their money. Natasha offered to pay for them, but they refused saying that it was her money. When Natasha came back from her vault, Natasha saw Ron talking to Hermione excitedly. Natasha ran happily and hugged Ron. "So, nice to see you again, Ron!", she said happily.

"I am really happy to see you too, Natasha. Thank Merlin that you were OK.", Ron said smiling. "Now meet my dad Arthur Weasley.", Ron said pointing to a tall, and older man.

"Well, you must be Natasha Potter! It is really nice to finally meet you. Ron had told me so much about you.", Mr. Weasley said shaking her hand.

"It is really nice to meet you too, Mr. Weasley.", Natasha said smiling.

They then went outside the bank, started walking. Natasha came to know that, Mr. Weasley had a strange obsession with muggle objects. He was talking about all things muggle, to the Grangers. Ron told Natasha about it, and Natasha was struggling not to laugh, at questions like 'what is the use of rubber ducks in bathroom.'. Then they all separated into separate groups, with Mr. and Mrs. Granger going with Arthur Weasley to further explore the alley, and to give the trio some time to enjoy.

As the trio was eating ice cream Natasha asked Ron, "So, what exactly happened after you mispronounced the name in the floo?".

"I ended up in a place, that I was never supposed to.", Ron replied.

"Where was it?", Natasha asked eagerly. Hermione was keeping quiet, so Natasha knew that, Ron must have already told her what happened.

"Knockturn alley.", Ron whispered.

"Wow! That is a really bad place you can turn up in.", Natasha said. She had read that, it was the dark and dangerous part of the Diagon alley.

"And guess, whom I saw over there?", Ron asked.

"I am sure that, it will be no one good.", Natasha replied.

"Malfoy and his father. I am sure that, they are up to no good. They were selling something really fishy there. It seems they were worried about dad's raids there.", Ron replied.

"Did you see what they were selling?", Natasha asked.

"Nope. That was out of my view.", Ron replied.

"Hmmm.", Natasha said. She knew that, the Malfoy family was definitely shady. She had read that, Draco's father was a suspected death eater, but he claimed that he was under mind control. She hoped that, Draco did not share his father's hatred. After eating the ice cream, they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione and Natasha dragged him off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power. Natasha knew that Percy was really power hungry, and accepted anything his seniors said, even if they said that, sun rises in the north.

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers," Ron read aloud off the back cover. "That sounds fascinating ...".

"Go away," Percy snapped.

"Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out... He wants to be Minister of Magic...", Ron told Natasha and Hermione in an undertone as they left Percy to it. But Natasha had already guesses it. An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!". Natasha was not excited as Hermione, but she did want to meet the author of most of her school books. She knew that, even other years had also got the same list. She wondered how they will study for their OWLs and NEWTs.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... mind the books, now...".

Natasha, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron - and then he saw Natasha. He stared. Natasha felt uncomfortable. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Natasha Potter?".

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Natasha's arm, and pulled him to the front. She wanted to protest and pull her hand back, but the crowd burst into applause. So, she knew it was hopeless. Natasha's face burned as Lockhart shook her hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Natasha," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Natasha was fuming now. She always hated, unwanted attention. She did not want to be in front page of anything, for something she did not even remember. But no one noticed her anger, except her friends. They were looking at her sympathetically. When he finally let go of Natasha's hand, she could hardly feel her fingers. She tried to sidle back over to her friends, but Lockhart threw an arm around her shoulders and clamped her tightly to his side. Natasha was ready to shout at the man, but before that he started telling something.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Natasha here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, she only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present her now, free of charge -" The crowd applauded again. Natasha was really angry that, this idiot was taking advantage of her presence here. "She had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Natasha a little shake. "that she would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. She and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!".

Natasha frowned at that, and cursed Dumbledore silently for taking such a man for an important post.

The crowd cheered and clapped and Natasha found herself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, she managed to make her way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ron's sister Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron. The both had, had a brief conversation on the way to Gringotts, and Natasha knew that, she also needed those books.

"You have these,", Natasha mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own-"

Ginny smiled and mumbled Natasha some thanks. "Well. Well. Well. I see that you have just entered the first page of the newspaper, Potter. But I can see that, you are really not happy.", a voice said. Natasha recognized it as being belonging to Draco, and saw him coming towards her.

"Well, hello Draco. Long time no see.", Natasha said.

Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books to find Natasha. "Oh, it's you," said Ron, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Natasha here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," retorted Malfoy. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron too, and started toward Malfoy, but Natasha and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Guys, can we not have this argument now? It is a really bad thing, to start a fight even before the school has started.", Natasha pleaded.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley.", it came from a new person. He was a really tall man, who looked very much like an older Draco. Natasha assumed that, it must be his father.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear,", said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,", he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Natasha was really angry at this, and wanted to shout at Mr. Malfoy. But before that, there was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.

Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all- "Break it up, there, gents, break it up-".

Natasha was a bit shocked and happy to see Hagrid, when came wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant, he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice. One book had fallen from that stack, but before anyone noticed that Mr. Malfoy said, "Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -".

Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes.

"Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here.", Mr. Weasley said.

"Hello, Hagrid.", Natasha greeted him.

"Hello, Natasha. Good ter see yeh. Why haven't yeh replied to my posts?", Hagrid asked.

"Long story, Hagrid. I will tell you at school.", Natasha said.

They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright, Natasha and Hermione went to console them. "It is nothing mom and dad. There are rotten people even in this world.", Hermione said.

"He really scared us. He behaved as if, we are not humans!", Mr. Granger said angrily.

"There are some families here in our world, who thinks like that, Mr. Granger. They are rotten to the core.", Mr. Weasley said.

"People like those should be locked up in prison!", Mr. Granger shouted.

"They are really powerful and influential people, Mr. Granger. But I assure you, I am working on locking that guy up for good.", Mr. Weasley said.

"A fine example to set for your children... brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-", Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity-".

Natasha was really angry with that man. She knew that, he was a big git. They said goodbye to the Weasleys, and drove back to their house. Natasha took up, the standard book of spells and began to read on the way. Hermione was reading one of Lockhart's books. They reached back at the home at 3 in the evening. It was really an eventful day, for all of them.


	25. Chapter 26

**THE NEW GIRL**

The days after the visit to the Diagon Alley was filled with arguments, for the two friends that were staying at the Granger house. The topic of argument was, their newly appointed DADA professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Natasha was of the opinion that, the things that were said in the books, that were said to have been done by their Professor was too ridiculous to be entirely true. She thought that, at least some of them were made up by that man. Natasha was angry with their new Professor, for making her get some unwanted attention. Natasha knew that the Professor had used her to get more publicity for him, and his book. But Hermione was of the opinion that, the professor was genuine and all that what was described in the books were real. Natasha felt that, her friend had developed a small crush on the professor just after reading the books. Finally, Natasha agreed to give the new professor a chance, at teaching, and promise that, she will change her views, if the man was good at his job.

On the day before the two of them left for Hogwarts, there was a small confusion as to what to take to school, and what not. Mr. Granger told Natasha that, she could keep her things, that were not necessary to take to the school. Natasha finally decided to keep her old clothes, that were given to her by her aunt, and some old textbooks that she felt were no longer necessary. Hermione helped her to sort out her things, and she in turn helped her friend too.

On the morning in which Natasha was going back to Hogwarts, Natasha woke up really early, and got cleaned up really well. Then she went for breakfast where the Granger parents were already sitting.

"Excited to go to school, Natasha?", Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes Mr. Granger. I can't wait to reach the school. But I will really miss you both.", Natasha said smiling.

"we will also miss you, Natasha. Just know that, you are welcome at our house anytime.", Mrs. Granger said.

Just then Hermione arrived at the table and greeted the people, and they returned the greeting. Natasha and Hermione started having an excited conversation about the year they were going to be having.

"I hope that, the year will be as good as last one.", Hermione said.

"Both academically and non-academically. I want to get the Quidditch cup this time.", Natasha declared.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I have to only worry about the studies part", she said.

Natasha stuck out her tongue at Hermione. Both the Grangers were laughing at this.

"I feel like she is another daughter of ours. Look at the way they are acting, they are like they are sisters.", Mrs. Granger said to her husband.

"Yes, they do. In the one month, she was with us, she became really close to us.", Mr. Granger said.

"I really hope that, she will be there even next time also.", Mrs. Granger said.

They left their house, just after their breakfast. They travelled in their car, and reached king's cross at twenty after ten. They went to the place where there was platform nine and ten.

"Well, this is it.", Natasha said.

"Shall we go?", Hermione asked to both to her parents and to Natasha.

They all nodded. But the problem was that, the elders couldn't get into the platform as they were muggles. So, they said their goodbyes, and hugged their daughter. They In turn hugged Natasha too and said their goodbye. Then Hermione and Natasha ran into the wall that was separating the two platforms. Just when they were supposed to pass through the barrier, they just crashed into the barrier. They fell down onto the ground along with the contents of the trolley.

Just after Natasha recovered from the crash, she looked at Hermione. She looked shocked too. The Grangers immediately saw the crash and came to the rescue of the two girls.

"Why can't we get through the wall?", Natasha said touching the wall. It felt solid, as though there was nothing behind it.

"I have absolutely no idea.", Hermione said.

"This is really mysterious. The wall made her pass properly the last year!", Mr. Granger said.

"What seems to be the problem here?", an unknown voice asked.

When Natasha turned, she saw a tall man with a brown beard. Natasha did not recognize him, so she could not tell what had happened, as she did not know whether he was a wizard. But then a boy appeared just behind him, whom Natasha immediately recognized as Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker.

"Hello, Natasha. Hello Hermione.", Cedric greeted the both of them.

"You know these two, Ced?", the man who looked like Cedric's father asked.

"Yes father. This is Natasha Potter and Hermione Granger.", Cedric replied.

"Potter? Natasha Potter?", Cedric's father beamed at Natasha, and saw the scar on her forehead, as her hairs were now out of the way of the scar, due to the scar. "Oh merlin! You are really her. Nice to finally meet you, Natasha. My name is Amos Diggory. As you would have guessed, I am Cedric's father. I knew both your parents, at school, really great people they were.", Mr. Diggory said with a smile.

"Great to meet you too, Mr, Diggory.", Natasha said.

"Ms. Granger, nice to meet you too.", Mr. Diggory said to Hermione. "What happened to you both?", he asked.

"The children are somehow not able to pass through the wall. It is as if it is blocked.". Mr. Granger came and told. "I am Dan Granger, Hermonie's father.", he shook Amos's hand.

"Great to meet you too, Sir", Mr. Diggory said smiling. "So, you are not able to pass through, huh? Let me check it.", he said and after checking that no one was watching went straight through the wall and came back in a second.

"This seems to be alright! But I felt something really weird while passing through. A new kind of magic, that is not supposed to be there.", Mr. Diggory said. "If my guess is right, it is of a house elf."

"What? Why are you saying that an elf might have blocked us?", Natasha said shocked remembering Dobby.

"Yes, Natasha, I will go to the other side and catch that elf now!", Mr. Diggory said angrily and went to the other platform.

They all waited for Mr. Diggory to arrive for 4 minutes silently. When he returned, Mr. Diggory seemed really angry. "That damned elf! He just disappeared with a screech after I caught him.", he muttered. "I will have an investigation in this matter! This is unacceptable!", he said.

"I think you can go, the magic that blocked you has gone.", he continued.

Natasha and Hermione exchanged looks, and promised each other silently to discuss about this later.

"Why was the elf blocking the wall?", Mr. Granger asked.

"I have no idea. He disappeared before I could ask.", Mr. Diggory shook his head and replied.

Natasha and Hermione said goodbyes once again and went through the wall. This time, they passed right through the barrier, and reached the platform. The platform only had less than twenty people, as they were really early. So, they knew it was easy to get a place to sit. They out their things in the compartment with the help of the Diggories and thanked them immensely after that, Natasha couldn't help notice that, Cedric was really cute.

After they put all their trunks in place, they sat in their seats comfortably. The students and their families were now coming really fast, and they started occupying the other places. Natasha and Hermione were mow waiting for the Weasley's to come to tell Ron what had happened. Nut ebven by five past eleven they did not come.

"Where are they? The train is bound to leave in a few minutes!", Hermione asked with concern in her face.

"Oh, come on, Hermione I am sure that they will come anytime now! They must be stuck in traffic.", Natasha said.

Hermione was not satisfied, and was looking at the watch and the platform in succession.

When it was one past eleven, even Natasha was a bit worried. And when train started moving finally, they let out gasps.

"They missed the train!", Hermione said.

"What are they going to do now!?", Natasha asked.

"I am sure that, there will be alternative forms of travel to the school. Coming in train is only a tradition, I don't think it is the only way.", Hermione said.

"That is true.", Natasha said nodding.

Then they both turned to the door, when there was a knock on it. The door opened, and Natasha and Hermione recognized the girl who had entered. It was the Indian girl, that they had met in the muggle cloth shop and helped them both. The girl looked at them in amazement and said, "Can I sit here? Most of the compartments are already with three or more people.".

"Sure. You can sit here. We don't have any problem.", Natasha said smiling.

"So, you are also same as me huh? Witches?", the girl asked.

"Yep. Your name is Simran right?", Hermione asked. "Are you going to be a first year? Because, you look as old as us.".

"Yes, I am Simran Gupta. No, I am a transfer student from India. I had studied in a magical school in India for my first year. So, I am going to attend my second year now.", Simran replied.

"That is great. You may know I our names, but I am Natasha Potter, and this is Hermione Granger.", Natasha said.

"Natasha Potter? Really? You are famous even in India, as the vanquisher of the dark lord.", Simran told.

"I am famous in India too? So, they also know about Vol- You-know-who?", Natasha asked uncertain what the girl's reaction will be, to the name.

"Whom am I supposed to know?", Simran asked totally confused.

Natasha then realized that, they might call Voldemort by that name. "I meant about the evil wizard.", Natasha said.

"Oh, you mean him. That guy had followers even in India it seems. Fortunately, they all surrendered after the evil guy's fall.", Simran said.

"So, is your whole family magical like you?", Hermione asked.

"No, they are certainly not. I am a first gen witch.", Simran said.

"A what?", Natasha asked confused.

"I think she meant that, she is a muggleborn. You meant that, your parents don't have magic, don't you?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah. That is what I meant. So, you use different words here, I presume. We use the term no-Maj for people who don't have powers.", Simran said.

"We do use different words here. We call the non-magical people muggles here. But isn't no-Maj an American term. Wasn't India a British colony all those years ago,", Hermione asked.

When this question was asked, Simran went to give a really lengthy lecture about India and its wizarding world. She said that, wizarding India was never ruled by the British. (There was nothing about any colonization in their textbooks either, or any information about any other countries outside of Europe either, which was a sad fact.). Natasha and Hermione was listening to, what the other witch was saying. Simran was a bookworm, just like the two of them. She it seems had done, a lot of research before starting off her school. It seems before 1950, the present wizarding wizarding country was split into many countries according to the language they spoke. It remained so, even when the British muggles were ruling India. Then in early 1900's when the Indian independence movement was gaining strength, the different countries decided to come together, and form one nation. They did that according to the borders of British India. They it seems even sent some envoys, to even the hilly regions, where they did not have any government to form UICW (United Indian Confederation of wizards.). Then after the muggle government got independence, the UICW decided that, they are not going to divide into two, as their muggle part, and stayed as one. It was all a fascinating tale, for both Hermione and Natasha. Hermione and Natasha also told the story of the British counterpart back. They also explained about the houses and point system at Hogwarts. At around twelve fifteen, the lunch trolley came, and Natasha treated both her companions inside.

"So, you both are really close friends, huh?", Simran asked while eating a chocolate frog. She was tasting it for the first time as, wizarding sweets in India were totally different from one's in India.

"Yes, there is one more friend of ours. But it seems he missed the train.", Hermione said.

"Oh! What is his name?", Simran asked, and took another card from the frog.

"Ron, Ronald Weasley.", Natasha said. "He is a really good guy. Fun to hang out with."

"My friend was someone called Bhavana. She was really sad, when she heard that I was transferring.", Simran told.

Then the compartment door opened and Neville Longbottom smiled at them. "Hello Natasha, Hello Hermione.", he told. He looked at the new girl and asked, "Who is this new girl? Is she a first year?"

"Hello Neville.", both Natasha and Hermione chanted. "Neville, this is Simran. She is a transfer student from India. She will be in our year.", Natasha said. "Simran, this is Neville Longbottom. He is a classmate of ours."

"Hello, Neville.", Simran smiled and said.

"Hello, nice meeting you too.", Neville said. "Where is Ron? I thought that he will be with you two.", Neville asked.

"He and the rest of the Weasley's missed the train. I think that, he will arrive at the school by some other means.", Hermione said.

"I hope so.", Neville said. "Anyways, how was your holidays?", he asked.

"Well, it was really good. I was staying at Hermione's for a month.", Natasha said.

"That is really great! I am sure that, you both would have had a lot of fun.", Neville said.

"Yep!", Natasha and Hermione said nodding.

"Well, I better go back. Dean and Seamus is waiting for me in the next compartment.", Neville said and went.

"He seems to be a really good guy.", Simran said.

"Yeah. He is one of the well behaved people at school. Many of them don't have any regards for rules.", Hermione said.

"As if we are any better, Hermione. Remember last year?", Natasha asked.

"What happened last year?", Simran asked with interest.

Then Natasha and Hermione went to tell, their new friend about the adventures that had happened last year. Simran was having a hard time believing all that, what was said by the two girls in front of her. The tale was an incredible one, of a stone that gives you immortality, and an evil teacher that was trying to steal the stone. Simran told the two that, she had a perfectly normal year, for her first year. Natasha and Hermione laughed at this. Then the topic came to the summer holidays, and the warning of the house elf.

"So, let me get this straight. A house elf came to you, and said that something really bad is going to happen at Hogwarts?", Simran asked.

"Yeah, he did. He even tried to stop me come into the platform to board the train.", Natasha said.

"I thought house elves are supposed not to disobey their masters. At least that is what I heard in India.", Simran said.

"It is the same here too. It seems that the elf, actually disobeyed it's master and came there.", Natasha said.

Then the three of them went on to discuss random topics. Natasha felt that, the new Indian girl was really good, and was becoming a good person to talk with. Natasha knew that, they had just made another friend. Then after sitting and chatting for so much time, the outside view, was getting darker really fast, and the scenery started changing from fields, to forest. Natasha knew that, they must be getting really close to the school. Natasha turned to the two girls, who were talking and said," Hey girls, we need to change to our uniforms now. I think we are getting close to the school."

Hermione looked outside and said, "Yeah, we really should. The beginning of the forests means that, we are close.". They all changed quickly inside the compartment. Just after they changed, there was an announcement inside the train. "The train will reach Hogsmeade in five minutes. All students are advised to change to their uniforms immediately."

"So, I am at Hogwarts, at last.", Simran said excitedly. She was just staring outside the window, as if to see if she can catch a glimpse of the castle before they reach the station.

Hermione must have noticed this, and she said, " If you are looking to catch a glimpse of the castle, you will be disappointed to know that, you cannot see it till you reach. Anyways, how many schools are there in India?"

Simran looked really disappointed at this, but said, "We have one magical school, for one wizarding state. In each state we have approximately 6000 wizards. It actually varies 6000 is the population of 5th least populated state. So in each school, we have nearly 600- 4000 students."

"That looks like a really large population of wizards.", Natasha said.

"Remember that, even in the muggle world India is the second most populated country.", Simran said. "So it is reflected even in the wizarding world."

"That does make sense.", Hermione said nodding.

They arrived at hogsmeade shortly, and the three of them took their bags and went out. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!", Natasha heard Hagrid shouting. Then Natasha looked at Simran and said, "I have no idea where you are supposed to go. You are a second year with us, but technically it is your first year here."

"I think we should better ask Hagrid.", Hermione suggested.

Natasha nodded and went to Hagrid. "Well, hello Hagrid, It is nice to see you again.", she said with a smile. Simran was looking at Hagrid with wide eyes. "Hagrid, this is Simran Gupta. She is an exchange student here from India. The problem is that, she is supposed to be, in her second year but she needs to be sorted, as It is her first year here. So, where does she have to go?", Hermione asked.

"I think that, she has to come with me. I take all the students to be sorted with me.", Hagrid said.

Simran smiled and joined the group of first years that had come. Then Natasha saw Ginny running and coming from. Ginny saw Natasha and waved at her. "Hello Ginny. Why weren't you guys in the train? What happened?", both Natasha and Hermione said.

"We were a bit late while leaving the house, and the car broke down for a few minutes. Ron is already inside the castle. I am sure that, he will join you there. See you both in the hall!", Ginny said and went to the group. Natasha was struggling at the fact of hearing wizards having muggle problems with the car, and she and Hermione followed the older students. Natasha found that the older students were going into some carriages. Natasha and Hermione went inside a carriage, but found that nothing was there that seemed to be for pulling them. In a short while, they were joined by Angelina Jhonson.

"Hey girls. Have you seen Fred and George somewhere? I couldn't find them anywhere in the train.", Angelina said.

"They missed the train. They were late when they arrived at the station. Ginny told me, when she arrived to Hagrid to enter into Hogwarts in the traditional way.". Hermione said.

"Oh! Then I will see them at the hall.", Angelina said. Then to Natasha's disbelief, the carriages started moving on their own. First she thought that, this was some magic, but she actually felt as though someone or something was pulling it.

"What are pulling these carriages, angie?", Natasha asked.

"No one knows. It seems as though it is moving on it's own.", Angelina said.

The rest of the ride was quiet, as the three did not say anything to each other. Once they reached in front of the castle, they got down and walked towards it. Natasha still wondered about the ride which she had. "I hope that Ron already has saved some decent seats for us.", Hermione said. "I don't want to argue with people about that."

While they were walking towards the hall, Natasha saw Malfoy, and acknowledged each other with a nod. Ron was waiting at the hall, and had saved two seats on either side of him, for both of them. "Hello, Ron. Nice to finally have you back. We were really worried about you for some time there.", Natasha said.

"I am really sorry, guys. I forgot where I kept some things, and made the family late. I got one hell of a scream from mom for that.", Ron said shaking his head.

"That is really bad. Maybe you should also buy a rememberall.", Hermione said laughing.

Ron glared at Hermione and Natasha as they both were laughing hysterically. "Hey, Natasha and Hermione.", George who was sitting opposite her called.

"Well, hey George, Fred. Nice to see you again.", Natasha said. Hermione acknowledged them with a nod. Natasha saw Percy sitting a few seats away. He just nodded at her, and she nodded back.

"Did you know that, Ronnie just broke his wand?", Fred said with mischievous face.

Ron glared at Fred. "What!? What happened to the wand?", Hermione asked in horror.

"We came to the school in a portkey. Ron landed really badly, and had his wand in hid hand, The wand was already in a really bad shape. The tip of the wand hit the ground first, and the already weak wand, just nearly broke into two pieced. Ron was taken to the hospital, and was mended immediately without having to stay there for long. But wand was a really different case.", Fred said.

"I am sure that, I can mend it with some spello-tapes.", Ron said.

"But Ron! Wands are powerful objects. I don't know whether we can mend it like that!", Natasha said.

"I really have no choice, Natasha!", Ron said.

Just then the doors of the great hall opened and the new first years arrived with professor McGonagall. Natasha noticed Ginny and Simran in the group. Then the professor went and took the hat, and the parchment that had the list of students. Then the hat began to sing. It was a different song from last year, and spoke of the need of unity among the houses. Ron found the song really weird, but Natasha and Hermione found it inspiring. Natasha took a look at the staff table, and saw Dumbledore looking at the hall with a smile. Next to him was an empty chair, which was of Professor McGonagall. Then sat professor Sprout, Sinistra and some unknown professor who looked like she knows what was going to happen, then sat the professor whom she was least looking forward for 'Gilderoy Lockhart'. Her favourite Professor, Professor Snape sat next to Lockhart, and was looking like he was going to murder his colleague who was sitting next to him.

Severus Snape was having a really bad time, even in the beginning of the year. It was all because of the new DADA professor that had been appointed. Dumbledore had rejected his application once again, though he was having a really hard time finding applicants. The newly appointed man was a big celebrity in the wizarding world, and was irritating all the teachers of Hogwarts with ridiculous tales, which he said was done by him. Severus would bet a thousand Galleons that the new professor was a big fraud, and the students will learn next to nothing this year. He had no idea, why such a kind of Professor was appointed, and was appointed just as a big joke by Dumbledore. He was worried about the students, that were going to have their OWLs and NEWTs this year. He and Minerva told each other that, they do some of the important stuff in defence, for the fifth and final years , if the current teacher was no good. Now presently the irritating man was sitting next to him with an irritating smile and looking at the students. Severus knew that, this was going to be a really long year.

Natasha's attention towards the staff table was gone, when Professor called, "Simran Gupta". Simran slowly walked towards the stool, and sat on it. When the hat was put on top of her, it sat there for half a minute and called out, "GRYFFINDOR". Natasha and Hermione clapped loudly and cheered for the new friend. "Simran, you can sit here.", Natasha called her friend to a seat next to her. Simran smiled happily and sat there.

"You both already know her?", Ron asked.

"Yeah we three had travelled together, on the Hogwarts express.", Hermione said. Simran was getting congratulations from other people who were sitting. Two students had come to the house before her.

"Simran, this is Ronald Weasley. The friend we had talked about in the train.", Natasha said.

"Nice to meet you, Ron.", Simran said smiling.

Ron nodded and said, "Are you first year? Becau-".

Ron was stopped in the middle when Simran said, "No. I am a transfer student from India. I am going to be in your year.". Ron nodded and went on to listen further into the sorting. The next one they heard was of Luna Lovegood who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Ron said that, she lived near the Weasley home, and was friends with Ginny. Then 3 people were sorted to Slytherin, 4 to Hufflepuff, 2 to Ravenclaw, and 2 more to Gryffindor, when the name Ginny Weasley was called out. The hat immediately called out Gryffindor and Gryffindor table were cheering more louder to the courtesy of other Weasleys.

Immediately after the sorting, just like the last year, Professor Dumbledore said some nonsensical words, and made the feast appear. Natasha was happy to see all the food, as she was really hungry by that time. "Can you help me with some of these dishes?", Simran asked. " We have totally different dishes in India.".

"Sure.", it was Ron who answered. Natasha wanted to warn Simran about Ron, but decided that it might hurt Ron. As Ron and Simran were looking for dishes, Hermione and Natasha talked with Percy about second year. Percy was of the opinion that, the concepts of second year will be easy to grasp, as they both were the toppers of their year. Percy had aced his OWLs with outstandings or exceeds expectations in all the subjects he had taken. Then when they finished eating, Dumbledore vanished all the food that were on the table, and addressed the hall. First he told the same things that he said last year, except for the third floor corridor part. Then he continued and said, "I welcome an exchange student from India, who came as a part of student exchange program between countries. Ms. Simran Gupta will be in her second year". Simran stood up, with redness in her cheeks and a small smile, as the hall clapped.

"I am very happy to welcome Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. He has agreed to come and teach, at Hogwarts in the post of DADA professor.", Dumbledore said and started clapping. There was a big cheer inside the hall, and Natasha saw that the girls were the one who were clapping more. Many of the girls were looking like they wanted to ask the new professor out. Natasha and Simran were one of those rare girls who were not like that. Simran was like that because she was really clueless about the guy, and Natasha because she thought he was a fraud. Even the staff looked really uncomfortable, and even angry at this. Professor McGonagall and sprout had clapped only a little, and Professor Snape did not clap at all. He just sat there with an angry expression. "Is he ever happy?", Natasha thought looking at the professor. Professor saw Natasha looking at him, and gave a nod to her, and Natasha nodded back.

After all that, Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dormitories. Simran joined Natasha, Hermione and Ron while they were going. Simran told Natasha that, Percy told that she can join other second years if she wanted. Percy gave the password to Natasha when they were talking, and the four of them went to the common room.

"Well, that was a really delicious feast, wasn't it?", Simran asked. "I enjoyed it all thanks to Ron", she said patting Ron on the back. Ron turned red with blush. Natasha and Hermione were giggling madly at this. They met more of their friends, and greeted them. They were all tired after sometime, and went to their dormitories. Natasha went to her old bed, and fell on it with joy. She was really glad to be here back at the school. Hermione took her bed which was next to her, and Simran went to a bed next to Parvati.

"Where are you from in India?", Parvati asked.

"Bengaluru city, in Karnataka state.", Simran said. Then they went to some conversation, in a language Natasha couldn't understand.

"Kannada gotha ninge?", Parvathi asked. (Do you know kannada?)

"Nange swalpa gothu. Neenu Kannadiga na?", Simran asked. (I know a little. Are you a Kannadiga?)

"Avudu. Nanna purvajara mane belagaviyallide.", Parvathi said. (Yes. My ancestral home is in Belagavi.)

Natasha looked at the other girls in the room. They all had the same confused looks as her, as they did not understand a word of it. Natasha decided that she better sleep, as she had woken early in the morning and she did not get much rest. She said good night to all the girls, and went to sleep hoping for a peaceful year. But she had no idea of the things to come.


	26. Chapter 27

**THE PIXYISH PRO** BLEM

Natasha woke up early on the next day. She found that, all the girls were still asleep. She then went to get a bath fast and found all the girls woken up. "Good morning people!", Natasha said happily to all the girls. Many of them were in a really sleepy state, so most of them just nodded. Hermione and Lavender greeted her back as they were up just after she was. She immediately went to the common room, and she found it nearly empty. She assumed that, most of the students were tired from their journey. She just sat in one of the couches, and waited for the others to arrive. Many of her upper years came down, and greeted her.

Hermione came down after sometime and said, "Simran said that she will come fast, and she wanted to come with us as she doesn't know the hallways."

"Of course, she can join us. We have to wait for Ron too. We did not talk to him much yesterday, did we?", Natasha asked.

"Yep. Did you talk to any of the other first years? They will need our help too. I still remember how I struggled last year.", Hermione said pointing at some first years, who looked really nervous.

Natasha did not think about the other first years, and realized that they both ought to help them. "No Hermione. I totally forgot about them. But I think the prefects will help them out, if in any problem.", Natasha said.

"Well, we will have to talk to them if we find them lost anyplace.", Hermione said.

"That we will do.", Natasha said. Just then Ron came into the common room, looking really tired. Natasha assumed that, Ron was still recovering from the night's sleep. "Good morning Ron. You look like you have not slept well.", Natasha said.

"Really rough night last one was. Had a really bad nightmare. I was being chased by scabbers who was grown really big. That was a really weird but scary dream.", Ron said as he finished the sentence with a yawn.

Natasha and Hermione burst out laughing at this. "What happened Ron? Scared of your own pet?", Hermione asked giggling.

"I hate both of you. I know that it was just a dream, but I just could not sleep after that.", Ron said with a reddened face. "Let's go to breakfast now. I am already starving.", he added.

"We are waiting for Simran. She said she wants help to explore the castle.", Natasha said.

"Well, I hope that she will come fast. Else I think I will eat you both.", Ron said rubbing his stomach. Just then the girl's dormitory door opened and Simran came out.

"Good morning, Ron.", Simran said smiling. Ron gave a small yawn, and said "good morning to you too. Let's go for breakfast. I am starving.". Then the four of them went down to the hall, to have their breakfast. Natasha ate the breakfast which was toast and egg. Hermione and Ron were also eating eagerly, but Simran was looking at the food with uncertainty.

"Why are you not eating?", Ron asked with food still in his mouth.

Simran looked at Ron disgustedly at first, but then said, "Well, this is not the breakfast I am accustomed to. I have dosas or idlys at my old school."

"Well, we will not get whatever those stuffs are here. I think you better get used to this.", Hermione said taking her porridge. Simran nodded and started helping herself with the toast. Just before they finished the breakfast, Professor McGonagall came moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Natasha took her and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.

The four of them left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. The three girls were talking excitedly about the plants, they had read about in the books. Ron frowned and stayed away from the discussion. As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. The four of them had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, Natasha spotted the tree which was called whoomphing willow in the distance, which was famous for famous for aggressive behaviour. The tree was a bit damaged due to something.

"What do you suppose happened to the willow?", Natasha asked.

"I heard that, it was hit by lightning on the night of 30th. Seamus told that, he heard someone telling that.", Ron said. Natasha felt a little bad for the tree.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint. Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels...". Natasha was really sure that, she could see the Herbology professor really irritated by her colleague's company.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before - greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Natasha caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Natasha wondered what plant was the Professor introducing today, that must be interesting or dangerous.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the centre of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-coloured ear muffs were lying on the bench. The four of them took seats next to each other. The Professor looked at the students and said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?".

Hands of Hermione, Natasha and Simran shot straight up. "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione before the other two. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

This time Natasha beat Hermione into answering and said, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it.". "Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in colour, were growing there in rows. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. Natasha put the earmuffs immediately and there was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething.". She gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant as she spoke, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

The four of them were joined at their tray by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy Natasha knew by sight but had never spoken to. "Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said brightly, shaking Natasha by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Natasha Potter... And you're Hermione Granger – the two toppers in everything." Natasha and Hermione blushed at this. "You are Ron Weasley.", he said to Ron. "I don't think I recognize you.", he said to Simran.

"She is a new exchange student here.", Natasha said.

"Well, nice to meet you too.", Justin said nodding at Simran. "That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filling their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic. My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family...".

After that they didn't have much chance to talk. Their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth, but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Natasha spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. By the end of the class, Natasha, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was a really interesting subject, and Natasha was really interested in that. Simran said about the transfigurations she had done in her first year, Natasha and Hermione found it similar to theirs. Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but Natasha enjoyed the class nonetheless. She was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, the three girls managed to transfigure it after trying for 20 minutes. Draco was the only Slytherin, who had managed to transfigure his button. McGonagall awarded points to all four of them, and praised them for their efforts.

Ron was having really bad problems with his wand. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spellotape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick grey smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased. Natasha was relieved to hear the lunch bell, as she was really tired and hungry after the really hard lesson. Everyone filed out of the classroom except the four of them. Ron was whacking his wand furiously on the desk.

"Stupid - useless - thing-", Ron was frustrated beyond anything. "You three really should tell me, how you manage to do it right every time."

"Write home for another one,", Natasha suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

"I really can't do that, Nat! After buying all the books of that Lockhart, family is facing a bad financial crisis.", Ron said sadly. Natasha felt really bad for Ron. She wondered if there was any way to help the really nice family.

"Wands cost really low in India. India fortunately has a good abundance of the wizarding natural resources.", Simran remarked as they ate lunch.

"Well, that is really lucky for you.", Ron said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"What've we got this afternoon?", said Natasha, hastily changing the subject fearing an argument between the two.

"Défense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"Why, "demanded Ron, seizing her schedule, "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?". Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. Natasha and Simran giggled at this. Natasha knew that, Hermione was having a small crush on Lockhart.

"Do you also admire the professor?", Simran asked whispering to Natasha's ear.

"Nah! I really don't understand why other have though. He is not even that handsome.", Natasha replied. They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires. Natasha, Simran and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes. Simran was also interested in quidditch like her. After some time, Natasha became aware that she was being closely watched. Looking up, she saw the very small, mousy-haired boy she'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Natasha as though transfixed.

Natasha was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable as she saw a muggle camera in the boy's hands. "All right, Natasha? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Natasha repeated blankly.

"So, I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" (his eyes raked Natasha's hairline) "and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So, I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you".

Natasha was looking at the boy with a small laugh in her voice. Simran was giggling a bit.

"maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?", he continued. There seemed to be no end to his blabbering.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?", said a familiar voice. Natasha recognized it as Draco's. He came near her, with a small evil smile and said to the crowd, "Everyone line up! Natasha Potter's giving out signed photos! "

"Hey! I am not!", Natasha protested angrily. Draco just kept grinning.

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Why should I be jealous, firstie? I am the heir of an ancient and noble house. I have no reason to be jealous.", Draco said.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

Simran was just watching what was going on. She knew that the other boy was just kidding around, and did not mean anything bad. It was apparent from his body language. He was surely a bully, but it seemed as though Natasha was not an intentional target.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?".

Natasha frowned. That was real perfect timing by the professor. Natasha started to speak but she was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around her shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Natasha!". Natasha saw Draco going away from the scene with a smirk. She knew that she hated that idiot. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Natasha, who was wishing she knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to her side. Natasha was relieved that the conversation will not go on for long. She knew that he was most probably not evil as evil, but just an idiot professor.

"A word to the wise, Natasha," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevey - if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much...".

Deaf to Natasha's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad bigheaded, Natasha, to be frank."

Lockhart just went on blabbering about how it is to be a famous person. Natasha turned around and looked at her friends for some help. Ron and Simran shook their heads helplessly, but Hermione just smiled as if encouraging her to be with the professor.

They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Natasha go at last. Natasha yanked her robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where she busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, so that she could avoid looking at the real thing. The rest of the class came clattering in, the four of them sat next to each other.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. "Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Défense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!", He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. But Natasha saw most of the girls giving Lockhart hopeful looks.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-", he said.

"A test at the beginning of the class? Maybe he might not be bad at all.", Natasha thought. The other teacher who did something similar was Professor Snape, and he turned out to be a really good one.

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

Natasha took a look at the paper and realized that, she was very wrong. The questions were:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart s favourite colour?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Natasha somehow knew that; this year was going to be really hard in terms of DADA classes. She knew answers to many of the questions, as Hermione was talking about the professor the whole summer. She decided that, she will just give the answers for the sake of it. Natasha saw Hermione eagerly writing the answers to the questions, and noticed Ron and Simran just sitting and scratching their heads.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Odgers Old Firewhisky!". He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Simran was just shaking her head, as if saying I can't believe this.

"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact," - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "And Miss Natasha Potter also has got a good score too. She is second only to Hermione.", Lockhart said and gave a wink to Natasha. Hermione smiled at her, and Ron and Simran gave looks of disbelief.

"Quite excellent! Take ten points each for Gryffindor! And so - to business-". He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm.".

In spite of himself, Natasha leaned around her pile of books for a better look at the cage. She was a bit interested at what the professor said. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them.". As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shots straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Pessimism Pesternomi!".

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Natasha, Ron, Simran and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him. Natasha was fuming angrily at this. She just could not believe that idiot of a professor just let four second years handle those foul some pests.

"Hey! If you can't stop them, how can we?", Simran shouted and asked.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

Natasha then realized that freezing charm would do the trick, and started putting it on the pixies.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on?" said Simran, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing-"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done-"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.


	27. Chapter 28

**DRACO'S INSULT**

In the following days, Natasha was actively avoiding both Gilderoy Lockhart and Collin Creevy. But the problem was that, Collin was coming to Natasha every now and then asking how she was, and what she was doing. It was borderline stalking and Natasha was really close to shouting at the boy. Her other friends were helping her to avoid both Collin and Lockhart (Except for Hermione who insisted that, Natasha talk more to Gilderoy, and said that a little talk will clear all the doubts that she had about him.). The problem was that Collin seemed to have memorized Natasha's schedule.

Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Natasha?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Natasha sounded when she said it. Natasha did not want to tell this to the teachers as, it might seem too silly for them. So, she decided that, she will leave it alone for now. Her other classes were like, how it was last year. History of magic was boring as usual. Even Simran who was a bit of a history geek, could be seen sleeping in the class. Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. Potions were still interesting, and Professor Snape was being nice to her, and a complete git to the other Gryffindors. Simran turned out to be a little bad in potions, and was targeted by the Professor like other Gryffindors. She hated him like the other Gryffindors and asked Natasha, how she was like that.

So, with one thing and another, Natasha and her friends was quite glad to reach the weekend. The four of them were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning, so that Hagrid would be introduced a bit more to the new girl. Natasha, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than she would have liked by Katie Bell, fellow team mate of hers in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Whassamatter?", said Natasha groggily.

"Wood has called us for Quidditch practise.", Katie said.

"What?! It is very early in the morning, and it is the weekend!", Natasha said and gave a big yawn.

"Wood is insisting that we come. He wants us to see all the moves that, he made for the matches during the holidays.", Katie said.

Natasha looked at the other friends, and found that they were sleeping. She then reluctantly got up and got dressed to her Quidditch robes. She then took her broom and wrote a quick note to the other two, informing them of where she was. Then she went down into the common room, and found wood and others waiting for her.

"Oliver,", Natasha croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program.", said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year-"

She had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand. Natasha groaned. The boy was really irritating. "I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Natasha! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you-".

Natasha looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose. A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Natasha recognized as her own. She was pleased to see that her photographic self was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Natasha watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.

"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.

"No Collin. Can you just stop asking me to sign all of your photos?", Natasha said. But Collin seemed to have ignored that. "I have to go for Quidditch practise now.", she added.

She climbed through the portrait hole. "Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!". Colin scrambled through the hole after her. "It'll be really boring,", Natasha said quickly in hopes that he will go away, but Colin ignored her, his face shining with excitement.

"You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, Natasha? Weren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside her. "You must be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?". Natasha was finding it difficult to keep track of all the questions he had asked.

"I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"

Natasha thought that, the best way of making him go will be to answer him so she started answering the boy's questions. "Yes," said Natasha heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch.

"They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters.", Natasha explained.

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Natasha. She was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, the Quaffle - that's the biggish red one - is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch - they're three long poles with hoops on the end.", Natasha said.

"And the fourth ball-"

"- is the Golden Snitch," said Natasha, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do, because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."

"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?", said Colin in awe.

"Yes," said Natasha as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really.". Natasha was desperate now. She just wanted the kid to stop irritating her all the time. But Colin didn't stop questioning Natasha all the way down the sloping lawns to the Quidditch field, and Natasha only shook him off when she reached the changing rooms; Colin called after her in a piping voice, "I'll go and get a good seat, Natasha!" and hurried off to the stands.

She was glad to finally get away from Collin. The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle haired, next to fourth year Alicia Spinnet, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. Her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, were yawning side by side opposite them. Natasha was also feeling really drowsy, and sat down next to Alicia.

"There you are, Natasha, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. Before Natasha could give any explanation, Wood continued, "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference..."

Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Alicia Spinnet's shoulder and he began to snore. Natasha had kept her eyes completely closed during most of Wood's lecture. Her mostly attentive behaviour in all her classes was not present as, she was totally uninformed of Wood's plans.

The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. "So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Natasha from a wistful fantasy about what she could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. Natasha was sure that, she was even dreaming for some time. "Is that clear? Any questions?", Wood asked.

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?".

Wood wasn't pleased. "Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately - owing to circumstances beyond our control-". Natasha knew what wood was talking about. He was talking about her, as the Quidditch final of the first year was lost by the Gryffindor house, really badly as Natasha was lying in the hospital wing, after the Quirrel incident.

Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. "Hell! It was torturing everyone in the team.", Natasha thought. "So, this year, we train harder than ever before... Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff-legged and still yawning, his team followed.

They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Natasha walked onto the field, she saw Ron, Simran and Hermione sitting in the stands. Ron was looking a bit paler than he usually does, when he wakes up really early. "Waking up early in the first weekend of school must be really tiring.", Natasha thought.

"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron in a tired voice.

"Haven't even started," said Natasha, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade her three friends had brought out of the Great Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves.", she added. She mounted her broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool morning air whipped her face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. She soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred and George.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner. Natasha looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium. "Look this way, Natasha! This way!", he cried shrilly. "That boy is following you everywhere, isn't he?", George asked.

"Yeah. I really don't know, what to do with him. He sometimes is really creepy, following me everywhere.", Natasha said.

"Looks like you have got one die hard fanboy here.", Fred said grinning.

"I hate that!", Natasha said sadly.

"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

Wood was getting really paranoid, so Natasha said, "He's in Gryffindor."

"Slytherins does not need a spy anyways.", George said. "They are here in person"

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands. "I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!". Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Natasha, Fred, and George followed along with the other girls. Natasha saw that, all of her team members were really angry. "Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!". Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollism cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'. "

Natasha knew that, the Slytherin seeker had graduated last year and they were in need of them. Natasha wondered who the new seeker was. "You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?".

Then Draco Malfoy came forward, so that all of them could see him. Natasha was not at all surprised as she knew that, Draco was at least a good flyer, as she had seen from last year. He was the few people who had the broom in his hands, in the first try. Natasha smiled at Draco, as a small congrats to him. Draco just nodded.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team.". All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun. Natasha was surprised, and for a moment wondered if Draco bribed his way in. She was a bit angry as, she was sure that, he would have gotten in even if that did not happen.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives -" sweeps the board with them.". None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron, Simran and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on. "What's happening?" Ron asked Natasha. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?". He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my fathers bought our team.". Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. "Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.".

Now Natasha was getting really angry. She just glared at Draco. Draco was not even making an eye contact with her. She just wanted to shout at him, but couldn't find appropriate words. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione said sharply. "They got in on pure talent.". The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.", he spat.

Natasha knew that, this was an insult though she did not know that was its meaning. There was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him. Simran looked at the angry expressions of her schoolmates, and realized that, the blond boy had called Hermione something really bad. Alicia shrieked, "How dare you!" and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.

Natasha angrily made her way through the Slytherins somehow, and punched Draco on his face and said, "I hate you! I thought that you were better than this.". Draco put his hands on his nose, and looked at Natasha with a really shocked face, as she was dragged away by her team mated.

"Eat slugs Malfoy!", Ron said again with a wand towards Draco. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?", squealed Hermione and Simran. Even Natasha went to see what happened to Ron. Her reaction to Draco's insult was forgotten by all, as they went to look at what happened to Ron. Draco was still clutching his nose, and was really shocked by that. He never expected that reaction from Potter. But he knew that, she was a girl who hated this. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. Draco was now filled with laughter along with the rest of the team, as they watched more and more slugs coming out of Weasley's mouth.

Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him. "We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Natasha to Hermione, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms. Simran carried Natasha's broom with her, and she followed the other three.

"What happened, Natasha? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front. Natasha did not want the boy, to take a picture of Ron, as she knew that it would be really humiliating. "Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Natasha?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Natasha angrily. She and Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest, with Simran behind them.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute - almost there-". They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.

"Quick, behind here," Natasha hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush. She did not want Lockhart seeing Ron. Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly along with Simran. "It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!"

"So, this is Hagrid's cabin?", Simran asked quietly. Natasha nodded. They waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently. Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. "Bin wonderin'when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again-".

Natasha and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Natasha hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair. Simran looked at the house in wonder, and she felt it was a nice one, though it was small and she sat in another chair and placed the broom near her.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get em all up, Ron. Then Hagrid turned to Simran and said with a smile, "Good to see you again, Simran". Simran nodded and said, "Good to see you too."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand-"

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Natasha. "What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Natasha asked, scratching Fang's ears. "Givin'me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled Hagrid, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don'know. An'bangin'on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher, and Natasha looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job-". Simran looked at Hermione and said, "You still think that git is genuine? Look at the way he is teaching. He has not thought us any spells!"

"He was the on'y man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin. "An'I mean the on'y one. Gettin'very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin'ter think it's jinxed.

No one's lasted long fer a while now. So, tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild."

"It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the table top looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her Mudblood,' Hagrid-". Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance. Hagrid looked outraged.

"He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did,", she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born - you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom - he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

Simran felt uncomfortable as she was also of muggle parentage, and she knew many people hated her because of that. "An'they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can'do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta. Natasha was really happy that Hagrid was saying such encouraging words. "It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out."

He retched and ducked out of sight again. "Well, I don'blame yeh fer tryin'ter curse him, Ron," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble.".

"Not just that! Natasha punched him on his face!", Simran said laughing.

Hagrid started laughing and said, "Di' yeh really? Yeh mus' be careful. His father is powerful."

Natasha blushed slightly and said, "He deserved it! I thought that he might be a good guy, but I was wrong."

"Natasha," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Furious, Natasha wrenched her teeth apart. "I have not been giving out signed photos,", she said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around-". But then she saw that Hagrid was laughing. "I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Natasha genially on the back and sending her face first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn'need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," said Natasha, sitting up and rubbing her chin.

"Don'think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An'then I told him I'd never read one o'his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared. "No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it."

"Come an'see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as the three girls finished the last of their tea. In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Natasha had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder. "Gettin'on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast... should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" said Natasha. Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone.

"Well, I've bin givin' them - you know - a bit o'help-"

Natasha noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Natasha had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, she had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. It was nearly lunchtime and as Natasha had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, she was keen to go back to school to eat. They said good-bye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccoughing occasionally, but only bringing up two very small slugs.

The rest of the evening was spent by playing chess with Ron. To Natasha's surprise, Ron lost to both Hermione and Simran. Natasha thought that, the slug incident must have shaken him. After dinner, Hermione said that she was not feeling well, and Simran wanted to play more chess. Natasha decided that, she will take a book from Library, and went. On the way, she met Professor Snape, who stopped her and asked asked, "I heard that, you slapped Mr. Malfoy today, during the Quidditch practise today. Can you care to explain?"

Natasha was scared a bit at first, but decided to tell him the truth, "I did it because he did something really bad, sir.", she said with a stern voice.

"What did he do?", Snape asked,

"He called my friend Hermione a 'Mudblood', sir.", Natasha said.

The expression on the Professors face changed into something Natasha could not place. He for a moment looked shocked, and then angry. But Natasha could say that, it was not towards her. She thought, that Professor was remembering something in the past, as his eyes flickered somewhere for a moment. Then he turned to Natasha and said, "I see… I will talk to Mr. Malfoy about this.". Then he just turned and walked away. Natasha just could not understand her professor's behaviour. "He is a really strange man.", Natasha thought.

She then went to the library and took a book, and got the book to her. She sat in the Library for nearly two hours. Madam Pince called her at nine saying that, it was already curfew time and she should go back. Natasha knew that, she had to go fast. Just then Simran and Hermione came into the Library. "Natasha! What are you doing here for so long?", Hermione asked.

"I am coming. I am coming.", she said and went with the two. "Where is Ron?", she asked.

"We all went to the dormitories 30 minutes ago, Ron said he was not feeling sleepy and stayed back. He must have gone to sleep, as we did not find him when we were coming.", Simran said. They were literally running back to the common room, when Natasha heard a really strange voice. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breath taking, ice-cold venom.

"Come... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..."

"What?", Natasha asked loudly freezing in her tracks.

"What? What happened?", Hermione asked.

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?", Natasha asked.

Both the girls shook their heads. Natasha thought that she must be imagining things, she was really tired. But the funny thing was that, the voice felt very real.

"it must be my imagination. Let's go, I am really tired,", Natasha said.

They just walked back into the common room, and found it empty. They climbed up into the dormitory, and fell on their beds. It really was a tiring day for all of them.


	28. Chapter 29

**THE HALLOWEEN HORROR**

The month of October brought a damp chill, at Hogwarts. Students were suffering from, a small bite of cold every now and then. Three of the Weasleys were suffering from the cold, very badly that they turned pale. Ron, Ginny and Fred were dragged into the hospital wing by Percy, and they were given Pepper up potions by Madam Pomfrey. The worst of the affected was Simran, as she was not accustomed to cold climate, as it was a hot climate in India. Simran said that, this coldness will be experienced in her part of India, in the peak of winter and she hated that. She even told that, it never snowed at her place, which everyone found weird. Hermione and Natasha were relatively unaffected by the climate.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Natasha was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud. Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. The twins reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles. Natasha was still really angry at Draco, even though he was trying to speak to her. She would just walk in the opposite direction, if she saw him coming from somewhere.

As Natasha squelched along the deserted corridor she came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as she was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "...don't fulfil their requirements... half an inch, if that...". Natasha wondered what Nick was muttering about, and decided to greet the Gryffindor ghost.

"Hello, Nick," said Natasha.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking round. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Natasha could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.

"You look troubled, young Natasha," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.

"So, do you,", said Natasha. "You look as if you are rejected out of something."

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance... It's not as though I really wanted to join... Thought I'd apply, but apparently, I don't fulfil requirements'-". In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. "But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Headless hunt? What in the world is that?", Natasha wanted to say. But she thought that the ghost might become angry, and only said, "Oh – yes."

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However -" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously:

"We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfil our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away.

"Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Natasha! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

Natasha now was feeling a little bad for the unlucky ghost. Talk about being rejected by an inch, she thought. The ghost must be feeling really dreadful, as she obviously would, if she was in his place. Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So - what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"I don't think you can do anything Nick. Not unless you can make Draco Malfoy see some sense, or you can buy seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly-"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near her ankles. She looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal grey cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students. Natasha knew that, she was mostly in trouble as she just made the whole corridor really dirty. "You'd better get out of here, Natasha," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood - he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five.

Natasha knew that, she had to avoid the caretaker at all costs. Filch was a really bad man, if he was in a really bad mood. The whole dirt in the corridor was guaranteed to make him feel even more worse than ever. "Right," said Natasha, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Natasha's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker. There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple. Natasha knew that, she was in big load of trouble now.

"I- I am r-really s-sorry about this.", she managed to blurt out. "Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Natasha's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter!"

So, Natasha waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor. Natasha had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided and hated. Natasha was really feeling bad now. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Natasha could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. That was really not surprising as, they were the biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts.

A highly-polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling. Natasha had a feeling that, Filch would have certainly done that to her, in this situation if he was allowed to do so.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment. "Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies... frog brains... rat intestines... I've had enough of it... make an example... where's the form... yes...". He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

"I am really so sorry, Mr. Filch. It was just an accident.", Natasha pleaded. But Filch just ignored her, and her rambling.

"Name... Natasha Potter. Crime...", he said.

"It was only a bit of mud!", said Natasha. "I can help you clean it up if you want!"

"It's only a bit of mud to you, boy, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose. "Crime... befouling the castle... suggested sentence...", Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at Natasha who waited with bated breath for her sentence to fall. But she knew that, Filch will not give something really bad. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!", And without a backward glance at Natasha, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him. Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Natasha didn't much like Peeves, but was really happy for his perfect timing. Natasha somehow felt that, this was not just a coincidence.

Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Natasha. Thinking that she should probably wait for Filch to come back, Natasha sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk. There was only one thing on it apart from her half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Natasha picked up the envelope and read:

Kwikspell

A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic.

The envelope was about some academy of magic, which was for people who were really terrible at magic, and it offered an easy way to perform and learn magic. She wondered for what reason did, Filch need the course for. She was in the middle of reading it when she heard Filch coming back, stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Natasha threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.

Filch was looking triumphant. "That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!", Filch said to his cat. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet-", His eyes fell on Natasha and then darted to the Kwikspell envelope, which, Natasha realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started. Natasha felt guilt for reading something private, of Filch. She knew that, he was going to be really angry now.

Filch's pasty face went brick red. Natasha braced herself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer.

"Have you - did you read -?" he sputtered.

"No,", Natasha lied quickly.

Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together.

"If I thought you'd read my private -not that it's mine - for a friend - be that as it may - however-"

Natasha was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help. The day was becoming really bad, moment after moment for her. She did not know, how it could become even more worse. "Very well - go - and don't breathe a word - not that - however, if you didn't read - go now, I have to write up Peeves' report - go-"

Amazed at her luck, Natasha sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record.

"Natasha! Natasha! Did it work?", Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Natasha could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him-"

Natasha could not find enough words to thank the helpful ghost. She just smiled and said some thanks. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks, Nick!", Natasha said gratefully. They set off up the corridor together. Nearly Headless Nick, Natasha noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter. "I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt,", Natasha said. Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Natasha walked right through him.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Natasha - would I be asking too much - but no, you wouldn't want-"

"What is it, Nick?", Natasha asked hoping that it was a really easy thing to do.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.

"Oh.", Natasha said not knowing how she should react. It was the same, day as her parents died, so she was a bit sympathetic.

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honour if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course - but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He watched Natasha on tenterhooks.

Natasha was reluctant to attend a party, on the day of her parent's death. So, she said, "I am really sorry, Nick. As you know, Halloween is also the anniversary of my parent's death. So, I really can't attend a party on such a day. I am sure that you can understand."

Nick looked at her with a kind face and said, "I do understand, Ms. Potter. You do have a really good reason. I cannot force you to attend my party. Happy Halloween anyways.".

"I will ask my other friends if they can join the party.", Natasha said. " Maybe one of them will come to the party."

"Thank you very much, Natasha.", Nick said and went away.

"A deathday party?" said Simran keenly when Natasha had changed at last and joined the other three in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!"

"So, will you be going?", Natasha asked with hope.

"Definitely. We did not have any ghosts at my school in India. All the ghosts were kicked out, when they wreaked havoc at the school some 200 years ago,", Natasha said. "It will be fascinating to attend a party with them. But I would need someone to come."

"I think I will come with you. Though I feel why anyone would want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me. But I will join you."

"Thank you very much Ron!", Simran said hugging Ron. "I think I will join Natasha in the feast. I am not comfortable going to such a party.", Hermione said.

Rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander.

Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Natasha was at the point of telling Ron, Hermione and Simran about Filch and the Kwikspell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikspell envelope from Natasha's mind.

Unlike the last year, Natasha was not feeling jealous or guilty, thanks to Professor Snape's kind words the previous year. She like the whole school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

Simran was really excited for the party she was planning to attend. Ron was now regretting his decision, to go to the deathday party. "A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Natasha bossily. "You said you'd go to the deathday party with Simran. You just can't say that, you won't come with her now."

So right at Seven, Simran and Ron went to the party, and Hermione and Natasha went to the great hall for the feast. Natasha hoped that, nothing big and bad will happen this year like the last, as a troll was let loose in the school last year. But she was wrong, very wrong. The feast was a really tasty one, and Natasha enjoyed it thoroughly. "Do you suppose that, the other two are enjoying the party?", Hermione asked.

"I really hope that they are.", Natasha said. She then noticed that, Ginny Weasley was missing from the Gryffindor table. Natasha found it really weird. "Where is Ginny?", Natasha asked Fred.

"She said that she is not feeling well. So, she decided to skip the feast.", Fred replied. "By the way, where is Ron and Simran?", he asked.

"They both went to attend Nearly Headless Nick's 500th deathday party.", Hermione replied.

"Wow! He has been dead for 500 years? That is really long.", Fred said disbelievingly.

"That is not so much. Some of the ghosts here are believed to be nearly thousand years old, going back to the days of the founders.", Hermione replied.

"How do you know all that?", George asked eating a piece of roasted chicken.

"I read about it in Hogwarts a history.", Hermione said confidently.

The rest of the feast went on without much happening. But near the end of the feast, Hermione said that she had to go to toilet as she was not feeling very well. She was not well, for so many days. So Simran decided to accompany Hermione. They both told Fred and George to inform the teachers, if they ask what happened to them. While they were walking toward, the toilet, Natasha heard something which froze her on the way:

"... rip... tear... kill..."

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice she had heard while she was returning from the library. She stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all her might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Natasha, what're you -?", Hermione also stopped and turned to her.

"It's that voice again that I heard when we were returning from the Library. But now I heard more clearly- shut up a minute-", Natasha said.

"... soo hungry... for so long...", it continued.

"Listen!", said Natasha urgently, and Hermione froze, watching her.

"I can't hear anything, Natasha. You must be imagining it again.", Hermione said.

"No! I am sure that, it is for real!", Natasha said

"... kill... time to kill...", the voice muttered again.

The voice was growing fainter. Natasha was sure it was moving away - moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as she stared at the dark ceiling; how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?

"This way,", she shouted, and she began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Natasha sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Hermione was clattering behind her.

"Natasha, what're we-"

"SHH!"

Natasha strained her ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, she heard the voice: "... I smell blood... I SMELL BLOOD!".

Her stomach lurched-

"It's going to kill someone!" ,she shouted, and ignoring Hermione's bewildered faces, she ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over her own pounding footsteps - Natasha hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Hermione panting behind her, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. Then they were suddenly joined by Simran who was coming from down the stairs, and was panting heavily.

"I was coming to the hall, and I saw you both running somewhere and followed you. What happened?", Simran asked.

"I heard something or someone whispering, that it wanted to kill. The voice was going this way. Where is Ron?", Natasha asked.

"He returned to the common room, in the middle of the party. He was feeling really sick, after seeing so many ghosts in one place. Can you believe it? I think there was like fifty ghosts there.", Simran said

Then Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look! "

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" , said Simran, a slight quiver in her voice.

As they edged nearer, Natasha almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Simran and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

All the three girls let out a gasp. Simran nearly let out a scream, but controlled her emotions.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Hermione said, "Let's get out of here. We can't be seen like this in the middle of this corridor."

"Shouldn't we try and help -" , Natasha began awkwardly. "She is in a really bad situation.", she said with a bit of sympathy.

"Trust me," said Hermione. "We don't want to be found here. People are going to get wrong impression about us being here."

But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends. The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Natasha, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Natasha knew that, she was in a hell lot of trouble.

Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!", It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. Natasha just wanted to punch Draco again, but she knew that she was in trouble, and doing that will only make the things even more worse. The three girls just stared at each other, and wondered what they had gotten into.


	29. Chapter 30

**THE STORY OF THE CHAMBER**

"What's going on here? What's going on?", it was Filch. He was running down the corridor, just to see what was happening there. He must have heard the noise made by Draco. When he saw the cat's body on the floor, he fell back in horror. His face showed both shock and fury. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?", he shrieked. Natasha could say that, he was very much close to crying.

And his popping eyes fell on the three girls, but was mostly focused on Natasha. And Natasha knew that, if looks could kill, half of the world would have been dead by that gaze. "You! "he screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-".

"Argus!", Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Natasha, Simran, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. Simran still looked totally shaken by what she had seen. Natasha knew that, Simran loved cats, and hated if anything bad happens to one, even if it was the most hated cat in the whole world. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Miss Potter, Miss Gupta, Miss Granger." Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free-", Lockhart said with a smile.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so, did Professors McGonagall and Snape. Professor Snape was looking at Natasha with a face, that she had seen even in the previous Halloween, after the troll incident. It was demanding answers from her. As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Natasha several of the Lockhart's in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers.

The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. The three girls exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. Natasha hoped that, the cat was not dead as, if it was the three of them will be in a lot of trouble as they were found in the scene of the crime. The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying to make sense of what was happening there.

Simran opened her mouth to say something, mostly for explaining what was going on. But Hermione shook her head and told her silently not to talk. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions. "It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture – I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her...". Natasha had a feeling that, Lockhart was just bluffing as she had never heard of anything like that. Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, the three girls couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as they felt for themselves. If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure. It was a really horrible thought, but Natasha knew that, it was true.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened. She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed. "...I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once...". Natasha just could not believe the man, he was just boasting about himself, when the atmosphere was really tense. He really was an insufferable man.

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly. Natasha let out a sigh of relief, so there was hope for the cat.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented. "Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?". Even Natasha was wondering the same thing. The cat looked like it was as stiff as a dead body.

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say...". Natasha thought that, the whole situation was hopeless as Dumbledore himself was unsure of what was happening. "Ask her!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Natasha. "No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-".

"She did it, she did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what she wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - she knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "She knows I'm a Squib!" he finished. Natasha knew what was a squib, so she said, "I am not the one who attacked your cat, Mr. Filch! And I don't care if you are a squib!". But Filch was giving her a look, that indicated that he did not believe her.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows. Natasha was relieved that Professor Snape was intervening the talk. She knew that, the potions master would surely believe her story. "Tell me Natasha, why did you and Hermione leave the feast in the middle, and Ms. Simran I never saw you and Mr. Weasley in the hall, during the feast. Where were you both, and where is he now.", Professor Snape asked. Natasha knew that those were questions that, she had to answer. So, she went on to explain that, Hermione and her left the feast because of the fact that, she was not feeling well. Simran went on to explain that, she and Ron had gone to the Deathday party.

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape to Simran, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?".

"Because I wanted to see where Natasha and Hermione were going, as I saw them on the way to the hall. Hermione did look like she was not looking really good.", Simran said.

Natasha wanted to tell them about the voice she had heard while coming here, but she thought that they might think that she is mad, so she decided against it. "What do you think, Severus? Do you think they are telling the truth?", Dumbledore asked.

"I believe so, Headmaster. Their story is perfectly believable, as many of my students also skipped the feast as they were sick.", Severus said.

Dumbledore then gave Natasha a searching look. His twinkling light-blue gaze made Natasha feel as though he were being X-rayed. Natasha felt as if Dumbledore could read her mind. But she knew it was ridiculous. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus. I also think that you are right." he said firmly.

Filch was looking ready to explode anytime. "My cat has been Petrified!", he said angrily. "I want to see justice for her!"

"I already told you, Argus. I am pretty sure that, these three did not do this.", Dumbledore said. "We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-". Natasha wanted to punch that idiotic Professor. He was just blabbering on that, he can do anything in the world.

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school. I am supposed to do this."

"I assure you, Severus. I can make the potion in no time!", Lockhart said. But both the Headmaster and Professor Snape ignored him. "You may go," Dumbledore said to Natasha, Simran and Hermione. They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Natasha squinted at her friends' darkened faces.

"What in the world do you think just happened?", Natasha asked.

"I have no idea. But I am sure that, it is nothing good.", Simran said. "and what in the world is this chamber of secrets?"

"I have never heard of it. Nothing like that, is mentioned in Hogwarts a history.", Hermione said.

"I think we can infer from the name of it itself that, it is something that cannot be told to children who are planning to Hogwarts.", Natasha said.

"Well, I say that we research about whatever that thing is,", Simran said.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?", Natasha asked her friends.

"No," said Hermione said, without hesitation. " I don't think that, Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

"You two believe that, I did hear it, don't you?", Natasha asked,

"Yeah, we do, Natasha. As you lead us straight to the crime scene, by just following that voice. But I have no idea, why we were not able to hear it.", Hermione said with assurance in her voice.

"I think that we better get back to our common room. We should inform Ron of what happened. Though I am sure that, he would have known about this, as the news will spread fast.", Natasha said.

"Yeah. We will have to say our part of the story too. I have no idea, what the other students would have told him. They are very good in spreading rumours, in my old school. They will twist the things that happened, according to their need.", Simran said.

They then heard the clock ticking twelve somewhere, and decided that they should hurry as, they did not want Filch catching them again. When they entered the common room, they found Ron waiting for them with a look on his face, that Natasha could not understand. "Where the hell where you three? I am hearing all kinds of things over here. Some idiot firstie told me that, you killed it.", Ron said with a questioning.

The three girls went on to explain, what was going on. Ron's face was growing whiter and whiter, as Natasha explained all the details. "So, someone attacked Mrs. Norris and petrified her, and then left a message on the wall, saying that some kind of chamber has been opened?", Ron asked with a nearly albino face.

"Yeah, that is what happened.", Hermione said.

"How come Natasha heard something, that nobody could hear? Are you sure that, you both could not hear anything?", Ron asked. Both the girls shook their heads indicating that, they definitely did not hear anything. "Weird.", Ron said shaking his head. But Natasha could see that, even he was troubled by what had happened. Hermione let out a loud yawn indicating that, it was already very late, so they said one final goodnight and went to the dormitories, Natasha found that, the other girls were also wide awake, and were demanding answers. The three of them described the night, but did not say about the strange voice Natasha had heard. The other girls were satisfied, and all of them went to sleep.

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Natasha had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. All of them were confused and scared as it was evident that, the writing would have taken really dark magic.

When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and "looking happy." Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. Ron however seemed a little happy as, he always hated the cat. "But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.

"You do know that I am a cat person Ron! I hate seeing a cat like that!", Ginny said in an angry tone. That shut Ron up. The three girls spent a lot of time in Library, trying to find more about the chamber. The problem was that, Ron hated reading and refused to join them. They tried to persuade Ron by saying that, they could use an extra hand but he did not budge. He joined them only when he wanted to take some book for essay. After a busy weekend at the library, when Natasha and two of the other friends were heading out for dinner, Natasha saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him. Natasha had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction. Natasha wondered what that was all about. It was as if he was scared of her. Natasha found her friends at the back of the library. She was surprised to find even Ron, who was measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Bins had asked for a three-foot-long composition on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny.", Ron said angrily. Natasha told the others about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him.

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great-". Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them. "All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out,", Hermione said frustrated.

"What! How is that possible. How is there a sudden demand for a book, that is rarely taken by anybody?", Natasha said in shock. Even Ron had a shocked face.

"Well, I think everyone wants to find out about the chamber of secrets, after the incident with the cat.", Simran said. "Really sad that, something like this had to happen for everyone to find such a book remotely interesting one."

"And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books.", Hermione said with a small blush. Natasha just frowned.

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch. "No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it-".

"Can you both give me at least?", Ron asked the other two.

"Ron, you really have to learn to do your work on your own.", Natasha refused.

"You can take mine.", Simran said giving her essay to Ron. "Thank you, Sim! You really are a life saver.", Ron said relieved, and started writing the missing parts fast. Natasha and Hermione gave Simran looks that said 'you shouldn't have done that.'. But Simran just smiled and winked. Ron finished the remaining part, very fast and as soon as he finished, the bell rang and they all gave went to the history class.

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shrivelled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand. Natasha was surprised at this gesture, as no one asked questions or doubts to the teacher in his class.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed. "Miss - err -?", he started.

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice. Natasha then was surprised at Hermione's move. But was sure that the professor would know what the chamber was. Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk. Simran looked like she was woken up from a deep sleep, but she started paying attention. Then both Hermione and the professor went on for a long debate about the importance of legends in history, and she managed to persuade the professor to tell the story.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution. He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy.", he said. Natasha frowned, so Salazar was the one who started all this. But she still believed that, all Slytherins were not like that.

"After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.", Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.", There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Natasha wanted to ask a question, so she raised a hand and asked, ""Sir - what exactly do you mean by the horror within the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice. The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?". Natasha was happy that, someone had asked the question, as she herself was about to ask the same. "Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Penny feather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!". And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Natasha and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I've got the train straight back home..."

Hermione nodded fervently, but Simran was actually looking at the distance thinking something.

"Come on Ron! All the Slytherins are not bad! I refuse to believe that nonsense about all Slytherins being evil. I would have gladly gone to that house, if the hat had placed me there.", Natasha said.

"But Natasha- ", Ron started.

"No, Ron. I still refuse to believe that. I am sure most of the Slytherins do not care about what your blood status is.", Natasha said.

"Can I tell you something, guys? I was almost placed in Slytherin.", Simran said.

Both Ron and Hermione was looking at Simran open mouthed. Natasha was smiling at her, she knew that she had won the argument. "But how? Why?", Ron asked.

"You see, a certain group of Hindus are worshippers of snakes. Both muggles and wizards worship it. As you know, the Slytherin emblem is a snake, and the hat asked me whether he wanted me to be placed there, but warned me that, some of them might not accept me there, but not all. So, I thought that, that house may not be comfortable in that place, and said the hat to put me elsewhere.", Simran said.

"See, she was nearly placed there. Now do you think that, all of them are evil? Hell, even merlin was in that house! Under the care of Slytherin himself! You of all should know that, Hermione.", Natasha said.

Ron and Hermione nodded. "But you have to admit that, at least one of the present batch is evil, otherwise there would be no attack at all.", Ron said.

Natasha nodded in agreement. As they spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message "The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened."

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered. They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted. "Can't hurt to have a poke around,", said Natasha, dropping her bag and getting to her hands and knees so that she could crawl along, searching for clues. "Scorch marks!" he said. "Here - and here-"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny...". Natasha got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.

"No," said Natasha, "have you, Ron? Simran?". But Natasha saw that they were nowhere near. She looked over her shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run, and Simran was standing there with her back towards them. When Natasha went to face them, she saw that Simran had a scared look.

"What is the matter with you two?", Natasha asked puzzled.

"I - don't - like - spiders,", said both Ron and Simran together, and then looked at each other in disbelief.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times..."

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move..."

"Why do you think, I am really bad in potions. I just hate spiders, I shudder when I touch them.", Simran said.

Both Natasha and Hermione giggled at this. Feeling they had better get off the subject, Natasha said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door.". Even Simran was feeling a bit better now. He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"Oh, come on Ron. I know that, this is the girl's bathroom. But no one ever comes here. This one is ignored by all the girls because of a ghost.", Natasha said laughing.

Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. Natasha and Simran followed, and saw of the myrtle. When Hermione saw, her she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin. "This is a girl's bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron suspiciously. "He is not a girl!"

"Ask her if she saw anything,", Ron mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Natasha quickly. "We wanted to ask-"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead-"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Simran. "We only-"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Hermione quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Natasha.

"I wasn't paying attention, I had shut myself up in one of the stalls." said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm-"

"Already dead," said Ron helpfully.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend. Ron stood there with his mouth open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle... Come on, let's go."

Natasha had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all four of them jump.

"RON!", it was Percy. He looked like he was very angry. "That's a girl's bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?", he said to Ron. "Just having a look around," Natasha shrugged. "Clues, you know-".

"You it is ok!", he said to Natasha. "though I feel that, you are not supposed to do that either. There are teachers and prefects to do that here. So, get out of here, and Five points from Gryffindor, for entering to a girl's toilet Ron!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work."

The four of them chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Natasha's surprise, Hermione followed suit. "Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts's?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?"

He looked at the three girls. Natasha looked back, unconvinced.

"I know you are talking about Draco- ", Natasha started. "Of course, I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - You'll be next, Mudbloods!'- come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him-"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione sceptically.

"Hey! I don't think he is capable of doing that! He might be a git, but he is not the type of person who kills.", Natasha argued.

"Why are you always arguing about suspects. Last year, you defended Snape, this year Malfoy!", Ron said angrily.

"Remember that I was right last time.", Natasha said. "But this time, I think I will take your point view."

"You mean that, you will consider him as a suspect?", Hermione asked.

"Yes. It may be possible. But how do we do it?", Natasha asked.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect-"

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us.". "But that's impossible,", Simran said as Ron laughed. But Natasha was getting what Hermione might be implying.

"Hermione, are you talking about the Polyjuice potion?", Natasha asked. "What's that?" said Ron and Simran together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago-"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now, if only we could hear him.", Natasha said

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning. "What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library." There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance. Maybe you can ask Professor Snape, you are his best student after all."

"I don't think he will fall for that, as far as I know, the book is very advanced for us. Snape will get suspicious even if it's me. I think we need to find someone else.", said Natasha.

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Simran. "They'd have to be really thick..."

"I think I know just someone who will definitely give it.", Natasha said smiling evilly.


	30. Chapter 31

**THE DEADLY QUIDDITCH MATCH**

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them, and sometimes re-enacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Ron to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Ron had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Ron was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Défense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. If Natasha hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it. "Nice loud howl, Mr. Weasley - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat - I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm- he let out a piteous moan - go on, Mr. Weasley - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man.", Lockhart said. But Natasha knew that, it was utterly ridiculous. There was no spell to reverse a werewolf transformation. The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!", he said. Some of the girls in the room, looked very excited, but all the boys just frowned. The homework given was utterly ridiculous. The class began to leave. Ron returned to the back of the room, where Ron where the other three were waiting.

"That was utterly ridiculous! I feel so humiliated!", Ron said angrily. "I am sure that, there is no spell to reverse the transformation of a damn werewolf!

"Ron! You can't say that, you know all the spells! What if there is a way to so that?", Hermione argued.

"Then I will eat my socks. Whatever he said was nonsense.", Simran joined.

"We should get going and ask Lockhart for the permission.", Natasha said to the three.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right..."

She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, with the other three right behind her. "Err - Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms."

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?", Lockhart asked with a huge smile.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So, clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer-"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book-signings.". He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. "So, Natasha," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too.", he said.

Natasha did not believe what he said, and thought that he might have just skipped the flying lessons saying that, his hair will look bad after that. "I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players...", he continued. But Natasha excused herself and left the Professor. "I don't believe it,", she said as the four of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git,", said Simran. "But who cares, we've got what we needed-"

"He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library.

"Why are you defending that idiot, Hermione? He clearly is a brainless git!", Simran said. "He just talks about the names of the spells he used, but he never tells the incantation, does he?", she asked.

"Maybe most of it is very advanced for us to learn.", Hermione argued. Simran was about to argue more, but Natasha stopped her, as she knew it really was useless. They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture. "Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Simran, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart will sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and mouldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty. Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, Natasha and Simran was just grinning at each other when they saw Ron's reaction at the prospect of going to that toilet.

Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them. Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the four of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head. Natasha wrinkled her nose, at the mere look of that picture and was glad that, she will not be needing any of the other potions.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Natasha sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces. Natasha took the book and scanned the pages for the things she needed. "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Natasha as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves... Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn - don't know where we're going to get that - shredded skin of a boomslang -. that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into.", she was muttering to herself. Natasha knew that, only Hermione was understanding, what she was talking about as the others were looking totally clueless.

But when they heard the last bit of ingredient, they both reacted. "Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it-".

"Yeah! I don't want anything with Pancy's or Millicent's too!", Simran said.

"Well, we have absolutely no choice. We have to have a bit of them.", Natasha and Hermione said together. "But we will not need it until, the potion is ready. That is surely a plus point.", Hermione continued as she glanced at the book.

"D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea...", Simran said worriedly.

"Maybe you can ask Snape, Natasha! You are his best student after all.", Ron said.

"What will I say I need the things for!? I am sure that, if I ask him those ingredients, he will definitely get to know what we are up to. He will definitely kill me if you do that.", Natasha said.

"Well, if you three are going to chicken out, fine,", Hermione said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in."

"Hey I never said, I am backing out. I just said that, I can't ask Professor Snape!", Natasha said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you both would be persuading me to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Simran as Hermione and Natasha, opened the book again.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon, and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients.", Natasha said with a glance through the ingredients.

"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say.". However, while Hermione was checking that the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Simran, "It'll be a lot less hassle if Natasha could just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow.". Simran just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Natasha woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. She had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. She wanted to show them that, speed does not matter much. After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, she got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where she found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron, Hermione and Simran came hurrying over to wish Natasha good luck as he entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -"("Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August")"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team."

Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Natasha. "It'll be down to you, Natasha, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Natasha, because we've got to win today, we've got to.". Natasha was certainly not feeling good, when her captain said to either catch the snitch, or die trying. It was just upping the sheer pressure on her, and she hated that.

"So, no pressure, Natasha" said Fred, winking at her. As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary. Natasha instantly knew that, this was going to be a really close, and dirty match with both sides trying desperately, even with ugly tactics just to win.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one...". With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Natasha flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Potter? I hope that, you can hope to win the match." yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom, and laughed hysterically. Natasha had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward her; she avoided it so narrowly that she felt it ruffle his hair as it passed. She was very relived, but she could not believe that, someone would attack the seeker, so early in the match. "Close one, Natasha!" said George, streaking past her with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Natasha saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in mid-air and shot straight for Natasha again.

Natasha dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at her head. She put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. She could hear the Bludger whistling along behind her. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible. Natasha was panicking now. Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Natasha ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course.

"Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Natasha, the Bludger pelted after her once more and she was forced to fly off at full speed. It had started to rain. "The game is getting better and better.", Natasha thought bitterly, as the drops began to fall. Natasha felt heavy drops fall onto her face, splattering onto her glasses. She didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until she heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero.". Natasha knew she had to find the snitch now, as the Slytherins had a very clear lead.

The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Natasha out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to her on either side that she could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -", Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Natasha.

"We need time out," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Natasha's nose at the same time. Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Natasha, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger. Natasha was relieved for a break from the game, as the bludger was seriously making her scared.

"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Natasha, Oliver. Please don't say that, you did not see that happening!", said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Natasha alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." said Wood, anxiously. Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Natasha could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.

"Listen," said Natasha as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one.", Natasha said. For a moment, even Natasha was thinking about what she had said. "Did she just sign her death warrant? She thought. But she knew that, it was impossible to back out of that decision no, and she wanted her team to win.

"Don't be thick,", said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

"Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Natasha deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry..."

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Natasha. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. "`Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him-"

Madam Hooch had joined them, and they started the match at that moment. Natasha was finding is very difficult to dodge the bludger. It was coming at such high speeds that, she knew if it hits her head, it will definitely kill her. She flew in all the directions possible, and was feeling a bit dizzy.

"What in the world is happening with you, Potter? Why in the world is a bludger following you everywhere.", Draco asked. Natasha could hear a small concern in his voice. Before Natasha could answer the question, she dodged the bludger again and saw the golden snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear - and Malfoy, busy looking at Natasha, hadn't seen it. For an agonizing moment, Natasha hung in mid-air, not daring to speed toward Draco in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.

WHAM. She had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit her at last, smashed into her elbow, and she felt her arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in her arm, she slid sideways on her rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, her right arm dangling useless at his side - the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time zooming at his face - Natasha swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in her numb brain: get to Draco. Natasha still hated him, so she did not care about what happened to him.

Through a haze of rain and pain she dived for the shimmering, sneering face below her and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Natasha was attacking him.

"What the -" he gasped, careening out of Natasha's way. Natasha took her remaining hand off her broom and made a wild snatch; she felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with her legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as she headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out. She was feeling really dizzy but happy. She even felt that, she will throw up.

With a splattering thud, she hit the mud and rolled off her broom. Her arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, she heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. She focused on the Snitch clutched in her good hand.

"Aha," she said vaguely. "We've won.". And she fainted. She came around, rain falling on her face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. She saw a glitter of teeth. "Oh, no, not you," she moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Natasha. I'm about to fix your arm.". "No!", said Natasha. "I'll keep it like this, thanks...". She tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. She heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," she said loudly.

"Lie back, Natasha," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Natasha through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Natasha, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-".

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No - don't -" said Natasha weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Natasha's arm.

A strange and unpleasant sensation started at Natasha's shoulder and spread all the way down to her fingertips. It felt as though her arm was being deflated. She didn't dare look at what was happening. She had shut her eyes, her face turned away from her arm, but her worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. Her arm didn't hurt anymore - nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Natasha, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - err - tidy you up a bit."

As Natasha got to her feet, she felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her right side. What she saw nearly made him pass out again.

Poking out of the end of her robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove.

She tried to move her fingers. Nothing happened. Lockhart hadn't mended Natasha's bones. She had removed them. Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased. "You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Natasha desperately. "I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Natasha a pair of panamas. "You'll have to stay the night...".

Then her four friends came, and they all started arguing about Lockhart. Only Hermione was defending Lockhart.

"Hermione! See what he has done! She nearly lost her arm!", Simran said angrily.

"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Natasha?"

"No," said Natasha, getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either." As she swung herself onto the bed, her arm flapped pointlessly. Madam Pomfrey kicked the other three out, when she heard them arguing.

Natasha was left alone, with nothing to distract her from the stabbing pains in her limp arm.

Hours and hours later, Natasha woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: Her arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, she thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, she realized that someone was sponging her forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" she said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"

The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Natasha through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.

"Natasha Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably. "Dobby warned and warned Natasha Potter. Ah madam, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Natasha Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

"I told you, dobby. I had to come back here. This is my home.", Natasha said.

"Dobby was so shocked when he heard Natasha Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir...". Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Natasha Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make-"

"Your Bludger?" said Natasha, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, madam, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Natasha Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here madam! Dobby only wanted Natasha Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh, is that all?" said Natasha angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Natasha Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, madam! We house-elves were treated like vermin, madam! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, madam," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase.

Natasha felt really bad for the elf. She knew that, she shouldn't have shouted at him. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Natasha Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, madam, and Natasha Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, madam... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Natasha Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more.". Dobby froze, horror-struck, then grabbed Natasha's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby..."

"So, there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Natasha whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby! Please, many of my friends are in danger!".

Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Natasha heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside. "Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Natasha's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air.

She slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer. Next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed. Natasha was horrified at first, as she knew something really bad must have happened.

"Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Natasha's bed out of sight. Natasha lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. She heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter.". Natasha was now even more horrified as she heard the Professor.

Natasha's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera. Natasha was now literally in verge of tears. Even though she hated the boy, she did not want this to happen to him. "Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have-"The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera. "Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey. A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Natasha, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. "Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand to her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore.

"But, Albus... surely... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how..." And from what Natasha could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.


	31. Chapter 32

**ATTACK ON NICK**

The arm was totally cured, when Natasha had woken up the next day. The hospital wing was totally deserted. She sat up quickly and looked over at Colin's bed, but it had been blocked from view by the high curtains Natasha had changed behind yesterday. Seeing that She was awake, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with a breakfast tray and then began bending and stretching her arm and fingers.

"All in order," she said as She clumsily fed himself porridge left-handed. "When you've finished eating, you may leave.". Natasha was relieved that, she was able to finally leave the hospital.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.", Natasha said nodding to the matron. The matron just smiled and nodded back at her. Natasha dressed as quickly as She could and hurried off to Gryffindor Tower, desperate to tell her three friends about Colin and Dobby, but they weren't there. Natasha left to look for them, wondering where they could have got to and feeling slightly hurt that they weren't interested in whether She had her bones back or not. But then she knew that, there was also the important and pressing matter of the potion, that they were preparing. Natasha hoped that, she will find them on the girl's toilet that was the moaning myrtle's toilet. As Natasha passed the library, Percy Weasley strolled out of it, looking in far better spirits than last time they'd met.

"Oh, hello, Natasha," he said. "Excellent flying yesterday, really excellent. Gryffindor has just taken the lead for the House Cup - you earned fifty points!"

"You haven't seen Ron or Hermione, have you?" said Natasha.

"No, I haven't," said Percy, his smile fading. "I hope Ron's not in another girls' toilet ..."

"Oh Percy! I will make sure that he won't. The last time was because he wanted to meet myrtle.", Natasha said as she did not want Percy took start looking for Ron in the bathroom.

"Oh, I know that, you will make sure of that. You are a perfect law abiding student, though you get into bad situations even if you don't want it.", Percy said with a smile. Satisfied that, her words did make the intended impact, Natasha watched Percy walk out of sight, and then headed straight for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. she opened the door and heard her friends' voices coming from a locked stall. "It's me," he said, closing the door behind her. There was a clunk, a splash, and a gasp from within the stall and he saw Hermione's eye peering through the keyhole.

"Natasha!" she said. "You gave us such a fright - come in. How's your arm?"

"Fine," said Natasha, squeezing into the stall. An old cauldron was perched on the toilet, and a crackling from under the rim told Natasha they had lit a fire beneath it. "I see that, you have already started working for the potion.", she said with a look towards the cauldron.

"We'd've come to meet you, but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion,", Simran explained as Natasha, with difficulty, locked the stall again. "We've decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Simran then realized that, there was no Ron present in the toilet and asked, "Where is Ron?"

"Oh! He refused to come into the toilet, saying that he is really not comfortable coming here.", Hermione said with a look at the brewing potion. "I hope that I have done the preparations right. "

"I am sure that you would have done it very well, after all you are also one of the bright students of the potions class, and gets the potions right many of the times.", Natasha said smiling.

Hermione blushed a little. "It is good that, Ron did not come. Four of us can't fit in this place, and nobody will give another suspicion about three girls in this toilet.", Simran said.

"This might rouse some suspicions as, no one uses this toilet anymore.", Hermione said, and Simran nodded in understanding.

Suddenly Natasha remembered about Colin, and she started to tell them about Colin, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know - we heard Professor McGonagall telling Professor Flitwick this morning. That's why we decided we'd better get going-", Hermione said.

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better,", said Simran in an angry tone. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin. Hell, here I was thinking that, he was just joking around all the time."

"Even I thought that, he might be a good person somewhere inside there. I am open to the possibility of, him not being the heir.", Natasha said. "There's something else," Natasha said tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

Ron and Hermione looked up, amazed. Natasha told them everything Dobby had told her - or hadn't told her. Hermione and Ron listened with their mouths open.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said.

"Maybe it was his father or his grandfather who did it last time, and that person must have told Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby's told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school.", Simran said.

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron. "Or maybe it can disguise itself - pretend to be a suit of armour or something - I've read about Chameleon Ghouls who can mend themselves with the surroundings."

"Did you know that, Collin had an argument with Ron just after we went out of the hospital?", Simran asked.

"No. How would I know that? I never met Ron before coming here, Remember? And what happened that, Creevy just pissed Ron off?", Natasha asked.

"Creevy wanted to take more and more pictures of you. Ron was really angry due to the fact that, he is irritating you like hell.", Hermione said. "So, he told Collin to piss off!"

"That must have been why Collin was sneaking out at night. Poor guy, I really shouldn't have been bad to him.", Natasha said sadly.

The news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as though dead in the hospital wing had spread through the entire school by Monday morning. The air was suddenly thick with rumour and suspicion. The first years were now moving around the castle in tight-knit groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they ventured forth alone. Even the teachers now were taking extra security measures every now and then. The only people who looked less than fearful were Draco and his gang. Even the other Slytherins were really scared. Natasha wondered if she was wrong about Draco from the very beginning.

Ginny Weasley, who sat next to Colin Creevey in Charms, was distraught, but Natasha felt that Fred and George were going the wrong way about cheering her up. They were taking turns covering themselves with fur or boils and jumping out at her from behind statues. They only stopped when Percy, apoplectic with rage, told them he was going to write to Mrs. Weasley and tell her Ginny was having nightmares.

Meanwhile, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices was sweeping the school. Neville Longbottom bought a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail before the other Gryffindor boys pointed out that he was in no danger; he was a pure-blood, and therefore unlikely to be attacked.

"They went for Filch first," Neville said, his round face fearful. "And everyone knows I'm almost a Squib."

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Natasha, Ron, Simran and Hermione signed her list. Simran was staying at the castle, not only for the potion, but also as her home was really far away. They had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him. Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores.

They made a plan to make a diversion in the potions class, so that Natasha could secretly sneak into the stores and get the ingredient. Natasha was seriously hating the plan they had made.

"If Professor Snape hears about this, he will hate me! He is really going to kill me if he finds out what happened.", Natasha said sadly.

"Well, we really don't have a choice for this, do we? This is the only way, that this can be done.", Simran said. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

Potions lessons took place in one of the large dungeons. Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors' work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. Like usual the Professor ignored Natasha's work. He only took notice of it until the last moment, and he did give good marks to her, unlike the other Gryffindors, even Hermione who was nearly as good as her in the subject. The whole situation puzzled her, and she had a feeling that her mother must have something in it.

Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favorite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Ron, who knew that if he retaliated they would get detention faster than you could say "Unfair."

Simran's Swelling Solution was far too runny, but she had her mind on more important things. She was waiting for Natasha's signal, and she hardly listened as Snape paused to sneer at his watery potion. When Snape turned, and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught Simran's eye and nodded. Simran knew that, the signal was either Hermione's or Natasha's.

Simran then nodded at Ron, and he ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of Fred's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand. The firework began to fizz and sputter. Knowing he had only seconds, Ron straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron.

Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a faceful and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate. Natasha knew that it was her time to go and get it, and slipped out as Professor Snape was trying to calm the class down. She felt really bad for the professor, but she knew this plan was for the good, and hoped that it would work. She then opened the cupboard door, and took the ingredient she wanted, and quickly snuck out to her place. She saw that more than half of the class was near the Professor's desk, to cure their boils.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush. "If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled.". Ron arranged his face into what he hoped was a puzzled expression. Snape was looking right at him, and the bell that rang ten minutes later could not have been more welcome.

"He knew it was me,", Ron told his friends as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I could tell.". Natasha knew that, Professor would have suspected him, as he was the biggest troublemaker in the line of sight of that cauldron. Natasha threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and Hermione began to stir feverishly. "It'll be ready in two weeks," she said happily.

"Snape can't prove it was you", said Simran reassuringly to Ron. "What can he do?"

"Knowing Snape, something foul." , said Ron as the potion frothed and bubbled.

A week later, the four of them were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas beckoned them over, looking excited. "They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind duelling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days...". Natasha knew that, Seamus was right, with the business of a chamber full of secrets being opened, troubling times were coming if they will not act fast.

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?", asked Simran. but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"Could be useful,", she said to the other three as they went into dinner. "Shall we go?". Natasha and Hermione were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione as they edged into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a duelling champion when he was young - maybe it'll be him.".

"I really hope that it is him. He is a really good teacher.", said Simran with a smile. Ron just kept quiet, and Natasha knew that even he was anxious to see who the teacher. "As long as it's not -", Ron began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"Great! Just great! Just the person I wanted to be our teacher.", Natasha said sarcastically shaking her head with sadness. Ron had a face that said the same thing. Simran was looking absolutely shocked, while Hermione was really excited.

"Oh, I really can't wait for this! We can finally see him in action!", Hermione said excitedly. Her three friends looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"At least we have Professor Snape with him.", Natasha said with a sigh of relief. "I think even he will be good as well."

"That just makes the thing even more dreadful.", Simran and Ron said simultaneously. They both hated the professor to the core.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!", Lockhart said with a wide smile.

"I think he should be more worried about himself than the Professor. I can't wait to see Professor Snape kick Lockhart's ass!", said Natasha happily. "That will surely shut the idiot's mouth for good."

Ron and Simran looked a bit cheerful after that. They definitely hated Lockhart than Professor Snape. But Hermione was looking a bit angry, "I am telling you, Natasha. He is not a fraud. It is going to be proven today."

Snape's upper lip was curling. Ron wondered why Lockhart was still smiling; if Snape had been looking at him like that he'd have been running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that,", Simran murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One - two - three-", Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor. Natasha smiled and gave a small cheer. "You deserved that, you git!", she whispered. But she knew that, Lockhart might find a way to get out of this sticky situation. Hermione was shocked to see her favorite professor defeated, and on the floor.

"Do you think he's all right?", she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Ron and Simran said together. They were now looking really happy. Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..."

Natasha was now really furious though, she was expecting exactly this to happen. Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Natasha and Simran first. "Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. And Simran- ". Simran then went close to Hermione so that, she will get her but the Professor said, "No Ms. Simran you are going to be paired with Pansy, and as for Ms. Potter- ", the Professor said looking at Natasha. "You will pair with Mr. Malfoy.".

Natasha was stunned for a moment. "She was to have a duel with Draco? Well, that will make the things really interesting.", she thought.

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Behind him walked a Slytherin girl who reminded Natasha of a picture he'd seen in Holidays with Hags. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return. "Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Natasha and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"I think I will make it a bit easier with you, Potter. You being a girl and all.", Draco said with a smirk.

"Bring your best, Malfoy!", she told with an equal smirk.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three-"

Natasha swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": His spell hit Natasha so hard she felt as though she'd been hit over the head with a saucepan. She stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Natasha pointed her wand straight at Draco and shouted, "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing. Natasha smiled and looked at the two Professors. Professor Snape gave a small nod. Natasha wondered if this was a setup, for Natasha to have a small revenge for Draco calling her friend a foul word. "I said disarm only!", Lockhart shouted.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding up an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; Simran was looking at a defeated Pansy with a smirk on her face, but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Natasha leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: She was a lot bigger than she was.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan..."

"Careful there, Miss Fawcett... Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-", he said.

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile. "I think Mr. Malfoy would want a rematch."

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Natasha and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room. "Now, Natasha," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this.". He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops - my wand is a little overexcited-"

Natasha struggled to laugh at her Professor, and turned to face Malfoy again.

"Scared, that I will get you this time, Potter?" muttered Malfoy, so that Lockhart couldn't hear him.

"You wish,", said Natasha out of the corner of her mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Natasha merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Natasha!"

"What, drop my wand?", she asked. But Lockhart wasn't listening. "Three - two - one - go!" he shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, "Serpensortia!". The end of his wand exploded. Natasha watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. "Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly a bit shocked the sight of Natasha standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Natasha wasn't sure what made her do it. She wasn't even aware of deciding to do it. All She knew was that her legs were carrying her forward as though She was on casters and that She had shouted stupidly at the snake, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously - inexplicably - the snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Natasha. Natasha felt the fear drain out of her. She knew the snake wouldn't attack anyone now, though how She knew it, she couldn't have explained.

He looked up at Justin, grinning, expecting to see Justin looking relieved, or puzzled, or even grateful - but certainly not angry and scared. "What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Natasha could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape, too, was looking at Natasha in an unexpected way: he was looking at her in utter shock He was also dimly aware of an ominous muttering all around the walls.

Severus Snape couldn't believe what had happened just in from of him. Natasha Potter had just seemingly spoken to a snake. By the looks of it, he knew that she was trying to save her friend. Severus was totally shocked. How can a Potter or an Evans be a Parselmouth? He knew that, Lily was never one, nor was Natasha's father. The whole situation was just confusing.

Then Natasha felt a tugging on the back of her robes.

"Come on," said Ron's voice in her ear. "Move - come on-"

Ron steered him out of the hall, Hermione and Simran hurrying alongside them. Simran did not have an expression like the other two. She only had an expression of confusion. As they went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something. Natasha didn't have a clue what was going on, and neither Ron nor Hermione explained anything until they had dragged him all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

Then Ron pushed Natasha into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah I am. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once - long story - but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard-"

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"So?" said Natasha. "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. Natasha, this is bad."

"What's bad?" said Natasha, starting to feel quite angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?", Ron asked with relief on his face. By the look of Hermione, Natasha knew that even she did not have a clue.

"Yeah, you idiot that was what he told to him. What did you think he said to the snake?", Simran asked with a curious look.

Ron and Hermione then looked at Simran with a shocked look. "What do you mean? How will you know, what she said?", Ron asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am a Parselmouth too. Many of the witches and wizards in India can too, even some first gens as first gens are mostly descended from squibs.", Simran said matter of factedly.

Natasha smiled at Simran with a smile. Ron shook his head. He was looking as though someone had died. Natasha couldn't see what was so terrible. Even Simran was demanding answers with a look on her face. "Maybe it is common in India, Sim! But being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent.", Ron said.

Hermione had a horrified look on her face. Natasha's mouth fell open. "Now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-granddaughter or something-", Ron said.

"But I am surely not!", Natasha argued.

"Yeah! She is definitely not a dark wizard! Or maybe you are, and there maybe another descendant in the castle.", Simran said. "I am sure that is possible."

"Yes! But I am sure that I am not!", Natasha said.

"You'll find that hard to prove," said Hermione. "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

"Then if I am, it is sure that, there is someone else here who is too, who is making this happen.", Natasha said.

"I really hate to think that, you and Malfoy could be related.", Ron said shaking his head,

"I hate to know, how the school will react to this. They might think that, you are making all these happen.", Hermione said.

"We will be always with you, Natasha. Whatever others say, we know that you will not do anything like that.", Simran said reassuringly. "To prove that you are innocent, we need a confession from Malfoy git."

By next morning, however, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey. Then Natasha went on for a walk, just to clear her mind about all the things that happened. She went to the Library just to read some books.

A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, Natasha could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. She couldn't see whether Justin was among them. She was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met his ears, and she paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section.

"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told her he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?". Then they went on a long debate about, whether or not Natasha was dark. She got really angry, when they came to the conclusion that she was dark. She then decided that, the best course of action is to talk to the boy, and explain to him that, she was trying to save him.

Clearing her throat loudly, she stepped out from behind the bookshelves. Every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of her, and the colour was draining out of Ernie's face. "Hello," said Natasha. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."

The Hufflepuffs' worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie. "What do you want with him?" said Ernie in a quavering voice.

"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Duelling Club," said Natasha.

Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" said Natasha.

"All I saw," said Ernie stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" Natasha said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"

"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so-"

"- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Natasha fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"

"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," said Ernie swiftly.

"I don't exactly hate them anymore, and my best friend is a muggleborn for merlin's sake.", Natasha shouted, with a small tear coming out.

"Maybe you are making her a friend just to make a diversion, that you are good.", Ernie argued.

Natasha could not take it anymore and ran out of the Library crying. She was now being accused of something she would never do. It was just too much to take in. But then after running for some time, she then thought that she had to be strong, and should not be crying like this. She then wiped her tears and started walking.

She then walked into something very large and solid, which knocked her backward onto the floor.

"Oh, hello, Hagrid," , Natasha said, looking up.

Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.

"All righ', Natasha?" he said, pulling up the balaclava so he could speak. "Why aren't yeh in class?"

"Cancelled," said Natasha, getting up. "What're you doing in here?"

Hagrid held up the limp rooster. "Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop." He peered more closely at Natasha from under his thick, snow flecked eyebrows. "Yeh sure yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an'bothered-"

Natasha couldn't bring himself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about her. "It's nothing," She said. "I'd better get going, Hagrid, it's Transfiguration next and I've got to pick up my books.". She was halfway down the passage when She tripped headlong over something lying on the floor. She turned to squint at what She'd fallen over and felt as though her stomach had dissolved. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. And that wasn't all. Next to him was another figure, the strangest sight Natasha had ever seen.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's. Natasha got to her feet, her breathing fast and shallow, her heart doing a kind of drumroll against her ribs. She looked wildly up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies. The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

She could run, and no one would ever know She had been there. But She couldn't just leave them lying here... She had to get help... Would anyone believe She hadn't had anything to do with this? As She stood there, panicking, a door right next to her opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out. "Why, it's potty wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, "What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking-"

Peeves stopped, halfway through a mid-air somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before Natasha could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Crash - crash - crash - door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick. Natasha found himself pinned against the wall as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair. She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into their classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie the Hufflepuff arrived, panting, on the scene. "Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at Natasha.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. Peeves was bobbing overhead, now grinning wickedly, surveying the scene; Peeves always loved chaos. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song: "Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, you're killing off' students, you think it's good fun-"

Natasha was almost in tears again. Everything that just happened was really bad for her. This Ernie did, fanning Nick along like a silent black hovercraft. This left Natasha and Professor McGonagall alone together. "This way, Potter," she said.

"Professor,", said Natasha at once, "I swear I didn't-"

"This is out of my hands, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly.

They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind her split in two. Even full of dread for what was coming, Natasha couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As She and Professor McGonagall stepped onto it, Natasha heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Natasha saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

She knew now where She was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.


	32. Chapter 33

**IN THE SNAKE'S DEN**

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. Professor McGonagall told Natasha to wait and left her there, alone. Natasha looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Natasha, had visited so far, this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. Natasha knew that, if Dumbledore didn't believe her, she was doomed for good. If she hadn't been scared out of her wits that she was about to be thrown out of school, she would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat. Natasha went to the hat, just to say hi to the hat that, may have placed her in the wrong house as there was a chance that, she was an heir to the Slytherin. She wondered if she could ask the hat, if it had found any such heirs to the houses here. Then Natasha thought that, it would be rather unwise to do that. But still she put it on her head, and just then a small voice said in her ear, "Bee in your bonnet, Natasha Potter?".

"I was just wondering if I really was in the right house. Because I may be the descendant of Slytherin, along with someone else in the castle.", Natasha said to the hat.

"I don't know, what your ancestry may be, Ms Potter. But I stand by my decision that, you really are a Gryffindor. But yes, even the Slytherin house would have made you great, Ms. Potter.", the hat said. "I can see it in your head that, you really don't care about house prejudices."

"No I don't Mr hat. I would have accepted any house.", Natasha said to the hat who chuckled a bit.

Then Natasha took the hat out, and placed it back where she had found it. Then a strange, gagging noise behind her made her wheel around. She wasn't alone after all. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. Natasha had no clue, as to what it was. Natasha stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. Natasha thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as Natasha watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail. Natasha was just thinking that all she needed was for Dumbledore's pet bird to die while she was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.

Natasha yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. Natasha instantly went into panic mode. The last she wanted to be accused of, killing what might be Dumbledore's pet bird. She looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smouldering pile of ash on the floor.

The office door opened. Dumbledore came in, looking very sombre. "Professor," Natasha gasped. "Your bird - I couldn't do anything - she just caught fire-". To Natasha's astonishment, Dumbledore smiled.

"About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

Natasha was shocked and confused, at to what was really going on. He chuckled at the stunned look on Natasha's face. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Natasha. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him...", the Professor said with a smile. Natasha looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, new-born bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets.". Natasha was very much relieved to see that, she was not accused of doing anything, and the bird being still alive. In the shock of Fawkes catching fire, Natasha had forgotten what she was there for, but it all came back to her as Dumbledore settled himself in the high chair behind the desk and fixed Natasha with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the door of the office flew open with an almighty bang and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eyes, his balaclava perched on top of his shaggy black head and the dead rooster still swinging from his hand. "It wasn' Natasha, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter her seconds before that kid was found, she never had time, sir-"

Dumbledore tried to say something, but Hagrid went ranting on, waving the rooster around in his agitation, sending feathers everywhere. "-it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to."

"Hagrid, I-"

"- yeh've got the wrong person, sir, I know Natasha never-", Hagrid went on ranting. Natasha knew that, Hagrid's argument was more than enough to save her.

"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Natasha attacked those people."

"Oh," said Hagrid, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster.". Natasha just stood at her place, relieved due to the fact that, Dumbledore never suspected her. It gave her new energy, and hope. Hagrid stomped out looking embarrassed. "You don't think it was me, Professor?", Natasha repeated hopefully as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.

"No, Natasha, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was sombre again. "But I still want to talk to you."

Natasha waited nervously while Dumbledore considered her, the tips of his long fingers together.

"I must ask you, Natasha, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," she said gently. "Anything at all."

Natasha didn't know what to say. She thought of Malfoy shouting, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!" and of the Polyjuice Potion simmering away in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Then she thought of the disembodied voice she had heard twice and remembered what Ron had said: "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world." She thought, too, about what everyone was saying about her, and her growing feeling that she was somehow connected with Salazar Slytherin. But she just thought that, those may not be wise thing to tell.

"No," said Natasha. "There isn't anything, Professor..."

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people most. What could possibly do that to a ghost? people asked each other; what terrible power could harm someone who was already dead? There was almost a stampede to book seats on the Hogwarts Express so that students could go home for Christmas. Natasha was sure that, only a handful of people will dare to stay at the school. Simran was getting a bit panicked, as the days went on and as she was a muggleborn, or first gen, as she said it. But Hermione reassured that nothing was going to happen as long as, they were together.

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Natasha, Simran and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be." Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. But Natasha was glad that most people were leaving. She was tired of people skirting around her in the corridors, as though she was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as she passed.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Natasha down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through...". Natasha was not minding their antics, as she knew that they really did not mean it. Percy was deeply disapproving of this behaviour. But Natasha knew that, Percy was never approving of anything except studies.

"It is not a laughing matter," he said coldly. "Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Natasha's in a hurry.". "Yeah, she's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with her fanged servant," said George, chortling.

Ginny didn't find it amusing either. "Oh, don't," she wailed every time Fred asked Natasha loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Natasha off with a large clove of garlic when they met. Even Ron who was usually a silent spectator to the twin's pranks was getting angry with all this. Their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him," said Ron knowingly. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Natasha in a satisfied tone. "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. Natasha found it peaceful, rather than gloomy, and enjoyed the fact that he, Hermione, Simran and the Weasleys had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private. Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behaviour, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room. He had already told them pompously that he was only staying over Christmas because it was his duty as a prefect to support the teachers during this troubled time.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. The three girls in the dormitory, woke up very early. Natasha was delighted to see pile of presents in front of her, just like the previous year. Even Hermione looked at her and grinned at her. But then when Natasha and Hermione looked at Simran, she had a shocked face, and was looking at her pile of presents.

"What happened? Have you never seen Christmas presents in your life?", Hermione asked with a laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I have never seen anything like this!", Simran said. "The thing is that, we really don't celebrate Christmas in our country. We are predominantly Hindu, as you know. Christmas is celebrated by the Christian minority. Though we have a small celebration by all communities, to show brotherhood between communities, we don't give presents."

"Weird!", Natasha said. "But our presents are there in that pile.", Natasha said pointing into the pile.

"Thanks to both of you. I am so sorry that, I did not give any presents to both of you.", Simran said with a sad face.

"It is really OK. We know that, you have an excuse.", Natasha and Hermione smiled and said.

The three of them opened their presents, Natasha found really nice presents in her pile. Hagrid had sent him a large tin of treacle fudge, which Natasha decided to soften by the fire before eating; Ron had given her a book called Flying with the Cannons, a book of interesting facts about his favorite Quidditch team, and Hermione had bought her a luxurious eagle-feather quill. The other girls gave of her dormitory had given her make up kits, and some books. Natasha opened the last present to find a new, hand-knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake.

"I think we need to go and check our potion now. I think we need to add some ingredients now, before the final hour.", Natasha said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What about Ron?", Simran asked.

"I think, we will check on him after we check the potion out.", Natasha said.

"You both go and check. I think I will go and wake Ron up.", Simran said.

Natasha and Hermione nodded and proceeded to the girl's toilet. They inspected the potion, and with a satisfied nod to each other, they started adding and stirring the other ingredients. They were to leave the potion for another half an hour, and the potion will get ready. They then went back to the Gryffindor tower, to meet with Ron. He seemed excited about having Malfoy finally confess about his wrong doing.

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog he consumed. Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read "Pinhead," kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

Ron didn't even care that Draco Malfoy was making loud, snide remark about his new sweater from the Slytherin table. With a bit of luck, Malfoy would be getting his comeuppance in a few hours' time.

Natasha and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent. "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they're Malfoys best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."

"The problem is that, we have only one boy here.", Simran said giggling, "That means that, one of us will have to change our gender."

The three girls looked at each other with dangerous looks. They couldn't decide on who was transforming to a boy. They then decided to play a simple game to decide that, and the person who lost was the one who is going to transform to a boy. Unfortunately, Natasha lost the game and was decided that, she will be taking Goyle's and Ron Crabbe's. Simran won the game, and was decided to be out of this as they were short of one person.

"But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?", Simran asked Hermione.

"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas - so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."

When Hermione and Natasha had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Simran with a doom-laden expression. "Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?", he asked.

"I don't have to worry about this, do i?", Simran said with a grin. "But just trust the other two. I am sure that, they both will do it all right.", she told reassuringly. But to and Ron's utter amazement, stage one of the operation went just as smoothly as Hermione had said.

They lurked in the deserted entrance hall after Christmas tea, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle who had remained alone at the Slytherin table, shovelling down fourth helpings of trifle. Natasha had perched the chocolate cakes on the end of the banisters. When they spotted Crabbe and Goyle coming out of the Great Hall, Natasha and Ron hid quickly behind a suit of armour next to the front door. "How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them. Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths.

For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.

By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall. Once they were safely stowed among the buckets and mops, Natasha yanked out a couple of the bristles that covered Goyle's forehead and Ron pulled out several of Crabbe's hairs. They also stole their shoes, because their own were far too small for Crabbe- and Goyle-size feet. Then, still stunned at what they had just done, they sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They could hardly see for the thick black smoke issuing from the stall in which Hermione was stirring the cauldron. Pulling their robes up over their faces, Natasha and Ron knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione?". They heard the scrape of the lock and Hermione emerged, shiny-faced and looking anxious. Behind her they heard the gloop gloop of the bubbling, glutinous potion. Three glass tumblers stood ready on the toilet seat. "Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Natasha showed her Goyle's hair.

"Good. And I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," Hermione said, holding up a small sack. "You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle.". The three of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly.

"I will go and change my dress now. I really don't want to see this git, without clothes.", Natasha said disgustedly. Hermione giggled, and Ron looked the same as Natasha. Natasha changed to the dress, and felt really weird wearing a boy's dress.

"It looks like the book says it should... once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into the first glass. The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh - essence of Millicent Bulstrode," said Natasha, eyeing it with loathing. "Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours, then," said Hermione. Natasha dropped Goyle's hair into the middle glass and Ron put Crabbe's into the last one. Both glasses hissed and frothed: Goyle's turned the khaki colour of a booger, Crabbe's a dark, murky brown.

"I think we better go to separate stalls. You both will have to change, as your clothes are no longer going to fit you both.", Natasha said.

"Good thinking," said Ron, unlocking the door. "We'll take separate stalls.". Careful not to spill a drop of her Polyjuice Potion, Natasha slipped into the middle stall.

"Ready?", she called.

"Ready," came Ron's and Hermione's voices.

"One - two - three-"

Pinching her drank the potion down in two large gulps. It tasted like overcooked cabbage. Immediately, her insides started writhing as though she'd just swallowed live snakes - doubled up, she wondered whether she was going to be sick - then a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes - next, bringing her gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax - and before her eyes, her hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, the nails broadened, the knuckles were bulging like bolts - her shoulders stretched painfully and a prickling on her forehead told her that hair was creeping down toward her eyebrows. Her hair got shorter and was becoming black, from her red colour.

She then decided to check on the other two, "Are you two okay?" Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from his mouth as she called out. "Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from his right.

Natasha unlocked her door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror. Goyle stared back at her out of dull, deep-set eyes. Natasha scratched his ear. So, did Goyle. It was just really weird to see someone else at her place in her reflection. She knew that, the potion worked out perfectly. Ron's door opened. They stared at each other. Except that he looked pale and shocked, Ron was indistinguishable from Crabbe, from the pudding-bowl haircut to the long, gorilla arms.

"This is unbelievable," said Ron, approaching the mirror and prodding Crabbe's flat nose. "Unbelievable."

"We'd better get going," said Ron, loosening the watch that was cutting into Crabbe's thick wrist. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is. I only hope we can find someone to follow..."

"I actually happen to know where it is, Ron. It is in the dungeons, just a bit far from Professor Snape's office.", Natasha said.

"How in the world do you know that!?", Ron asked suspiciously.

"You do know that, I have gone to Professor's office, right? I have seen the students going there.", Natasha said.

Ron, who had been gazing at Natasha, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle thinking." He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go-"

A high-pitched voice answered him. "I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you-", Ron started. "No - really - I don't think I'll come. You two hurry up, you're wasting time-", Hermione called out from the stall.

Natasha looked at Ron, bewildered. "That looks more like Goyle," said Ron. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

"Hermione, are you okay?" said Natasha through the door.

"Fine - I'm fine - go on-". Natasha looked at his watch. Five of their precious sixty minutes had already passed. "We'll meet you back here, all right?" he said. Natasha and Ron opened the door of the bathroom carefully, checked that the coast was clear, and set off, and they made their way into the dungeons. They found Percy roaming around, looking for any sound of the attacker. Thankfully they had decided that they will use her father's cloak, till they reach the dungeons. So, Percy never noticed them.

As they neared the dungeons, Natasha took off the cloak and walked. Then she saw Draco coming towards them. Natasha sighed in relief as they were saved the work of trying to figure out the password for Slytherin common room. "There you are," he drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."

Malfoy looked at them and motioned for Natasha and Ron to follow him. Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "What's the new password again?" he said to Natasha.

"Er -", said Natasha. "Oh, yeah - pure-blood!", said Natasha, not listening, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, and Natasha and Ron followed him. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"Wait here," said Malfoy to Natasha and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my fathers just sent it to me-". Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Natasha and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home. Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh," he said. Natasha saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Natasha. It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:

INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."

Judging by the look of triumph on Umbridge's face, it was clear that she agreed with Lucius' statement. Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Natasha handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

Natasha knew that, he might get suspicious if she did not, so she laughed in the most genuine way she could. Draco seemed to be satisfied with that. "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them", said Draco scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

Ron's - or rather, Crabbe's - face was contorted with fury. "What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering.

Now Natasha was getting angry at Draco. She wondered where the boy was, whom she knew as a not so bad as him. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would need've let slime like that Creevey in."

Natasha was struggling to control her emotions as Draco started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "`Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter? Clearly, he has no idea how to respect members of a prominent wizarding family. The heir must have seen that, and must have attacked him. And talking about Potter, she has been seriously avoiding me this year, after I called her friend a Mudblood. As you know, she even punched me. I know she is a half-blood, but as a last surviving member of a prominent family, my father had instructed me to try and make her a friend, I nearly succeeded in it last year, but this year she just ignores me. Then there is that transfer student from India, who just made that group even more dumb. I wonder what her status is. I do hope that, Natasha will come around with our ways.", Draco said.

"She looks determined not to.", Natasha commented.

"I know, Goyle and everyone thinks that, she is the heir of Slytherin.", Draco said. Natasha and Ron waited with bated breath: Draco was surely seconds away from telling them it was him - but then "I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."

Natasha's jaw dropped so that Goyle looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Natasha, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all..."

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So, I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time... I hope it's Granger", he said with relish.

First Natasha was a bit relieved to find that, Draco was not the heir of Slytherin. But then when Draco mentioned, Hermione she was getting angry. Ron was clenching Crabbe's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Natasha shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah... whoever it was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban.". Natasha knew that, Azkaban was the wizarding prison. He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Ron tried to force Crabbe's dull face into a look of concern. "Yeah..." said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor-". "Ho!" said Ron.

Malfoy looked at him. So, did Natasha. Ron blushed. Even his hair was turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening- - their hour was up, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Natasha, she must be, too. They both jumped to their feet.

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything. Natasha could feel her feet slipping around in Goyle's huge shoes and had to hoist up her robes as he shrank; they crashed up the steps into the dark entrance hall, which was full of a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they'd locked Crabbe and Goyle.

Leaving their shoes outside the closet door, they sprinted in their socks up the marble staircase toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

Natasha checked her face in the cracked mirror. He was back to normal. Ron hammered on the door of Hermione's stall. "Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you-", Ron said.

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked.

Natasha and Ron looked at each other. "What's the matter?" said Ron. "You must be back to normal by now, we are.". But Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. Natasha had never seen her looking so happy.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful-"

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's up?" , said Natasha uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something? I am sure that it is ugly, but it will go off now."

Hermione let her robes fall and Ron backed into the sink. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair. Natasha widened her eyes in horror. She had no idea, what had happened. But then it clicked her. "Did you use millicent's pet's hair, instead of her hair?", Natasha asked with shock. Hermione nodded. "It was cat hair. M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!", she told sobbing.

"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," said Natasha quickly. "We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions..."

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw. "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"


	33. Chapter 34

**RIDDLE'S DIARY**

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumour about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face. Natasha and Simran encouraged her, in every way they could that, she would be fine, but Hermione was still in a big state of shame.

When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework. "If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work,", said Ron.

"I will do all work, except maybe potions. I hate potions so much.", Simran said nodding her head.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," said Natasha gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Simran, for about the hundredth time. Ron just nodded in agreement.

"Well, even I hoped that, the mystery will be solved by the time, we were in the Slytherin common room. I still had some doubts, in my mind about Malfoy being a Slytherin. He maybe a mean bully, but I don't think he is capable of killing.", Natasha said.\

"You are defending him again, Natasha! He is a git, and you know that!", Ron said angrily.

"I know that he is a git Ron! I just don't think he is capable of murder. He just boasts about it.", Natasha argued back angrily.

"What's that?" asked Simran, pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow, just to distract the other two friends from fighting each other.

Just a get-well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award.", Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted. Natasha and Simran giggled at this.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?", Ron asked. But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine. "Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?", Natasha said to Ron and Simran as they left the infirmary and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. They reached the tower in a short time.

Professor Snape had given them so much homework, Simran and Ron thought that they were likely to be in the sixth year before they finished it. Ron was just saying he wished he had asked Hermione how many rat tails you were supposed to add to a Hair-Raising Potion, as Natasha refused to help them in that, as she wanted the other two to learn on their own. Ron then went into the dorm, saying that he was a bit tired. Even Simran was a bit tired, so Natasha and Simran thought that, they could take break from writing. They both then just roamed near the lake, just enjoying the breeze and just talking about random things.

They then started going back to the tower, so that they could get ready to have dinner. They were climbing up the stairs, when an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears. "That's Filch,", Natasha muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?", said Simran tensely. They stood still, their heads inclined toward Flich's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.

"-even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore-", His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam. They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls. "Now what's up with her?", asked Simran. "Not that it is strange, she does this all the time."

"Let's go and see," said Natasha, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing it's OUT OF ORDER sign, ignored it as always, and entered. Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Myrtle?", said Natasha. "did someone come and trouble you?"

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Natasha waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you? I am not such a bad girl!"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me..."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Simran said, reasonably. Natasha glared at her friend, knowing that it was the wrong question to ask the ghost. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

Natasha felt really sorry for the ghost. Talk about getting bullied even after death. "Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know... I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out...". Natasha and Simran looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Natasha stepped forward to pick it up, but Ron suddenly flung out an arm to hold him back.

"What?" said Natasha.

"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous. Why else would they throw it?"

"Dangerous?" said Natasha, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," said Simran, who was looking apprehensively at the book. "Ron told me that some of the books the Ministry's confiscated his dad had told him - there was one that burned your eyes out. And everyone who read Sonnets of a Sorcerer spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading! You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And-"

"So, you talk to Ron a lot huh?", Natasha told teasingly.

Simran blushed and said, "The point is- "

"All right, I've got the point," said Natasha. The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy. "Well, we won't find out unless we look at it,", she said, and she ducked around Simran and picked it up off the floor. Natasha saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told her it was fifty years old. That was an interesting thing. He opened it eagerly. On the first page, she could just make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink.

"Hang on," said Simran, who had approached cautiously and was looking over Natasha's shoulder. "I know that name... T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago,".

"How did you know that?", Natasha asked in amazement.

"Well, I had gone to the trophy room once, when you were busy in Library. I always like to know, what our older students did. I saw a really big trophy with his name, which really amazed me.", Simran said remembering that time. Natasha peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even Auntie Mabel's birthday, or dentist, half-past three. "He never wrote in it," said Natasha, disappointed. She also wondered why, the dairy that was fifty years old of a seemingly famous student.

Natasha turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London. "He must've been Muggle-born," said Natasha thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road..."

"Well, it's not much use to you,", said Simran He dropped his voice. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

Natasha gave her a small glare, but Simran just grinned and started walking away. Natasha just pocketed the diary. They returned to the dormitory, and Natasha kept the diary in a drawer, and totally forgot about it.

At the beginning of February, most of the students were relaxed as the monster of Slytherin did not attack anyone else. Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve, thought Natasha. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years. Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Natasha was the guilty one, that she had "given herself away" at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter..." now with a dance routine to match.

Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. Natasha overheard her telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration. "I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva," he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking. "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him. You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing...".

Natasha was very much afraid of, what Lockhart was planning to. Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth. Natasha hadn't had much sleep because of a late-running Quidditch practice the night before, and she hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. She thought, for a moment, that she'd walked through the wrong doors. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti were falling from the pale blue ceiling. Natasha went over to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sitting looking sickened, and Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles. Even Simran was looking disgusted. Natasha was having really bad feelings about what she was seeing, and somehow knew who exactly was responsible for this thing.

"What's going on?", Natasha asked them, sitting down and wiping confetti off her bacon. Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. From where he sat, Natasha could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek. Professor Snape was looking really outraged at the very sight of that.

Severus Snape was having a really hard time sitting in the great hall. The decoration was downright outrageous. Even other professors were looking angry or disgusted. Except for, Lockhart who was looking really cheerful, and was the one who organized this nonsense. Minerva had told that, his explanation was that, it was for calming the minds. But Severus knew that, the thing did everything but calm the student's minds, as most of the students were looking like they were also having the same feelings as him. Severus hoped that, the jinx on the DADA position was still there as he knew that, he could not spend another year with that idiot.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!", Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!".

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison. "Please, Hermione, tell me you weren't one of the forty-six, said Ron as they left the Great Hall for their first lesson. Hermione suddenly became very interested in searching her bag for her schedule and didn't answer. Natasha and Simran just looked at each other and smiled, as they knew that she did send the professor one card. Natasha had never felt anything different on any valentine's day, but this time she was feeling a bit different especially to a certain Hufflepuff who had helped her on September first. She did not understand what it was, and she decided to keep it, as it gave her a bit of joy.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers. In the night, when they all went back to the dorms, she opened the drawer, just to search for a quill, and found the diary. She then decided that, it was time to show Hermione the diary.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely. The three girls were the only people in the dorm as the other girls were, busy in the common room.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well,", said Simran. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Natasha."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it,", said Natasha. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. "

But Natasha could tell from the arrested look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what she was thinking. "What?" said Simran, looking from one to the other.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it? "she said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah..." said Simran slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly.

"So?", Simran was still not getting what the other two was implying.

"Oh, Sim, wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago, we know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago, Well, what if Riddle got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything - where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it - the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione," said Simran pointing at the diary, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."

But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag. "It might be invisible ink!" she whispered. She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!". Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said. She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," said Simran. "Riddle just got a diary for Diwali and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

"Diwali?", Natasha asked questioningly.

"It is a festival that we Indians celebrate. We sometimes exchange sweets, and gifts.", Simran clarified.

"Ok. That sounds wonderful.", Hermione said with a smile. But Natasha could say that, she was disappointed of what she couldn't do.

Natasha couldn't explain, even to himself, why she didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though she knew the diary was blank, she kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story she wanted to finish. And while Natasha was sure she had never heard the name T. M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to her, almost as though Riddle was a friend she'd had when she was very small, and had half-forgotten.

By that time, the other girls of her dorm had come and the three decided to drop the matter for now. The three of them then just tried to sleep. But Natasha could not sleep even after two hours of rolling in her bed. There were too many questions in her mind that, she wanted answers for. One of them was about the mysterious diary that was in her procession. The diary both freaked her out in a way, and made her want to find more about it. So, she decided to write something on the old diary. She grabbed the diary and proceeded to the common room, and she saw that it was empty. She thanked her luck that, she was having some privacy while she was doing this. She then sat in one of the chairs, and put the diary on the desk and flicked through the blank pages, not one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then she pulled a new bottle out of his bedside cabinet, dipped his quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.

The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Natasha loaded up his quill a second time and wrote,

"My name is Natasha Potter."

The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened. Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Natasha had never written. "Hello, Natasha Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?". These words, too, faded away, but not before Natasha had started to scribble back.

"Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.". He waited eagerly for Riddle's reply. "Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read."

"What do you mean?" Natasha scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement.

"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's where I am now," Natasha wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?". Her heart was hammering. Riddle's reply came quickly, her writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew.

"Of course, I know about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who'd opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But the Headmaster, Professor Dippet, ashamed that such a thing had happened at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned.". Natasha nearly upset her ink bottle in his hurry to write back. The whole thing was getting more and more exciting.

"It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?", Natasha replied back.

"I can show you, if you like, "came Riddle's reply. "You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him."

Natasha hesitated, her quill suspended over the diary. What did Riddle mean? How could she be taken inside somebody else's memory? She glanced nervously at the door to the dormitory, which was growing dark. When she looked back at the diary, she saw fresh words forming. "Let me show you."

Natasha paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters. "OK"

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open, Natasha saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a miniscule television screen. Her hands trembling slightly, she raised the book to press her eye against the little window, and before she knew what was happening, she was tilting forward; the window was widening, she felt her body leave her bed, and she was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow.

He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus.

She knew immediately where she was. This circular room with the sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office - but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Natasha had never seen this man before. "I'm sorry,", she said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in-"

But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Natasha drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er - I'll just go, shall I?". Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem even to have heard her. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Natasha raised her voice. "Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," he half-shouted. The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Natasha without glancing at him, and went to draw the curtains at his window.

The sky outside the window was ruby-red; it seemed to be sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs, watching the door. Natasha looked around the office. No Fawkes the phoenix - no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Natasha, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago, Natasha felt the whole thing really weird, and wanted to see whatever Riddle wanted to show her fast, so as to get out of this quickly.

There was a knock on the office door. "Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice. A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Natasha. "Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.

"Sit down," said Dippet. "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together very tightly.

"My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that - to that-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?", said Dippet curiously. "So, he was an orphan like her", Natasha thought with a small bit of sadness.

"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.

"You are Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother.". Natasha was again startled by the similarities between her and the boy. He was a half-blood like her too.

"And are both your parents -?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me - Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dipper clucked his tongue sympathetically. "The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances..."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Natasha's heart leapt, and she moved closer, scared of missing anything. She knew that, she had come to the big part of the conversation.

"Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy... the death of that poor little girl... You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the - err - source of all this unpleasantness..."

Riddle's eyes had widened. "Sir - if the person was caught - if it all stopped-"

"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

Natasha was getting excited second by second, and was listening more carefully. "No, sir," said Riddle quickly. But Natasha was sure it was the same sort of "no" that she herself had given Dumbledore. Natasha was disappointed at this, but knew that Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.

"You may go, Tom...". Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Natasha followed him.

Down the moving spiral staircase, they went, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Riddle stopped, and so did Natasha, watching him. Natasha could tell that Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed. Natasha knew that, he was trying to come to a big decision as to what his next step should be.

Then, as though he had suddenly reached a decision, he hurried off, Natasha gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see another person until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Riddle from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?". Natasha gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir," said Riddle.

"Well, hurry off to bed," said Dumbledore, giving Riddle exactly the kind of penetrating stare Natasha knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since...". He sighed heavily, bade Riddle good night, and strode off. Riddle watched him walk out of sight and then, moving quickly, headed straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Natasha in hot pursuit.

But to Natasha's disappointment, Riddle led her not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Natasha had Potions with Snape. The torches hadn't been lit, and when Riddle pushed the door almost closed, Natasha could only just see her, standing stock-still by the door, watching the passage outside.

It felt to Natasha that they were there for at least an hour. All she could see was the figure of Riddle at the door, staring through the crack, waiting like a statue. And just when Natasha had stopped feeling expectant and tense and started wishing she could return to the present, she heard something move beyond the door.

Someone was creeping along the passage. She heard whoever it was pass the dungeon where she and Riddle were hidden. Riddle, quiet as a shadow, edged through the door and followed, Natasha tiptoeing behind her, forgetting that she couldn't be heard. For perhaps five minutes they followed the footsteps, until Riddle stopped suddenly, his head inclined in the direction of new noises. Natasha heard a door creak open, and then someone speaking in a hoarse whisper.

"C'mon... gotta get yeh outta here... C'mon now... in the box...". There was familiar about that voice... Riddle suddenly jumped around the corner. Natasha stepped out behind him. He could see the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it.

"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply. Natasha was standing there with a shocked expression on her face. She knew who that person was. It was someone she knew really well. Someone whom she least expects to be behind all this.

The boy slammed the door shut and stood up. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle stepped closer. "It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"What d'yeh-"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-", Riddle said.

"It never killed no one!" said the large boy, whom Natasha knew was Hagrid now.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered..."

"It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark passage. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand.

His spell lit the corridor with a sudden flaming light. The door behind the large boy flew open with such force it knocked him into the wall opposite. And out of it came something that made Natasha let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone. A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers - Riddle raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away, tearing up the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NOOOOOO!"

The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Natasha felt himself falling and, with a crash, she landed sitting, Riddle's diary lying open on the desk. Natasha did not know what to do now. Before he had had time to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Hermione came in.

"There you are,", she said. "I was really worried where you were."

Natasha sat up. She was sweating and shaking.

"What's up?" said Ron, looking at him with concern.

"It was Hagrid, Hermione. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago,", Natasha said panting


	34. Chapter 35

**ATTACK ON HERMIONE**

Hermione then immediately woke Simran up, and decided to tell her about what they had found out. She thought that, it was not a good idea to wake Ron up now, as it was not a good idea to go to the boy's dorm at this time of night. Even Natasha and Simran agreed for that. Natasha, and Hermione had always known that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. The last year, Hagrid had put a three-headed dog in the school, and even brought a dragon egg for himself, after a game in the bar.

And if, as a boy, Hagrid had heard that a monster was hidden somewhere in the castle, Natasha was sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs; Natasha could just imagine the thirteen-year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But she was equally certain that Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody. Even her other friends also were of the same opinion as her. Even they knew that, Hagrid was never a bad person. The thing that puzzled Natasha was that, Hagrid never seemed to be the heir of Slytherin type of person.

Natasha half wished she hadn't found out how to work Riddle's diary. Again, and again Simran and Hermione made him recount what she'd seen, until she was heartily sick of telling them and sick of the long, circular conversations that followed. They stayed till late at night, as it was a Saturday. "Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people..."

"How many monsters d'you think this place can hold?", Simran asked dully. "I know that, he is a good guy, but anyone can make a big mistake."

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Natasha miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Ron met Hagrid down Knockturn Alley, didn't he, Natasha?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Ron told that, Hagrid was buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent," said Natasha quickly.

The three of them fell silent. After a long pause, Hermione voiced the knottiest question of all in a hesitant voice. "Do you think we should go and ask Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit,", said Simran. "Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?'"

In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled. The three girls then decided to go back to the dormitory, and decided that they will inform Ron afterwards. The next morning, they all woke up, and found Ron in the common room.

Then Natasha told Ron about the newest theory, that she believed that Hagrid was the one opened the chamber last time, Ron looked really shocked and asked, "Where in the world did you get that nonsense idea?", Ron asked.

Natasha took the diary in her hands, and showed it to Ron and said, "This diary showed me."

Ron's diary at the sight of the diary. "What do you mean, from that diary?". His voice had an element, which Natasha just could not place. He then took the diary from her hand, and flipped the pages of the diary, seemingly searching for the information in the diary.

"This diary is empty!", Ron said. Then Natasha went on to explain, what had happened the night before. As she went on, Ron's eyes were becoming more and more wide.

"Did the diary show or tell you anything else? Any clue about who might be opening the chamber?", Ron asked.

"No, he did not. Why did I never think of that!?", Natasha and Hermione exclaimed together.

"I think we should try that today. The diary might show or tell us that!", Simran said excitedly.

"You know what I think? I think we should really not trust all the things the diary has said or shown us. My father- ", Ron started.

"I know Ron. Your father has encountered this kind of stuff before, but we need to- ", Simran said.

"No! I think I will write a letter to my father, if he had encountered any book that is like this that is cursed.", Ron said.

"But Ron!", Natasha protested.

"I think Ron is right. We have to try and find more information about this, before we write anything more.", Hermione agreed.

"Please give the diary to me. If my father says that, it might be something bad I will send it to him.", Ron said.

"OK.", Natasha said giving the diary to Ron, with a hesitant tone. Ron went up to the dorm, and came back empty handed.

It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. Peeves had finally got bored of his "Oh, Potter, you rotter" song, Ernie Macmillan asked Natasha quite politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology one day, and in March several of the Mandrakes threw a loud and raucous party in greenhouse three. This made Professor Sprout very happy. Even Natasha was really happy as, the rest of the school were less hostile to her. "The moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told Natasha. "Then we'll be able to revive those poor people in the hospital wing.".

The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that Natasha and Hermione, took very seriously. Natasha knew that, the subjects she was going to take was going to affect her future. So, she, Hermione and Simran did a small research on the topic and Natasha decided to take Care of magical creatures, as she was really interested in animals, Arithmancy as she was interested in maths, and Ancient Runes as it seemed interesting. Natasha did not want to take divination as it seemed dependant on nothing but guesswork and knew that, she was nothing close to a being a seer, and did not take muggle studies, as she was living with muggles and knew very well about them.

"I just want to give up Potions," said Simran.

"We can't," said Ron gloomily. "We keep all our old subjects, or I'd've ditched Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!" said Hermione, shocked.

"Not the way Lockhart teaches it," said Ron. "I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose."

At last Ron settled with Care of magical creatures and divination. Simran took both of those, with addition to ancient runes. Hermione shockingly chose all the subjects, that were on the list. "How in the world are you going to come up with all this!", Natasha and Simran asked Hermione that night.

"I am sure that, I will find a way to do that.", Hermione said smiling. But Natasha and Simran were not so sure of that.

Gryffindor's next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff. Wood was insisting on team practices every night after dinner, so that Natasha barely had time for anything but Quidditch and homework. However, the training sessions were getting better, or at least drier, and the evening before Saturday's match he went up to his dormitory to drop off his broomstick feeling Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch cup had never been better. Hermione was in the library, and Ron was watching her practise. In the middle of practise, Ron went out of the field.

Natasha then found Ron, Hermione and Simran in the library. They all walked to the Gryffindor common room happily, but just as then they all entered the common room they met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.

"Ron - I don't know who did it - I just found-", he said pointing to the dormitory. The girls also went with him, so as to see what had happened. Watching Ron fearfully, Neville pushed open the door. The contents of Ron's trunk had been thrown everywhere. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.

The other boys looked at the girls in shock, but the girls ignored it. "Someone's been looking for something,", said Ron.

"Is there anything missing?", asked Simran with concern.

Ron started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he seemed to have realized what wasn't there.

"Riddle's diary's gone,", he said in an undertone to the girls, as he came near them.

"What?", Natasha jerked her head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed them out. They hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty. "Only a Gryffindor could have stolen - nobody else knows our password-", Hermione said.

"Exactly," said Natasha. They woke the next day to brilliant sunshine and a light, refreshing breeze.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Natasha, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Natasha had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of her eyes. Hermione had been urging Ron to report the robbery, but Natasha didn't like the idea. She'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago, she didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.

As he left the Great Hall with Hermione (Ron had already finished his, a bit ago) to go and collect his Quidditch things, another very serious worry was added to Natasha's growing list. She had just set foot on the marble staircase when she heard it yet again. "Kill this time... let me rip... tear...", she shouted aloud and Hermione jumped away from her in alarm. But then Simran looked aghast at this time, "I actually heard that too."

"You heard that too? How!?", Natasha asked.

"I have absolutely no idea!", Simran said puzzled.

"Natasha! - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!", Hermione said with an excited voice. And she sprinted away, up the stairs. "Are you going?", Natasha asked Simran.

"No I think I will leave Hermione to it. She sometimes like to work alone, doesn't she?", Simran asked.

"Yeah, that is true.", Natasha said. People were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch. "You'd better get moving," said Simran. "It's nearly eleven - the match-"

Natasha raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but her mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as she pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker room, her only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game. The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

Natasha was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone. Natasha's heart dropped like a stone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup - Gryffindor-"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Natasha over to her. "Potter, I think you'd better come with me...". Natasha was now really worried. Had there been another attack? Was she getting framed again? But those were really ridiculous, as she had a perfect alibi unless it happened when she was on the way or out of the common room.

Natasha saw Simran detach himself from the complaining crowd; she came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Natasha's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Simran.". They were immediately joined by Ron, who was looking rather off, possibly due to the cancellation of the match. Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled; others looked worried. The three of them followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack... another double attack."

Natasha's insides did a horrible somersault. So, her suspicion was right. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. Natasha recognized her as the Ravenclaw she knew was dating Percy Weasley.

And on the bed next to her was- "Hermione!", Simran groaned. Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. Natasha was close to crying out loudly. Ron was staring at Hermione in shock. Just then Simran broke out crying. She was sobbing heavily, and tears were flowing freely out of her eyes. Professor McGonagall and Ron was trying to comfort her as, even Natasha heard a small sob coming out of her. Her best female friend was lying there totally still, and unmoving. She then calmed down a little, as the Professor came to comfort even her. Even Simran had calmed down, and was looking really bad. Ron still had a shocked face, and had a single lone tear which was coming out.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them...". She was holding up a small, circular mirror. Natasha was totally confused by this. "Why in the world was Hermione holding a mirror in a library?", she thought. By the looks of others, she knew that, they were also thinking the same.

The three of them shook their heads, both staring at Hermione. "I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities.". The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught.

I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?", he said.

"Because, all Slytherins are not evil.", Natasha said irritated. The whole house fight between the houses was irritating her, and she was even more worse thanks to the fact that, her bestie was in the hospital wing. The group in the hall did not respond to the comment made by her, and went on with the conversation.

Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned. "Percy's in shock," George told Natasha quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."

But Natasha was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone. And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, she was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursleys. Though they were behaving a little better, Natasha knew that she will not survive like there long. Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Natasha now knew exactly how he had felt.

"We really need to act fast.", Natasha muttered to the other two.

"What're we going to do?" said Ron and Simran quietly in Natasha's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Natasha, making up her mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class-"

"I think," said Natasha, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

Natasha had inherited just one thing from his father: a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. Ron refused to come, as he was really sleepy. Natasha found this really weird, as he was the one who started most of their night time adventures. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Parvati, Lavender and the other two girls had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over themselves.

The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Natasha, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise.

It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open. It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door. Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him. "Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"

"What's that for?", said Simran, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.

"Nothin'- nothin'-" Hagrid muttered. "I've bin expectin'- doesn'matter - Sit down - I'll make tea-". He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?", asked Natasha. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door. Natasha knew that, they both would be in trouble if they were caught. then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man. Natasha recognised him as Cornelius Fudge, who was the minister of magic. Natasha knew that as, she had seen the cut outs of the man from the daily prophet in Library. The minister had rumpled grey hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm, he carried a lime-green bowler.

Natasha explained who the man was very quietly to Simran. Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge. "Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir-". Natasha wanted to throw her cloak, and shout the same thing at them. But she just stood there listening to the conversation.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's records against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch-"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Natasha had never seen before, which gave her hope that, the minister will never arrest Hagrid. "Look at it from my point of view," said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me?" said Hagrid, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch, only," said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology-"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid. Natasha knew that, Azkaban was the wizarding prison.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. Dumbledore answered it. It was Natasha's turn for an elbow in the ribs; he'd let out an audible gasp. Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid's hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

"Great! Just the person I wanted to see in this situation.", Natasha thought angrily.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good..."

"What're you doin' here?" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - er - d'you call this a house?" said Lucius Malfoy, sneering.

"I am sure it is much better than your one.", Simran said under her breath. Natasha had quietly whispered who the man was to her friend.

He looked around the small cabin. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension - you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school."

Natasha knew that the man did not care about any of this, and was doing this only to cause more trouble to the school.

"Oh, now, see here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended - no, no - last thing we want just now."

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks-". Natasha nearly let out gasp. "Oh no! Please God! Don't let this happen!", Simran prayed.

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted— "

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling. "An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," said Mr. Malfoy. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore!" yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cowers and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killing' next!". Natasha had to agree with Hagrid in this, it was nearly impossible for muggleborns to survive with Dumbledore gone.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"But -" stuttered Fudge.

"No!" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold grey ones. "However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

For a moment, Dumbledore turned his eye to the place where Natasha and Simran were standing under the cloak. It was as if the professor knew that, they were there.

For a second, Natasha was almost sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where he and Ron were hidden.

"Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy, bowing. "We shall all miss your - er - highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any - ah - killins."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the spiders. That'd lead em right. That's all I'm sayin'."

Natasha was getting really tired of all cryptic things the elders said. "All right, I'm comin', said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."

The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. "We're in trouble now,", Simran said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone.". Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.


	35. Chapter 36

**IN THE FOREST, AGAIN**

When Natasha and Simran told Ron about Dumbledore, Ron just stood there shocked, and was of the same opinion that, the castle was a lot less safe now. Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Natasha; no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.

Natasha, Ron and Simran had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing. "We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off..."

"But she is our best friend!", Natasha wined. "We will never try to hurt her, or any of them who are petrified!"

"I am so sorry, Ms. Potter but I just can't bend the rules for just one person.", Madam Pomfrey said shaking her head. The three of them left the hospital wing with sad faces.

With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled. There was both sadness, and fear that was hanging in the corridors. Natasha constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words to herself, 'I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.'. "But what good were these words? Who exactly were they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were? Even the teachers had solemn and sad looks in their faces.

Hagrid's hint about the spiders was far easier to understand. The trouble was, there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle to follow. The problem was that, Ron and Simran were not at all looking forward to hunting for spiders and following them. Natasha would try to pull both of them, but they will just refuse to come. She was hampered more, of course, by the fact that she wasn't allowed to wander off on her own but had to move around the castle in a pack with the other Gryffindors. Most of their fellow students seemed glad that they were being shepherded from class to class by teachers, but Natasha found it very irksome. Teachers were just everywhere inside the castle, Natasha was becoming more and more of a troublemaker, as she wanted to solve the mystery of the chamber really fast.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. Natasha was just getting more and more angry, at the boy. "Did you hear that sir?" He asked Snape. "It said that Draco strutted, so does that mean that he is like my father as well?"

Snape chose not to reply under the scrutinizing glares of both Dumbledore and McGonagall, and what Natasha thought to be respect to the headmaster. Natasha didn't realize what he was so pleased about until the Potions lesson about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, when, sitting right behind Malfoy, Natasha overheard him gloating to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..."

Simran and Natasha who were sitting next to each other were fuming at Malfoy. Natasha was wondering what happened to that, boy whom she was friends with last year. Snape swept past Natasha, making no comment about Hermione's empty seat and cauldron.

"Sir," said Malfoy loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Professor Snape, "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," said Malfoy, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job - I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir-"

"Just shut up, will you! I am trying to make my potion here and you are distracting me.", Natasha snapped at Draco, as she heard enough of his rants.

Draco looked at her in shock and asked, "Oh come on, Potter! You will have to agree with me that, Professor Snape will be a really good headmaster. He is your favorite teacher, after all.".

"Professor- ", Natasha started so as to make professor do something.

"Please stop talking and concentrate on your potion, Mr. Malfoy! We don't want to damage your perfect potion, do we?", Professor said.

Then Draco went back to his potion. The bell rang after they all submitted their potions. "Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Natasha, Ron, and Simran who were totally angry after Draco's behaviour. Snape saw them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses. The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.

Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Natasha went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan. They both had not talked to each other for weeks, and while Natasha was ready for another accusation coming toward her, Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Natasha, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well-"

Natasha could not believe her ears. At last, someone has come to the realization that she was innocent. She wanted to shout at the boy, for the hell he had given her all this time but decided that, it was not a good thing to do. He held out a pudgy hand, and Natasha shook it.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Natasha and Simran. Ron was standing opposite to them.

"That Draco Malfoy character," said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you," said Simran, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Natasha. She was about to throw in a bad remark, before Natasha stopped her. Even Ron was looking angry at this, and was giving angry looks at Ernie.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Natasha?" Ernie asked. "No," said Natasha, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared. "I have reasons to believe that, he is not.", she continued

A second later, Natasha spotted something. Several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting.

Natasha hit Simran over the hand with her pruning shears. "Ouch! What're you-"

Natasha pointed out the spiders, following their progress with her eyes screwed up against the sun. "Oh, yeah," said Simran, trying, and failing, to look pleased. "But we can't follow them now-"

Ron also noticed it and said, "Simran is right. What do you suppose we do?"

Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously. Natasha's eyes narrowed as he focused on the spiders. If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up. "Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest...", Natasha said matter- of- factedly.

Ron and Simran looked even unhappier about that. At the end of the lesson Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Natasha and Ron lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again,", Natasha told both her friends. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"Do we really have to? Remember the last time, you went to the forest?", Ron asked.

"We will have to, Ron. You both can stay out, if you are so scared.", Natasha said.

"We will go with you, Natasha. We are not letting you go alone!", Simran said. "Isn't that right Ron?", she asked.

"Right," said Ron, who was twirling his wand nervously in his fingers. "Er - aren't there - aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?", he added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom. Simran gave a flinch, when he said that. Preferring not to answer that question, Natasha said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns..."

"Unicorns? Really?", Simran said a bit relaxed. Natasha nodded at her.

Ron had never been into the Forbidden Forest before. Natasha had entered it only once and had hoped never to do so again.

Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant. "Come now,", he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered. "Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away-"

"How can you be so sure?", Dean asked with questioning look. "My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty,", said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.

"Oh, yes he would," said Simran, even more loudly than Dean.

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Ms. Simran," said Lockhart in a self-satisfied tone.

"We know Hagrid! He is a really good person. I am sure that, he will never do any of this!", Natasha said. "I think they have got the wrong person!"

But Lockhart ignored her and went on. Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Natasha so much that he yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face. Natasha knew that she had to go to the forest that very night.

Instead he contented himself with scrawling a note to Ron and Simran: Let's do it tonight. Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded. Simran also nodded with determination in her face. The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o'clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn't empty until past midnight.

They all just sat and talked about some random things. Most of the talking was between, Natasha and Hermione. Ron stayed out of it as, most of it was just girl talk. He played some chess with his brothers, and Dean or Seamus. Natasha and Simran even played exploding snap with each other, in which Simran was defeated pretty badly. Natasha had already taken her cloak out, just after the dinner so that, they didn't have to go back to the dorm to get the cloak afterwards, and could immediately get out of the common room.

The three of them waited for the distant sounds of two dormitory doors closing before seizing the cloak, throwing it over themselves, and climbing through the portrait hole. It was another difficult journey through the castle, dodging all the teachers. At last they reached the entrance hall, slid back the lock on the oak front doors, squeezed between them, trying to stop any creaking, and stepped out into the moonlit grounds.

"Course,", said Ron abruptly as they strode across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but...", His voice trailed away hopefully.

"Ron! Let us think positively. We really have to get to the bottom of this nonsense.", Simran scolded him.

They reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. When Natasha pushed the door open, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. Worried he might wake everyone at the castle with his deep, booming barks, they hastily fed him treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his teeth together.

"Do we really need to take him?", Ron asked. "You do know that, he is the biggest coward around here after Malfoy, right?"

"I do know that, Ron. But I know that, he will come in handy as he has more experience in the forest than us.", Natasha said. Simran nodded in agreement.

Natasha left the Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's table. There would be no need for it in the pitch-dark forest. "C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Natasha, patting his leg, and Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them, dashed to the edge of the forest, and lifted his leg against a large sycamore tree.

"How scary is this place, from the inside. Even from the outside, I can see that it is scary as hell.", Simran said with nervousness in her voice.

"You will see.", said Natasha without finding a suitable word to calm her friends.

Natasha took out her wand, murmured, "Lumos!" and a tiny light appeared at the end of it, just enough to let them watch the path for signs of spiders.

"Good thinking," said Ron. "I'd light mine, too, but you know - it'd probably blow up or something..."

Simran also lit her wand and started following her friends. The forest was really dark and scary, and Simran knew that, without her wand there will not be even a speck of light. Natasha tapped Ron on the shoulder, pointing at the grass. Simran came nearby and saw two solitary spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.

"Okay," Ron sighed as though resigned to the worst, "I'm ready. Let's go.". Simran also quickly overcame her fear, and started following. So, with Fang scampering around them, sniffing tree roots and leaves, they entered the forest. By the glow of Natasha's and Simran's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Natasha's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path. Simran and Ron shivered in fear.

Natasha paused, trying to see where the spiders were going, but everything outside her little sphere of light was pitch-black. Even Simran's wand had the same problem. She had never been this deep into the forest before. She could vividly remember Hagrid advising her not to leave the forest path last time she'd been in here.

But Hagrid was miles away now, probably sitting in a cell in Azkaban, and he had also said to follow the spiders. Something wet touched Natasha's hand and she jumped backward, crushing Ron's foot, but it was only Fang's nose. Simran struggled to contain a laugh, but she knew that, loud noise may attract danger. "What d'you reckon?", Natasha said to Ron, whose eyes he could just make out, reflecting the light from his wand.

"We've come this far," said Simran. Ron just nodded. So, they followed the darting shadows of the spiders into the trees. They couldn't move very quickly now; there were tree roots and stumps in their way, barely visible in the near blackness. Natasha could feel Fang's hot breath on his hand. More than once, they had to stop, so that Natasha could crouch down and find the spiders in the wandlight.

After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever. Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making the trio jump out of their skins. "What?" said Ron loudly, looking around into the pitch-dark, and gripping Natasha's elbow very hard.

"There's something moving over there,", it was Simran who replied. "Listen... sounds like something big..."

"Better not be some really big spider, as if it is I am going to freak out.", Ron said scared out his wits.

They listened. Some distance to their right, the something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees. "Oh, no," said Simran who turned pale as the form became clear. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh-"

"Shut up," said Natasha frantically. "It'll hear you."

There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly Natasha felt something long and hairy seize her around the middle and lift him off the ground, so that she was hanging facedown. She screamed, as did Ron and Simran who looked at the scene in horror. Struggling, terrified, she heard more clicking, and saw Ron's and Simran's legs leave the ground, too, heard Fang whimpering and howling - next moment, they were being swept away into the dark trees. Head hanging, Natasha saw that what had hold of them was marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, the front two clutching her tightly below a pair of shining black pincers.

Behind her, she could hear another of the creatures, no doubt carrying Ron and Simran. They were moving into the very heart of the forest. Natasha could hear Fang fighting to free himself from a fourth monster, whining loudly, but Natasha couldn't have yelled even if she had wanted to; she seemed to have left his voice back in the clearing. Natasha felt really bad that, she dragged her other friends to this horror show.

She never knew how long she was in the creature's clutches; he only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough for her to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. Craning her neck sideways, she realized that they had reached the ridge of a vast hollow, a hollow that had been cleared of trees, so that the stars shone brightly onto the worst scene she had ever laid eyes on.

Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. There was a collective shudder. Natasha knew that, her other friends was now encountering their worst nightmares. She felt really bad for both of them. The massive specimen that was carrying Natasha made its way down the steep slope toward a misty, domed web in the very centre of the hollow, while its fellows closed in all around it, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of its load.

Natasha fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron, Simran and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Natasha felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping. Simran was having a near panic attack herself. She knew that, her fear for spiders was just going to increase exponentially.

Natasha suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke. To her astonishment, they were speaking perfect English.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!". And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was grey in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind. Natasha realized that, the monstrous spider must be the leader of the group.

"What is it?", he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"A man and 2 women," clicked the spider who had caught Natasha.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping..."

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Natasha shouted desperately. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat. The other two seemed to have gone completely mute. Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders all around the hollow. Aragog paused. "Hagrid has never sent other people into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble," said Natasha, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Natasha thought she heard concern beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?". Natasha knew that, she has captured the giant spider's attention.

Natasha thought of getting to her feet but decided against it; she didn't think her legs would support him. So, she spoke from the ground, as calmly as she could. "They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a - a - something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually make Natasha feel sick with fear. "But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago, I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

So, the spider knows about the attacks, Natasha thought. "And you... you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" said Natasha, who could feel cold sweat on her forehead.

"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness..."

Natasha summoned what remained of her courage. "So, you never - never attacked anyone?"

"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet."

Natasha wanted to shout with joy. So, she finally had evidence that, Hagrid was innocent. The only problem was that, the people should believe the testimony of a giant spider. But she wanted more answers. Natasha looked at her two companions, and saw nothing but shock on their faces just like before. She did not know, whether they were paying attention to the spider.

"But then... Do you know what did kill that girl?" said Natasha. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-". His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around him. "The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" said Natasha urgently. More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dreaded creature, though he asked me, many times."

"Please just tell us what is it? It is really urgent for us. People can be saved because of this.", Natasha begged.

"We can't. We are forbidden to do it.", Aragog said.

Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward the three of them.

"We'll just go, then," Natasha called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

"Leave! Leave from here and never come back. Because if you do, my fellow spiders will eat you on my command. I am leaving you now only because, I see some good in you. Now run away before I change my mind!", the giant spider ordered.

Natasha just could not believe her luck that, the spiders just left them free. Natasha nudged the other three up, and started walking in the direction they thought was the way they came. Thankfully, that was the right direction. Not the single one of the three spoke a word till they reached the grounds.

Natasha went back into Hagrid's cabin to get the Invisibility Cloak. Fang was trembling under a blanket in his basket. When Natasha got outside again, she found the other three being violent sick in the pumpkin patch.

"Follow the spiders," said Simran weakly. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"They never hurt us, did they?", Natasha asked.

"Still, it was just terrifying. All this just increased my fear of them exponentially.", Ron said still shaking.

"He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!", Simran was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," said Natasha, throwing the cloak over Ron and prodding him in the arm to make him walk. "He was innocent."

Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of being innocent. As the castle loomed nearer Natasha twitched the cloak to make sure their feet were hidden, then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. They walked carefully back across the entrance hall and up the marble staircase, holding their breath as they passed corridors where watchful sentries were walking. At last they reached the safety of the Gryffindor common room, where the fire had burned itself into glowing ash. They took off the cloak and they climbed the winding stair to their respective dormitories.

Natasha fell onto her bed without bothering to get undressed. Natasha, however, didn't feel very sleepy. She sat on the edge of her four-poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said. The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, she thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort -even other monsters didn't want to name it. But she and her friends were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets. Natasha swung her legs up onto her bed and leaned back against her pillows, watching the moon glinting at her through the tower window.

She couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask. Natasha lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said. She was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to her, and she suddenly sat bolt upright.

She then ran to Simran's bed, and tried to wake her up. "Sim," he hissed through the dark, "Sim-"

Simran woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Natasha. Thankfully none of the other girls woke up.

"Sim - that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Natasha. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

Simran rubbed her eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too. "You don't think - not Moaning Myrtle?"


	36. Chapter 37

**THE SHOCK OF THE CENTURY!**

"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Simran bitterly at breakfast next day, "and we could've asked her, and now."

Ron was just looking at the pair with astonishment. "You discovered all this, last night?", He asked.

"Yeah we did. It was very easy to connect the dots, anyway. The only question remaining, is who is doing all this, and what is the monster that is attacking all the people.", Natasha said thinking.

"We need to find where the entrance is too!", Simran said.

"Yeah even that. Then we can inform the teachers about the development, I am sure that they can take care of this thing.", Natasha said.

"Wow! I think we are getting too far ahead of all this. First let us see if, you can figure out where the entrance is!", Ron said.

It had been hard enough trying to look for spiders. Escaping their teachers long enough to sneak into a girls' bathroom, the girls' bathroom, moreover, right next to the scene of the first attack, was going to be almost impossible. Filch was wandering the corridor day and night, and even the teachers had joined him nowadays. But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration, that drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today. Natasha was seriously shocked as, the preparation for the exam on her side was really poor, as they were now facing the ever-growing danger of the monster of the chamber.

"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?". There was a loud bang behind Natasha as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk. Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus. "The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."

Natasha made a mental note to herself so that, she will start studying even more seriously from now on. But it was really difficult as, all their efforts were in solving the mystery of the chamber.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year.", the Professor said again. Natasha looked at the other two of her friends. They were still looking utterly bad about all this. Ron looked like he had been slapped hard, and Simran was like she could use more study time. "Can you imagine me taking exams with this?", Ron asked Natasha, holding up his wand, which had just started whistling loudly.

Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast. "I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly. Natasha facepalmed herself, as she could not believe that, her captain was still worried about Quidditch in the middle of all this. When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. Natasha looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. But most of the table joined the cheering that was happening. Simran, however, was looking happier than she'd looked in days. "It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to Natasha. "Hermione will probably have all the answers when they wake her up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over, and I will not have to worry about some idiot attacking me!"

For some reason, Ron was looking pale. "What happened to you, Ron? You look like you are really seriously ill!", Simran asked with concern in her voice. Ron had started looking like this, from the day Professor McGonagall announced about the exams.

"I am just not feeling very well, Sim.", Ron said, but did not give any more explanation.

Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and Natasha noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap. "What's up?" said Simran, helping himself to more porridge. Natasha suddenly realized who Ginny looked like. She was rocking backward and forward slightly in her chair, exactly like Dobby did when he was teetering on the edge of revealing forbidden information.

"I've got to tell you something,", Ginny mumbled, looking at Ron.

"What is it?" said Ron.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words. "What?" said Ron. Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Natasha leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny and Ron and could hear him. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy Weasley appeared, looking tired and wan. "If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table. "Percy!" said, Simran angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!". It was very rarely that, Simran becomes really angry, but if she did she was a really formidable girl to be faced.

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked. "What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say-"

"Oh - that - that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," said Percy at once. Percy was blushing profusely, his cheeks and neck going red as he looked down at the table. If he had known, paid better attention, maybe his little sister wouldn't have been taken…

"How do you know?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was - well, never mind - the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather-"

Natasha had never seen Percy look so uncomfortable. "Pass me those rolls, Ron, I'm starving."

Natasha knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but she wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up - and to his delight it did, midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart. Unfortunately Ron decided to stay in the tower, as he said he was not feeling very well. Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.

"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary.". Natasha was just angry at the fact that, Gilderoy was still accusing her friend. It was just unbearable, but she knew what she had to do now. "I agree, sir," Natasha said, making Simran drop his books in surprise. Simran was staring at her, with a look of shock which said ' you better explain this!'

"Thank you, Natasha, said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night..."

"That's right,", said Simran, when she came to know what was going on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go-"

"You know, Simran, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class-"

And he hurried off. "Prepare his class," , Simran sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like. That guy cared about his appearance even more than any girl in the castle". Natasha just giggled and walked. They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But just as they were congratulating each other on their brilliant scheme.

"Potter! Simran! What are you doing?", It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.

"We were - we were -", Simran stammered. "We were going to - to go and see-"

"Hermione,", said Natasha immediately. Ron and Professor McGonagall both looked at him. "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor,", Natasha went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry-"

Professor McGonagall was still staring at her, and for a moment, Natasha thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice. "Of course," she said, and Natasha, amazed, saw a tear glistening in her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been... I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

Natasha and Simran walked away, hardly daring to believe that they'd avoided detention. As they turned the corner, they distinctly heard Professor McGonagall blow her nose. "That," said Simran fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."

They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione. Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly. "There's just no point talking to a Petrified person," she said, and they had to admit she had a point when they'd taken their seats next to Hermione. It was plain that Hermione didn't have the faintest inkling that she had visitors, and that they might just as well tell her bedside cabinet not to worry for all the good it would do.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Simran, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know..."

But Natasha wasn't looking at Hermione's face. She was more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, she saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist. "Why in the world, didn't I notice that before?", Natasha asked to herself.

Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Simran. "Go on and get it out," , Simran whispered, shifting her chair so that she blocked Natasha from Madam Pomfrey's view. It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Natasha was sure she was going to tear it. While Simran kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free. It was a page torn from a very old library book. It just made the matter even more confusing. "Hermione tore a page from a library book? It must be that big of a thing.", Natasha thought.

Natasha smoothed it out eagerly and Simran leaned close to read it, too.

 _"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Natasha recognized as Hermione's. Pipes.

And then it all made sense to Natasha in a moment. It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in her brain. "Sim- ," he breathed. "This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk - a giant serpent! That's why we had been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because we understand Parseltongue..."

Simran looked at Natasha in shock. But it all made sense to her too. "The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died - because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin... Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again.. and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror - and-", Natasha continued.

"And Mrs. Norris?", Simran whispered eagerly. Natasha thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween.

"The water...", she said slowly. "The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection..."

She scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more she looked at it, the more it made sense. "...The crowing of the rooster... is fatal to it"! , she read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it.! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" said Simran. "A giant snake... Someone would've seen..."

Natasha, however, pointed at the word Hermione had scribbled at the foot of the page. "Pipes," ,she said. "Pipes... Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls..."

Simran suddenly grabbed Natasha's arm. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!". she said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," , said Natasha nodding at her friend.

They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it. "This means," said Natasha, "We can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What're we going to do?" said Simran, whose eyes were flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall? I think she can solve our problems."

"Let's go to the staff room," said Natasha, jumping up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, panelled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Natasha and Simran paced around it, too excited to sit down. They decided that, they will tell all this to Ron afterwards. Then to their surprise, Ginny Weasley came into the staff room. She looked like, she was going to give some assignment to one of the Professors.

"Hey, Natasha and Simran. I see that you both are also waiting for the professor. I had skipped the hour to finish the essay fast. Mind if I be here too?", she asked.

Natasha and Simran shook their heads, as to say it is ok. So the three of them just waited in the staffroom. But the bell to signal break never came. Instead, echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified. "All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Natasha wheeled around to stare at Simran. "Not another attack? Not now?". Simran was now again feeling really scared, and Ginny had a pale face now.

"What'll we do?" said Simran, aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," said Natasha, glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to her left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

"I will be with you!", Ginny said as she also entered the wardrobe, amidst the protests of the other two girls.

They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived. "It has happened," she told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Professor Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. His skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.". Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

" **Ronald Weasley** ," said Professor McGonagall.


	37. Chapter 38

**FACING THE MONSTER**

 **Previously on LONP**

 **"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"**

 **"Ronald Weasley," said Professor McGonagall.**

The three girls in the cupboard were stunned at what was told by the professors. Natasha felt a small tear coming out of her eyes. "Please let it be a dream, please!", she was begging to the gods above. She just might have lost one of her best friends. It was the very first best friend, that she had made in this world. Natasha saw the other two girls, who had stood next to her. Simran was looking horrified, and Natasha knew that she was not showing her true expressions. Ginny had fallen on to her knees, and was sobbing silently. Thankfully no sound came out.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Professor McGonagall. "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said..."

The staffroom door banged open again. For one wild moment, Natasha hoped that it would be Dumbledore. But it was Lockhart, and he was beaming. Natasha did not know what to make of this, but she knew that he was a useless idiot. "So, sorry - dozed off - what have I missed?". He didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred. Professor Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man,", he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched. "That's right, Gilderoy," chipped in Professor Sprout. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -"sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Professor Snape. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?"

Lockhart stared around at his stony-faced colleagues. "I - I really never - you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Tonight, will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak-chinned and feeble. "V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready.". And he left the room.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, whose nostrils were flared, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?". The teachers rose and left, one by one.

Natasha then opened the cupboard door, and came out with two other girls who had shocked expressions in their face. They then just walked down into the Gryffindor common room, and went immediately to the dorm. They found it empty as, the others were down in the common room. Then just after Simran reached the bed, she completely broke down into sobs. She was crying really loudly. Even Natasha was crying, but it was not as badly as Simran. Natasha knew that, Simran had something of a special friendship with Ron, and might even have a small crush on him. Natasha then went and hugged Simran, and tried to calm her down. Instead she was sobbing even more into Natasha's clothes.

Then the other girls of the dorm suddenly came into the dorm, and found them both in a really bad state. Simran was still crying, and Natasha was clinging on to her. They understood what was happening as, the Professor had come and explained what had happened to Ron. The other girls already knew what Ron meant to both the girls, and came to say what the professor had said. They then came and started calming Simran down. Simran then after so much of time, somehow managed to calm down, and then washed her face, and went into the common room.

She, Simran, Ginny, Fred, and George sat together in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, unable to say anything to each other. Percy wasn't there. He had gone to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory. No afternoon ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed, unable to sit there any longer. Simran was totally mute the whole day, just sitting and telling nothing. But then when nearly went to their dorms, she came to Natasha and said, "I think we should inform about our findings to some teacher. Maybe Ron is not dead, and we can save his life."

Natasha nodded and said, "Yeah, we ought to inform one teacher about this."

Just then Ginny came opening the door and said, "What are you both talking about, telling about your findings? Are you telling me that, you found out the solution to all this?"

"Yeah, we did and we are going to inform a teacher about this.", Simran said.

"I will also come. I need to get to the bottom of this whole matter. How about Lockhart? I think we should approach him!", Ginny said.

"No! Not that idiot! He is a faker, Gin! I am sure that, he is nothing but a big fraud.", Natasha said.

"Maybe we should take a chance with him, he did say that he will go into the chamber, didn't he?", Ginny asked.

"OK, we will go to him. Maybe then we can prove that, he is nothing but a fraud, or he might just help us.", Simran said. Natasha did not have any other plans, as she was now two against one.

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps. Simran knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it. "Oh - Ms. Potter - Ms. Weasley – and Ms. Simran" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment -if you would be quick-"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Natasha. "We think it'll help you."

"Er - well - it's not terribly -", The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean - well - all right-"

He opened the door and they entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk. Natasha knew that, he was packing to go somewhere, mostly to escape this.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Simran looking at the room.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go-"

"What about my brother?" , said Ginny angrily.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I-"

"You're the Défense Against the Dark Arts teacher!", said Natasha. "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here! You are supposed to help us in this situation.". Natasha was almost shouting at her Professor in anger.

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect-"

"You mean you're running away?" said Ginny disbelievingly. "After all that stuff, you did in your books-"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!", Simran shouted.

"My dear girls," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at the three of them. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on-"

"So, you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done? You mean you are just a fraud just like I suspected?", asked Natasha angrily. There was fire in her eyes. It was not at all surprising for her, but it made her really anger.

"Natasha, Natasha," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Natasha. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog.". He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned to them. Natasha knew what was going to happen, so she started grabbing her wand in her pocket. "Awfully sorry, girls, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book-"

Natasha reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Natasha bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ginny caught it, and flung it out of the open window. The two other girls looked at her in awe, and said a silent congrats. Natasha said a silent thanks to her favorite professor, for teaching her that spell.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Natasha furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at her, feeble once more. Natasha was still pointing his wand at her.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Simran, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ginny looked at the bathroom with wide eyes and asked, "Please don't tell me that, the entrance is in the of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"Unfortunately, it is inside this.", Natasha replied.

"Who would have thought?", said Ginny wondrously.

"I think that exactly was the point, or the bathroom was built afterwards.", Simran said opening the door.

They sent Lockhart in first. Natasha was pleased to see that he was shaking. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Natasha. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," said Natasha.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "Oooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So, I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" said Simran curiously.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole-body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away..." She looked dreamily at the four of them. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Natasha.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

The three girls hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face. It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Natasha saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"Do you know what the monster is?", Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we think it is a basilisk.", Natasha said nodding.

"B-basilisk? What is that?", Ginny asked with terror in her eyes. She knew that, it must be something really bad.

"It is giant snake that can kill with just one look.", Natasha said, and then noticed a broken wand in Ginny's pocket. Natasha recognized it as Ron's.

"How did you get Ron's wand?", Simran asked noticing the same.

"Professor McGonagall had given Ron's things, that were found at the scene. I decided to keep it.", Ginny said.

"That taps never worked," said Myrtle brightly as Natasha tried to turn the tap with the snake carving.

"Natasha," said Simran. "I think we need to try something in Parseltongue."

"But -", Natasha thought hard. The only times she'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. She stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.

"Open up,", she said. She looked at Simran but she just shook her head and said, "I think it was English," he said. Simran came looked at the sink. Natasha looked back at the snake, willing herself to believe it was alive. If she moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.

There was a round of shivers at that thought. "Open up," he said. Except that the words weren't what she heard; a strange hissing had escaped her, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. Natasha heard Simran and Ginny gasp and looked up again.

"Well, I think we have the entrance here.", Natasha said looking at the moving blocks.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-"

He put his hand on the door knob, but Ginny and Simran both pointed their wands at him. "You can go first,", Ginny snarled. White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.

"Girls," he said, his voice feeble. "Girls, what good will it do?". Natasha jabbed him in the back with her wand. Lockhart slid his legs into the pipe. "I really don't think -" he started to say, but Simran gave him a push, and he slid out of sight.

Natasha then looked at the three girls. "What if we say it to give stairs? Do you think it will give?", Ginny asked looking nervously at the depth of it.

"Only one way to find out.", Simran said and went to the opening and whispered, "Stairs.". Just then stairs appeared at the entrance. Ginny looked at the stairs in wide eyes. Then Natasha said, "Parselmouth are not at all rare in India, even among muggleborns."

Ginny looked at Simran in amazement. Simran just gave her a small smile, and was now ascending the stairs. Natasha and Ginny followed immediately. When they reached the bottom, Natasha scanned the room for her professor. Lockhart was just getting to his feet a little way away, covered in slime and white as a ghost. He must have had a hard fall, Natasha thought.

"We must be miles under the school," said Simran, her voice echoing in the black tunnel. "Under the lake, probably," said Natasha, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. Ginny was looking really sick and scared. The climb down the stairs was not pleasant due to the really bad smell.

All four of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. "Lumos!", Natasha muttered to her wand and it lit again. "C'mon,", she said to the other three, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember,", Natasha said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away...". But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Ginny stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Natasha lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what Ron might look like if they found him. All the three girls had determined looks in her face, as they walked more and more into the chamber.

"Natasha - there's something up there -" said Simran hoarsely, grabbing Natasha's shoulder. They froze, watching. Natasha could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep,", she breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Natasha turned back to look at the thing, her heart beating so fast it hurt. Very slowly, her eyes as narrow as she could make them and still see, Natasha edged forward, her wand held high. The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"My god!", said Simran with a fearful tone. "And this is just the skin!"

There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way. "Get up," said Ginny sharply. Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Ginny, and took a wand from her pocket. Natasha and Simran jumped forward, but too late - Lockhart was straightening up, panting, a wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. Natasha now noticed that, he was carrying Ron's wand, which Ginny had kept with her.

"The adventure ends here, girls!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the boy, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!". The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Natasha and Simran flung their arms over their heads and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, they were standing, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Are you ok?", Natasha asked Simran who was standing next to her.

"Yeah I think so. I just have a lot of dust on me.", Simran replied back.

"Ginny!", Natasha shouted. "Are you okay? Ginny!"

"I'm here!" came Ginny's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay - this git's not, though - he got blasted by the wand-". There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though Ginny had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. "What now?" Ginny's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through - it'll take ages..."

Natasha looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. She had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try - what if the whole tunnel caved in? There was another thud and another "ow!" from behind the rocks. They were wasting time. Ron had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours... Natasha and Simran knew there was only one thing to do.

"Wait there,", she called to Ginny. "Wait with Lockhart. Me and Simran go on... If I'm not back in an hour...". There was a very pregnant pause, "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ginny, who seemed to be trying to keep her voice steady. "So, you can - can get back through. And, to both of you-"

"See you in a bit," said Natasha, trying to inject some confidence into her shaking voice. "See you.", Simran also called out. And they set off alone past the giant snake skin. Soon the distant noise of Ginny straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Natasha's body was tingling unpleasantly. Simran was also growing even and more scared second by second. Both of them wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what she'd find when it did. And then, at last, as they crept around yet another bend, Natasha saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Natasha approached, her throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. Simran followed her and looked at the door. She could guess what she was supposed to do, and "Open," said Simran, in a low, faint hiss. aThe serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Simran and Natasha shaking from head to foot, walked inside.


	38. Chapter 39

**FACING THE MONSTER II**

Both Natasha and Simran were now standing in a large and dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart beating very fast, Natasha stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ron? And who in the world was responsible for all this? These thoughts were going through her head. The whole situation with Ron and the heir was really mysterious, and Natasha wondered why the heir chose Ron as the main victim. Even Simran was looking around, and was looking dead serious.

They both then pulled out their wands, and started moving forward to search for their friend. They both were listening sharply for any sounds of movement and was ready to close their eyes immediately anytime. It felt like, the eyes of the stone snaked were following them. "This whole place is really creepy.", Simran muttered to Natasha. Natasha nodded in agreement. Then when they reached the near end of the tunnel, they found a really large statue of a head, which was as large as the chamber itself. Natasha and Simran found the face to be of a man, who had a really long beard, and was really old. He looked like, another version of Professor Dumbledore. Then just a few feet from the face statue, there was black robed figure with red hair.

Natasha and Simran knew that, it was Ron and the both of them then rushed towards him, to offer their help.

"Ron!", they both shouted as they nearly reached their friend. "Please don't be dead! We will never forgive you If you do.", Simran cried with tears in her eyes. But Ron did not respond. He was just lying on the ground with a really pale face, and was really cold. His eyes were closed shut, so they inferred that he was not petrified. That made them think of a really horrible conclusion. But Natasha was not the one to give up so easily. "Ron, please wake up! We really need to get out of this place.", she said to her fallen friend.

"He won't wake up.", a new and unknown voice said. Natasha and Simran was taken back by shock, and turned around to see who it was. Natasha was staring at the same sixteen-year-old boy, whom she had seen in the diary, who had showed her that Hagrid was the one who opened up the chamber. Confused at the Natasha's look of recognition, Simran asked, "Do you know this guy?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle.", the tall boy said to Simran. Simran's eyes widened as she recognized the name, as Natasha had told her about the boy.

"What do you mean, he will not awake?", Simran asked suspiciously.

"Is he?", Natasha started with fear.

"No, he is still alive. But I think it is just the matter of time.", Riddle said looking at the girls. His expression was something which Natasha just couldn't make out. The whole thing about a boy, who lived fifty years ago, still looking the same even now was creepy and mysterious.

"Are you a ghost?", Natasha asked riddle.

"I am just a memory. Something that was preserved in the diary for fifty years.", Riddle replied with something that looked like an evil smile. It made the two girls even more uncomfortable. He then pointed towards the statue. Near it was the diary in which Natasha had written. It was lying there open. Natasha first wondered how the Diary and the boy had ended up in the chamber, but she knew that there were more pressing matters.

She then turned to Simran and said, "We both will grab him, and try and take him out of the chamber.". Simran just nodded.

"You also have to help us, Tom. Otherwise whoever opened the chamber will come and try to harm us. Or else the basilisk will kill us.", Natasha said to Tom.

Riddle did not move or tell anything. Natasha and Simran then started lifting Ron up, and then Natasha remembered that, both their wands on the floor, tried to bend and get it. But then both their wands were gone. Natasha and Simran looked at each other for a moment, but then Simran looked at Natasha's back and motioned even Natasha to do it. Natasha saw Riddle holding both their wands.

"Can you give the wands back?", Simran asked and Natasha held out her hand to Riddle. But he just continued to stare at Natasha with a small smile on his lips. Natasha had a small chill down her spine. "We have to go now! Please listen to us! When the basilisk comes!", Natasha was now in a state of pure panic and desperation.

"The basilisk will not come unless it is called by the heir.", Riddle said still clutching both the wands. Natasha and Simran put Ron back on the floor so that, they could talk to Tom about what exactly was happening here, and to retrieve their wands back.

"I know, I get it. But the heir might be hiding somewhere in the chamber! Please give us our wands! We will surely need it!", Natasha begged. Riddle still did not say anything, and he just smiled even more broadly.

"We all need a little talk with each other.", Riddle said.

"What do you mean talk? The only thing we need to do is to save Ron!", Simran shouted to Riddle.

"No! I have waited for so much time for this moment. The moment I meet Natasha Potter and talk to her, in person.", Riddle said again with the evil smile never leaving his face. Natasha knew that, there was something really fishy going on with the older boy.

"Do you know how Ron became like this?", Natasha asked suspiciously.

"That is a really good question.", said Riddle still smiling. "Let me just tell you that, it is because he wrote in my diary."

"What!?", Both Natasha and Simran shouted.

"Yes. Ron was the one who wrote on the diary before you Natasha. He was the one who threw the diary in the bathroom. He wrote all about him, and his problems in life in my diary. It seems that, he had found it in the books which were fallen from his sister's books, and he took it", Riddle said. "He even spoke about all his friends, and how they were all better than him, in almost everything."

Riddle's eyes never left Natasha as he spoke, he was completely ignoring Simran. "It was really boring at first, listening to other people's problems. But I was patient as it was what I needed to become more powerful. So, I wrote back, he trusted me. He trusted me so much that he wrote to me all his secrets.", he said as for a moment he glanced at Simran. "He told me how he was expected to be as really good as his brothers, but there was nothing more to do, as all his brothers had already done that before. He told me how glad he was that, he was having me to write about him."

Natasha was now frozen with fear, as Riddle laughed. It was a cold and creepy laugh. Natasha had a feeling that, she had heard that laugh somewhere but she just couldn't put where she had heard it. Even Simran was frozen in her place, the laugh had unsettled even her. "You see Natasha as Ron wrote more and more about himself, I became more and more powerful. I was more powerful than this boy, so much powerful that I could pass some of my secrets to him, even without him knowing. I started to pour my soul into him."

"What the hell do you mean!?", Simran asked with wide eyes.

"Did you both not guess it till now? What a pity! It was Mr. Weasley over here was the one who opened the chamber of secrets.", Riddle laughed like a maniac. Simran and Natasha were now in complete shock. They looked at each other in disbelief, and thought to themselves that Riddle must be lying about all this. "He was the one who killed all the roosters. He was the one who wrote all those messages in the wall. He was the one who attacked all the students and that wretched cat, and then wiped the memory of all that what had happened from the poor boy."

"You are lying!", Natasha shouted. "Ron would never do that."

"Oh, he certainly did, Natasha. It is just that, he had no idea what he was doing.", Riddle said. "I actually even implanted false memory of things, when all those happened. Like returning to the common room, and them sleeping. But he did give a detailed account of what you guys were up to, and how you were trying to solve this mystery. I was amused, and did not stop any of you from doing anything. Don't get me wrong. I could have done that if I wanted to. I found it very interesting that, 2 girls had managed to prepare a Polyjuice potion perfectly. It was all just like reading about that muggle story about the detective and his sidekick. Someone called Holmes if I remember correctly."

"B-but why did Ron throw away the diary?", Simran asked.

"Well, I made a small mistake one day, as I forgot to wipe some memories of killing more roosters. Then there was a small moment when Ron must have realized what I was doing, and then threw me to get rid of me.", Riddle said with a bit of anger in his face.

"And then I found it.", Natasha said so as to engage Riddle. She just wanted to buy them some more time, so as to live more as she was certain that Riddle was going to kill all three of them at the earliest opportunity.

"Yes. You found it. And I was really happy. I wanted to meet you very much, Natasha Potter, from the moment Mr. Weasley here wrote about you.", Riddle said.

"Why did you want to meet me? What was so interesting about me? I am just a twelve-year-old girl.", Natasha said trying to keep calm, but there was anger inside her. Even Simran was growing more and more angry second by second and wanted to strangle Riddle for what he had done.

"Ron told all about you Natasha. You are his best friend after all, and his first friend here at Hogwarts. Oh, don't worry he does not have a crush on her and all.", Riddle turned to Simran and said. "He did tell about you too. A Mudblood who can speak to snakes. That is really fascinating. That is the reason that, I did not attack you. You have a really good gift. But you are different Natasha. You are the object of my biggest curiosity."

"So, you decided to show you framing Hagrid to gain her trust.", Simran said.

"Yes, that was my point.", Riddle said nodding.

"You did actually frame him didn't you. Here I am thinking that, you made a small mistake but I did have doubts.", Natasha said.

"You see I was one of the most popular students in the school. So, they took my word against his. Here I am Tom Riddle a model and charming student with almost no bad mark in my student career, against another giant blabbering kid, who had an unusual fascination for monsters. Whose word do you think they had taken?", Riddle laughed. "I was really surprised that someone never thought that Hagrid can never be the heir of Slytherin. It took me years of research to find the chamber. Hagrid never had the brains to discover all that. Only Dumbledore doubted me. He was one of the most brilliant teachers, and always had a suspicion about me."

"I am sure that, Dumbledore knew that, you were nothing but evil.", Simran said.

"He watched me very closely during my later years at Hogwarts. So, it was impossible to open the chamber again. I never wanted my research and hard work to go in vain, so I preserved my memories in my diary, and my sixteen-year-old self in my diary. And as you can see, I carry on my legacy even fifty years after this.", Riddle said. "And now I am closer to finishing the great Slytherin's noble work."

"For your information, Riddle, you have failed miserably this time. None of the people you attacked this time are dead. The mandrakes that are grown by Professor Sprout will unpetrified all the victims.", Natasha said.

"Killing Mudbloods does not matter to me anymore. The only thing that matters to me now is you, Natasha. For months, you and only you were my target.", Riddle said with a maniacal laugh.

Natasha had a double take. "Why in the world am I target to him? As if one madman behind me was not enough.", Natasha thought.

"After you wrote me for the first time, I was waiting for you to return. But instead it was Weasley again. I was really angry at this. Ron had panicked when he saw you with the diary, and he took it from you saying that he will send it to his father, and then he staged a break in himself, and then said that someone else had broken in. I was able to control him again after he started to write again, and I wiped all the unnecessary memory, giving again some more fake memories. I knew that you will go into any lengths to protect your friends, and so I made a small plan to make you come here, to meet me personally. I made the boy once again write down all the message on the wall, and I made him to the chamber.", Riddle said. "But the thing was that, he was really tired of all the things I did to him and he fell onto the floor exhausted, after I left his body. He will die without any memory of what he did. Let's leave that for now, I have too many other questions to you, Natasha Potter."

"What questions?", Natasha and Simran asked.

"The question is that, how a small girl like you, with very less talent than me manage to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How is it that you escaped with nothing but a scar from Lord Voldemort?", Riddle asked with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Why do you care about that? Voldemort was after your time?", Natasha asked with a puzzled face.

Riddle gave a very loud laugh and said, "Voldemort is my past, present and my future.". He took Simran's wand from his pocket and wrote down his name by tracing it through the air:

 **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

The letters rearranged themselves as he waved his wand randomly

 **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Both Natasha's and Simran's eyes widened in horror, as they realized that they were now facing a sixteen-year-old Voldemort. The situation was becoming more and more bizarre, as they thought about it. "Lord Voldemort was the name that I started using from the days of my schooling. It was used only in my close circle, but it was used nonetheless. You think that, I would have used my muggle fathers name forever? Don't you think my present name is catchier?", Riddle said and just laughed. "I who has the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin from my mother's side will never use the name of my muggle father, who abandoned me and my mom, before even I was born? Fat chance!", he said. "No Natasha I wanted a new name for myself, and I got it. It was a name that, no wizard will ever dare to speak of, when I become the most powerful wizard of all time."

"You are not the greatest wizard over here.", Simran countered. "Albus Dumbledore is!"

"Yeah. Even you in the future never tried to take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore was the only one you ever feared, as he always saw straight through you!", Natasha joined.

"He was driven out of the castle by me!", he half shouted to the girls.

"He is not gone! He will come back whenever the school needs him. I am sure that, he must be at the school by now!", Simran said so that, Riddle will have a little bit of fear in him. Riddle was too stunned to speak anything. Then there was music coming from somewhere in the chamber. Natasha was puzzled by it, and Simran was searching for the source of it. Riddle turned to stare down the chamber. The music was coming closer and louder, and was giving a really pleasant feeling for both the girls.

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle. Natasha instantly recognized it as Fawkes, who was Dumbledore's phoenix. It then suddenly came to Natasha, after it dropped the bundle on the floor. It stared at riddle, and there was a warm and nice feeling in Natasha's cheek. Simran looked at it in wonder, and touched the bird's head. "That is a phoenix.", Riddle said with a stare in the bird's direction.

"That seems to be the school's sorting hat.", Riddle said pointing to the rugged bundle on the floor. And there it was, a pointy and wrinkled hat laid at their feet. Riddle began to laugh again, and the whole chamber was now shaking as the laugh was really loud, it felt as though there were many people laughing in the chamber. "So, Dumbledore thinks that, a kid can defeat me with just an old hat and a bird! How pathetic.", he laughed. "How do you both feel now? Do you think you can escape with an old hat and bird?"

Natasha was totally clueless about the use of both Fawkes and the sorting hat in the situation. She could do nothing but to keep quiet. "I am asking you again Natasha, you faced me not once but twice in your twelve years of life, but you lived to tell the tale. How did that happen?", Riddle asked. "The longer you talk, the longer you both stay alive."

"I refuse to, as you will kill us anyways even after that.", Natasha said angrily. Simran did not argue even a bit, as she knew that, what Natasha told was true. The Riddle guy would certainly kill them both.

"What a real pity. I was hoping to have a real and nice conversation with you before I kill you. But no matter, I will find out myself, after I kill you both. But why bother anyways, after I kill you all the mistakes my future self has done will be nothing but a forgotten piece of history.", Riddle said with a large grin. "I feel a little bad that I have to do this. We both have too many similarities with each other, both of us are half-bloods, raised by the bad sort of muggles, and we are two parselmouths that came to Hogwarts after Slytherin himself."

"Hey! I am also a Parselmouth!", Simran said trying to buy them more time.

"Yeah, I almost forgot! You are an exceptional case. Simran. But now, Natasha Potter. I am going to teach you a lesson. A lesson that teaches you not to mess with Lord Voldemort. Let us match the powers of a twelve-year-old girl, with Salazar Slytherin the greatest wizard of all time after me.", Riddle said, and cast an amused eye at the hat and Fawkes and walked away, to the face of Salazae Slytherin and started hissing something to the face: "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Natasha knew that, he was calling the basilisk. She looked at Simran and found the same look of fear that she had. Natasha looked back to the stone face. The face was moving, as the mouth of the face opened fully. There was something moving inside the mouth, and Natasha closed her eyes immediately and turned back. Fawkes then took flight, from her shoulders seemingly to help her. Natasha then took a look at Simran, and found that she also had shut her eyes tight. Natasha immediately closed her eyes.

Natasha was really scared about Fawkes, as she wondered what chance would a phoenix have against the king of serpents. Natasha could hear something really large slithering towards them. She heard Riddle's voice telling the basilisk: _Kill them_

The basilisk started coming towards the both of them. Natasha knew that, they couldn't do anything but run blindly. Natasha and Simran were very lucky that, they did not run into each other and fall off somewhere in the chamber. Voldemort was laughing at the two girls who were running, and was encouraging the snake even more to kill them both. Suddenly Natasha tripped and fell, and Simran tripped as she blindly ran over Natasha. Natasha panicked, and did not know what to do at that time.

"Sorry.", Natasha whispered to Simran. But she just kept quiet. Both of them were breathing heavily, and knew that the snake will kill them any second now. Then something really heavy hit Natasha and was thrown on to the nearby wall. She screamed in pain at the impact. She was waiting for the fangs to sink into her, and was sure that Simran was already dead. She was controlling her tears, as she did not want another of her friends like that. But then she heard Simran shouting, "Natasha!". She was relieved that, Simran was still alive. Then she heard more mad thrashing and something thrashing off the pillars.

She then suddenly opened her eyes, but she did not know what exactly made her do that. There was a really large and green serpent who was really thick as far as Natasha could see. The Snake was fortunately was not facing either Simran or Natasha. But Natasha saw that, Simran still had her eyes closed shut, and she had managed to crawl away a bit away from the snake. Natasha was ready to close her eyes, if the snake turns its eyes to her. Fawkes was flying around the snake's head, and the basilisk was trying to attack it with its fang, and Fawkes was using its claws. Then Natasha saw that, Fawkes dived and attacked the eye of the basilisk, and there was a big flow of dark blood flowing onto the floor. Natasha knew that, the snake must have turned blind, as the phoenix somehow managed to attack its eye, and was not prone to the deadly stare of the basilisk. The basilisk then turned to Natasha and its blind eyes confirmed what she had thought. Natasha then somehow managed to crawl to Simran in the chaos.

"NO!", Natasha heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRLS IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HER. KILL HER!". It felt as if Riddle had totally forgotten about Simran.

"You can open your eyes, Sim! The snake has gone blind, as the phoenix attacked his eyes!". Natasha screamed to Simran. Simran then opened her eyes after thinking it over for a few quick seconds. Simran found that the snake was indeed blinded, and it swayed, confused, still deadly. Fawkes was circling its head, piping his eerie song, jabbing here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes. Simran then took the opportunity, and made a small run away from it, but when she saw Natasha, she knew that her friend was in a really bad situation.

"Help me! Please anyone help me!", Natasha cried. The Snakes tail came towards her again, but she dodged it this time. But then something really soft hit her face. It was the sorting hat. Natasha took it in her arms, in hopes of a help. Natasha knew that, it was the only chance that, she had left, the only fighting chance. She threw herself onto the floor again as, the tail of the basilisk came towards her again. "Help me. Please help me!", Natasha whispered as she stared at the bottom of the hat.

There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Natasha's head, almost knocking her out. Stars winking in front of his eyes, she grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it. A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs. Natasha looked at the sword in complete wonder. It was a really beautiful one. Simran looked at Natasha with wide eyes. Natasha standing with the sword in her hand looked like scene, from the books she had loved back in India.

"KILL THE GIRL! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE GIRL IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF - SMELL HER!", Riddle was shouting furiously. Natasha was on her feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face her. She could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous— It lunged blindly - she dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Natasha's side. She raised the sword in both her hands. It was really heavy, but she knew that it was her only chance.

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true - Natasha threw her whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. But as warm blood drenched Natasha's arms, she felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into her arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor. Natasha knew that, the basilisk was definitely dead now.

"No!", Simran screamed as she saw what had happened. She knew that, Basilisk venom was one of the deadliest. Simran fell onto the floor crying. Natasha slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through her body and wrenched it out of her arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as she dropped the fang and watched her own blood soaking her robes, her vision went foggy. She felt as though the chamber was slowly fading away.

A patch of scarlet swam past, and Natasha heard a soft clatter of claws beside her. "Fawkes," said Natasha thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes...". She felt the bird lay its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced her. She could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of her.

"You're dead, Natasha Potter," said Riddle's voice above her. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what she's doing, Potter? She's crying. Now I have only one more person to finish off in the chamber.", he said as he looked at Simran for a moment. Natasha blinked. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers. "I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Natasha Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Natasha felt drowsy. Everything around her seemed to be spinning. "So, ends the famous Natasha Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. " Defeated at last by the Dark Lord she so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother.". Simran took advantage of this, and crawled towards the diary, which slid away by the Basilisk. But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Natasha gave her head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head-on Natasha's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound - except that there was no wound. Then to her joy, Natasha remembered Dumbledore's word that, Phoenix tears had healing powers. She knew that, she was being saved by it. Natasha took the basilisk fang, and slid it away from her.

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him - I said, get away-"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet with the basilisk fang that was thrown by Natasha.

"Phoenix tears..." said Riddle quietly, staring at Natasha's arm. "Of course, healing powers... I forgot..."

Simran was a bit confused when the phoenix dropped the fang in front of her. The bird then looked at the fang, and the book as if it was saying something. Simran then had a general idea of what was happening, and knew what she was told to do next. Riddle looked into Natasha's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Natasha Potter... you and me...". He raised the wand.

But then he was interrupted by the voice of Simran shouting, "Hey Riddle boy! Look what I am doing!". Simran seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to her and plunged it straight into the heart of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Simran's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then, Natasha saw that, Riddle just disappeared. Natasha's wand just fell onto the floor, and she took it.

Natasha then ran towards Simran and hugged her. "We did it! We did it!", they sang. Then they heard a small groaning sound in the chamber. Natasha saw that, Ron Weasley was finally awake.


	39. Chapter 40

**FREEING DOBBY**

Ron was now fully awake and was slowly getting up. He looked as though, he was completely dazed. Natasha knew that, he will not remember the whole ordeal with Riddle he had, as Riddle told so. Natasha was really confused as to what to tell him, and scared as to what his reaction will be if he knows the truth. Simran was also looking equally clueless as to what to tell him. Natasha looked at her, and Simran just shook her head. Ron then slowly opened his eyes and said, "What the hell!"

He then slowly looked at the surroundings, as his vision became more and more clear. He was in some kind of a big chamber, but did not remember how he got there. It was all just confusing. Then Ron saw two of his best friends, Natasha and Simran was standing there looking at him with sad faces. Natasha had a sword in her hand, which had blood in it, and Simran had his diary in her hand, and something that looked like a snake fang, except that it was really large. Just meters away was a corpse of a really big snake. Ron got really scared at this, and then he suddenly had a real guess as to where he was. As soon as the two girls realized that, he was fully awake the two of them ran towards him, and hugged him.

"Oh, god you are OK!", Simran said with tears of joy in her eyes. She then gave a small kiss on his cheek. Ron turned red and blushed. But he was still confused about what was happening.

"We are in the chamber of secrets, aren't we?", Ron asked. Natasha and Simran just nodded and didn't say anything else. "How in the world did we get here? Why the hell I don't remember anything? What is that snake? Is that the Slytherin's monster? How did you kill it? What in the world are you doing with my diary?", Ron asked quickly without a pause for breath. Natasha and Simran then looked at each other, and decided to tell Ron at least a part of the truth.

"You were abducted by the heir of Slytherin, and was taken into the chamber.", Simran said sadly. "And we came to your rescue along with your sister Ginny and Lockhart, who couldn't come due to a freak accident. The rest of the school probably thinks that, you are dead."

"What!? You mean I was abducted by the heir of Slytherin? Who the hell was it? How in the world did you manage to defeat him?", Ron asked incredulously.

"Long story, Ron! But I think we better go back to the school, I think all the stories can be told in front of the teachers, and I think you need rest.", Natasha said.

Then Ron pointed towards the snake, and said, "Don't tell me that snake is the monster of the Slytherin, and you managed to kill with your sword."

"That is a good guess, as it is true.", Natasha said. Ron's jaw dropped onto the floor, but Natasha and Simran did not give any other explanation as to what exactly happened.

"But what is my diary doing over here? Why in the world did you bring it over to the chamber?", Ron asked even more confused.

"Don't you remember anything about the diary?", Simran asked.

"Yeah. I remember anything. What is there to forget anyways? It is just a diary that talks back to the user and gives advice as to what to do.", Ron said.

"Please don't tell that, you remember only that much. Don't you remember taking it from me, telling that it is evil?", Natasha asked

"I really don't Natasha. Wait! What were you doing with my personal diary!", Ron shouted. Natasha and Simran just looked at each other with nothing but sadness.

"We will explain all that, after we reach upstairs, Ron! For now, we need the teachers to know that, you are safe.", Simran said. Ron just nodded, and the three of them walked to the door. After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Natasha's ears.

"Ginny!", Natasha yelled, speeding up. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!". Natasha heard Ginny give a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see her eager face staring through the sizable gap she had managed to make in the rock fall.

"Ron!", Ginny thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull him through first. She struggled at first as Ron was elder and taller than her. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?" How - what - where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after Ron. "He's Dumbledore's," said Natasha, squeezing through herself. Simran joined shortly afterwards.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Ginny, gaping at the glittering weapon in Natasha's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Natasha with a sideways glance at Ron, who was looking as confused as ever.

"But-"

"Later,", Natasha said shortly. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Ginny and Ron yet who'd been opening the Chamber. "Where's Lockhart?", Simran asked changing the topic.

"Back there," said Ginny, still looking puzzled but jerking his head up the tunnel toward the pipe. "He's in a bad way. Come and see.". Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, they walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"What in the world happened to this idiot?", Ron asked with eyes wide at the sight of the professor. Natasha went on to explain about that, and Ron laughed a little at the Professors fall. "His memory's gone," said Natasha. "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all. "Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Natasha, wanting more answers. But Natasha ordered for the stairs to come again, and they climbed it back up along with Fawkes. Lockhart looked at the stairs that reappeared with awe and said, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!". The others could do nothing but chuckle at him. When they reached back at the bathroom, "You are all alive!", Myrtle said cheerily. Ron looked around with wide eyes, and said, "The entrance was here all the time? What in the world!"

Natasha just smiled at Ron, but did not have the courage to say anything. Both Ginny and Ron was looking at the other two demanding answers. "Where now?", said Simran, with an anxious look at Ron. Natasha pointed. Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. They strode after him, and moments later, found themselves outside Professor McGonagall's office. Natasha knocked and pushed the door open. For a moment, there was silence as Natasha, Ron, Ginny, Simran and Lockhart stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Natasha's case) blood, and ink in Simran's case. Then there was a scream.

"Ron!". It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their son.

"I am alright mom!", Ron said.

"You have been kidnapped and was taken to the chamber, and you are telling that it is alright?", Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Honestly mom! I have no memory of what had happened. I am totally blank.", Ron said.

Natasha, however, was looking past them. Professor Dumbledore was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes went and sat on Dumbledore's shoulders as, Mrs. Weasley came and hugged the three girls. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?", she cried.

"Well, mom. I was only in the last part of this adventure. So, I have absolutely no idea as to what exactly happened before that.", Ginny said hugging her mom back.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall weakly. Natasha knew that, they will have to tell them the whole truth, and looked at Simran and nodded. Simran knew that, this was the approval to tell the whole story, and started the story of their little adventure from the very beginning. Then they started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour Natasha and Simran spoke into the rapt silence, with Ron joining occasionally. They told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that Natasha and Simran was hearing a basilisk in the pipes. They were shocked to hear that, even Simran was Parselmouth, but did not tell anything. Then they told how the three of them had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how he had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom.

Natasha knew that, the next thing she had to tell was the hardest part, as now she had to tell about what had happened to Ron. "Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as she paused, "so you found out where the entrance was -breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add - but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Natasha?"

Then Natasha went on to say about what had happened inside the chamber. She told about the accident that had happened in the chamber, and how Natasha and Simran had to go into the heart of the chamber together. When Natasha told about finding a boy called riddle, Ron's eyes went wide.

"Wait a second? What do you mean by Riddle? That is the name of the person in the diary that I have!", Ron exclaimed.

"What do you mean your diary? I never knew that you had a diary! We never brought you one!", Mr. Weasley said.

"I think that, it is better that Ms. Potter explain everything, before asking further questions.", Dumbledore said. Then Natasha went on to explain what Riddle had said. When she told about what exactly happened that year, Ron's eyes went wide and started crying.

"No! Do you mean that I was the one who was attacking all the students!", Ron cried with tears in her eyes. Natasha knew that, Ron go into breakdown if he was not made to calm down. Simran then went to Ron and hugged him. Ron just hugged her back, and he continued crying. Then Natasha told about the rest of the story.

"What interests me most," said Dumbledore gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ron, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

Relief - warm, sweeping, glorious relief - swept over Natasha. "W-what's that?" said Mr. Weasley in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ron? But Ron's not... Ron hasn't been... has he?".

"It was this diary," said Natasha quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen...". Dumbledore took the diary from Natasha and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages. "Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... travelled far and wide... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here.", Dumbledore said with a sad look.

"But, Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ron got to do with - with - him?"

"His d-diary", Ron sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-"

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ron. "I found it when you and Mr. Malfoy had a fight in the bookstore. I thought that it would be a good thing to get a diary."

"Mr. Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for him. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she has been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort.". Natasha and Simran were totally relieved when Dumbledore told this, and smiled at each other. Dumbledore strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So, Hermione's okay!" said Simran brightly. "There is absolutely no harm done, Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley led Ron out, and Mr. Weasley and Ginny followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. She left, and Natasha and Simran gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Natasha feared that, she was going to face the consequences of all the things she did.

"Normally I will have to expel you both, for breaking so many of the school rules.", Dumbledore said. Natasha and Simran stared at the professor in disbelief. "But even the best of us, will have to bend the rules considering the circumstances. You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor, and fifty points for Ms. Weasley too.", Dumbledore said with a smiling face. Natasha and Simran looked at each other and grinned.

"But someone in particular seems to be really modest about the adventure you just had.", Dumbledore said looking at Lockhart. "Why so serious, Gilderoy?"

Natasha had forgotten about the Professor till then. When Dumbledore addressed the Professor, he looked at the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore,", Simran said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

Natasha struggled not to laugh as, even the professor himself though unknowingly admitted that, he was hopeless in teaching. "The professor tried to perform a memory charm on us, with a broken wand and it backfired.", Simran said with a small smile.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver moustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?", said Lockhart suddenly. "I don't have any sword with me. That girl has one though. I am sure that he will lend you one if you ask him.", he said pointing at Natasha.

"Can you take Professor Lockhart to the infirmary. I am sure that, you can't wait to see how Mr. Weasley is doing. I also want to have a word with Ms. Potter.", Dumbledore said to Simran. Simran nodded and took Professor Lockhart and went to the infirmary. Natasha knew from Simran's look that, she couldn't wait to see Ron.

"Sit down, Natasha.", Dumbledore said pointing to the chair next to him. Natasha sat down with a nervous look on her face.

"First of all, I would like to thank you, Natasha. You showed real bravery, and loyalty throughout the year, and inside the chamber.", Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"It was Simran who destroyed Riddle, Professor. She had stabbed the diary with the fang, which caused the boy to vanish.", Natasha said.

"Yes. Yes.", Dumbledore said nodding his head. "I am grateful to her too. Even she had shown real bravery inside the chamber. Nothing but loyalty and bravery of you both, could have called Fawkes to you.", Dumbledore said stroking the bird in its head.

"So, you met Tom Riddle.", Dumbledore continued. "I bet that he was very much interested in you."

"Yes, he really was. I think he was obsessed with me, as he told that we both were similar in many ways.", Natasha said. "Half-bloods, Orphans and even being parselmouths."

"But there is one fundamental difference, Natasha. He chose the path of darkness, whereas you did not.", Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you, professor. But one question still bugs me. How can I speak Parseltongue if I am not the heir of Slytherin? I know that it is an uncommon ability over here, but I know that it is not in other countries. Do you think that I may be connected to Slytherins?", Natasha asked.

"As far as I know, neither your father or mother has any connections to the founder. As far as I know, Voldemort is the only living heir."

"Then how do you think I got those abilities?", Natasha asked.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Natasha," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort - who is the last remaining ancestor of Salazar Slytherin - can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure...".

Natasha actually turned a bit pale after that. "Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?", Natasha said, thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so.", Dumbledore said sadly.

Natasha was actually shivering in fear, when she heard Dumbledore said that. The very concept of Voldemort transferring her powers was unsettling. But she knew that, she had to be strong.

"But that does not make you a Slytherin automatically Natasha. For some proof, take a look at the sword that you used in killing the snake.", Dumbledore said taking the sword from the desk. He gave the sword to Natasha so that, she can examine it closely. Dully, Natasha turned it over, the rubies blazing in the firelight. And then she saw the name engraved just below the hilt.

Godric Gryffindor

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Natasha." said Dumbledore simply.

"I really don't care about where I am placed Professor. I had no preferences, when I came here.", Natasha said.

"That is an admirable thought, Natasha. That is a really rare thing in the wizarding world. The thoughts like this will bring unity between the houses. That is something that I always dream of.", Dumbledore said smiling.

For a minute, neither of them spoke. Then Dumbledore pulled open one of the drawers in Professor McGonagall's desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink. "What you need, Natasha, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast, while I write to Azkaban -we need our gamekeeper back. And I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet, too," he added thoughtfully. "We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Please bring someone good next time, sir. I don't think that, we learned anything this year.", Natasha said.

"I think I have an excellent candidate. If he agrees to come, I am sure that he will be an excellent teacher.", Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Now off you go, Natasha. As I told you really need some rest."

Natasha got up and crossed to the door. She had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby. Natasha knew immediately what it meant. "Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Natasha over as he swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoys shoes. Apparently, Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was dishevelled Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore. Natasha knew that, somehow Mr. Malfoy was the one indirectly responsible for this whole mess, this year at Hogwarts.

"So!" he said "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasleys son had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

Natasha was really angry at this. Draco's father was clearly evil, and wanted Dumbledore to go so that, the school will be under him. Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. "So - have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary.". He held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Natasha, however, was watching Dobby. The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Natasha, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist. Natasha was totally confused as to what Dobby wanted to say to her. She knew that, she has to somehow connect the dots.

"I see..." said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Natasha here -" Mr. Malfoy shot Natasha a swift, sharp look "and her friend Simran hadn't discovered this book, why - Ronald Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will..."

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike. "And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened then... The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and - killing Muggle-borns... Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..."

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak. "Very fortunate," he said stiffly. "that this time you again had Potter to save the day for you."

"Not just that, Lucius. Riddle was defeated by Simran girl, who is a muggleborn. Quite an irony, isn't it?", Dumbledore said. Mr. Malfoy had nothing but pure disgust in his face.

And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. Then suddenly Natasha understood what Dobby wanted to tell her. It was Mr. Malfoy who planted the diary in the first place! She remembered that, when the books had fallen from Ginny's cauldron, Mr. Malfoy somehow slipped the diary, with the hope that, the Ginny will use it. But somehow, Ron was the one who received it instead. She was fuming with anger, but she knew that, it was not the right thing to do. She nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"Don't you want to know how Ron got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Natasha.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him. "How should I know how the stupid boy got hold of it?" he said.

"Because you gave it to him. At least indirectly. You wanted to give it to Ginny, didn't you?" said Natasha. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?". She saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Natasha. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you..."

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Natasha distinctly saw his right-hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf. "We're going, Dobby!". He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. Natasha felt really bad for Dobby, and she wanted to do something that would help him. Then Natasha remembered what Dobby had told about how the house elves are freed. Smiling to herself, she formulated a plan.

"Professor Dumbledore,", she said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Certainly, Natasha," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry. The feast, remember... Natasha grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Natasha took off one of his shoes, pulled off her slimy, filthy sock, and stuffed the diary into it. Then she ran down the dark corridor. She knew that, if everything went according to what she thought, Dobby will be freed in no time.

She caught up with them at the top of the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy,", she gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you-". And she forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"What the -?". Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Natasha. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Natasha Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."

He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come.". But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Natasha's disgusting, slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby - Dobby is free.". Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf Then he lunged at Natasha.

"You've lost me my servant, girl!", he shouted.

"Well, you were the one who threw the socks.", said Natasha shrugging.

Mr. Malfoy raised his hand and said, "Avada- ". But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Natasha Potter!". There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below.

He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand again, but Dobby raised a long, threatening finger. "You shall go now," he said fiercely, pointing down at Mr. Malfoy. "You shall not touch Natasha Potter. You shall go now.". Lucius Malfoy had no choice. With a last, incensed stare at the pair of them, he swung his cloak around him and hurried out of sight.

"Natasha Potter Freed Dobby!" said the elf shrilly, gazing up at Natasha, moonlight from the nearest window reflected in his orb-like eyes. "Natasha Potter set Dobby free!"

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Natasha, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face split suddenly into a wide, toothy smile.

"I've just got one question, Dobby," said Natasha as Dobby pulled on Natasha's sock with shaking hands. "You told me all this had nothing to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, remember? Well-"

"It was a clue, madam," said Dobby, his eyes widening, as though this was obvious. "Was giving you a clue. The Dark Lord, before he changed his name, could be freely named, you see?"

Natasha wanted to tell Dobby that, it was not a great clue at all, but decided against it, as the elf was in a happy mood and she didn't want to ruin that. "Right," said Natasha weakly. "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now...". Dobby threw his arms around Natasha's middle and hugged her. "Natasha Potter is greater by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Natasha Potter!". And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.


	40. Chapter 41

**END OF ANOTHER YEAR**

After freeing dobby, Natasha ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She decided to give the Weasleys some family time in the hospital, and wanted to take some rest. Natasha reached the common room really fast, and ran into the dormitories immediately. Just when she reached the second-year dormitory, a voice shouted, "NATASHA!"

It was Parvati Patil. She was seeing Natasha with wide eyes. She then came running towards Natasha and hugged her. The other girls in the dormitory also woke up, and was looking at her with same expression as Parvati. "How? We had heard that, you were also inside the chamber along with Simran!", Lavender asked.

"Is Simran Ok?", Fay Dunbar asked. "and what happened to Ron?"

"All of them are fine.", Natasha said with a smile. All the girls let out sighs of relief.

"How? How did you three escape the chamber?", Parvati asked. Natasha went on to narrate all that, what had happened inside the chamber. All the girls listened to her with open mouths. Natasha could not tell, whether they had believed the whole story or not, but it will be better than some kind of wild rumours spreading around. Natasha left out the part in which Riddle told that he processed Ron, and told the girls that, she had no idea how he managed to open the chamber. But When the story ended, the girls looked at Natasha as if, they were checking if she was actually alive. All the girls hugged Natasha and hugged her. They decided to keep a big party for the four of them, when they all returned.

Just then, a voice came from the common room instructing all the students to wake up. It was Professor McGonagall. Natasha and the other girls, went to the dormitories of the other year girls, and woke the girls who were not already awake. When all the students assembled in the common room, they all looked at Natasha with wide eyes, and came near her to ask questions, but the Professor stopped them by making a gesture to make them silent.

Professor McGonagall went on to explain to the students that, the entrance to the chamber has been found and the monster was killed. She did not explain the situation any more, and announced that, there will be celebratory feast coming up shortly. She told the students to assemble at the great hall in twenty minutes. The whole common room burst into excited chattering as soon as the professor left, and many of the students came to Natasha and asked what had actually happened in the chamber as they had already come to know that Natasha and Simran had gone there. Natasha told the same thing that she had told Parvati and the other girls. All the people in the common room cheered for them when they got to that part. She did not mention the part about Riddle being Voldemort too, as she knew that it may create some kind of panic. Natasha had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pyjamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Ron and Simran joined the party just after it had started, with the other Weasley children and Percy told that Ron will visit a mind healer in the holidays to calm his nerves after the incident. Natasha was really happy for this.

Just 20 minutes into the feast, all the students and the ghost who were petrified entered into the room. Hermione ran to the three of them crying 'You did it!'. She hugged all three of them and sat on the chair. Just then Natasha heard someone calling her name, and saw Justin waving at her.

"I am really sorry, Natasha! I am really sorry!", Justin apologized with pleading look.

Natasha did not know what to say to Justin. But Simran was giving Justin really angry look and looked as though she wanted to shout at him. But Natasha said, "It's OK Justin. But please don't repeat this again."

Simran gave Natasha a loom that said 'Are you serious?". Natasha gave her a look that said, please let's not start an argument now. Simran just nodded and continued the feast. Justin happily left the Gryffindor table and joined his house. At the end of the feast, Professor McGonagall stood up to tell them all that the exams had been cancelled as a school treat. Natasha was a bit relieved at this, as because of the whole chamber mess, she had very little time to study. Hermione looked really disappointed at this, even though she had not attended many of the classes at the end. Dumbledore even announced that, Professor Lockhart will not be attending to teach the students next year. The whole school cheered at this. Hermione was looking clueless as to why this was happening, as she was not informed as to what exactly happened.

After the treat was over, the students were instructed to return to the dorms. They now had a whole 2 weeks, where they did not have to worry about exams and studies. When Hermione was told the full story of what happened at the chamber, including what had happened to Ron, she was really horrified and hugged Ron. She had tears in her eyes, and was glad that he returned safely. She was just horrified when she heard that Professor Lockhart was a fraud all along and could not believe that, she had trusted a fraud all along.

Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences - Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were now continued by a new Professor named Remus Lupin. From the few classes, she had attended of his, she learned more than the whole year with Lockhart. But something about Professor Lupin seemed really strange to Natasha as she saw that, every now and then he would take a few glances at her and that too in near fashion of how Professor Snape looked at her in the beginning weeks of her first year. But she could not ask him anything as she did not get time to meet up with him properly. Then on the day before she was to leave to Private Drive, she was just returning from a stroll near the lake, to the common room. Just then she came face to face with a person she wanted to see the least. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Potter!", Draco called. "I want to have a word with you!"

"What is it, Draco?", Natasha asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to ask you what has happened to you?", Draco asked. "You have been avoiding for nearly the whole year!"

"Well, Draco. I am sure you know the reason why. If you don't, find it out yourself!", Natasha said angrily.

"Is it because, I called Granger a mu- ", Draco started.

"Don't say that word!", Natasha shouted with her face full of anger. "I really can't believe you, Draco! I thought you had some good in you last year! But this year you proved me totally wrong!"

"Potter! I really can't stop doing that! I was bought up, by a family who told that exact same thing nearly every day of my life! I am supposed to tell like that, in front of others to keep up with my family name.", Draco said.

"Does that mean that, you actually don't believe in that yourself?", Natasha asked curiously.

"I- I never s-said that.", Draco stammered. But it was nearly good enough for Natasha, as she could actually hear hesitance in his voice.

"I- I need to go.", Draco said and left in a hurry. Natasha smiled inwardly. She knew that, she could give him another chance. His behaviour suggested that, he might not be believing such nonsense completely. Smiling to herself, she returned back to the common room. She decided not to tell her other friends about what had happened as, she was sure that an argument will break out in this matter. Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Natasha, Ron, Hermione, Simran, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Natasha was getting very good at it.

At the near end of the journey, they were joined by Cedric Diggory. He had come to the compartment to properly say a thanks to the four of them, and informed Natasha that he never believed that Natasha was the heir of Slytherin though most of his housemates believed so. Natasha was really happy at this, and throughout the time, he was in the compartments for some unknown reason, she was getting butterflies in her stomach. Natasha immediately rejected the idea that, she was hungry as she had already eaten just an hour ago. Natasha was getting totally confused about this, and sometimes even found herself staring at him. He went back, just before they reached London. Just when they reached London, Natasha remembered something:

"Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that," said Ginny, giggling. "Well - Percy's got a girlfriend." Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. The three girls giggled at this.

"What?", Ron asked with an open mouth.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Ginny. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was - you know - attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Fred, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

"Definitely not," said George, sniggering.

Just after they went through the barrier, the four friends looked at each other. Simran looked close to crying as she was most definitely going to be not in touch for more than a month, as owl post from England to India was definitely impossible. So, it was near impossible to keep in touch with her for the holidays. But then Natasha and Hermione gave her their telephone numbers, of their houses. Natasha did not know, whether her aunt and uncle would let her use it but considering their behaviour towards her last summer, she did have hopes. She had mostly given the number so that, she could feel better. She even gave Ron her number, and told him that his father might know how to make a call.

At last all of them hugged each other, and went through the barrier and met their families. Mrs. Weasley greeted them happily and thanked them again for helping Ron. Then they met with Hermione's parents who were having a conversation with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Simran's parents were also standing nearby smiling at them. Simran ran to them, and hugged them with tears in her eyes. She never wrote to their parents the whole year, as they were in India. She then introduced the three of them to her parents. Her father's name was Uday gupta, and mom's name was Anjali gupta. They were pleased to meet their daughter's friends, went happily. When they went towards the Dursleys and Grangers, Dan and Emma greeted the two of them happily.

"Busy year I take it.", Mr. Granger asked.

"More than you can imagine.", Natasha said with a smile.

"Your uncle has told that, you can come to our home at the same time as last year.", Dan Granger said. Natasha was really happy at this, and could not wait for her birthday to come.

"Well, come on girl. I have a bit of busy schedule!", Vernon said. They all said goodbyes to each other, and went happily to their houses.

 **FAST FORWARD 3 WEEKS**

 **JULY 23** **rd** **, AZKABAN PRISON**

"He is at Hogwarts. He is at Hogwarts.", Sirius Black was muttering nonstop in his breath. He was angry, and wanted to escape the hell called Azkaban for 12 years now more than any time before. After the incident with Peter, he was thrown inside the prison immediately without a trial. The last thing he remembered before waking up inside was, himself laughing maniacally. He had thrown away all the hopes of escaping the hell called Azkaban long before. Then just a few days ago, the minister of magic had visited the Azkaban prison to have a checking at the prisoners. When the minister came near his cell, Sirius had noticed a paper that the minister had brought with him. He asked the minister to give him the paper as, he had actually missed doing the crossword puzzle that, was there in the Daily Prophet. The minister first looked at him with a shocked face, but obliged his request by giving him the paper.

Sirius then happily finished the puzzle, and then went on to read the headlines that were present. In one of the pages, there was a news article about the Weasley family, who had won a large amount of money in a contest, and had decided to go to Egypt to visit their son. What had captured Sirius's attention was the rat, that was in the shoulders of the Weasley boy who seemed to be the youngest boy. Sirius immediately recognized the rat as Peter Pettigrew aka the traitor aka the person who was the reason he was in Azkaban. He was even horrified to learn that, Peter was now in Hogwarts as a student's pet. Sirius instantly knew that, Peter was just waiting for a news about his master and will return only if there was some kind of news.

But now, Sirius knew that he had to get out of this place now. That thought was the only thing in his mind now, and it was not a happy or a sad thought so dementors could not suck it away from him. Then he remembered a detail that was very useful. The dementors did not affect or sense him, when he was a dog. He knew what he had to do, and he formulated a plan. Later in the day, when the dementors opened the cell door to bring him his food, he transformed into a dog, and slipped through the doorway without getting noticed by the dementors. Thankfully the other inmates of his cell block were in such a state that, they hardly noticed a dog slipping away.

He went outside the prison without any incident, and saw real and bright sunlight after 12 years. He glanced down the rocks, and saw endless sea. He knew that, it was a bit far away from the nearest shore, but it was very much better than the prison. The dog then jumped into the water and started paddling. After nearly 2 hours of paddling, the dog was exhausted but he still was swimming. But then by good luck, he was found by a muggle fishing boat. They rescued the dog, and the fisherman was totally confused how the dog was in the middle of the sea. They assumed that, it must have fallen from a ship and decided to take it back to the shore. The fishermen gave some water, and fed the dog with some fish which they had. The dog ate the fish happily, and slept peacefully through the rest of the journey.

When the boat reached the shore, the dog just ran off the boat into the unknown. The fishermen were just baffled at this behaviour, and decided that it was a really strange dog. Sirius Black knew what he had to do now. He had to get to Hogwarts so that he could capture Peter. But before that, he wanted to take a look at his goddaughter living in surrey. He knew that, it was a long journey but he was determined to finish it somehow.


	41. Chapter 42

**BIRTHDAY PRESENTS**

The summer after the second year was just like the last year. The Dursley's mostly ignored the fact that, Natasha was present inside the house. They did not even notice the fact that, Natasha had gotten new clothes after she had returned. But something different did happen that summer. She had received letters from her friends at school except for Simran and Hermione. Simran was now in India for the summer. Hermione was talking to Natasha through telephone that was there in her house as Dursleys had allowed her to communicate with Hermione through the phone. Natasha was happy about the arrangement and called once in every three days. The Dursleys never took a second glance at her when she was doing that. But in the past one week, there was no communication between them as, Hermione had gone to France with her family for vacation. She had sent Hedwig a letter to her just 3 days prior asking about the trip. They were to come back just after 2 more days Natasha was planning to go to their house a week afterwards. The only person she was not in touch with was Simran. She was in India, so she knew that even making a phone call would be really difficult. Owl post was impossible as it was a very large distance.

Presently it was July 30th. The day before her birthday. She lay awake in her bed, just waiting for the clock to ring twelve. Just then the clock struck 12, and Natasha wished herself happy birthday. Natasha knew that the Dursleys will ignore her like any other day, and will not even acknowledge the fact that it was her birthday. She was now reading a muggle book, and was not at all feeling remotely sleepy. In just ten minutes, there was a tap at her window. She saw that it was a group of three owls. She opened the window, and through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Natasha's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

Natasha recognized the unconscious owl at once - her name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Natasha dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water. Natasha turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was her own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Natasha an affectionate nip with her beak as she removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.

Natasha didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Natasha relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.

Natasha sat down on her bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and her first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out - a letter and a newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Natasha picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:

MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Natasha scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across her face as she saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny. Natasha was very happy that, Ron was feeling really good after the things that had happened the last year.

Natasha couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor. She picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.

Dear Natasha,

Happy birthday!

Hello Natasha. I hope that you are well and good. I hope that the muggles are still treating you good. If not, just write a letter, and we will come for your rescue. It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.

Natasha was really happy to hear the news, as she knew that Ron's wand was damaged the year before while apparating into Hogwarts grounds.

We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? I know that, you will be going to Hermione's home after she comes back from France. Please Owl me the date in which you will come to London. Can't wait to see you there. I am seriously missing Simran too. I have no idea when she will be coming here. I hope that she will be in touch with us soon.

, Ron

P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.

Natasha smiled at Ron's mention of Simran. Natasha knew that, Ron had a special kind of place for Simran. Natasha glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun. Natasha now turned to her present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it.

Natasha - this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.

Bye - Ron

Natasha put the Pocket Sneakoscope on her bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. She looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.

Dear Natasha,

I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.

There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long - it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. Please tell me how much you have written the next time you meet. I hope that, you have written it till how much the professor has told. We will take you from your home two days after we come back from France. Still having no contact with Simran till now. I hope that she is OK. I want to hear more about Indian wizards. The explanation she gave us last year fascinated me very much.

Love from

Hermione

P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.

Natasha laughed as she put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Natasha guessed it to be some interesting books for her to read- but it wasn't. Her heart gave a huge bound as she ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"Wow, Hermione!", Natasha whispered, unzipping the case to look inside. There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. Apart from her friends, one of the things that Natasha missed about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world - highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Natasha happened to be a very good Quidditch player; she had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Natasha's most prized possessions was her Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.

Natasha put the leather case aside and picked up her last parcel. She recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. She tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly - as though it had jaws. Natasha was about to let out a scream, but she knew that if she woke the dursley's up.

Natasha knew that Hagrid would never send her anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin. Natasha poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Natasha reached for the lamp on her bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over her head, ready to strike. Then she seized the rest of the wrapping paper in her other hand and pulled.

And out fell - a book. Natasha just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.

"Uh-oh," Natasha muttered. She knew that, this book certainly can make so much sound that other people could wake up. The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Natasha followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under her desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Natasha got down on her hands and knees and reached toward it.

"Ouch!". The book snapped shut on her hand and then flapped past her, still scuttling on its covers. Natasha scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.

Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Natasha clamped the struggling book tightly in her arms, hurried to her chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which she buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Natasha threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.

Dear Natasha,

Happy Birthday!

Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.

Hope the Muggles are treating you right.

All the best,

Hagrid

It struck Natasha as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful. But then she remembered that she had taken Care of Magical creatures as one of the subjects for the next year.

"Is this the textbook required for that class?", Natasha wondered.

She put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.

Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Natasha slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:

Dear Ms. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.

A list of books for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Natasha pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; she knew it was an entirely wizarding village. Now what she had to do was to somehow get either Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign it. Considering their behaviour for the past month, she knew it was not impossible. She looked over at the alarm clock. It was now one o'clock in the morning.

Deciding that she'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when she woke up, Natasha got back into bed. Then she took off her glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing her three birthday cards.

Extremely unusual though she was, at that moment Natasha Potter felt just like everyone else - glad, that it was her birthday.


	42. Chapter 43

**AUNT MARGE'S VISIT**

Natasha went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining about how much he had to walk from the fridge to the living room. Natasha was getting really worried for her cousin's health, as he was getting more and more fat. She knew that, he was more than just obese, and will have an early death if it went like this. He had spent most of his summer in the kitchen and the living room. He went out only for an hour, and was mostly to bully the other kids in the neighbourhood. Natasha sat in a chair just near her uncle and her cousin. They both just ignored her and did not acknowledge the fact that it was her birthday, which was hardly surprising.

Natasha took a piece of toast, and saw that there was a reporter on the television who was talking about an escaped convict from a prison. "...the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair! What use is that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!".

Natasha looked at the person and knew that her uncle was right. The man did look very filthy, and had a very untidy hair. But then Natasha could not think of the fact that, the man looked familiar but she just shrugged it off. Just then Aunt Petunia came from the kitchen, and looked at the screen for taking a look at the man. Natasha knew that, her aunt would be very happy to turn the person to the authorities.

"When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"

"That is true Vernon. They all should be hanged without a trial!", her aunt said.

Uncle Vernon frank the whole tea in one gulp and turned to her aunt and said, "I had better go. Marge would come at ten by the train"

Natasha turned to her uncle with a shocked face. She was not sure that, she heard her uncle right. "Aunt Marge? Is she coming here?", Natasha blurted out. She knew that was a really bad thing for her and did not want it to be true. Aunt Marge was her uncle's older sister. Natasha was to call her aunt even though there was no direct relation between them. She was living in a county with a garden, and a bunch of dogs as pets. She never stayed at Privet Drive for a long time as, she did not want to leave her precious dogs alone. Aunt Marge did not actually hate Natasha very much, but on the contrary Natasha thinks that she might love her a bit. Aunt Marge always wanted girl children, and when the Dursleys did not have one she turned to Natasha. She wanted to turn Natasha into a perfect little woman, and that was what Natasha hated the most.

Aunt Marge whenever she came brought some old clothes of hers for Natasha, saying that girls should wear these clothes, as that is what a girl child should wear. She also enjoyed giving Natasha lectures about how a girl should be. She said that, a good and married woman always stays at home doing household work, and helping her husband. The clothes that she brings were always too girlish for Natasha's taste, and she refused to wear them after Aunt Marge left the home. Another thing she hated about Marge was that, she always spoke bad about her parents. She always called her mother drunkards, and that was the reason why she wanted to make Natasha perfect so as to not make her like her mother.

The last time she had visited Privet Drive was on Dudley's birthday. On that day, Aunt Marge had brought a small and old crown for Natasha. She said that, it was given to her by her mother, and will look good in it. When Natasha looked at the mirror, she saw that it looked very bad. When Aunt Marge made her wear the crown for the whole day, she was very frustrated and threw the crown after she went into the cupboard at night. But she had forgotten to close the door, and flew outside and hit the wall and broke. All this happened in front of Aunt Marge, and she became really angry with her after that.

After two days, Natasha accidentally stepped on top of Marge's dog ripper's tail. Ripper had chased Natasha out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight.

"She is here for a week.", uncle Vernon said to Natasha. "I expect you to behave with her properly. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time, understand? For that I have a certain set of rules."

Natasha knew that, this was going to be a really long week. Still she listened to her uncle. "Firstly, you will accept whatever she gives during the visit and keep it for the duration of her stay."

That was not a bad rule, Natasha thought. It was an easy one to follow. "The secondly, Marge does not know anything about your about your abnormality. I have told her that, you are attending stonewall high, while staying here. I did not say her that, you are in some boarding school as, she thinks that girls should not go to such school."

"That is alright.", said Natasha.

"And don't show any of your freakishness while she is here. If anything happens, you will never go back to that school, understand?", Uncle Vernon asked.

"Crystal clear.", Natasha said nodding.

"Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"

"No!", Dudley shouted without even taking his eyes off the TV screen. "Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."

"See you later.", Uncle Vernon said and headed towards the door.

Then Natasha remembered about her Hogsmeade slip. She knew that, she will not be able to get it signed when Aunt Marge was there, and she knew that the Grangers will come in the middle of her visit. So, she knew that, she had to get the slip signed immediately. She then went towards the door to uncle Vernon. "I'm not taking you," he snarled as he turned to see Natasha watching him.

"I want to ask you something.", Natasha said fast. Uncle Vernon eyed her suspiciously.

"Third years at Hog - at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Natasha.

"So?", Uncle Vernon asked in an angry voice, clearly impatient. But Natasha remained calm so as to, somehow not make her uncle angry. "I need you to sign the permission form now. As I am sure that, I can't do it in front of aunt Marge, and the Grangers will be here to pick me up on the last day of her visit I think, as she will be here for a week. After that I don't think you can sign it. So, if you could kindly— "

"Fine!", Uncle Vernon said. "Get the ruddy form here fast! I will sign it."

Natasha signed and nearly ran to her room, and got the form and handed it to her uncle. Her uncle nearly snatched it from her hand, and signed the form, and gave it back to Natasha. She then smiled and went back to her room, and she heard uncle Vernon's car starting. She then again went back to the living room, to drink water. Aunt Petunia was waiting for her downstairs, with a dress in her hand that looked like the clothes that Aunt Marge would give her. "Come here. You are to wear this dress when Marge is coming. This might impress her, when she comes. I don't think she will like you wearing anything else.", her aunt said in an ordering tone.

"OK aunt Petunia.", Natasha agreed and went back to her room to keep all the that was related to her school out of her room. If she was going to act like a real Muggle, she'd better start now. Slowly and sadly she gathered up all her presents and her birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then she went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; she and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Natasha sighed, then poked them both awake.

"Hedwig,", she said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol. Ron'll look after you. I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" - Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful - "it's not my fault. I just have to do this."

Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Natasha, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe. Natasha then knew that, she had to change into clothes that, aunt Petunia that had given her. She changed to the clothes quickly, and just after that she heard aunt Petunia calling her down to welcome the guest. Aunt Marge always criticized the way she looked, so as she went down she started to put her hair into a quick ponytail. But she was unsuccessful in that, so she had to keep it how it really was.

All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors and footsteps on the garden path. "Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Natasha. A feeling of great gloom in her stomach, Natasha pulled the door open. On the threshold stood Aunt Marge. She was very like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a moustache, though not as bushy as his. The moustache was the irony in her face, as it made her look like a man. She had a big suitcase in one hand, and on her one side was the evil Bulldog of hers.

"Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?". Natasha struggled not to laugh as she closed the door. Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered flat to his fat head, a bow tie just visible under his many chins. Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek. Natasha knew that, even Dudley did not like aunt Marge very much, and was doing all this only because he was being paid to do all that.

"Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Natasha as though he was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather, Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunias bony cheekbone. Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door. Natasha just wanted to get away from all the madness, but she knew that she could not go anywhere.

"Tea, Marge?", her uncle asked. "And what will Ripper take?"

"He can drink tea out of saucer.", said aunt Marge and started going towards the kitchen. The three other Dursleys followed her, and aunt Petunia looked at her as if to say 'follow us!'.

By the time, she got back to the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake, and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner. Natasha saw Aunt Petunia wince slightly as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals. That was the reason that, the family did not have any pets. Pets were the only thing, that Dudley never got even though he wanted it. Aunt Petunia would always chase any dog or cat, that would come too close to the home. "Who's looking after the other dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor old Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."

Just then Ripper turned and saw Natasha coming into the kitchen, and started growling at her. Aunt Marge then turned and looked at her. "So, the girl is still there here, I see.", she said with an unrecognizable tone. "I see that she has improved the way she dresses. Dressed perfectly like girl of that age should.", she continued.

Natasha forced a fake smile onto her face. She knew that, she had to bear a week of this nonsense. But she had no other choice. "Hello Aunt Marge.", she said as politely as she could.

"I see that, she has grown some politeness than the last time. Where are you making, her go to for education?", Aunt Marge asked her uncle.

"She is going to stonewall high. She is staying here, and going there every time.", her uncle said.

"That is how a girl should be. No girl according to me should stay in a boarding school. A good and obedient girl will go to school from her home, and help her mother or whoever is there in the house. You are doing a good job in raising her Petunia. I am sure that, this girl will become a perfect woman if she goes on like this. I hate the way others raise their girl child. It is just against the natural order.", Aunt Marge said.

As if wanting to stop Marge branting about the topic even more, Uncle Vernon changed the topic and said," Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"

As the members of the house went to the living room, Natasha knew that the week was going to be a long one. She knew that, she will have to assist Aunt Petunia in whatever household work she does. She did not mind it much though, she was a bit lacking physical exercise after she had come here. Doing some work might help her, she thought.

As the days went by, Natasha was made to do many of the household work by both aunt Petunia and Aunt Marge. When Natasha was free Aunt Marge will call her near, and will give tips to how a woman should be according to her. Whenever she was working with her aunt, Aunt marge would pass on comments about suggestions for her improvement.

"I am very happy with how the girl has grown up. I never expected her to be like this. It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup -"

Natasha now was getting really angry. Aunt Marge was now telling bad things about her mother. She was struggling already not to get angry, but now she was nearly getting to her boiling point. Aunt Petunia was also getting uncomfortable. She threw glances at Natasha so as to see, what she must be doing. Natasha felt that, her aunt could feel the rising anger inside her. At that moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and

"Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?". Natasha noticed from her tone that, there was only a little concern in her voice. "Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very firm grip..."

But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Natasha suspiciously, so she decided she'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as she could till everyone finished their dinner. She knew that, if she did anymore magic in there, she would be expelled from the home. She knew that she had to control her emotions from now on.

He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried to the kitchen to help her aunt wash the dishes. Thankfully, aunt Marge had decided to go to the living room, so as to watch some TV. Natasha got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare whenever Aunt Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though she was getting looks from aunt Marge for ignoring all that.

At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived. Aunt Petunia and Natasha cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Natasha; during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them a with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company; then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy. "Can I tempt you, Marge?"

Aunt Marge had already had quite a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.

"Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that...and a bit more...that's the ticket.". Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Natasha really wanted to disappear into his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes and knew he would have to sit it out.

"Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." She burped richly and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley. "and a well-mannered girl.", she continued with a glance to Natasha. "When I first saw her, I expected her to be very rude, and troublemaking girl when she grows up. But I don't think it is just her fault, all the things are on the breeding. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Under bred.", she continued.

Natasha was trying to remember page twelve of one of her books: A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" - she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

Natasha was staring at her plate, a funny ringing in her ears. Grasp your broom firmly by the tail, she thought. But she couldn't remember what came next. She was trying her best to keep calm. Doing that, she was very much close to tears. She didn't want to do anymore magic, she didn't want to anger neither her uncle nor her aunt. But Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.

"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.

"He - didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed.". Natasha nearly spat onto her plate. She just wanted to run out now.

"As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -"

"He was not," said Natasha suddenly. The table went very quiet. Natasha was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in her life.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white. She emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, girl," he snarled at Natasha. "Go to bed, go on – your aunt can handle this. "

"No, Vernon," hiccupped Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, girl, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash drunk mostly -"

Natasha knew that, if she stayed at the table she would be in trouble, as her emotions will go out of control and something might happen. She then did not heed to her aunt's orders and ran out of the dining table crying. She also barged out of the home crying. Then she hit the street. She just wanted some time alone. She then took some time to calm herself down. When she was perfectly calm, she realized that she was totally alone in an alleyway. There was near total darkness around her. She was now scared out of her wits. She felt as though she was being watched by someone. Then she took, a look at the alleyway which was poorly lit. In the near blackness od the place, she saw 2 glowing eyes. She also saw a form of a large black dog looking at her.

She knew that, she had to get out of there really fast. She knew that, if the dog attacked her, she will be seriously hurt. She then ran back towards number four, and found the door barely open. She then opened the door and went in. She was greeted by an angry looking aunt Petunia. "Go to your room fast! I don't want Marge to see you! She was really angry, and wanted to kick you out permanently, and closed the door. But I and Vernon somehow managed to keep it open. Don't come out of your room, till eleven in the morning. Marge goes after that time, and will not notice you. Now go!"

Natasha was entirely grateful to her aunt and uncle for taking her back. This calmed her completely down, and she went to her room and fell onto the bed. She knew she had to stay here till the hellish Aunt goes. She also turned off the lights so that Aunt Marge will not get the suspicion that she was there, and went to sleep.


	43. Chapter 44

**BACK TO GRANGER HOUSE**

The next morning, Natasha did not wake up early in the morning. She knew that, she could get out of her room only after Aunt Marge goes. She woke somewhere around nine, and stayed in her room by reading some book. Then after 2 hours, there was a knock on the door and she could hear her aunt say, "Come on out, girl! Marge is gone."

Natasha was very glad for this, and went out of the room immediately. As usual she went and brushed her teeth, drank her coffee and had bath. By the time, she went to have her breakfast, it was nearly lunchtime. Then the phone rang. Aunt Petunia went and attended the phone. After a few seconds, Natasha heard her Aunt calling her, "Girl! The call is for you!"

Natasha ran and took the receiver from her aunt. "Hello. Natasha speaking.", she said into the phone.

"Hello, Natasha! This is Hermione here.", Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione. When did you reach back from France?", Natasha asked with a smile.

"I just returned two days ago. I had received a letter from Ron that, your aunt Marge was coming to your home, and had instructed him not to contact you until today.", Hermione said.

"That is correct, Hermione. I was not allowed to have any contact with you guys, as Aunt did not know about magic.", Natasha said.

"Very well, then. Is it OK, if I pick you tomorrow from your home? I am sure that, it will be ample time to pack things up.", Hermione said.

"Yeah. I am sure that, I can pack all things properly in a day. Most of my things are already put in my bag anyways.", Natasha said.

"That is good to hear. See you tomorrow then. I will be there with my dad to come to your home.", Hermione said.

"See you.", Natasha said, and hung up the phone. She knew that, she could not wait for tomorrow to come. Then she went to Aunt Petunia and said, "The Grangers are coming tomorrow to pick me up. So, I won't be here till next summer.", Natasha said. Aunt Petunia just looked at her and nodded. Fortunately, she chose not to talk anything about last night. That was a really good arrangement for Natasha. Natasha spent the rest of the day, by just roaming around in the street. The good thing was that, she did not see the big black dog she had seen yesterday anywhere. She thought that, the dog must have been a figment of her imagination.

Then she returned home by six, and tried to help her aunt a bit in making the dinner. Her aunt just gave her a look, but did not object to her. She cut some vegetables off, and helped her aunt. Then by the time her aunt finished cooking, her uncle came and they all had dinner. Neither her uncle or her aunt said anything. It looked as though her uncle wanted to talk, but her aunt was throwing looks at her uncle and he refrained away from it. Dudley as always was just sitting and eating without even a glance at the other three. As soon as Natasha finished her dinner, she went to her room and read books for some time and then packed her belongings for the day after. Then Natasha went to sleep.

The next day, Natasha got up enthusiastically, and got ready really fast. Natasha was excited as, she knew that the Grangers were going to come on that day. As soon as they finished their breakfast, there was a ring on their doorbell and Aunt Petunia went and opened it. Natasha could hear Mr. Granger greeting her aunt, and she went into the living room fast. Hermione came running to her and hugged her, as soon as she saw her. Natasha smiled and hugged her back.

"I so missed you, Natasha.", Hermione said.

"Me too, Hermione.", Natasha said with a smile.

"Hello Natasha. I hope you are doing good. Did you pack all your things.", Mr. Granger smiled and asked.

"Yes, Mr. Granger I am good, and I did pack all my things.", Natasha said.

"Good then. I will wait here till you get all those things down. I am sure that, Hermione here is ready to help you.", Mr. Granger said.

Hermione nodded at her, and they both went to Natasha's room to pick all her bags up. Natasha took two main bags, and Hermione took Hedwig's cage and a smaller bag. They both then slowly went to the living room, and found Mr. Granger in conversation with her aunt. "We are ready, dad.", Hermione said.

"We better get going then.", Mr. Granger said to her aunt and uncle. They both just nodded back at him.

"Bye then.", Natasha said to the three of them. But they did not respond. Expecting no other thing, Natasha and Hermione took her belongings to the car, and put it in the trunk of the car. Then they both sat in the back seat of the car. "Are you both ready?", Mr. Granger asked the two of them.

"Yes.", the both of them nodded their heads and said, and Mr. Granger started the car immediately. On the way, Natasha and Hermione talked about random things. They were discussing about all the extra courses that, she had taken and what could be expected from it. Hermione and Natasha had taken Care of magical creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as their subject with Hermione taking 2 more extra subjects Divination and Muggle studies. Natasha had no idea how Hermione will be able to cop up with all the subjects that she was taking. But she decided not to ask Hermione about it.

"So, you think that the book Hagrid gave is the book for care of magical creatures?", Hermione asked.

"I very well think so. Otherwise why would Hagrid send such book to us?", Natasha asked.

"That is true. But do you have any idea, who is going to be teaching us. I did hear a rumour that, Professor Kettleburn was going to retire.", Hermione said.

"I have absolutely no idea. We are not experts on who the magical creature experts are isn't it?", Natasha asked.

"It would be a very nice thing if, Newt Schmander himself comes and teaches us. It would be so exciting. I did hear that, he is a good friend of Professor Dumbledore.", Hermione said.

"We should be so lucky. I had heard that, he is retired and living somewhere in the country with his wife. I don't think that, he might come and teach now.", Natasha said.

"Well, we can all wish that he can come.", Hermione said. Then they turned their attention to the other subjects that they were taking together. Arithmancy was a subject that had a lot of maths in it. It was mainly used in spell creation and even predicting future events, in a more realistic and scientific way. Natasha took that subject mainly because she was fascinated by the applications of the subject, and wanted to learn much more about it. When Natasha asked Hermione about the reason she had taken divination, she told that she also wanted to see that part of the magic world, where even their logic fails to explain stuff. The next subject that they had taken was ancient runes, and it was a subject that mainly concerned about translating scrolls and texts which are there in ancient languages, and some runes which were said to have magical abilities of protection and safety. These were also fascinating things to learn, and she took the subject.

Then their discussion went on to the main subjects, and the things that they might teach in the next year. Most of the things they discussed were hinted by the teachers last year, or as in the case of DADA by the teacher that came at last. McGonagall had hinted that, she will start with the theory of animagus transformation and Professor Flitwick had talked about tickling charms. The professor that came in the end of last year, had told that they are going to cover in detail about the dark creatures in the year. Professor Snape had told them that, they were going to cover antidotes to many of the potions and the ways to administer them. Overall, Natasha knew that, the year was going to be very interesting.

After all the discussions were over, they reached the Granger house. Natasha was helped by Mr. Granger in taking her belongings out of the car. Natasha then went inside, and was immediately met by Mrs. Granger. "Hello, Natasha. How are you doing?", Mrs. Granger asked kindly.

"I am doing really good, Mrs. Granger.", Natasha said with a smile, as she was following Mr. Granger into her room. She was given the same room she had got last time, and started unpacking with the help of Hermione. As soon as she finished unpacking her things, she went down to properly meet Grangers. But she found that, Mr Granger had to go to the clinic immediately to see, how the things were.

"I hope the journey was really good.", Mrs. Granger asked.

"It was a good one, Mrs. Granger. With Hermione here, there was no chance of getting bored.", Natasha said.

"Knowing you both, I am sure that the main topic would have been about studies.", Mrs Granger laughed and said.

Natasha and Hermione looked at each other and just stood. "Anyways, Hermione and Natasha. There is a good news for you. Your friend Simran had called just an hour ago.", Mrs. Granger said.

Both Hermione's and Natasha's faces were now lit with happiness. "Oh my god! About time that she called.", Hermione said with a wide smile. "What did she say?"

"She said that, she will be coming to London in a week and will do her shopping. When I told that, you were not here she told that she will call at four in the evening.", Mrs. Granger said.

"That is a really good news. If we can know the exact date in which she is coming, we can plan our trip to Diagon alley with her plans.", Hermione said.

"That sounds like a good plan for me.", Natasha said with a smile.

"We are also Ok with that plan. I am sure that, we can arrangements for whichever day you choose.", Mr and Mrs. Granger said.

"We need to inform Ron too. I think Simran would want him to come too.", Natasha said with a wink to Hermione.

"That is correct. We will owl-", Natasha then realized something. "I forgot that Hedwig was with him!"

"We should hope that, Ron decides to write a letter to us so that we can send him informing him the dates.", Hermione said.

"You both girls were winking when you were talking about Ron and Simran. Is there something up?", Mrs. Granger asked playfully.

Both the girls looked at each other and thought that, there was absolutely no harm in telling it to Mrs. Granger. "Well, the thing is, Simran seems to have a crush on Ron. There is no indication that, Ron does not have the same feelings either.", Hermione said.

"I say that, he definitely has the same for her too.", Natasha said.

"Well, we will have to about that don't we?", Hermione said.

"Well, that is a nice thing. Well Natasha, do you have such feelings on someone. You can definitely tell me you know."

"Oh no, Mrs. Granger. I don't have anyone till now.", Natasha said blushing heavily. But a certain Diggory boy came to her mind, when she told that. Was she having the same feelings for him?, she thought. But she dismissed it. Hermione looked at her with an expression of knowing something.

"What about you, my daughter. I assure you I will not tell anything to your dad.", Mrs. Granger told.

"I-I too don't have anyone.", Hermione said also heavily.

"If you both say so. I will go and finish making the lunch. You girls can go outside if you want.", Mrs. Granger went to the kitchen as she said it.

Hermione and Natasha went outside immediately, and started roaming around in the neighbourhood. Natasha and Hermione again met Hermione's friend whom she had seen the last year. Though the girl did not recognize Natasha first, but when Hermione informed her she remembered her a bit and they started talking about their school. Natasha and Hermione had to change many of the subject they had with some muggle equivalents, so that the magic part of their education was kept away. Potions became chemistry, Transfiguration became maths etc.

By one o clock, the two of them went back to the house, and found that even Mr. Granger had arrived for the lunch. They finished their lunch quickly, and then went to see a movie in the television. It was showing 'Indiana Jones and the raiders of lost ark'. It was an action movie about an archaeologist, who was going to try and protect an object called 'Ark of the Covenant' from a crazy group of German Nazis. It was a really nice action film, which also had some amount of comedy. They watched the movie till four in the three forty five in the evening, and then Natasha and Hermione realized that, it was nearly time for Simran to call them.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger then decided that, they both will go to their clinic, and told the both of them that they could go out of home if they wanted. Natasha and Hermione decided that, they both will go to the park and play for some time after their call with Simran was finished. At exactly four five in the evening, their phone rang, and both of them ran towards the phone in the house. Natasha picked up the phone and said, "Hello. Granger residence."

"Hello! Natasha, is that you?!", the voice from the other side spoke, which clearly belonged to Simran.

"Hello, Sim. Nice hearing from you again. Yes, this is Natasha in this side.", Natasha said.

"Oh that's nice. Mrs. Granger did inform me that, you were going to come there. I called Hermione first because, you had told that, you will be with her during this time.", Simran said.

"You guessed it right. I wouldn't have been able to pick up your call, I had a relative that knew nothing about my magic at my home, for a week. She had left only yesterday morning.", Natasha said.

"Good thing that, I decided to call Hermione first then. So how was your both's holidays?", Simran asked.

"Mine was good. It was pretty much like last time.", Natasha said and gave the phone to Hermione. "Hello, Sim. Hermione here. My holidays were nice too. Me and my family had gone for a vacation in France. So my holidays were awesome.", Hermione said.

"That is nice to hear. I had mostly wandered in and around my city Bengaluru these days. Met some of my old wizard school friends too.", Simran said.

"That is nice.", Hermione said. "So, when are you planning to come to London? I think me and Natasha also will plan accordingly."

"Me and my family will be there in a week. I think we can go to Diagon Alley on 15th August.", Simran said.

"15th August sounds good for us.", Hermione said.

"Please inform even Ron about our plans. I think I want even him to join us, when he goes.", Simran said.

"Sure. I will inform even Ron about our plans. I am sure that, even he will come.", Hermione said with a grin. Natasha giggled.

"Bye then. See you guys on 15th.", Simran said.

"See you.", Hermione and Natasha said together into the phone, and they cut the call. Then they went back to the living room and discussed their plan aftes.

"You know, I think we can make them to come here for dinner or something after 15th. I am sure that, mom and dad won't mind.", Hermione said.

"That is a really good idea. We can have a kind of sleepover too.", Natasha said.

"You know, there is a connection between India and August 15th. It is the day in which muggle India got independence from the British muggles.", Hermione said thinking.

"How do you know all that?", Natasha asked curiously.

"Hey, I used to read so much even in my muggle school. I was very much a big fan of history.", Hermione said. They both laughed and went outside to play for some time. Just like the last time, the playground was full of other people of their own age playing, Hermione and Natasha just sat on the swings, and chatted. They were also watching a football game (soccer in America) which was played by a bunch of boys. They actually cheered whenever a team had scored, as both of them took the side of a team. At last, Natasha's team was defeated by 3-2.

It was a big shock for the group of boys when Hermione actually went to them and congratulated them. But they accepted the congratulations, and thanked them.

"When did you become so much interested in sports?", Natasha laughed and asked Hermione.

"During these holidays, my father started watching English premier league and even I was to watch. I got a bit interested in the game, and wanted to watch the game.", Hermione said with a smile. Natasha and Hermione then went back to the house. They had reached back at six in the evening. Mr and Mrs Granger had already reached back at the house, and Mrs. Granger was now busy preparing dinner. Mr. Granger was watching the news, and the story of the escaped prisoner was on the television again.

"I don't know why, Natasha. But I have a feeling that I have seen that prisoner somewhere.", Hermione said.

"You mean that, even you find that person familiar? Can this guy be a wizard?", Natasha asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But I know that, there is a family called Blacks in the wizarding world. I had read like that, in one of the book about the list of families in the wizarding world. But the question is, how come a wizard is in a muggle prison?", Hermione asked.

This conversation was noticed by Mr. Granger and asked, "Are you suggesting that, the escaped prisoner might be some wizard? But I don't think that is the case, as it is described as he has a gun. I don't think that, wizards carry a gun, do they?", he asked.

"That is correct. But still, they maybe referring to the wand as a gun. They really cant tell the ordinary public that they are carrying a wand, can they?", Natasha argued.

"That is a good argument. I say that, we ask Ron about this when we write the letter to him. I am sure that, he can give us some answers.", Hermione said.

"That is a good idea. Just then, Natasha heard a tap on the window. She saw that, it was Hedwig and Natasha ran and opened the window to let her in. Natasha knew that, Hedwig always found a way to find her wherever she was and will come to her. Natasha smiled and led her to the room she was in. Hermione followed her, and entered the room.

"I think we should write the letter now, and send Hedwig back to Ron's place tomorrow morning.", Hermione said.

"Yeah. That is a good idea.", Natasha said and took out a parchment and quill and started to write the letter.

"Hello Ron,

Natasha and Hermione here. I hope that, you are well and have reached back safely. I am at Hermione's at present and will be here for the rest of the summer. We have already made plans to go to Diagon alley. Simran called us through the telephone (I have explained you what it is.), and she told that, she will come just after four days and we all have planned to go on 15th. Can you come on that day? Simran is also very much eager to meet you.

Hoping to meet you soon,

Natasha and Hermione.

P.S Do you know anyone named black, in the wizarding world. I saw a man named in the muggle news as a prisoner who has escaped and thought that, I have heard about him somewhere.

Natasha folded the letter, and kept it in one of her books. Hedwig looked at it with interest. "You can rest now, Hedwig. You should deliver this and wait for Ron to give a reply.", Natasha said.

Hedwig hooted as if to say, OK. Then Natasha and Hermione went and took some books to read. They both took a different book, Natasha had taken one of the lord of the rings book which was the next one, after the one which she had read. Hermione had taken a book, which Natasha knew was a really old novel called, 'the time machine'. It was a book about a man who invented time machine, and went to different time periods including a distant future. Then after sometime, Mrs. Granger called the two girls to the living room so that they could have dinner. They finished dinner fast, and went back to their rooms and continued the reading. At ten in the night, Hermione went to her room and Natasha immediately went to sleep.


	44. Chapter 45

**SHOPPING AND A NIGHT AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

The days passed by really fast, as the girls were waiting for August 15th to come. Hermione and Natasha spent the days mostly the same way as they did on the first day there. Natasha had finished the book Hermione had given her. Natasha even tried to find how to read the book Hagrid had given, but she was very unsuccessful in that matter. Not even the combined efforts of both Natasha and Hermione was able to crack the problem. By few days, the gave up on the job fully. On 13th, Simran called them again through a phone in the hotel she was staying to inform them that, she had reached London. They again confirmed the plan for going to Diagon Alley. Simran said that, she will be there by 11 in the morning and Hermione and Natasha agreed with the plan. Ron had also agreed with the plan, and confirmed their suspicions that Black was a wizard and told that he will explain the situation on the day of the meeting.

On the morning of fifteenth of august, Hermione and Natasha woke up early in the morning and got ready really fast. They were really excited and were continuously talking throughout the breakfast.

"We have to invite the Gupta family for a dinner.", Mrs. Granger said. "That will be a really nice thing."

"We will do that. I am sure that they will agree.", Mr. Granger agreed.

"I am sure that Simran will be really happy for that arrangement.", Hermione said. "Though she will be even more happy if the dinner was with the Weasleys.", Hermione added with a wink to Natasha. Natasha giggled.

"I am sure that, we can ask the Weasleys also to come. It will be a really nice dinner.", Mrs Granger said.

As soon as they finished breakfast, the four of them got ready and started towards London. They had promised the Gupta family that, they will meet them at Charring Cross Road. When they reached Charring Cross Road, they started searching for the family. They had parked their car in one of the public parking lots and headed towards Leaky Cauldron. Just before they reached the place, they saw Simran coming towards them with a big smile towards them.

"Hermione! Natasha! Finally, we meet again!", Simran said hugging both of them.

"Hello, Simran. We are also glad to meet you!", Natasha said with a smile. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Simran. I hope that you are fine.", Mr. Granger asked.

"I am good Mr. Granger. My parents are just around the corner.", Simran said. The five of them walked towards the place and met Simran's parents. Simran's dad was a tall man who had a big moustache. He looked like a man with authority. Natasha noticed that, Simran looked mostly like her dad. Simran's mom was also a fairly tall woman, and had long black hair. She was wearing what looked like a traditional dress.

"Hello, Mr. Gupta. It is nice to see you again.", Mr. Granger said offering a hand.

"It is nice to see you too, Mr. Granger. Please call me Uday. In India, we usually don't call each other by our last names.", Mr. Gupta said.

"Only if you call me Dan.", Mr. Granger said with a smile. After all the introductions were over, both the families walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. The Weasleys had told that, they will meet them inside. When they went inside, they saw the Weasleys sitting around a table and chatting with each other. As soon as the Weasleys saw them, they came towards the seven of them with smiles on their faces. While the adults were having their conversations, Ron came to the three girls and gave a small hug to each of them. Natasha and Hermione noticed that, the hug with Simran lasted a bit longer than the two of them.

"I am so happy to see you three.", Ron said with a smile. "Ready to go to the alley?", he asked.

"Yep.", the three girls said together.

Percy, looked at them solemnly as though he and Natasha had never met and said, "Natasha, Hermione and Simran. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Natasha, trying not to laugh.

"I hope that you three girls had a great summer.", Ron's sister Ginny said with a smile. The Simran and Natasha were a bit closer to her after the incident at the chamber of secrets.

"We did!", the three of them said.

"Girls!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply splendid to see you!"

"Marvellous," said George, pushing Fred aside and bowing to the three of them in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowled. "That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, "How really corking to see you -"

Natasha was struggling not to laugh at the twin's antics. The twins were the resident pranksters of her school. She found them really nice and helpful.

"I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello my dear girls. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled. "You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. Natasha doubted that, Ginny would even consider setting Percy as an example. Ginny was as fun loving as Ron and the twins.

"I think we should hurry up and start with our shopping.", Mrs. Weasley said. Then the three families entered the Diagon alley. They first went to the Gringotts. The Grangers and the Guptas exchanged their muggle money, while Natasha and Weasleys went to their respective vaults to withdraw. Natasha found that, Gringotts also accepted foreign muggle currency for exchange as they accepted Indian currency from Simran's family. After they finished the business at Gringotts, the parents let the children wander around the alley for themselves for some time. First, they went to the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and had some sundaes for all of them. The owner of the shop was very happy that the famous Natasha Potter had decided to visit the shop and even offered to give her a free sundae which she politely refused. Then when they were casually wandering around the alley, Natasha's eye went to the Quality Quidditch Supplies, where there was a huge crowd.

Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Natasha pulled the other three of them inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until Natasha glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom she had ever seen in her life.

"Just come out - prototype -" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Natasha, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd.

"And they're favourites for the World Cup!"

Natasha was fascinated by all this, and by the looks of it even Ron was interested too. But Hermione and Simran looked like they wanted to get out of there.

A large witch in front of Natasha moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:

* THE FIREBOLT *

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

Price on request...Natasha didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost. She had never wanted anything as much in her whole life - but she had never lost a Quidditch match on her Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying her Gringotts vault for the Firebolt, when she had a very good broom already?

Ron looked at Natasha as though begging her to buy the broom, but Natasha shook her head. Ron just groaned. Then they went to the apothecary to buy some potion ingredients. Potions were her favorite subject and the Professor who thought it was her favorite too. Then they went to buy some new school robes, as Natasha's and Ron's dresses had become really short for both of them. Simran and Hermione had decided that, their previous robes were enough for another year.

Their next destination was Flourish and Blotts, and they saw a strange sight when they had just reached it. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively. Natasha already knew that, the book was a part of the curriculum as she had already read the book list.

Simran looked at the books and groaned at the sight of it.

"Oh my god! Aren't those supposed to be textbooks for us!?", she said groaning.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Natasha said knowing that Simran wouldn't have received the books as she was staying in India. Natasha and Hermione had already deduced that it was a subject book.

"Did you guys get the book already?", Simran asked.

"Yeah.", the three of them said.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward them. "Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes, we are third years" said Natasha, "we need -"

But the manager groaned looking at the four of them and looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Does that mean I have to get those monster books for all four of you?", he said with a grimace.

"Oh no. We need only one. The others have already got it.", Simran said looking at the manager with a horrified expression on her face. She knew that, if the manager was only hesitant to take the books, the books were going to be really dangerous. The manager relaxed a bit and said, "Well, that is a bit comforting. But I still have to take one of them, isn't it? I've been bitten five times already this morning –"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the Invisible Book of Invisibility - cost a fortune, and we never found them...". The manager then somehow went to the shelf and took the struggling book out. He somehow managed to shut the cover and gave it to Simran. "Well...is there anything else I can help you with?", he asked.

Then the four of them told the manager the books they needed. The manager took them to all the sections where they needed the books. Then at last, Ron and Simran had only Divinations book left. "We need three copies Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky." , Simran said.

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?", said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading them into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling. A small table was stacked with volumes such as Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul. "Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "Unfogging the Future. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods - palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails.".

Simran, Hermione and Ron took one copy for each of them. Natasha's eyes fell on another book, which was among a display on a small table: Death Omens - What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Natasha was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."

But Natasha continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar. It looked exactly like the dog that she had seen at Magnolia Crescent. But she just thought it was an odd coincidence and shrugged it off. "Why were you looking at that book?", Ron asked curiously.

"Nothing.", Natasha lied as they went out of the bookstore. Then as they were taking a stroll along the alley, Natasha saw a familiar face in the posters which was stuck in the alley. It was of the escaped prisoner that she had seen in the muggle news. Hermione and Natasha exchanged glances to each other and decided to ask Ron about him. But Simran beat them to it. "Wait a second! I know that guy in the posters. I saw that guy in the news at the no-maj hotel! Is he a wizard?"

"Yeah. He is a wizard. He escaped from the Azkaban prison. It seems he is a big supporter of you-know-who!", Ron said to the three girls. The girls looked at each other with horrified expression. "A supporter of Voldemort? (Ron flinched at the mention of the name, and gave a glare to Natasha) How in the world did he escape the prison!? I thought Azkaban was supposed to be unbreakable!", Natasha said with a horrified face.

"Yeah. It seems he was second in command of You-know-who. When he fell, Black wanted to take over the leadership of the gang. Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles and Black took out his wand and he blasted half the street apart, and a wizard got in the middle of the explosion killing twelve muggle bystanders with it. It seems he did all that with a single curse!", Ron said.

"He killed thirteen people with a single curse!? How is that even possible?!", Hermione asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah.", Ron said. "And can you guess what he did after that?". The three girls just shook their heads. "He just stood there and laughed. It seems when the aurors came, he was just standing there and laughing like a maniac. Dad said that the ministry had a hard time covering up the mess. It seems that, the muggle's memories were modified so that they will blame it on a gas explosion."

"That is so horrible. I hope that, they will catch Black as soon as they can. The last thing I want is coming face to face with a such a lunatic.", Simran said.

"Yeah. I am sure that the ministry is putting the most effort.", Ron said. Natasha was very disturbed by the news and wondered what was the implication of all this to her. She knew that, if Black was a big follower of Voldemort, it was sure that he considered her an enemy too. She hoped that, Black did not consider pursuing her for now, as she did not want another one of his lackey followers after her. Then they all went back to the leaky cauldron where the elders were waiting for them.

"Had a nice shopping?", Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile.

The five of them smiled saying yes. All of them were hungry, as they did not yet eat lunch and it was already four in the evening. The three families and Natasha sat in three tables and ate their lunch. Natasha saw Mr. Weasley looking at his watch, and glancing at the hallway. He was also throwing glances at Natasha often. After they had finished their lunch at four thirty, Tom the barman came to Mr. Weasley and whispered something to him. Mr. Weasley nodded, looked at Natasha and said, "The minister for magic Cornelius Fudge is here Natasha, and he wishes to see you."

Natasha was shocked at this and asked," Why does the minister want to see me, Mr. Weasley?"

"I think that, he will be the best person to explain that to you, Natasha. He is in room number 681.", Mr. Weasley said.

"I will see you guys in a few minutes.", Natasha said to her three friends as she rose up to meet the minister. Tom the barman led her to the room in which the minister was in and opened the door for her.

The minister was standing beside a desk and smiled at her, as she came in. "Hello, Natasha. I am Cornelius Fudge minister for magic.", he said giving her a hand. Natasha shook the hand politely. Natasha already knew this, of course; she had seen Fudge once before, but as she had been wearing her father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.

"Here's Natasha, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Natasha.

"Sit down, Natasha," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.

Natasha sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up her arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Natasha. Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Natasha and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you call me here, sir?", Natasha asked politely.

"To meet you of course, and to tell you something you ought to know.", the minister said cheerfully.

"What is it, sir?", Natasha said.

"I just want to speak to you about your safety, Natasha. You might know that, there is a escaped convict out there, who was a follower of you-know-who.", the minister said.

"Yes sir, I do know that.", Natasha said. She feared of what the minister was going to say to her next.

"I have valuable information that, he might be a concern for safety for you.", the minister said with a grim expression.

"I-is he after me sir?", Natasha asked with slight fear in her tone.

"Of course not. All I ask you to is to be extra careful. You don't want to come face to face with an escaped convict, do you?", the minister asked.

Natasha shook her head. She could feel that, the minister was hiding something from her, but she thought not to ask him anything.

"I know that, you are staying at your friend's home. I would advise you to stay here in the leaky cauldron for the rest of the holidays, as you are more safe here, But seeing that you are comfortable there, I can say only to remain cautious and not to wander far.", the minister said.

"I will be cautious sir. I stay in a neighbourhood where many people live. I think it will be a bit difficult for him catch me there.", Natasha said.

"I do hope so, Natasha. The wizarding world doesn't want to lose you, do they?", the minister said. Natasha just nodded.

"I think that will be all for today, Natasha. I hope to meet you under different circumstances. I am sure that your friends will be waiting for you.", the minister said.

Natasha nodded at the minister and went out of the room. When she went to the table, her three friends looked at her questioningly. Natasha just sent a look that said, "Later.". After that, they all said their goodbyes and went.

While they were going back, Mrs. Granger turned to Natasha and Hermione and said, "The three families have made a decision that, we will come to the leaky cauldron on August 31st and spent a night there and have a dinner there. Is it alright with you girls?". The two of them nodded enthusiastically. The Grangers had decided that, as soon as they finished the dinner they will leave Simran and Natasha in the care of the Weasleys. Even Gupta family was also planning the same thing. It was a really good idea for them. Then Natasha went on to tell what happened when she met with the minister. Mrs. Granger was horrified when she heard the fact that, there might be an escaped convict after Natasha and promised her that they will keep her keep her safe. Natasha felt really good hearing this.

The days leading to August 31st, was nearly the same as the days before. They were talking to Simran every alternate day and even Ron called through pay phone, which turned a really funny call. Ron was using the phone for the first time, and actually started shouted into the receiver. Natasha and Hermione somehow made him calm down and talk normally, but Ron did not attempt to make another phone call after that.

On the evening of 31st the four of them started from home at four thirty and reached London by half past six. As soon as they reached the leaky cauldron they found the Weasleys already inside booking rooms for them. They saw that even the Gupta family had reached the place, and was sitting around a table talking to each other. Hermione and Natasha greeted all of them, and as soon as the rooms were booked, they sat around a table and ordered dinner. They talked about many things, and had a fun time having dinner together. The Guptas were planning to go back to India on 2nd and were planning to come back on June 20th. It was decided that, Ginny, Natasha, Hermione and Simran were going to stay in a room which was fairly big with bunk beds and Ron, Percy and the twins in another. Just after the dinner Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave a hug to Hermione and Natasha and the Guptas did the same to Simran as a good bye.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred the two families left.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him. "Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them-"

"- for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

"Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor..."

His voice was casual, but Natasha couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground...You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to the girls. The girls had just closed and locked his own trunk when their heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.

"It was here, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing -"

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.

Then the saw heard Fred and George enter the room from the door of their room. "What's up, Percy? Did Ronnie throw your badge?", one of the twins asked.

"My Head Boy badge is gone, and you both better not be the ones who took it!" said Percy, rounding on twins. He was still shouting.

"So's Scabbers's Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar -"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.

Natasha found all this very silly, and then remembered that she had left something downstairs. "I have to go down for something. I will be back in five minutes.", she said to the other girls. They just nodded.

Natasha was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when she heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour. A second later, she recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys.

She hesitated, not wanting them to know she'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made her stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

"...makes no sense not to tell her," Mr. Weasley was saying heatedly. "Natasha's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Natasha like a child. She's thirteen years old and -"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify her!", said Mrs. Weasley shrilly. "Do you really want to send Natasha back to school with that hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's happy not knowing!"

"I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what the four of them are like, wandering off by themselves - Natasha ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice, and the others at least once! But Natasha and the others mustn't do that this year!"

"But Arthur-", Mrs. Weasley started.

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the Daily Prophet, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after -" , he said.

Then Natasha realized something. The minister had lied to her. Sirius Black was truly after her. It was not something surprising as she already deduced that from the minister's behaviour.

"But Natasha will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Natasha -"

There was a thud on wood, and Natasha was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Blacks been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: "He's at Hogwarts...he's at Hogwarts. He's so mad that, he even got her gender wrong! I have no idea what he will do when he comes in front of her" Black is deranged.

Natasha was a little confused by this. Did Black truly went so mad that, he got her gender wrong? Was the prison that bad?

"If you ask me, he thinks murdering Natasha will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Natasha stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..", Mr. Weasley continued.

Natasha wanted hear more, so she leaned more closer.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Natasha at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course, he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

Natasha was horrified. She knew that, the Azkaban guards were soul sucking creatures called dementors. She had heard that, they were the most foul creatures. "Whose idea was it to place those creatures there?", she thought.

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards,", said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that...but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Natasha -"

"Then I will never say another word against them, said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up..."

Natasha heard chairs move. As quietly as she could, she hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlour door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told her that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

She found bag she was searching for near the table she sat and hurried upstairs. Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge. When Natasha went near them, they came to her and said, "See the badge. Don't you think, this fits him more?"

The badge now read Bighead Boy. Natasha forced a laugh and went back to her room. The four girls were sitting and chatting with each other. Natasha thought that, she will explain what she found out later and went on to join the chat. But her mind was full of thoughts about black. After the girls finished the chatting, they went for sleep. Natasha got the bottom bunk and Hermione went for the top.

Natasha lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why she didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs., Weasley obviously thought Natasha would be panic-stricken if she knew the truth. But Natasha happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him? But Natasha was Genuinely scared. If Black could break out of prison full of those foul creatures, she knew that getting to her might not be a hard task. She now even feared that, she will not be allowed to go to Hogsmeade due to security reasons. That would be a real downer to her if that happened.

Nobody would want Natasha to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Natasha suspected her every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed. But she knew that, she had to try.

Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. What to do when you know the worst is coming...

"I'm not going to be murdered," Natasha said out loud.

"That's the spirit, dear," said her mirror sleepily.


	45. Chapter 46

**THE DEMENTOR ATTACK**

Natasha was woken up by Hermione the next morning. She got ready really fast, and the girls were going down to have breakfast, when Ron came out of his room looking irritated. "The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts. Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his girlfriend. She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy..."

"I have to tell you guys something.", Natasha said to her three friends as she saw Ginny going a bit far. But then Fred and George came out of Ron's room and Natasha decided to tell them afterwards. When they went down for breakfast, Natasha found that others were already there. Mrs. Weasley made them sit around the table and Mr. Weasley was sitting and reading the paper.

"What were you saying?", Hermione asked Natasha as they sat down. "Later,", Natasha muttered as Percy stormed in.

Natasha had no chance to speak to the other three in the chaos of leaving; they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages. A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly. Hermione had managed to buy a pet cat the day they went to whom she named as Crookshanks. Hermione and Simran thought it was a cute name but Ron thought it otherwise. From the very beginning, Crookshanks seemed to have developed a hatred towards Ron's rat Scabbers. Natasha did not find this abnormal as cats always chased rats. But Ron hated the cat anyways.

"It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?". He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.

"I am sure that Scabbers will be alright, Ron. I am sure that Hermione can make him behave.", Simran said.

"Yeah Ron. I am sure that, we can find a way.", Natasha agreed. Ron just huffed.

Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here, he said. "Come on people.". Mr. Weasley marched all of them across the short stretch of pavement toward two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Natasha," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.

Natasha got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Simran, and, Ginny while the boys went to the other one. The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful. The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, though Natasha noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

Natasha saw that, Mr. Weasley was walking very close to Natasha. "Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Natasha.".

Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Natasha's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine. With a meaningful look at Natasha, he leaned casually against the barrier. Natasha imitated him. She knew that, it must be a way to get into the platform without them noticing. In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Natasha. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run. They were followed by Ron and Simran then Fred and Hermione then Mrs. Weasley and George. "Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again.

Natasha saw Simran and Ron exchanging glances and turning away to hide their laughter. Natasha and Hermione just giggled at their interaction. Natasha and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione and Simran and finally Natasha. She was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave her an extra hug. "Do take care, won't you Natasha?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright. Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron...no, they're not corned beef.". Simran's face showed disgust at the mention of Beef. Natasha knew that, according to her culture Beef was something that she couldn't eat.

"Natasha," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Natasha followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave -" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.

"It's OK. Mr Weasley. I know that Black is after me. I mean I guessed it. The way the minister said me, it was apparent that he was lying.", Natasha said, not wanting to admit that he was eavesdropping.

"Ohk. But how did you guess that, I was going to say about this?", Mr. Weasley asked.

"Lucky guess, I think.", Natasha said. But Mr. Weasley looked unconvinced.

"Natasha, you must be scared - "

"I'm not," said Natasha sincerely. "Really," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"

Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.

"Natasha, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but -"

"Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"

"She's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Natasha and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word -"

" - that I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle?" said Natasha gloomily. "I hope to go to Hogsmeade, please!"

"That is ok, Natasha. As long as you stay safe. I just want you to make a promise.", Mr. Weasley said.

"Promise me, Natasha," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens don't go looking for black -"

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Natasha blankly. She still felt that, there was something people hiding from them.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear -", continued.

"Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Steam was billowing from the train it had started to move. Natasha ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let her on. Simran and Hermione looking at her demanding answers with their expressions.

"We need to have a private talk about something.", Natasha said looking at them.

The four of them went down the corridor looking for an empty compartment and found it at the very end. The compartment had only one occupant inside who was sleeping next to the window. The four of them checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart. Natasha recognized him as her DADA teacher who came after Lockhart the previous year.

"Isn't that Professor Lupin?", Simran asked looking at the professor.

"Yeah. He is. I wonder what he is doing in the train.", Hermione said.

"Maybe he is a bit late in joining the staff at Hogwarts.", Ron said. The professor was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"What did dad tell you, Natasha?", Ron asked.

Natasha explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given her. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck. Simran was also looking horrified and worried, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, "So, what we thought was actually true? You mean that, he is actually after you?"

"How thick would Natasha have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill her? said Simran shakily.

"No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too..."

"But if he is a really dangerous and cunning, I think it will be a really difficult to catch him.", Simran said. "and that too, if he comes in front of no-majs, they will not have any defence , will they?"

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Natasha," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Natasha's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a Sneakoscope?" said Simran interestedly, standing up for a better look. "in my first school, one of my classmates who was very paranoid had this thing."

"Yeah...mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Natasha."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?", asked Natasha shrewdly.

"No! Well...I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys...but how else was I supposed to get Natasha's present to her?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," , Natasha advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up. I don't want to get into detention first day only."

"I don't think that, teachers will give punishment for waking them up.", Hermione said.

"Snape certainly would.", Simran commented.

Ron gave the Sneakoscope to Natasha who stuffed the Sneakoscope into one of her robes, which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.

"We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain -"

"Are you serious? Is that the only complete wizard settlement in the country? There are many in each state of India.", Simran asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"

"What's that?", asked Natasha wanting to know about the places they could go.

"It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got everything...Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next."

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain -".

"-and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying. Simran was just looking at the three of them as they spoke, having absolutely no idea what was being spoken.

And thus, a long discussion began about Hogsmeade and the places that they can visit.

Hermione was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as they finished talking.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away. Simran caught it in her hand, and was looking angrily at Ron for it.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket. Natasha was very confused by the cat's behaviour. It was true that, cats didn't like rats but Crookshanks looked like he wanted to kill the rat at that very moment though it had just eaten some biscuits.

At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.

"Er - Professor?" she said. "Excuse me - Professor?"

He didn't move Natasha might have thought that he was dead, if not for the steady breathing that he had.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean - he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Natasha passed her.

"Why does he have so many scars in his face?", Simran asked.

"I have no idea. He did have these scars when he came last year, didn't he?", Natasha asked.

"Yeah I think so. I mean we didn't see him this close before, did we?", Ron said.

"I do hope that, he is alright.", Ron said with a final look at him. But Natasha had a small feeling. The professor seemed a bit more familiar now. It was as though she had seen him somewhere outside of Hogwarts. She had gotten the same type of feeling about black when she was going through the Diagon Alley. She just dismissed the feeling and continued on with her lunch.

Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and three people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy was the first student that Natasha met and introduced to in the wizarding world. She had a complicated thing with Draco Malfoy while the other three hated him to the core. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding. They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck; Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms. Natasha completely hated the two, even more after the fact that she had to turn into one of them using the Polyjuice potion the last year.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Weasel and his friends along with someone who certainly has nothing there.". Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"Be nice Draco.", said Natasha but she knew that, he was doing all this because he had to put up an appearance in front of others. But she still hated it when he did that.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Natasha was now getting angry. There was a limit to everything. Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

Draco then noticed the adult who was present in the compartment. "That's a teacher, isn't it?", he asked to Natasha.

"New teacher," said Simran, who got to her feet, too, in case she needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?". Draco's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. Natasha was relieved at this, as she did not want a fight even before the school began.

"C'mon,", he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared. Simran and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and -"

Ron made a violent gesture in midair. "Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be careful..."

"You both really should try and stop fighting every time you both see each other, you know.", Natasha said to Ron. "I know that, your both families have some kind of feud between you both, but we are just thirteen and young for all this for god's sake."

"I will it when he stops it. I still don't know, why you are being nice to him sometimes.", Ron said.

"He is not bad all the time you know. He can be good sometimes.", Natasha said. Ron wanted to argue more but kept quiet.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering grey, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there. Forests are becoming less and less dense." said Simran, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window. The words had hardly left her when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?", Natasha asked, they had to change their robes fast, if they were nearly there.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Natasha, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Natasha.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Natasha felt his way back to his seat.

"D'you think we've broken down?", Simran asked. "Do you think this happens often? This train is supposed to be running on magic, isn't it?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But by the looks of other students, this is absolutely not normal.". Natasha said.

There was a squeaking sound, and Natasha saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard..."

"But who can that be? It can't be students who missed the train! Didn't you guys come directly come to the castle last year, when you missed the train?", Simran asked.

"Yeah. Then who can these people be?", Ron wondered.

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Natasha's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry -"

"Hullo, Neville. Next time please be more careful" said Natasha clutching her legs. Ron somehow searched for Neville in the dark, and pulled him up.

"Natasha? Is that you? What's happening, and who just pulled me?", Neville asked.

"No idea! It was Ron. Sit down. -" , Natasha said.

There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Natasha felt her pass, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron. I have no idea, how I made it here. Any idea what's going on?", Ginny said.

"Come and sit down. Even we are totally blank about this.", Simran said. Natasha felt Ginny moving. "Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. Natasha could hear movements in her corner. None of them spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. Natasha thought that, it was a nice trick.

They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Natasha's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. Natasha felt totally sick and cold. it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Natasha's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. Natasha felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart. Natasha felt as though she was completely consumed by the cold and as though it was dragging her down. She then heard screams, terrible screams of what seemed to be women's from far and she completely blacked out.

"Natasha! Natasha! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping her face. "W-what?"

Natasha opened her eyes; there were lanterns above her, and the floor was shaking - the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of her seat onto the floor. Her three friends were kneeling next to her, and above them she could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching. Natasha felt very sick; when she put up her hand to feel her forehead, she felt cold sweat on her face.

Simran and Hermione heaved her back onto her seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously who also looked really sick. He looked sicker than the rest of the others.

"Yeah," said Natasha, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still. Natasha looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at her, Neville was looking awfully pale nearly as much as Ron.

"But I heard screaming -" . A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here,", he said to Natasha, handing her a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Natasha took the chocolate but didn't eat it. "What in the world was that- that thing?", she asked, but she had a suspicion on what it actually was.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at her. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. Natasha felt even more sick, as she realized what had attacked her. "Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

Her friends helped her up as she ate the chocolate. It felt really good and she was glad to have one.

"We have got to change our clothes. I think we are nearly there.", Hermione said. The boys went out so that the girls could change to the toilets.

"Are you sure you're okay, Natasha?" said Simran, watching Natasha anxiously as they changed.

"I don't get it ... what happened?" said Natasha, wiping more sweat off her face.

"Well - that thing - the Dementor - stood there and looked around - and you - you -" , Ginny said.

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Hermione, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching -"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away..."

"But didn't any of you - fall off your seats?", said Natasha awkwardly.

"No," said Simran. "Ron was shaking like mad, though. I think you both were the one most affected."

"Even Neville looked bad.", Ginny added.

As soon as they finished changing, they let the boys back inside.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. The four friends turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you Four?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. They then followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Natasha could only assume, by an invisible horse.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. Natasha felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. The other three kept looking at her sideways, as though frightened she might collapse again. As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Natasha saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. She wondered what they were doing at Hogwarts. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again; she leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione, Ron and Simran got out.

Natasha waited for another student to go out, but then before she could reach her other friends she was swarmed by the other students. When she got out, someone muttered into her ear, "Are you alright? I heard from others that you fainted."

Natasha turned and saw Draco. "I feel alright, Draco. The Professor saved me and gave me chocolate.", she said.

Draco just nodded and joined his cronies. Natasha rushed to find her friends and found them waiting near the entrance.

"Where were you, Natasha?", Simran asked worriedly.

"I was just swarmed by people.", Natasha said as the four of them went inside.

Natasha had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Natasha and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. "Move along there, Weasley and Ms Simran."

Ron and Simran stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Natasha and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor. "Do you think, they are in some trouble?", Ron asked.

"No way. I don't think they did anything wrong.", Simran said.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Natasha and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."

Before Natasha could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Natasha felt himself going red in the face. It was bad enough that she'd passed out, or whatever she had done, without everyone making all this fuss.

"I'm fine," she said, "I don't need anything. The Professor gave us-"

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at her. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"Its not my Fault, Madam Pomfrey.", Natasha defended herself.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "Setting Dementors around a school, she muttered, pushing back Natasha's hair and feeling her forehead. "She won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate -"

"I am not delicate!", Natasha protested.

"Of course, you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking her pulse.

"What does she need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Natasha jumping up.

"Well, she should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Natasha's eyes.

"I've already had some," said Natasha. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us. That made us feel very better.", she said.

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes," said Natasha.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Natasha went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. Natasha wondered what did the professor mean by fixing. Hermione had taken all the classes, which Natasha knew was impossible to accommodate. She hoped that, McGonagall persuaded Hermione to drop some classes. She had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"

The two of them went and sat next to Ron and Simran who had saved them seats. As soon as they came, Simran shifted place to one beside Ron. Which made Natasha giggle a little.

Natasha explained everything to Ron and Simran, and turned to Dumbledore when he came to the podium. "Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Natasha gulped. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Natasha, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to come back for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Natasha among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Natasha's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Natasha, who liked the potions master, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. it was beyond anger: it was loathing.

Severus was once again in a bad mood. After appointing Lockhart, the last year, Dumbledore now put a werewolf as a professor. He did not mind about his posting at the end of last year, as there was no full moon approaching. But now, he has been appointed full time. The students were now in full danger of getting attacked by a werewolf. Though Severus was brewing the Wolfsbane potion, Severus did not trust the man. The main reason was that, there was two Marauders in the loose now, and the other one was a madman, whom Severus hated as much as Voldemort and James Potter. Severus had a suspicion that, Lupin maybe helping his old friend. Severus hoped that he was wrong, but he still hated the wolf.

"But he did not have a problem at the end of last year! What happened to him now?", Simran asked.

"I have no idea.", Natasha said.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Now, the four of them were stunned. They looked at each other in amazement. Natasha was really happy for the new development. Natasha knew that, Hagrid deserved this after the sad last year, where he had to go to Azkaban.

"And also, I am announcing that Hagrid will also receive classes in private as the he was found not guilty of the charges he was expelled for.", Dumbledore said with an even more bigger smile. "He will be continuing with his third-year curriculum."

That made Natasha even more happy. Natasha knew that, Hagrid was suspected for the chamber of secrets fiasco that happened fifty years ago. Now, as Hagrid was cleared of all charges he was allowed to continue his studies in some way.

Then she joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Natasha leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Natasha, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. The four of them, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you four," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them. "Can' believe it...great man, Dumbledore...came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough...It's what I always wanted, and lettin' me continue my studies... Great man he is..."

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

The four of them joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. The three girls said goodnight to Rona and went to their Dormitory. Natasha climbed the spiral stair with no thought in her head except how glad she was to be back. They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its six four-poster beds.

"Hello girls.", Natasha said with a smile to Parvati, Lavender and Fay.

"Hello, Natasha, Hermione and Simran. I hope that you had a good vacation.", Lavender said.

"Yeah it was awesome.", Hermione and Natasha said together.

"Nīvu uttama rajadinavannu hondiddiri endu nāanu bhavisuttene (I hope that you had a good holiday)", Parvati asked to Simran.

"Haudu nānu oḷḷeyadannu hondiddēne", Simran said with a smile. ( Yes, I did have a good one.)

After talking for some time, girls went for sleep. Natasha though her mind was disturbed due to the dementor attack, slept peacefully.


	46. Chapter 47

**BUCKBEAK AND SECRETS**

The four friends were a bit late to the great hall the next day. Natasha saw Pansy Parkinson laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. She did an impression of falling down unconscious and they roared with laughter. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooooo!". She said laughing. Natasha was growing angry at Parkinson, but decided that she was not worth it. George Weasley was passing the schedules to the students who were coming.

"What happened, Natasha?", George asked while passing the schedule to Natasha.

"Parkinson.", Simran said glaring at the Slytherin table. "I have no idea who is worse. Malfoy or that pugface."

George looked up in time to see Parkinson pretending to faint with terror again.

"That little git,", Angelina who was sitting next to George said calmly. "She wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. She was screaming and running through the compartment."

The four of them burst out laughing at this. It made Natasha feel much better.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"But you guys did not faint, did you?", Natasha asked solemnly.

"No we didn't.", George admitted. "But forget about that, Natasha. Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most people who go there for a long time tend to go crazy."

Feeling slightly more cheerful, Natasha helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

Hermione was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

Natasha also checked her timetable which put Arithmancy at nine, then they had transfiguration etc.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look - they've got you down for about ten subjects a day."

Natasha and Simran who were looking at their schedules, suddenly turned their attention to Hermione's schedule. Natasha found that Ron was right. Hermione actually had to attend ten classes.

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Simran, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And -" Simran leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look - underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"But, Hermione, are you planning to attend one class one week, and one class another. That way you will miss many important lectures!", Natasha said still looking at the schedule."

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But -"

"I demand answers, Hermione!", Natasha said.

"Oh, guys, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Before Natasha could argue more, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?",he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready...hope it's OK...me, a teacher...hones'ly..."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

"I am sure that, it will be exciting.", Natasha said.

"I hope it will not be like the books he had assigned to us.", Simran said. "I still have not managed to open that thing. The dog in my home got bit by that thing, and we had a hard time explaining the injury to the vet."

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..."

"I have no such problem. I only have to go to the second floor.", Natasha said with a grin.

"Well, lucky for you.", Ron said. He seemed displeased that, Natasha was not joining them.

The other three finished their breakfast fast, and ran for the class. Natasha thought that, Hermione had decided to go to divinations for today, and after she finished, she started going to the second floor. As soon as she reached in front of the Arithmancy classroom, she saw Hermione running towards the class. Natasha was totally confused by this and asked, "I thought you were going to the Divinations class."

"Let's get inside. I think we are already late.", Hermione pushed her and went inside. Natasha started to protest, but she saw that Professor Vector was already inside. She decided to ask Hermione afterwards. Hermione was looking like she was angry about something. "Did she have a fight with Ron and Simran?', Natasha thought. The Professor first took the attendance, and faced the class to start her lecture.

"Welcome students. To your first arithmancy class.", Professor Vector told. "Here we go deep into the magic of spell making and predicting the future course of events in the most logical and convincing way using mathematical equations and theories. There are many more applications to this subject, but this is the most important one. Any questions?", she asked.

The students just shook their heads, in awe and amazement. "Then we shall start the class.", the professor said with a smile.

The class was just a basic introduction about the things that were thought in Arithmancy. The professor also talked about all the famous arithmancers of the wizarding world. She also told that, this branch was started by the ancient Indian mathematicians who called it mantra ganitha meaning, maths of magic. Natasha wished that, Simran had been here for the class and decided to tell her about it after the class. When the class was over, Natasha went out with Hermione.

Natasha was distracted as she took out her schedule to find out that, it was transfiguration that they had the next hour. But when Natasha turned around to say it to Hermione, she found that she had gone. Natasha knew that, she couldn't have gone far as Natasha was not slow. But to her astonishment, she did not see Hermione anywhere. Natasha decided that Hermione must have been in a hurry to do something, and might have taken a turn somewhere. So she decided that, she will meet Hermione in class.

But when Natasha reached the transfiguration class, she saw Hermione standing with Ron and Simran. She was now totally surprised and wondered how Hermione got there really fast. It appeared as though the three of them were having an argument over something. When Ron saw Natasha coming towards them, he gave her a look that was a mix of sadness and something that Natasha didn't know. Simran looking at her with a fearful face. When she turned to Hermione, she found that she was not even looking at her.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you three? Why are you looking at me as though, I am going to die or something?", Natasha asked in an angry tone. Then she noticed that, many in the group also had a look similar to the two friends. Before they could reply, Professor McGonagall called the students inside. The four of them went inside, with all the other students. Natasha as usual sat in the front bench. She was getting really uncomfortable as many of the class were staring at her, it felt as though they were expecting her to die. The Professor was talking about animagus'. She felt really hard to concentrate in the class because of all the stares she was getting. She just wanted answers. It was almost like last year again, where everyone would stare at her and accuse her of being the one who attacked the students.

Professor McGonagall transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. This was met only with a few cheers. Natasha noticed that, some of them were with her in the arithmancy class and the one's she knew had taken muggle studies. 'So, something happened during Divinations.', Natasha concluded.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint pop, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation has not got big applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned toward Natasha again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand. "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and -"

Natasha had a double take. 'Did Hermione just say that, she attended Divinations class?', Natasha thought. She saw that two others who were in Arithmancy stared at Hermione too. Natasha looked at Hermione with a confused look. But Hermione just continued to look at the Professor.

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Natasha was again shocked at the Professor's question. "Was she joking? What did she mean!?", Natasha thought. Many of the students just remained silent at this. But then it was Simran who gave the answer, "Its Natasha, Professor. Professor Trelawney predicted that, Natasha Potter will die. She also told us tell her to watch out for a big black dog."

Natasha felt sick. 'Did a Professor just predict her death?', Natasha thought. 'That is seriously terrible, and what's the deal about a big black dog?', Natasha thought suddenly remembering what she had seen at Magnolia Crescent.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Natasha with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Ms. Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney-"

"I don't think I believe in such nonsense, Professor. There's a reason why I did not take this subject.", Natasha said. She did not want anyone to just stare at her for this reason. It was all just irritating for her. Most of the class just stared at her in disbelief. Hermione and Professor McGonagall looked at her proudly.

When the transfigurations class was finished. The three of them went to have lunch. "Natasha. I have to tell you something,", Ron said." Professor Trelawney said that, she saw the shadow of grim in your life."

"Grim? What is a grim? And why do you think that, I need to listen to such nonsense?", Natasha asked angrily.

"The Grim, Natasha, the Grim!" , said Ron, who looked shocked that Natasha hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! That is the omen of death, that is!"

"Nonsense. All this is just absolute nonsense! You heard Professor McGonagall. Professor Trelawny just likes to do this every year!", Hermione argued.

"Natasha,", Ron said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"You know, I will tell you the truth, just to make you feel that the Professor is wrong. Yes I did see the grim one day. The last day of Aunt Marge's visit to be precise.", Natasha said.

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter. Simran was just shaking her head. All this was making no sense to her. Though her culture had many omens like this, she did not know what to believe and what not to.

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.

"Hermione's right. It was probably a stray. If it was a omen of death, I am supposed to be dead for nearly a month.", Natasha said laughing.

"Natasha, if you have seen a Grim, that's - that's bad," he said. "My - my uncle Bilius saw one and - and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

"There you are, then,", said Natasha. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And I am still alive because I am not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

"Natasha, has a point you know.", Simran said.

"Not you too, Simran. Please support me in this.", Ron said.

"I have no idea what to make of this, Ron. Even my culture is full of superstitions like this, and was raised not to believe in such nonsense.", Simran said.

Ron just shook his head. Hermione, opened her bag, took out her Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me." . Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw that, she was looking at the page which told about predicting the future events with logic.

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly. "Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"

Natasha was getting seriously confused. Now it was totally confirmed that, Hermione was in the Divinations class too.

It seemed as though Ron just made Hermione even more angry. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!", Hermione just slammed her book and left the table with.

Natasha looked at the bag that she had left behind and said to Ron, "I will just go and return the bag to her."

Ron just nodded and Natasha left the table. "What's she talking about?", Natasha heard Ron talking to Simran. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Hermione! Hermione!", Natasha said running after Hermione. Hermione turned around and stopped.

"I think you owe me an explanation.", Natasha said giving Hermione back her bag.

"W-what d-do you mean?", Hermione asked.

"I am sure that, you know Hermione. You were present in Arithmancy class with me, and the three of you made it crystal clear that, you attended even the divinations class. How is that even possible, Hermione?", Natasha asked.

Hermione looked at Natasha pleadingly and said, "Please Natasha. I am supposed to keep that a secret. I promised to Professor McGonagall that, I will keep it a secret. I just can't tell you now. Just don't tell Ron and Simran about this."

"If you are said to keep it as a secret, then I will let it be one. I promise that, I will not slip any of this to the other two.", Natasha said.

After the lunch hour, Natasha was glad to get out of the castle. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Natasha with the three friends in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It looked like Ron was still thinking that, Natasha was in danger. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.

Draco was laughing with the two cronies after telling something to them. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Natasha thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Natasha had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last a lifetime.

However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Natasha, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

He took Hermione's copy and stroked it after opening the belt.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!", Draco sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!". Natasha wanted to argue with Draco, but remembered that Hagrid was a Professor and let it lie.

"I - I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

Hagrid was looking downcast and Natasha wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so - so yeh've got yer books an'...an'...now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Draco loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him -"

"Draco! Just stop it! Just give him a chance, won't you?", Natasha said angrily.

"Oh, come on, Potter! Don't tell me that, you thought these books were funny. I mean, did you even manage to open it before now?", Draco asked amused.

"The point is-", Natasha started.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Natasha had ever seen.

They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Natasha could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black. Natasha then thought that, it was very beautiful. Her three friends were also looking at the creature in amazement.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

No one seemed to want to. The four of them however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

Even Natasha was not sure that, she should approach the creature. The Hippogriff was throwing fierce looks at the students.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

Natasha didn't know what made her do it, but she said, "I'll do it," said Natasha.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Natasha, remember Professor Trelawny!"

Natasha frowned at this. She knew that, she had to do this just to prove them wrong. She climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good girl, Natasha!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Natasha tried to look not nervous, but she knew that this was a clearly dangerous thing.

"Easy now, Natasha," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink...Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

Her eyes immediately began to water, but she didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at her with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Natasha...now, bow."

Natasha didn't feel much like exposing the back of her neck to Buckbeak, but she did as she was told. She gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move. Natasha was disappointed at this.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Natasha, easy does it-" . But then, to her enormous surprise and joy, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Natasha!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, she moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. Natasha patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. Natasha felt even more good, and she was actually getting more happiness as she patted the beak.

"Righ' then, Natasha," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

This was more than Natasha had bargained for. She was used to a broomstick; but she wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.

"But Hagrid, I really don't think-", Natasha started to say.

"Nonsense. I am sure it will be fun!", Hagrid said happily.

Natasha thought that, if Hagrid said it was safe and fun it will be at least something worth trying. Natasha nodded to say Ok.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

Natasha put her foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted herself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Natasha wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of her was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Natasha, she just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before she was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Natasha knew which one she preferred; the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under her legs and making him feel she was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under her fingers and she didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of her Nimbus Two Thousand, she now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Natasha had been dreading; she leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling she was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground. She just managed to hold on and push herself straight again. Natasha actually enjoyed the ride, but she knew that she still preferred brooms.

"See, Parvati. I am perfectly safe now!", Natasha said to Parvati with a grin. Natasha saw that, Hermione and Simran were giggling and Ron was just standing there with an expression of awe.

"Good work, Natasha!" roared Hagrid as almost all of them cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Natasha's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Hermione and Simran tried next, but Ron only got chance after two more people. Ron also got it in his try much to the disappointment of Draco and his goons. But then Draco went to the Hippogriff to have his chance. To Natasha's surprise, Buckbeak bowed to Draco.

"This is very easy," Draco drawled, loud enough for Ron to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Weasel could do it...I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Natasha knew that, Draco made a big mistake. Hagrid had clearly told that, they should behave with the hippogriffs properly as they were easily angered. It happened in a flash of steely talons; Draco let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Draco, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Draco yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!", said Hagrid. Natasha wanted to run and get Draco to the hospital wing. But Hagrid took him in his arms and rushed him to the hospital wing.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"You know, I think the Professor Trelawney just got her prediction wrong. She just messed up the Names of Natasha and Malfoy.", Simran said to try and cheer her friends.

"It was his own fault for not paying attention!" Sirius snapped.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Natasha, Ron, Simran and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"I am sure that he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Natasha who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse. But she was worried for Draco a little.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Simran, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him...". They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily. They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Natasha said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch. "If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early..."

"I really want to go. Just to make sure that, Hagrid will not do anything stupid.", Simran said and looked at Hermione and Natasha.

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Natasha saw her glance at her.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds,", Natasha said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he? Though I like this idea only a little, I really want to see Hagrid."

So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.

The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Natasha.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy..."

"How is he?", said Simran as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"I am sure that, he was faking most of his pain.", Simran said.

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully, "but he's sayin' it's still agony...covered in bandages...moanin'..."

"He's faking it," said Ron at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later...one flobberworms or summat...Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson's all my fault..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Natasha. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Draco's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.

Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Natasha and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Natasha and Ron, who both staggered away, Ron was rubbing his ribs and Natasha had a small pain in her chest. Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done?" said Simran nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.

Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes. "That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all.

"Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really -". Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Natasha as though he'd only just realized she was there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, NATASHA! AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!"

Hagrid strode over to Natasha, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to the door.

"C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"


	47. Chapter 48

**THE BOGGART**

The next day after the incident, Natasha sent a letter to Draco asking him if he was well. She got a response from him that, he was still in pain and was getting help from others to do his writing. Natasha didn't know whether to believe him or not. He was not back to attending classed till late in Thursday morning. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were having potions that morning and he came into the classroom with his arms covered in bandages. Natasha knew that, Draco must be only putting up a show, and was growing angry with him for that. "How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Natasha saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down. I hope that, you can come a bit more punctual from now on, Mr. Malfoy." said Professor Snape idly.

They were preparing shrinking solution that day. Draco came and sat next to Ron and Simran, much to their displeasure. "Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up. Natasha wanted to protest, but by how Draco was acting, she knew that any teacher would have said some other student to do that. Ron and Simran were sitting back of Natasha, so she could hear everything they were talking about. Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm,", Ron hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. "Professor," drawled Draco, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached their table, stared down his nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant look. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley. I told you to help him, in cutting the roots. It is clearly mentioned that the roots should be cut equally. "

"But, sir -!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. "Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice. Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Draco, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this Shrivelfig skinned," said Draco, his voice full of malicious laughter.

"Weasley, I did see that, your potion was wrong from the start. So, there is no point in continuing this. Ms. Gupta, go and help Mr. Malfoy.", Professor Snape said. Natasha saw that, Simran had already finished most of his potion and was in the process of heating the mixture for twenty minutes which was the second to last section of making.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Draco asked Ron.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury -"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

"- he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" - he gave a huge, fake sigh - "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

"You just want to fire Hagrid, isn't it?", Ron asked with angry voice.

"Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Weasel. But there are other benefits too."

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. This was a regular occurrence in the class as, Neville was very poor in potions. He even had a fear of Professor Snape as, he did many things wrong and Professor Snape always targeted him for that. Natasha could not blame Professor Snape much as, one wrong step in potion can make the cauldron explode and cause injuries to the other students. But she also felt that, the Professor could be a little bit nicer to Neville.

His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned –

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?", Severus asked. "It is a serious miracle that the potion did not explode."

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right -"

Natasha knew that, it was a bad thing to say as, the Professor always wanted them to work independently.

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape was now looking down at the table to avoid all the glares he was getting from around the room. Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione. Natasha saw Hermione whispering something to Neville. Natasha knew that, it was not going to end well.

"Hey, Natasha," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow her brass scales, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning - they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Natasha and Hermione quickly. Hermione had just finished guiding Neville. On the other side of the table, Pansy who was sitting next to Hermione looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

Pansy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Natasha. She leaned across the table. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter? if it was me," ,she said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good girl, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Parkinson? Why in the world would I go after him?", asked Natasha.

"Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Natasha, her eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Parkinson let out a low, sneering laugh. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"I am not an idiot to hunt him, Parkinson.", Natasha said angrily.

After sometime, Professor Snape rose from his seat and said, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's..."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. A The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron. Natasha packed up her table, and put her potion in a bottle and submitted it to the Professor who just nodded at her. Natasha went back to her table after wasing her hands. Simran and Ron were talking to each other about something, as they finished giving the potion and washing the hands.

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm. Natasha was really happy at this, and looked at Hermione with a smile.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown. Professor Snape looked at Hermione like he wanted to say something, but he just turned around without saying a word.

Natasha had Ancient Runes as their next hour, and she hurried with her other friends. "That was a brilliant thing, Hermione. Snape had to shut his mouth.", Simran said happily.

But when she turned around, she saw that Hermione had vanished. "Where did she go?", Ron asked confused. "She was right behind us," said Simran. Natasha had a Déjà vu. This was like what she had experienced in the first day.

They were at the top of the steps leading to the third floor. "There she is," said Natasha.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" said Ron.

"What?" said Hermione, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again." , Simran asked confused.

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh - I had to go back for something. Oh no -"

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. They were not surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But -" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"No, Ron. We have ancient Runes now.", Simran said.

"That means, I am going to be alone for one more hour?", Ron said sadly.

The three of them nodded. They knew that, they had to hurry as they had to get to the classroom.

"What did Parkinson mean?", Simran asked to Natasha as they walked hurriedly to the classroom. "Why would you want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to you - yet."

"She's making it up, I think" said Natasha. "She's trying to make me do something stupid.". But Natasha thought that, Parkinson was hiding something.

"But Mr. Weasley did give a similar warning, didn't he?", Hermione asked.

"That is what makes the whole situation confusing.", Natasha agreed.

When they reached the classroom, the students had already reached the place. They immediately went inside. This was their second ancient runes class of the week. The class was thought by Professor Babbling. It was a study of translating old runes and studying their different uses. It was a really interesting class. Natasha always liked learning new languages and Ancient Runes was basically that. She had learned a bit of French when she attended primary school, and had enjoyed it. Today they again had a basic class, where they were introduced to more commonly used runes. They were thought to translate one of them and to carve it into something. After the class, the three of them rushed to the great hall for lunch where they were joined by Ron. Natasha saw that, their next hour was Defence against the dark arts followed by Charms.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands.". A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose. Natasha hoped that, it will not be a repeat of the previous year, as she had it enough with teachers who were totally not fit for the classes.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me.". Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song. "Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -"

Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. The whole staffroom was empty, except for some cupboard that was in the middle of the room.

"Fill in the room then. I promise that this is going to be a really interesting class.", Professor Lupin said with a smile in his face. Professor went and stood next to the wardrobe and it started making noises and banging.

"Nothing to worry about. It is a boggart in there.", as many people had panicked faces.

This made many people relax a little, but Neville had a face of terror and was looking at Professor Lupin. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Natasha and Hermione raised their hands, but Hermione beat Natasha into saying the answer. "It is a shapeshifter that takes shape of your greatest fear."

"That is a really good answer. Ms. Granger, isn't it?", Professor Lupin asked with a smile. Hermione turned red at the Professor's words.

"Boggart is just waiting inside the wardrobe till someone opens it. It presently has a form that, no one knows. It does not know what form it should take. When I let him out, he will take the shape of the thing that the nearest person fears the most.", the Professor continued.

"This also means that, we as a group will have an advantage over the boggart before we begin. What do you think it is, Natasha.", the Professor said directly addressing Natasha.

Natasha knew the answer for it and said, "That is because, there are too many of us and even if it comes out, it will not know which form to take.", Natasha said.

"That is a brilliant explanation.", Professor Lupin said. "Yes, the boggart will not know what form that, it should take. The boggart once got confused, and turned into a half slug once, which was not at all scary. The best way to deal with a boggart is to be in a group."

"The charm and the wandmovement required to repel a boggart, when you are in alone is simple. But what finishes the Boggart is laughter. We need to make it think that, we do not find it scary. Now we will practise the charm required. Everybody repeat after me, 'Riddikulus'"

'Riddikulus', the class said together.

"Good, but that was the easy part. Now I need volunteers. Neville, come here.", Professor Lupin said looking at Neville. Neville came forward with a terrified face and stood.

"Right, Neville. I will ask you only one question. What is it that, you are the most scared of in the world?", the Professor asked. Neville mumbled something that was not heard by anybody in the classroom.

"What? I don't think I heard you.", Professor Lupin said.

Neville looked as though, he didn't want to do this, and looked around for help. Natasha had a small guess as to what Neville was afraid of. "P-Professor Snape.", Neville said clearly this time. Most of the class laughed at this. Even Natasha who liked the Professor laughed at this. Even Neville broke into a grin.

"Professor Snape huh?", Professor Lupin said with a thoughtful tone, but even he had a grin in his face. "I take it that, you live with your grandmother."

"Yes. But I don't want it to tuen into her either.", Neville said fearfully. This caused more laughs in the classroom. "Even I wouldn't want the thing to turn into my grandmother, She is a nightmare, really.", Simran said to Natasha.

"I think you misunderstand me.", Professor Lupin said. "Please tell me what kind of clothes that she usually wears."

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green, normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"Yeah it is a big red one.", Neville replied.

"OK. Now picture it very carefully and clearly. Can you see it in your mind?", Professor asked.

"Yes.", Neville said.

"I will open the wardrobe now, and as an when the boggart sees you, it will take the shape of Professor Snape. Then you should chant Riddikulus. You should say it clearly and without any hesitation. Boggarts have said to have inherited some of the abilities of the thing that, it is transformed into. You should also picture Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes. If it all turns well, the Boggart will take the shape of Professor with your grandmother's clothes.", the Professor said,

There was a big amount of laughter at this. "If Neville is successful, the boggart will come to each of us to try and get us scared. So, each and every one of you will get a chance to face the boggart. I want you to think about what makes you scared the most and think of how to make it look funny.", the Professor said.

Natasha thought about what scares her the most. The first thing that came to her mind was Voldemort. Voldemort who comes back with his full power. But then when she was planning on how to make the Voldemort look funny, the image of a dementor came to her mind. But then, Natasha saw Ron muttering, "take its legs off.". Natasha knew what he was talking about. Ron's biggest fear was spiders.

"Is everyone ready?", the Professor asked.

Natasha was now in a state of panic. She had absolutely no idea, as to how to make a dementor look funny. But she knew that, she had to somehow find a way. "Neville, we are all going to back away now. After Neville finishes the thing, we are going to call one by one. Now all of you, move back so that Neville can face the boggart.

They all backed up and let Neville face the boggart. He was looking pale and scared and he pushed up his sleeves and got his wand ready. The wardrobe opened when, Professor Lupin performed the spell. As and when the wardrobe was opened, an angry looking Professor Snape came out of it, and his eyes were flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, with a small amount of fear in his eyes. Snape was coming towards him, and as and when he was about to open his mouth to say something, Neville chanted, "Riddikulus"

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. The whole class started laughing at this. Then Professor Lupin said, "Parvati! You are next.". Parvati came forward with a totally nervous look on her face. Professor Snape went towards her, and with a crack, it changed it's shape into a bloodstained bandaged mummy. Its face made Parvati go back a little bit in fear, but she managed to say, "Riddikulus."

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus, you are next.", Professor Lupin said. Seamus went past the girl. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face - a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Natasha's head stand on end - "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. "Simran, you are next."

Natasha moved so that she could move and she went to face the boggart. When the boggart faced her, it became a big sized needle. She then closed her eyes, and then muttered 'Riddikulus'. The needle became a rod that was not pointy. Crack! The needle turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then - crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before - crack! - becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. Natasha was nervously waiting for her turn, as was Hermione. "Riddikulus!" yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward. Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Natasha thought Ron had frozen.

Then - Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Natasha's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but - "Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily. Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone...Let me see...five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice...and five each to Hermione and Natasha.". Natasha was not happy with the answer, as she did want to face the Boggart and felt a little let out of it. The class left the room talking excitedly. "What happened to my banshee was hilarious!", Seamus said laughing.

"My needle too. Good thing I closed my eyes. I would have fainted at the sight of it.", Simran said.

"What Neville did to Snape was hilarious, isn't it?"

"I wonder why Lupin is scared of white orbs though.", Hermione said. But Natasha thought that, the rob did not look not just like a orb, but it also reminded her of moon.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart -"

"Yeah. Even me too!", Natasha said.

"What it would have been for you two?", Simran asked. "Do you think, You-know-who would have appeared for you?"

"Dunno. That is a good question.", Natasha said.

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, to Hermione. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"


	48. Chapter 49

**THE HOGSMEADE WEEKEND**

DADA classes became everyone's favorite after the first class. But as always, Draco was the one who disliked the person whom everybody else liked. It seemed like he wanted to be unique by doing that.

"Look at what he wears?! Look at the state of his robes.!", he said to Natasha as she went to argue with Draco for the matter. "Please don't tell that, you are happy with such teachers."

"I will be happy as long as he teaches good. Even you can't deny that, he is better than the other two we had!", Natasha argued.

"My father will definitely hear about this.", Draco ignored her argument and went away shaking his head. The DADA classes were getting more and more interesting as the classes passed. Next class, they covered Red Caps, nasty little goblinlike creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost. From Red Caps, they moved on to kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

The other classes were becoming more and more advanced and interesting. Arithmancy classes were the favorite of her optional classes and she enjoyed it as much as potions. The worst part was the look that was given by her classmates after they have a divinations class. Ron informed her that, the professor was predicting her death in nearly every class. Parvati and Lavender always looked as though, she was going to drop dead any moment. They seemed to spend their free time at the north tower, and returned back with looks as though they knew things that others did not. They kept insisting Natasha that, she meet Professor Trelawny and get some advice. But Natasha ignored their rant. But the Black dog was still lingering in her mind.

Care for magical creatures class was becoming a bit dull after the disastrous and action packed first class. Hagrid seemed as though, he lost his confidence. His next class was about flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence. "I have no idea why people will want to look after them. I mean, as far as I can see there is absolutely no use in keeping them.", Ron said after a class.

"I am sure that, they will have some use Ron. I don't think that. Hagrid will not bring any creatures that are not useful in any way.", Simran argued.

"But he has not explained any use till now, has he?", Ron asked.

At the beginning of October, the Quidditch captain Oliver Wood started their training sessions. He called a meeting of the team members. He seemed totally excited when he addressed his team mates. He seemed very determined to win. "Team! This is the last chance! This is my last chance to win the Quidditch cup. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.", he said.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year. . .." Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know we've got the best — ruddy — team — in — the — school,"

"We've got three superb Chasers.", Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

"We've got two unbeatable Beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!", Wood rumbled, glaring at Natasha with a kind of furious pride. Natasha blushed. "And me," he added as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George. "Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.

"The point is, we had very big chance of winning the cup for the past two years. Ever since Natasha joined our team. But we did not get it due to some unfortunate circumstances. Oliver looked sad at the last word, but then Natasha said, "We are going to win the cup this time, Oliver. I promise that, I will try my level best."

"Oliver, this is our year.", said Fred.

"We will make sure that, we will get the cup this time.", George said.

The practices were held with full determination by the whole time. They wanted to give their captain a proper send off. Then one Sunday, after Natasha returned from a tiring practise, she found the three of her friends talking with each other excitedly. Even the rest of the common room seemed really excited for it.

"What happened?", Natasha asked her friends.

"They just announced the date for the first Hogsmeade weekend.", said Simran excitedly. Natasha grinned at this.

"When is it?", Natasha asked excitedly.

"Halloween.", said Ron. Natasha groaned silently. It was the day in which her parents died. But she knew that, she should go. The days that followed saw Natasha being surrounded by many boys asking her out. Natasha was overwhelmed and confused as to how to deal with the situation. She was approached by boys from all the houses. Even three girls approached her for a date, she turned them down telling them that she did not lean that way.

Some of the boys who approached were Marcus Flint, Cormac McLaggen of Gryffindor fourth year, Peter Jones of Hufflepuff fifth year, and Daniel Smith of Ravenclaw fourth year just to name a few. Natasha turned them all down saying that, she was not ready for this. All of them went away clearly disappointed but Natasha knew that they will try it more. Even Simran and Hermione got some boys asking them out, but they also turned them all down. Natasha knew that, she was sure of the reason why Simran turned them all down. Lavender said that, she was going with a Hufflepuff fourth year and Parvati was going with Cormac. But the other girls of her dorm turned the boys down.

One day, while going for a transfigurations lesson Natasha saw that Lavender Brown was crying holding a piece of parchment. "What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Natasha, and Ron went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender.". Natasha and Simran also went to Lavender and tried to console her. Natasha knew that loss of a pet means something big.

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er —"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

"What does she mean, she was right? Who was right?", Natasha asked Simran.

"Professor Trelawny had predicted that, Lavender was going to receive some bad news today.", Simran said still standing next to Lavender trying to calm her down.

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then — Was Binky an old rabbit?"

"N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders. "But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione. Parvati glared at her. Natasha facepalmed herself. "Way to go Hermione. You just made her even more sad.". she thought. Simran just shook her head at Hermione telling her not to continue. But Hermione did not seem to notice.

"Well, look at it logically," said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —". Natasha was relieved when Professor McGonagall opened the door to let the students in.

On the Sunday before the Hogsmeade weekend, the three of her friends decided to stay in the common room for most of the day, as they had a lot of homework to finish. Ron and Simran were struggling with their Divinations homework while Hermione had a big pile of work thank to all the extra subjects. She had to finish her Muggle Studies and her Divinations homework. Natasha decided to for a walk around the castle. She was walking around a corridor when she heard a voice from one of the rooms calling, "Natasha?"

Natasha turned and saw Professor Lupin standing near the door of one of the rooms. "What are you doing in the hallways alone? Where are your friends?", he asked.

"They are in the common room completing their work.", Natasha replied.

"Ah. Why don't you come in then? I wanted to talk with you about something.", the Professor said.

Natasha went inside the Professor's office, as she had nothing else to do and was curious as to what the Professor had to say to her.

"I have just taken a Grindylow for our next lesson.", the Professor said. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

Natasha had read a little about Grindylows, but was seeing one for the first time. "How about a cup of tea? I was just making one for myself.", the Professor offered looking around for a kettle.

"OK.", Natasha said. She wanted to ask the Professor about the reason why he did not make her face the boggart. But she decided against it. Professor Lupin must have seen something in her face as he asked as he gave her cup of tea, "Is there anything troubling you, Natasha?"

"No.", Natasha said suddenly and then took a sip of her tea. Then she decided to tell the Professor the truth. "I mean yes. You remember the day we fought the boggart?", she asked.

"Yes.", Professor Lupin nodded.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?", Natasha asked. "My answering the question might not have been the only reason."

"I am sure that, it was very obvious Natasha.", Professor Lupin said with a smile.

Natasha was surprised as she had expected the professor to deny doing it. "I-I don't understand.", said Natasha.

"I thought that, the boggart will take the shape of lord Voldemort.", Lupin said. Natasha was even more surprised when Professor Lupin said the name. The only people other than her she heard telling the name was Professor Dumbledore. "I thought of the panic it would have caused among the students. But clearly I was wrong."

"I did think of him first, but then I thought about the dementors.", Natasha said.

"I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well . . . I'm impressed.", He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Natasha's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Natasha."

"Well, yeah.", Natasha was feeling happy and cheerful now. "The problem is when the dementors- "

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "You can come in.", said Professor Lupin. When the door opened, Natasha saw that it was Professor Snape with a goblet in his hand. The goblet was smoking faintly. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Natasha.

"Ah Severus.", said Lupin with a smile. "Thank you for bringing it. Could you leave it in the table for me?"

Professor Snape put the goblet on the table. He was looking at Lupin suspiciously. He looked at Natasha as though asking her if she was alright. Natasha nodded at him, as if to try and say it's OK.

"I was just showing Natasha the Grindylow.", said Lupin pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating as it is, Lupin. I think you should drink the potion before it gets cold.", Professor Snape said.

"Yes, yes, I will.", said Lupin and drank the whole potion in one sip.

"Wonderful. If you need more, you can just ask me." Professor Snape said.

"I am sure that, I will need more for tomorrow.", Lupin said.

"Then I am sure that, you know where to find me. Please come to me after class hours.", Professor Snape said and left the room.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,", Lupin said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex."

"Why —?" Natasha

began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."

"I heard that, you are also very good at potions, Natasha.", Lupin said.

"Yes. It is my favorite subject too.", Natasha said.

"You know,", Professor Lupin said with a smile. "Your mother was also brilliant at potions. She was one of the top students."

"Really?", Natasha asked excited to know more about her mother.

"Yes. She actually used to help me in my potions assignments too.", Professor Lupin said. "Well, Natasha, I'd better get back to work."

Natasha left the room with a cheerful face. She was very happy to learn that; her mother was also a potions genius like her. She then went back to the common room where, she joined her friends.

"Where did you go? Were you walking outside?", Hermione asked.

"I was walking around for some time, but then Professor Lupin called me to his place.", Natasha said and told what happened there.

"What do you suppose, Lupin drank from what Snape gave him?", Simran asked.

"I have no idea. It did not look like any potion I know.", Natasha said.

"Why the world did Lupin drink from the bowl? For all I know, Snape might have poisoned him!", Ron said.

"For the last time, Ron! Snape is not the bad guy here!", Natasha said angrily.

"Just look at the way he looks at Lupin. I have seen him angry. But never to the extent at which he sees Lupin and after the boggart class, it certainly has become worse.", Simran said. Natasha decided to end the argument here, as she did not want a fight between them.

All this time, Crookshanks was staring unblinkingly at Ron. Suddenly without any warning, he pounced on Ron. Ron shouted as the cat dug his four claws into Ron's bag. "GET OFF YOU CRAZY CAT! GET OFF!"

Ron was trying to get Crookshanks away, but it had out its claws deep into his bag. "Please don't hurt him!", Hermione said. Simran also tried to gently remove Crookshanks but it somehow managed to cling onto it. Just then Scabbers ran out of Ron's pocket. Crookshanks freed himself and ran after Scabbers.

"Someone catch that Rat!", Ron shouted. George lunged and tried to catch Crookshanks, bur he missed. It looked like, the cat was very determined to catch Scabbers. Scabbers then went through a hole that, Crookshanks could not fit into. It just stood there, and hissed. Ron and Hermione rushed over for their pets, George had taken the cat and gave it to Hermione. Ron with great difficulty, took Scabbers by its tail.

"Look at Him! Look how week he is looking! He was like this, since you brought that stupid cat!", Ron shouted at Hermione.

"Crookshanks is just acting on its instincts Ron! Cat's always chase rats!", Simran said joining them.

"You too Sim! This cat is just unnatural. There are bound to be hundreds of rats in the castle. I don't see it chasing any of them!", Ron said.

"Just because you don't see Crookshanks chasing other rats doesn't mean that, the cat is not doing that!", Hermione argued.

"Calm down, three of you! I don't want fight between friends just because a cat is chasing rats!", Natasha said. She was done with these arguments. The three of them shut up after that, and just glared. But then Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Even the other two girls just marched into the dormitory. Natasha just sighed and sat on one of the couches.

"These fights are becoming really common nowadays.", Neville said looking at Natasha. He was sitting and doing his transfigurations homework in a nearby table.

"I know, Neville. I feel really bad when they do this. I have no idea how to approach this problem. Both their arguments have a point, and just cannot prove the other wrong.", Natasha said.

"I am sure that, they will find a way.", Neville said.

"I hope so.", Natasha said and went to the dormitory.

Things calmed down a bit the next day, and the four of them started talking to each other again. It was as if they had completely forgot the argument they had the previous day, and Natasha was very happy for that. Then came the weekend they had been waiting for. It was the Hogsmeade weekend, and all of them woke up early in the morning to get ready. They knew that the trip was going to be a really exciting one. After the breakfast, they all left the great hall to the gates. Professor McGonagall was standing near the gates, and was checking the forms. When Natasha went and gave the slip to the professor for verification. The professor examined it and said, "I see that, you have got the slip signed, Natasha. But I think it would be better if you stayed inside the castle."

"Why is that Professor?", Natasha asked.

"I came to know that, you did receive the information about Black targeting you. It would be good for your safety, if you stayed inside the castle.", the Professor said.

"But, Professor. Black certainly can't catch me in a crowded place like Hogsmeade, can he? He will be caught easily.", Natasha argued.

"That is a good argument, Ms. Potter. I am allowing you to go now.", she said. "But if any security problems arise, you will have to stay inside the castle.". Natasha just nodded at the professor and hoped that such a situation will not arise.

After the four of them reached the village, they started roaming around. It was one of the most beautiful places that Natasha had ever seen. Houses and shops were made up of both wood and brick. The amount of magic present in the village was almost comparable to Hogwarts. Having never seen a magical settlement before, Natasha was spellbound by all the sights. Hermione and Simran also had the same look of wonder in their faces. Simran had said that, her school was in the middle of an enchanted forest, with no apparent human settlement for miles around. It was in some remote forest in India called Nagarhole. So, she also had not visited any wizarding village. Hermione was also the same case as Natasha, even Ron who had already visited many wizarding settlements were staring in awe.

"This is a really beautiful village. More than I expected.", Hermione said.

"One of the best in the world.", Ron agreed. Simran and Natasha just nodded their heads. They then went to Honeydukes to by some sweets. The amount and variety of seeds that were available were very big. Natasha and Hermione wanted to eat some acid pops, as it had an interesting name, but Ron thankfully stopped them from it. "Fred gave me one when I was seven, it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I can remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick.", Ron said. "I know that, it heals after sometime, but trust me you won't like the burning even a bit."

"Then why do they sell such stuff?", Simran asked curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea. Some crazy people like the feeling I think.", Ron said.

Ron then brought something called Cockroach clusters much to the distaste of the girls, then as a retaliation Simran ate something called ice mice which Natasha knew symbolised Scabbers. Ron was disgusted and angry at that, but Natasha managed to calm all of them down. "I don't want you guys starting a fight again. I am just so tired of all this."

They then tried the other sweets which were good for everyone's tastes. Some of them were, charm chocs, crystallised pineapple etc. They then again went for a stroll around the village till they decided to have lunch at the three broomsticks. It was a nice establishment, and was crowded with Hogwarts students and villagers. Hermione swore to Natasha and Simran later that she had seen an ogre sitting in some table though they both did not see such thing. They first had a glass of butterbeer and then ordered the full meals that was available there. They had shared three meals between the four of them and still they were full. Hermione then talked about taking a visit to the shrieking shack which was supposed to the most haunted building in UK. But Ron said that, they will visit the building during the next weekend, as he wanted to do something new the next time. They agreed to this arrangement and again went for a stroll in the village. `They reached back to the castle before one hour to the feast. The great hall was decorated with pumpkins, bats and many other things.

The food was delicious. Natasha kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Professor Snape looked to be in a fouler mood. For some reason he seemed to be getting more and more angrier as the days went on. The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading which Natasha found very disgusting.

"He really has a bad sense of humour, doesn't he?", Simran asked Natasha.

"Sometimes, he does. He usually does this during the beginning of the year feast though.", Natasha said with a nod.

The four of them followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

"Did the fat lady decide to take a stroll again?", Simran asked trying to peek over.

"I am sure that, she won't do it on a day like this.", Natasha said.

"But then, why is there a big line to the portrait?", Hermione asked.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.". Now Natasha knew that, something was very wrong.

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe. "What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived. "I think something happened to the fat lady.", Natasha replied.

"What do you mean?", Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Nobody has any idea.", Simran replied.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Natasha, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Natasha's arm. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Natasha was horrified at the scene that she was seeing in front of her. "Who could do such a horrible thing?", Natasha thought. Ron was looking at the door, and had grabbed Simran's arm. Simran did not seem to notice that, and was looking at the door with a horrified expression. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes sombre, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	49. Chapter 50

**THE DEMENTOR ATTACK**

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindor back to the great hall. They were joined by the other houses who had confused looks. "The teachers and I are going to conduct a thorough search of the castle.", Professor Dumbledore said with a grim look as the other professors closed the main door to the hall. "I am afraid that, you will have spent the night here. There will be guards to the entrance of the hall and I am giving responsibility of taking care of the students to the head boy and girl. Any disturbance should be immediately notified to us."

Percy acknowledged the order and looked at the great hall in pride. "You can send the message with one of the portraits or ghosts.", Dumbledore added. "And you also will be needing..", with a wave of his wand all the desks and chairs of the great hall vanished and with another the floor was filled with purple sleeping bags. "I wish you all a good night, and hope you all will sleep well.", Dumbledore added and closed the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to the other three they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.

"I hope that, he gets caught soon. I am sure that if he comes once, I am sure that he will come again.", Simran said with a tone of fear.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower.". "I am sure that, the security will be increased after this incident.", Hermione said turning to Simran.

"But he did get out of a maximum-security prison, didn't he?", Simran asked.

"I am not sure why he chose this night. I am sure that, he knows about time of the Halloween feast at Hogwarts.", Natasha said.

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

"He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.

"I think we three are the only one who read Hogwarts the history,", Hermione said to Simran and Natasha.

"Probably," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered..."

"Hermione is right, you know. There is no way, that black could have come into the castle by any normal means.", Natasha said agreeing with her friend. Even Simran agreed with a nod.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

"I think we better go to sleep before Percy starts taking off points.", Simran said with a yawn.

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Natasha felt as though she was sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Natasha watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Natasha who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"I take it that, you did not find him anywhere, Professor.", Percy said when Professor was near him.

"Yes. We searched nearly the whole castle. Only the third floor and Professor Trelawney's rooms are remaining. It seems he slipped through our hands.", Dumbledore said. "I take it that, everything is fine here?"

"Everything is under control here, sir.", Percy said with pride.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently, she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her."

"I hope that, the next person will be able to defend against black better.", Percy said.

"I certainly hope that, it will not come to that Mr. Weasley. Because if he does, the students may not be lucky next time.", Dumbledore said.

Natasha heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmaster?" It was Professor Snape. Natasha kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Sir, do you have any idea, how he might have been able to get into the castle?", Snape asked Dumbledore.

Natasha raised her head very slightly off her arms to free her other ear. She wanted to hear everything that might have happened.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

Natasha opened her eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to her, but she could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation. Natasha now wanted to know, what the theory was. She knew Snape was a really intelligent person, and wanted to hear what he had to say about it.

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply.

Natasha was dumbfounded now. Black having inside help? It certainly was not the first time that, bad guys had infiltrated the castle. In her first year, Voldemort himself was able to come inside with the help of her DADA professor. But she was clueless as to who the present one would be. She silently agreed with Dumbledore that, it was not an inside job.

"I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Natasha glanced sideways at her friends. The three of them had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

"An inside job? That's preposterous!", Simran muttered. Hermione was not sure about what to think about the theory.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub. Natasha found that funny, as she knew that was a ridiculous theory was humans couldn't turn into plants, as Professor McGonagall had explained in her lessons.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait a guy called Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. Simran had explained to her that, the portrait was near the stairs that led to the north tower and was a really stupid person. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Natasha's worries. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, and Percy Weasley (acting, Natasha suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing her everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. It was like in her first year, when professor Snape had taken to follow her everywhere to make a lookout for her, except that, it was now every teacher at Hogwarts. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Natasha into her office, with such a sombre expression on her face Natasha thought someone must have died.

"I have a really sad news for you, Ms. Potter. The teachers have come to a decision to not to allow you to go to further Hogsmeade visits until Black is caught or is confirmed to be nowhere near the school.", McGonagall said.

"But Professor, that's not fair!", Natasha protested.

"I am sorry, Natasha. But this is for your own safety. Ad you know, Black is after you, and cannot risk to lose you. I hope that you understand."

Natasha wanted to argue more, but she knew that it was useless. She just nodded with sadness in her face. "And about your Quidditch training. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter -"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Natasha, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall considered her intently. Natasha knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested her as Seeker in the first Place. She waited, holding her breath.

"Hmm..."Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. "Well...goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last...but all the same, Potter...I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."

When Natasha went back to the common crestfallen due to the bad news that she had received, she was told her friends of what happened.

"That's outrageous! They can't do that to you!", Ron said angrily.

"Yeah. You have every right to go, as you have a signed form.", Simran said.

"I think I agree with Professor. I mean, with the recent developments at the school, it just might not be safe for her to go to Hogsmeade.", Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But I really want to go, Hermione.", Natasha said. "If I just talk to her again after sometime, after all this is cooled down-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Natasha.", Percy who was nearby said. "It seems that the teachers were serious about this, and I don't think you can change their mind this."

Accepting defeat, Natasha just sat down at the couch. She did not see the looks that, the twins Weasley twins who were sitting next them gave each other.

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances...".

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!", said George furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I don't think that, we can prove that George. And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory -", Wood said looking concerned.

At the mention of Cedric, Natasha got a weird feeling in her stomach. She had started getting the feeling from the near end of the previous year. Natasha was feeling attracted to him in a weird way, and was coming to know slowly that she was falling in love with him. Her interaction with Cedric was very minimal, as they only exchanged some few greeting some days. She wanted to make it more, but her busy schedule and classes were somehow stopping her from it.

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina. "Yes he certainly is.", Natasha thought and giggled with the other girls.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Natasha caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

"I agree with Oliver, Fred. This time, they even have very good chasers. The people who played at that time has graduated, and Diggory has certainly become good the last year.", Natasha said agreeing with Wood.

"Do you mean, he became good in playing or something else?", Angelina asked teasingly. Natasha felt blush coming to her cheeks.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Natasha had no room in her head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to her between classes and giving her tips. The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Natasha suddenly realized she was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and set off at a run with Wood shouting after her, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Natasha, so you might want to try looping him -"

Natasha skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I -"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at her from the teacher's desk; it was Professor Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Ms. Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down.", he said motioning to a chair nearby. Natasha knew better than to not to obey, and sat next to Simran.

"Turn all your books to page 394.", the professor said lazily and started going toward a magical projector that he had in the room. The students started turning the pages as fast as possible. "What happened to Professor Lupin?", Natasha asked Simran.

"Snape said that, he was sick and it was not anything serious.", Simran said with an angry look at the Professor. Ron was turning his pages very lazily and the Professor noticed that and said, "Turn to page number 394.". With the flick of his wand, Professor Snape changed the Ron's page to 394.

"Werewolves! We are going to have a lesson about Werewolves?", Ron asked clearly shocked by the page's contents.

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. But I say, we need to move on to more important topics.", Snape said.

Natasha didn't try to argue as she knew that, arguing with Professor Snape was the worst thing to do. But was clearly confused as to why the Professor was taking the topic very fast. There was a magical slide show showing pictures of werewolves and their attacks beside the professor.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Only Hermione's and Natasha's hands were in the air. But Natasha knew that, the chances of the professor calling them was very small.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring them both. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between -"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. Professor Snape explained stuff about werewolves and then They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained...That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia...Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three..."

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand.", he said.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job,", Ron said to the girls. "Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"I feel as if he has some grudge against Lupin.", Natasha said thoughtfully.

"But why?", Ron asked.

"We have no idea. He is Snape, remember?", Simran said.

Natasha woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. Natasha fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing her bad luck, she tried to go back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that she was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

In a few hours she would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. Natasha saw that Hermione and Simran were sleeping peacefully. Natasha smiled at that, because to Hermione sleeping was a rare thing, because of her workload. Natasha still didn't know how she was doing it. Finally, she gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up her Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.

As she reached the common room, she saw Crookshanks coming out of the boy's dormitory. She was still wondering what was the deal with the cat and Ron's rat. Natasha knew that, cats did chase rats but this cat was obsessive. The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Natasha knew better than to think the match would be cancelled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, she was starting to feel very apprehensive. Natasha whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, while reading a book.

At long last Natasha thought it must be time for breakfast, so she headed through the portrait hole alone. She struggled to eat her breakfast, as she was genuinely nervous about the match. The team captain was also making things worse by repeatedly telling that, the match was going to be a bad one.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

As soon as they finished breakfast, the team went to the locker room and changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him. Natasha was growing more and more nervous by the minute. The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder.

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. He then looked at Natasha and gave her a nod. Natasha was not even able to blush as she was getting colder and colder. Natasha saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount Your brooms." She pulled her right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over her Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant - they were off.

Natasha was finding it hard to focus in the match, as the rain was very heavy and was affecting her vision. She knew that, in the darkness of the rain she had to be practically in front of the snitch to be able to catch it. She lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold her broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. From the distance, she heard madam Hooch's whistle and feared the worst that, Cedric had already caught the snitch.

Natasha could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing her to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud. "I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here -". Natasha was relieved at this, and asked, "What is the score? I totally lost the track of the match. "

"We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night.". The team discussed more strategies to continue the game and when Madam hooch said that, the time was up, they mount their brooms and went back up. Full of fresh determination, she urged her broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Cedric, who was streaking in the opposite direction. Natasha knew that, she had to catch the snitch soon as the conditions were getting from bad to worse.

She turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Natasha saw something that distracted her completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats. She got distracted by the dog a bit and did not pay attention to the surroundings.

"Natasha!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Natasha, behind you!"

She looked wildly around. Cedric was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them. With a jolt of panic, she threw herself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!", she growled at her Nimbus as the rain whipped her face. "Faster!"

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Natasha had gone suddenly deaf - what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field below...

Before she'd had time to think, Natasha had taken her eyes off the Snitch and looked down.

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at her, were standing beneath her. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides. And then she heard it again...Someone was screaming, screaming inside her head...a woman...

"Not Natasha, not Natasha, please not Natasha!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Natasha, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Natasha's brain...What was she doing? Why was she flying? She needed to help her...She was going to die...She was going to be murdered.

She was falling, falling through the icy mist.

"Not Natasha! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Natasha knew no more.

Cedric Diggory was going after the snitch in full speed. He had noticed that, Natasha was distracted by something and took the advantage of it to chase after the snitch. Then suddenly the atmosphere was turning colder. "This is strange.", Cedric thought. In a second Cedric saw the snitch right in front of him and caught it easily. Just when he thought that he will hear cheering, he was greeted by screams. He looked down and saw that, Natasha Potter was getting attacked by hundreds of dementors and was going to fall from her broom at any moment. He knew he had to help her, but he couldn't repel the dementors back. He swiftly flew a bit away from the dementors and went down. As soon as he started going down, he saw that Natasha Potter was in a freefall from her broom. He immediately sped towards her and tried to catch her with his two arms. "To hell with the snitch.", he thought. Natasha Potter somehow fell right into his arms and he placed her body back of his broom and went down.

"Lucky Diggory caught her."

"I thought she was dead for sure when she started falling."

Natasha could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest...the scariest thing...hooded black figures...cold...screaming...

Natasha's eyes snapped open. She was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around her bed. Ron, Hermione and Simran were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Natasha!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Natasha's memory was on fast forward. The lightning...the Grim...the Snitch...and the Dementors...

"What happened?" she said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Lucky that Diggory caught you."

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Natasha. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Natasha like a stone.

"We didn't - lose?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after dementors attacked you. When he saw you falling, he came down and somehow caught you. Really brave thing he did. He even wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square...even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" said Natasha, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Natasha put her face to her knees, her hands gripping her hair. Fred grabbed her shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Natasha, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin..."

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw..."

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff..."

"It all depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way -"

Natasha lay there, not saying a word. They had lost...for the first time ever, she had lost a Quidditch match. Whatever the twins were saying were not comforting her.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave her in peace.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told her. "Don't beat yourself up. Natasha, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron, Simran and Hermione moved nearer to Natasha's bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, and received you as soon as Diggory came with you. Shot silver stuff at Dementors. They left the stadium right away...He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him -"

"The whole thing was scary. I thought you died, even before Diggory caught you.", Simran said in a shivery voice.

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were..."

His voice faded, but Natasha hardly noticed. She was thinking about what the Dementors had done to her...about the screaming voice. She looked up and saw the three friends looking at her so anxiously that she quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

"Er -"

"What?" said Natasha, looking from one to the other.

"Well...when you fell off, it got blown away," said Ron hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit - it hit - oh, Natasha - it hit the Whomping Willow.", Simran said.

Natasha's insides lurched. The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?", she said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It - it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Natasha's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.


	50. Chapter 51

**THE MAP OF WONDERS**

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Natasha in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. She didn't argue or complain, but she wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of her Nimbus Two Thousand. She knew she was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Natasha couldn't help it; she felt as though she'd lost one of her best friends.

She was visited by many people over the next day all of them trying to cheer her up. Hagrid had sent her some flowers that looked like cabbages, but Natasha knew that it was very sweet of him. She even received a get well note from Draco through an owl with a box of chocolates. Just after lunch, she was visited by Cedric Diggory.

"Hey, Natasha. How are you feeling?", Cedric asked with a smile.

"I am feeling really good.", Natasha said smiling back. She was trying hard not to blush. "Thank you for catching me when I fell."

"Its nothing Natasha. I just helped a person who was in need.", Cedric said.

"I think I would have died if you hadn't caught me.", Natasha said.

"I doubt it. I am sure that, one of the professors would have at least slowed your descent.", Cedric said. "But then again, you would have been hurt even more."

"Anyways, congratulations on catching the snitch.", Natasha said with a smile.

"Oh, don't bother. I wanted a rematch, but Oliver said that we won fair and square.", Cedric said.

"I think that, it is a fair victory as you caught the snitch before I was attacked.", Natasha said.

"I think I got it while you were being attacked by those things.", Cedric said.

"It doesn't matter, Cedric. The match is over and the results are declared. I don't think I can change that now.", Natasha said with a weak smile.

"You are right. I am telling you this so that, you won't feel down. You are one of the best seekers of Hogwarts.", Cedric said with an encouraging smile.

"Even you are very good, Cedric.", Natasha said blushing.

"Err.. I also wanted to ask you something.", Cedric asked with a little bit of uncertainty.

"What is it, Cedric?", Natasha asked.

"I was wondering if we could hang out during the Hogsmeade weekend. At the three broomsticks or something.", Cedric asked with a blush in his face.

Natasha was thunderstruck at his words. 'Was he asking her out?', she thought. Butterflies were flying in her stomach and she felt blush coming to her cheeks. But she knew that, she couldn't go because of the problem with Black. She was overcome with sadness, as she couldn't go out with the guy for whom she had feelings.

"I would love to Cedric, but my Hogsmeade weekends are temporarily suspended due to the recent happenings related to Black.", Natasha said in a sad tone.

"You mean, they have said that you cant go?", Cedric asked.

"Yeah Cedric. I am sorry.", Natasha said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Natasha. But I am glad that, you said yes.", Cedric said with a smile. "I think I will have to go for now. See you.", he said and left thee hospital wing. Natasha cursed black for ruining the chances of going out with the person she loved. The Gryffindor team visited again on later, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Natasha (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame her in the slightest. Ron, Hermione and Simran left Natasha's bedside only at night. She did not tell her friends about both the grim, and Cedric as she knew that it would embarrass her. Natasha still did not believe in divination and she knew Ron would panic and Hermione and Simran would scoff. The situation with Cedric was a different thing, as only Hermione had suspicion that she had feelings for Cedric and Natasha never admitted it to her, and she wanted to keep it a secret.

Then she remembered about the homework that was given by Professor Snape to be submitted on Monday. She made Hermione to bring her the books and the parchment so that she could finish it. When she was writing the essay, she noticed something unusual. Friday was a full moon and Professor Lupin seemed to have some features of a werewolf that was mentioned in the book. The other point was that, Professor was absent exactly on the full moon day. This was all a big coincidence for Natasha to ignore. But then she told herself that, she will confirm only after the next full moon.

And then there were the Dementors. Natasha felt sick and humiliated every time she thought of them. Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents.

Because Natasha knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. She had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while she lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Dementors approached her, she heard the last moments of her mother's life, her attempts to protect her, Natasha, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her...Natasha dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading, jerking awake to dwell again on her mother's voice.

It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where she was forced to think about other things, even if she had to endure Pancy's taunting. Slytherins was almost beside herself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat. Parkinson was taunting Natasha every chance she got and was making Draco who was now free of bandages to join her in her taunting.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Sim."

Simran peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay Ron. Its Professor Lupin!", Simran said.

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behaviour while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves -"

"- two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind -"

"- he wouldn't listen -"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on nearly every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

"Me too!", Natasha said with the same look as Hermione.

"You both can submit your work to me after the class.", Professor Lupin said smiling at the both of them. They just nodded at the Professor.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead - people follow the light - then -"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, except Hermione and Natasha who went to submit their essays.

"Wait a moment, Natasha," Lupin called after she gave the essay. "I'd like a word."

Natasha doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Natasha. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Natasha with difficulty.

Lupin looked at her quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time...furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds...I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes. If Cedric wouldn't have been there, I am sure that I would have died.", Natasha said.

"That was a really brave thing that he did.", Lupin said nodding.

"Why? Why do the Dementors affect me like that? Am I just -?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Natasha's mind. "The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself - soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Natasha, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.", he continued.

"You mean that, I am getting affected because of my past?", Natasha asked.

"Yes.", Lupin said solemnly.

"When they get near me -" Natasha stared at Lupin's desk, her throat tight. "I think I hear the last moments of my mom."

Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Natasha's shoulder, but thought better of it.

"Why do you think, they came during the match?" said Natasha bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up...I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement...emotions running high...it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Natasha muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"I wonder how black escaped the place." Natasha said slowly.

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible...Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long, and the prisoners don't even have a wand when they go in there. That makes escaping the prison impossible."

"You did something in the train that made them back off." said Natasha suddenly.

"There are - certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defenses?" said Natasha at once. "Can you teach me? I might need it afterwards."

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Natasha - quite the contrary..."

Lupin looked into Natasha's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well...all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

"What happened? Stomach issues?", Natasha asked questioningly.

"Yeah something like that.", Lupin said, but Natasha somehow knew that, he was lying.

"Ok sir. I guess I will see you later.", Natasha said and went out.

¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*

What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that she might never have to hear her mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Natasha's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match.

Natasha saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances. Then somewhere in the beginning of the month of December, Professor Lupin was substituted by Professor Snape again. Though Natasha didn't have any DADA class on that day, she came to know that through the twins. Natasha checked the Lunar calender and found that, it was full moon again. Natasha knew that, once was just a coincidence but two times was not. So, to just make sure about her conclusions, she approached Hermione whom Natasha was sure that, would have come to the same conclusion as her. She thought of talking about it after the Arithmancy class.

The next day, just after they left the 3rd year Arithmancy class, Natasha said, "Hermione. I have a question for you."

"What is it, Natasha?", Hermione asked.

"What do you think about Professor Lupin?", Natasha asked.

"He is a really great teacher and-", Hermione started.

"What I meant was, have you noticed anything strange about him?", Natasha asked.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?", Hermione asked.

"If you are talking about his illness, yes.", Natasha said. "As per my calculations, the disappearances are precisely during full moon days."

"Exactly, and he seems to have-", Hermione said.

"Many of the features of a werewolf.", Natasha said nodding.

"I think we have a werewolf as a Professor here, Natasha.", Hermione said. "But, what do we do?"

"I think we should just stay quiet about it. I mean, he is a really nice teacher and does not seem to be harming anyone.", Natasha said. "And as far as I know, there are no attacks by an unknown creature this year in the castle."

"So, you trust him?", Hermione asked.

"Yes. I am sure that, Dumbledore knows about this and wouldn't have hired him if he was bad.", Natasha said.

"You are right.", Hermione agreed. "Lets not tell this to Ron and Simran either unless they figure it out."

"Yeah.", Natasha said and they both walked to meet the other two.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. All four of them decided to stay in the castle, as Ron told that his mother and father was visiting some relative in wales. Hermione decided to stay just to read, and Simran again said that going to India for such a short time was not worth it.

To everyone's delight except Natasha's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!", said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

"I think I saw some clothes shops in the village. I want to go there.", Simran said excitedly. "and some things for make up."

Resigned to the fact that she would be the only third year staying behind, Natasha borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. Wood had recommended the book, so that she could buy a new broom.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Natasha bid good-bye to the other three, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

"Psst - Natasha!"

She turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at her from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.

"What are you doing?" said Natasha curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade? You guys nearly scared me to death."

"We are sorry, Natasha. We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here. Don't worry, we are not going to do anything bad."

She nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Natasha followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Natasha.

"Early Christmas present for you, Natasha,", he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Natasha, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be? Some kind of homework planner?", Natasha asked.

"Its nothing of the sort. This, Natasha, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Natasha.

"Never judge book by its cover, Natasha.", said Fred. "Explain, George."

Then the twins went on to tell the story about how they had got the parchment, and that it had helped them in their endeavours.

"So, you know how to work it?", Natasha said.

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Natasha, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Natasha bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room. And as Natasha's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, she noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages she had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead -

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" - he pointed them out - "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in - completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it -"

"- or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, "Mischief managed!" And it'll go blank."

"So, young Natasha," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Now, Natasha was totally confused now. Presently, she had a way to go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the weekend. But in the process, she would be breaking many rules.

"Who cares," she thought. She had done many rule breakings before. This rule was completely unfair and she knew that, Black attacking her in the middle of crowded place like Hogsmeade was impossible. But then something Natasha had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of her memory.

Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.

This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against...Aids for Magical Mischief Makers...but then, Natasha reasoned, she only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though she wanted to steal anything or attack anyone...and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening...

Natasha traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with her finger. She followed the path shown by the map. There was even a codeword that she had to use that, was shown in the map. Natasha wondered if the map showed password to other houses. When she saw that she had finished her journey, she closed the map by telling the keyword and came face to face with a trapdoor. She opened the door and went up.

She was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Natasha climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it - it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Natasha crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now she could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.

Wondering what she ought to do, she suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out -" said a woman's voice.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Natasha threw her invisibility cloak on and waited for the person to open the door so that she can get out.

Quickly and silently, Natasha dodged out from her hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, she saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box. Natasha reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes - she ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.

Honeydukes was crowded with Hogwarts students .She edged among them, looking around for her friends.

Natasha squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES). Her friends were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops. Natasha sneaked up behind them.

"Ugh, no, Natasha won't want one of those. She said so last time." Hermione was saying.

"I would like to have one.", Simran said.

"Why? Did you suddenly become a vampire?", Ron asked laughing.

"Nah. I just want it for fun.", Simran said and took it in her shopping bag.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," said Natasha removing her cloak. "Ron, you were there when I told I don't like cockroaches."

Ron nearly dropped the jar.

"Natasha!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How - how did you -?"

"Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"Ron! How many times I have to tell you-", Simran told.

"'Course I haven't," said Natasha. She dropped her voice so that none of the sixth years could hear her and told them all about the Marauder's Map.

"This is the coolest thing I have ever seen!", Simran said happily.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Natasha isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. "She's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Natasha?"

"No, I'm not!" said Natasha. "Why will I do something like that?"

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"Yeah, Hermione. It would be like insulting Fred and George's trust.", Simran said.

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"She can't be getting in through a passage," said Natasha quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three - one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through - well - it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar and do you think it is possible for back to come into Honeydukes, without anyone noticing?"

"Yes, but - but -" Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Natasha still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. The teachers reckon that its not safe for her here."

"I would like to see Black trying to kill Natasha in this big group of people. I am sure that, there will be some undercover security here.", Simran said.

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" Natasha asked her, grinning.

"Oh. You are absolutely right. You even have a signed form. Black cant catch you here.", Hermione said. "But we need to be careful."

"That's why I brought my cloak. Extra protection.", Natasha grinned and said.

Hogsmeade now looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Natasha shivered; unlike the other two, she didn't have her cloak. They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.

"We could go up to the Shrieking Shack. We didn't go there last time.", Simran suggested.

"Nah. Its Christmas time, not in a mood to go to haunted places.", Natasha said.

"Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

Natasha was more than willing; the wind was fierce and her hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky.

"I'll get the drinks, shall I?" Ron asked, going slightly red.

The other made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace.

"Did any of the boys ask you guys out this time?", Natasha asked.

"Yeah they did. But I rejected them this time too.", Simran said.

"Yeah me too.", Hermione said. "Ravenclaws mostly."

"Somehow the word spread that I am not allowed to come, so no one has asked me till now.", Natasha said. "Except one.", she added with a smile.

Ron came back just then, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.

Natasha drank deeply. A sudden breeze ruffled her hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Natasha looked over the rim of her tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak - Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Natasha put the invisibility cloak on . Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Natasha clutched her empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward her.

Hermione whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, Natasha saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down. The four of them ordered things for themselves as they sat around the table.

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

Natasha watched the glittering heels march away and back again. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably in her throat. Why hadn't it occurred to her that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too? And how long were they going to sit there?

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Natasha saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.

"You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away...It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are...I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore - he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought...I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Fudge.

"I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Natasha dropped her tankard with a loud clunk. "Her father friends with a mass murderer?", she thought nervously. "How was that possible?. But then she knew that, she knew only very little about her parents.

"Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course - exceptionally bright, in fact - but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Natasha. Natasha has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment her."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Worse even than that, m'dear..." Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."

Realization hit Natasha. She was scared of where the conversation was going.

"He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly. "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed -"

"Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Natasha Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it -"

Natasha let out a quiet sob. This was all too much for her to take in.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.

"I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Natasha from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got her outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across her forehead, an' her parents dead...an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.

"Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, "Give Natasha ter me, Hagrid, I'm her godfather, I'll look after her -" Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Natasha was ter go ter her aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Natasha there. "I won't need it anymore," he says.

"I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.

"But what if I'd given Natasha to him, eh? I bet he'd've pitched her off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' daughter! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. The only sound that, Ron, Hermione and Simran could hear was Natasha's sobs. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew - another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew...that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I - how I regret that now..." She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy...foolish boy...he was always hopeless at dueling...should have left it to the Ministry ..."

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands - I'd 've ripped him limb - from - limb," Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him...a heap of bloodstained robes and a few - a few fragments -"

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

"Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly. "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man - cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them...but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him - and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his - er - eventual plan," said Fudge evasively. "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing...but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Natasha took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

"Natasha?", her friends stared at her as she removed her cloak. They both staring at her, lost for words.


	51. Chapter 52

**A SURPRISE PRESENT**

Natasha didn't have a very clear idea of how she had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All she knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that she hardly noticed what she was doing, because Her head was still pounding with the conversation she had just heard. The whole thing was just overwhelming. Hearing how exactly her parents had died, and who their friends were.

Why had nobody ever told her? Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge...why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Natasha's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?

Ron, Simran and Hermione watched Natasha nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them. When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. Natasha, who didn't want Fred and George asking her whether she'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for Her bedside cabinet. She pushed books aside and quickly found what she was looking for - the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given her two years ago, which was full of wizard pictures of Her mother and father. She sat down on Her bed, drew the hangings around her, and started turning the pages, searching, until ...

She stopped on a picture of Her parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at her, beaming, the untidy black hair Natasha had inherited standing up in all directions. There was her mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with her dad. And there...that must be him. Their best man...Natasha had never given him a thought before.

If she hadn't known it was the same person, she would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?

But the Dementors don't affect him, Natasha thought, staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close. He must just be thinking about how Voldemort can return, she thought. Just like his other followers.

Natasha slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into her cabinet, took off her robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding her from view. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not even her friends. She knew that, even Cedric coming and kissing also will not do her any good. The whole situation was the most depressing thing that she had ever experienced.

The dormitory door opened.

"Natasha?", said Simran's voice uncertainly. "Are you Ok?"

"I think she is asleep.", Natasha heard Hermione say.

Natasha lay still, pretending to be asleep. She heard Simran leave again, and rolled over on her back, her eyes wide open.

A hatred such as she had never known before was coursing through Natasha like poison. She could see Black laughing at her through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over her eyes. She watched, as though somebody was playing her a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew into a thousand pieces. She could hear a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord...the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper" and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Natasha heard inside her head whenever the Dementors drew near.

When Simran and Hermione reached the common room, Ron came to them and asked. "Is she OK?"

"I don't know. I think she fell asleep.", Hermione said. "I seriously can't blame her though, this has been a really bad day for her."

"Yeah. I really don't understand why no one told her about this. She had a right to know.", Simran said.

"I am sure that, they will have some good reason", Ron said.

"What do you think we should do now?", Hermione asked.

"You both go and check her out again. I don't think she is actually sleeping.", Ron said.

"It would be rude, if she is actually sleeping.", Simran said with a sad look.

"Just check whether she is sleeping, if not talk to her, else just leave her.", Ron said and left out a big yawn. "I think I will go to sleep now. It has been a really tiring day.". He said and went to his dormitory.

Simran and Hermione nodded at each other, and climbed the stairs to their dormitory. They went near Natasha and saw that she was fast asleep. Simran and Hermione just nodded at each other and went to sleep.

When both of them woke up the next day morning, they found that, Natasha was still asleep in her bed. They saw that, the other girls were getting ready to go home. Parvati was putting her clothes in her bag, and Lavender was putting some make up. The other girls seemed to have already gone downstairs.

"What happened to Natasha? She did not even speak a word yesterday.", Lavender asked.

"She was not feeling well yesterday night. She told she will go to the hospital wing, if she was not well even in the morning.", Simran said.

"Tell her bye, for us.", Parvati said as she took her bag and went downstairs.

By the time, the two of them had got ready, the students had already gone to board the train. They found that, Natasha was still sleeping, they decided that they will make her sleep as much as she wanted and joined Ron to go for breakfast.

"Where is Natasha?", Ron asked.

"She is still sleeping. Didn't want to wake her up.", Simran said after she opened the portrait hole.

"Did you talk to her last night?", Ron asked anxiously.

"Nope.", Hermione said.

"I am really worried about how she is handling this. I hope that, she won't think of even considering something awful", Ron said.

They then reached the great hall, and started to eat the breakfast. They were eating slowly, as there was no classes and there was so much to choose from. Then they went back to the common room and sat. After sometime, Natasha came out of the dormitory.

"Natasha, you - you look terrible."

Natasha hadn't gotten awake until daybreak. She had slept through all the commotion of the other girls going out. She had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron and Simran, who were eating some chocolates, and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.

"Where is everyone?" said Natasha.

"Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Ron, watching Natasha closely.

"It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute.", Hermione said.

"Are you not feeling well?", Simran asked.

Natasha just ignored them and slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.

"You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into her face.

"I'm fine," said Natasha.

"Natasha, listen," said Simran, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Natasha.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

Natasha just looked at her three friends blankly. They don't understand how she's feeling, she thought to herself.

"You won't, will you, Natasha?" said Hermione.

"Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve death. He needs more than that.", Simran said.

"D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" , the other three shook their looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her -"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and - and serve him right!"

"You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."

"But that doesn't mean you have to go after him. There are proper wizards for that.", Simran said. "That is if you are seriously thinking of killing him."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Natasha doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Natasha?"

Again, Natasha didn't answer. She didn't know what she wanted to do. All she knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than she could stand.

"Pansy knows," she said abruptly. "Remember what she said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself...I'd want revenge.'"

"You're going to take Parkinson's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously. "Listen...you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me - the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find. Black's a madman, Natasha, and he's dangerous -"

"Parkinson'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew! Get a grip. She just hoping you'll get yourself killed.". Simran said. "Its not worth it.'

"Natasha, please," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, "Please be sensible. Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger, it's what Black wants...Oh, Natasha, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Natasha shortly.

There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.

"Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's - let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"

"Yeah, let's go," said Natasha, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"

"This will certainly cheer Natasha up, I think.", Simran said to Hermione who just nodded.

So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole, down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.

They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.

Ron knocked, but there was no answer.

"He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.

Ron had his ear to the door.

"There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen - is that Fang?"

Simran and Hermione put their ears to the door too, while Natasha tried to go to the windows. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.

"Hagrid!" called Natasha, calling in through a window which was closed using curtains . "Hagrid, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest. Natasha had never seen Hagrid so depressed in her life. The only time she had seen him sad, was when he had to leave Norbert.

"You've heard?" he bellowed, and he flung himself onto Natasha's neck.

Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter. Simran, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Natasha moved from the window and followed them inside. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.

"Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.

Natasha spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Hagrid?", asked Simran who had spotted the same thing.

Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Natasha, who picked it up and read aloud:

Dear Mr. Hagrid,

Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident.

"Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Natasha to read on.

However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated.

Yours in fellowship ...

There followed a list of the school governors.

"Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Natasha, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

"I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."

The four of them just looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.' On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak. In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.

"You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket! Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak -"

"Let him do his best. I am 100% sure that, we have a strong case here.", Simran said confidentally. "Malfoy did not even listen to your instructions and just insulted Buckbeak."

Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.

"What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?", said Natasha.

"He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle, an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."

Natasha didn't say anything about black as she saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.

"Listen, Hagrid," she said, "you can't give up. Hermione's and Simran are right, You just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses -"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."

Hagrid howled still more loudly. Natasha and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.

"Er - shall I make a cup of tea?", said Ron.

Natasha stared at him.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.

"I will join you too.", Simran said and then both of them started working on making tea while Natasha and Hermione tried to calm Hagrid down.

At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together..."

Fang the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.

"I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes -"

"We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.

"Can't wait to meet more interesting creatures!", Simran said excitedly/

"Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er - how are the flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.

"An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban -"

He fell silent, gulping his tea. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before. After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?". Natasha thought that, this was an awful question to ask.

"Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind...the day I got expelled from Hogwarts...day me dad died...day I had ter let Norbert go ..."

His eyes filled with tears. "Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep. When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."

"But you were innocent!" said Hermione.

Hagrid snorted.

"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."

Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea. Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go ...tryin' ter make him fly away...but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' - an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law..." He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*¡*

The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron, Hermione and Simran had hoped. Though Natasha had by no means forgotten about Black, she couldn't brood constantly on revenge if she wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The four of them went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak. The four of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.

"Here's something...there was a case in 1722...but the Hippogriff was convicted - ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting -", Natasha said disgustedly.

"This might help, look - a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off - oh - no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it..."

"Maybe even the ministry people will be scared of this, and let them leave.", Simran said.

"I doubt it.", Hermione said.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Natasha was woken by Simran who was tickling her leg.

"Could you stop doing that?", Natasha said irritatedly.

"Its time to open presents!", Simran said happily.

Natasha reached for her glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of her bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Hermione was already ripping the paper off her own presents, and Simran went to her pile.

"I will wash my face and come.", Natasha said and went to the bath area.

When Natasha came back and started opening her own presents. Mrs. Weasley had sent her a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, c a box of nut brittle. Hermione had sent a muggle romance book, that Natasha had wanted last summer, and a book on advanced potions. Simran's present was some kind of Indian sculpture. As she moved all these things aside, she saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" said Simran, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

"I have no idea,", Natasha said taking the parcel in her hand.

Natasha ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto her bedspread. The other two came near her to see what it was.

"I don't believe it," she said hoarsely.

It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Natasha had seen in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as she picked it up. She could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for her to mount it. Her eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?", asked Hermione in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Natasha.

Simran and Hermione searched through the Firebolt's wrappings.

"Nothing! There is absolutely no note or letter or even a name card.", Simran said.

"But who would spend so much for me?", Natasha asked.

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Simran looking at the majestic broom. "You did say that, he sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..."

Hermione meanwhile was just looking at the broom with a grim expression without saying a word.

"That was my dad's, though," said Natasha. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. He can't go giving students stuff like this -"

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Simran. "What people don't know, wont hurt him."

"I can't believe this," Natasha muttered. "Who-?"

"I know," said Simran. "I know who it could've been – Lupin or it can be even Snape, though I hate to think that it can be him!"

"What?" said Natasha, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes. Snape is another absurd theory. Does he even strike you like a person who will gift someone like that?"

"Yeah, I agree about Snape. But Lupin likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you -"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" said Natasha. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."

"Oh yeah right.", Simran agreed.

"What do you think, Hermione?", Natasha asked Hermione who was silent during the whole conversation.

"I have absolutely no idea, who it can be. But I think we should be very careful before jumping to conclusions.", Hermione said very seriously.

"What do you mean, Hermione?", Natasha asked

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"It's the best broom there is, Hermione,", Natasha said. "At least according to the list of the brooms that Wood gave me for reading.

"So, it must've been really expensive..."

"The costliest of them all.", agreed Natasha.

"Well...who'd send Natasha something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"What are you insinuating, Hermione?", Natasha asked.

"Don't you think that, this could be a cursed broom sent by Sirius Black?", Hermione asked.

"How is that even possible? There is no way that, Black could have brought it. I mean, he just cant walk into the broom store and order one, can he?", Simran asked.

"That is a fair point, but as you know in muggle world when people of importance faces threats and get an anonymous gift, which very well can kill you in some way, they check it once.", Hermione said.

"That's true.", Natasha agreed. "I agree with your point.", she remembered her first year where someone had tried to kill her by cursing her broom. "But whom will we tell?"

"I think we should go and tell Professor McGonagall.", Hermione said looking at the broom.

"That I think is an excellent idea.", Natasha agreed. "She is our head of house, and I am sure that she will keep it a secret."

"Are you guys sure that, you want to give the broom for checking? ", Simran asked "I mean, do you think that the condition of the broom will be good after the testing is done, and it is found that there is nothing wrong with the broom?"

"Yeah.", Natasha said. "I read in a book that, all the tests in a broom for curses are safe and will not damage the broom in any way if it is safe."

"Then I also say that, we give it. Better safe than sorry, right?", Simran asked.

"Yep.", the other two girls said. They then immediately got ready and went down to the common room, where Ron was waiting for them. They had planned that, they were going to tell Ron only afterwards about the broom. Hermione said that, she will go and inform Professor McGonagall about the broom so that she can collect it afterwards. Ron was sitting in a chair and was eating some chocolates.

"Hey Ron. Merry Christmas.", Simran said.

"Merry Christmas to you three too.", Ron said with a chocolate in his mouth.

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk while you are eating!?", Simran said disgustedly. Natasha and Hermione just giggled.

"I just can't help it.", Ron said shrugging.

Just then Crookshanks came dowm from the dormitory, and jumped, right at Ron's chest.

"GET - HIM - OUT - OF - HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of another chair, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting back on the chair nursing his toe. "

"Even he can't help it Ron! It's a cat!", said Simran angrily and Hermione was close to tears.

Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Natasha had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and she was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" Natasha said.

"It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"

But Natasha, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, she was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.

"Let's all just calm down, OK?", Natasha said as she tried to calm them down. "Its Christmas for Merlin's sake!"

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Even Simran was now in a foul mood with Ron, as she liked cats. The four of them just sat in silence completely annoyed with each other. The three girls still didn't tell Ron about the firebolt that, Natasha had received.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat. There were only two other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years who were in Ravenclaw.

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as the four of them approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables...Sit down, sit down!"

Natasha, Ron, Simran and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Simran, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once. Natasha was struggling not to laugh at that. But Snape was her favorite professor after all.

"Dig in!", Dumbledore advised the table, beaming around.

As Natasha was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was a woman, a thin woman, draped in gauzy shawls, and cloaks and bangles all covered with shining sequins and glittering strings of beads gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"That's Professor Trelawney.", Ron muttered to Natasha.

"So, that's the woman who is predicting her death everytime.", Natasha thought to herself.

"Sibyll, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair -"

"She's quite a character, isn't she?", Natasha asked Simran. Simran just chuckled and said, "You should see her in class."

And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

Natasha was just struggling not to laugh at the professor's eccentricities.

"We'll risk it, Sibyll," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Sibyll?"

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

Natasha and Hermione just looked at each other. Natasha knew that, she had to look at the lunar cycle today.

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him -"

"I don't think I blame him.", Rob said quietly to his friends.

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.

"I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time...Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Natasha, Ron and Simran got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

"My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Natasha.

"Oh come on. I don't believe in such nonsense.", Natasha said looking at Ron.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

"Coming?", Ron said to Hermione.

"No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall.

Natasha gave a glance to Simran. They both knew why Hermione was with the Professor.

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.

"Merry - hic - Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy cur," said Ron.

"And the same to you, sir! roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.

As soon as they reached the common room, Natasha knew that, she had to tell Ron about firebolt.

"Ron, I need to tell you about something.", Natasha said to him.

"What is it, Natasha?", Ron asked.

"IreceivedaFireboltaspresenttoday", Natasha said really fast.

"What did you say?", Ron asked really confused.

"She received a Firebolt as present for Christmas.", Simran said casually.

"What!?", Ron nearly shouted. "Are you saying that, you got the fastest and the most expensive room as a Christmas present?"

"Yeah. But-", but before Natasha could continue, Ron said, "can you show me the broom?"

Natasha nodded and went to the dormitory to collect the broom. She came back, and placed the broom in front of Ron. Ron looked at it with an open mouth. He examined nearly every corner of the broomstick admiring its every feature.

"Beautiful. Beautiful.", he said as he walked around, until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Natasha had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. Ron stared at her, both the Firebolt. Hermione walked around him, and stood near Natasha.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

"Yes mam.", Natasha nodded. Ron gave Hermione a confused look. Hermione just ignored the look and was lookin at the Professor.

"May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of Ron's hand. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Natasha.

"I see..." said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

"I know, Professor. Better safe than sorry.", Natasha said with a nod.

"W - what?" said Ron, scrambling to her feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"Calm down, Ron!", Natasha said to him.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Natasha stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in her hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione and Natasha

"Why the hell did you both do that for!? ", he shouted at the two.

Simran joined the other two to offer help, and she said, "Because she thought - and Professor McGonagall agrees with me - that that broom was probably sent to Natasha by Sirius Black!"

"But that's impossible! How can Black go to the shop and just order some broom?", Ron asked outraged.

"What if he is working with somebody? What if he has Polyjuice potion?", Natasha asked.

"But making poly-", Ron started.

"If he can break out of Azkaban, I am sure that he could do it somehow, and there are some spells that can be used as a minor disguise.", Simran said.

"Better safe than sorry.", Hermione said.

"OK OK. I get your point. But do you think, the broom will be fine when they return it?", Ron asked.

"Well, according to one of the books you gave me, yes it will be.", Natasha said.

"Right. What do we do now?", Ron asked.

"Just sit and pray to merlin that, the broom is alright.", Natasha replied.


	52. Chapter 53

**PATRONOUS LESSONS**

The rest of the Christmas holidays went in a really fast pace. Ron was a bit annoyed at the girls for some time as according to him, there could be nothing wrong with the broomstick. But at last, he came around with the fact that, safety was important. They spent the holidays were spent in playing in snow, chess completing homework and doing research to help Hagrid in his case. The holidays were less eventful than the last two but enjoyable. All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought Natasha out on the night before term started.

"Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been, doing some thinking over Christmas, Natasha. After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one...I mean...we can't afford you to - well -"

Wood broke off, looking awkward.

"I'm working on it," said Natasha quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas. You can have faith on me."

"Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "I know that, I can count on you. I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Natasha. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Natasha. "But-"

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

"She got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A - a real Firebolt?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver," said Natasha gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. " And she explained all about how she suspected that the broom might be cursed.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black," Natasha said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So there is a chance that he might have sent it. Better safe than sorry."

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"I know," said Natasha, "but I can't be fully sure and McGonagall will strip it fully down and see-"

Wood went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her, Natasha," he said. "I'll make her see reason...A Firebolt...a real Firebolt, on our team ...She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do...I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt..."

"But-", before Natasha could argue, Oliver went muttering something. That evening, Natasha met Cedric.

"Hey, Cedric.", Natasha said giving him a smile.

"Hello, Natasha. Did you have a good break?", he asked.

"It was OK. I stayed at the castle along with friends.", Natasha said.

"I gathered that much. I didn't see you in the group of people who left for the train or who came back.", Cedric said.

"How was yours?", Natasha asked.

"It was a really good one, and thank you for the gift.", Cedric said with a smile, Natasha had given him a bracelet as a present and had got a small necklace from him.

"It was nothing, and I thank you too for the gift.", Natasha said.

"See you later then.", Cedric said and went to his common room.

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. Arithmancy classes moved into more tougher topics, and Runes were also getting challenging. Natasha learned from Ron and Simran that, after the Christmas nonsense Professor Trelawney was even more adamant that, Natasha was going to die very soon.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Natasha was keen to get to; after her conversation with Wood, she wanted to get started on her anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.

"Ah yes," said Lupin, when Natasha reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see...how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough...I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this...We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on..."

"I don't think I can handle one, now sir.", Natasha said to the Professor.

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

Natasha and Hermione just looked at each other knowingly. Simran noticed that and asked, "Do you both know, what is wrong with him?"

"Nope. We are as blank as you are.", Natasha said.

"What class do we have next?", Hermione asked.

"Runes.", Simran said.

"Free hour for me!", Ron said and headed towards the common room.

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Natasha left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when she arrived, but she lit the lamps with her wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which she heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's in that box?" said Natasha.

"Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like. At least, I hope that your worst fear is Dementor still."

"I think so, and I am ready to face it.," said Natasha, trying to sound as though she wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor.

"So..." Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Natasha should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Natasha - well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?", asked Natasha eagerly.

"Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."

Natasha had a sudden vision of herself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club. Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Natasha, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" said Natasha curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Natasha cast her mind about for a happy memory. She settled on the moment when she had first ridden a broomstick.

"Right," she said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of her stomach.

"The incantation is this -" Lupin cleared his throat. "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum," Natasha repeated under her breath, "expecto patronum."

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh – yeah. I think I got just the one." said Natasha, quickly forcing her thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto patrono - no, patronum - sorry - expecto patronum, expecto patronum"

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of her wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Wow!" said Natasha excitedly. "definitely something happened!"

"Very good. That is pretty good for you." said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then - ready to try it on a Dementor?"

"Yes," Natasha said, gripping her wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. She tried to keep her mind on flying, but something else kept intruding...Any second now, she might hear her mother again...but she shouldn't think that, or she would hear her again, and she didn't want to...or did she? She was in a really bad situation, one part of her mind wanted to hear her mother again but the other part of her mind was telling her to perform the charm. Natasha knew that, she had to somehow do the latter.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Natasha, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Natasha, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over her -

"Expecto patronum!" Natasha yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto -"

But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving...Natasha was falling again through thick white fog, and her mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside her head - "Not Natasha! Not Natasha! Please - I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"

"Natasha!"

Natasha jerked back to life. She was lying flat on her back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. She didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," she muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind her glasses. She felt really disappointed for her inability.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yes..." Natasha pulled herself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here -" Lupin handed her a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," Natasha muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time - and him – Voldemort. He was shouting at my mom to step aside."

Lupin looked paler than usual.

"Natasha, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand -"

"I do!" said Natasha fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into her mouth. "I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then..." said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on...That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough. But I must tell you, Natasha. Your wellbeing is more important than the match."

Natasha knew, it was correct, but she knew that Wood deserved the cup and she will do anything to make him win.

Natasha thought hard and decided her feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year had definitely qualified as very happy. She gripped her wand tightly again and took up her position in the middle of the classroom.

"Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.

"Ready," said Natasha; trying hard to fill her head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Natasha -

"Expecto patronum!" Natasha yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat -"

White fog obscured her senses...big, blurred shapes were moving around her...then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking -

"Lily, take Natasha and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high- pitched laughter. Natasha somehow knew that, the man shouting before was her father.

"Natasha! Natasha...wake up..."

Lupin was tapping Natasha hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Natasha understood why she was lying on a dusty classroom floor.

"I heard my dad," Natasha mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him - he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it..."

Natasha suddenly realized that there were tears on her face mingling with the sweat. She bent her face as low as possible, wiping them off on her robes, pretending to do up her shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see. The very thing that, she remembers about her parents were their last moments were very depressing.

"You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.

"Yeah..." Face dry, Natasha looked up. "Why - you didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I - I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Natasha - perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced...I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this..."

"No!" said Natasha. She got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is...hang on..."

She racked her brains. A really, really happy memory...one that she could turn into a good, strong Patronus...

Then she remembered the moment when Cedric had asked her out. The only joy that that she had felt comparable to that, was when she had found that she was a witch. Concentrating very hard on how she had felt when she'd realized that maybe Cedric had feelings for, Natasha got to her feet and faced the packing case once more.

"Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment. "Concentrating hard? All right - go!"

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark -

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Natasha bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The screaming inside Natasha's head had started again - except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio - softer and louder and softer again...and she could still see the Dementor...it had halted...and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Natasha's wand, to hover between her and the Dementor, and though Natasha's legs felt like water, she was still on her feet - though for how much longer, she wasn't sure.

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack, and Natasha's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; she sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if she'd just run a mile, and felt her legs shaking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with her wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.

"I did it. I think I created some kind of a Patronus.", said Natasha giving the professor a weak smile.

"Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Natasha sat. "Excellent, Natasha! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?", Natasha asked

"Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here -"

He handed Natasha a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

"Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"Okay," said Natasha. She took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to her. If he was really friends with her father then-

"Professor Lupin?" she said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."

Lupin turned very quickly.

"What gives you that idea?", he said sharply.

"Nothing - I mean, I had heard that, they were friends at Hogwarts too..."

Lupin's face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Natasha, it's getting late."

Natasha left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish her chocolate, wishing she hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously not keen on the subject. Then Natasha's thoughts wandered back to her mother and father ...

She felt drained and strangely empty, even though she was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear her parents' last moments replayed inside her head, these were the only times Natasha had heard their voices since she was a very small child. She knew, she had to erase all those thoughts if she had to produce a full Patronus. She made a mental note to research more about the topic in the Library.

She stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into her mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Her friends were waiting for her eagerly at the common room to know how the training had gone. When she entered the common room, Hermione asked, "How was the lesson Natasha."

"Give her a moment to breathe, Hermione.", Simran said.

"Yeah, I am sure that she must be tired after the lesson.", Ron nodded and said.

Natasha went and sat in the nearest chair. It was already around nine thirty, so the common room was empty as the other students had already left for bed.

"It was not good. I mean, he thought me well but the charm is a pretty difficult one.", Natasha admitted.

"What was it called?", Hermione asked curiously.

"Its called Patronus charm. It is supposed to produce some kind of guardian that can repel the dementors.", Natasha said.

"Interesting. But what do you mean, by guardian?", Simran asked.

"It seems the form it takes, depends on person to person.", Natasha said and explained everything that happened in the class.

"So, its not a completely disappointing class.", Ron said. "You were at least able to repel the dementor for a little while."

"Now, I just hope that I will master the charm by the time of our Ravenclaw match.", Natasha said.

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Natasha had just one night a week to do all her homework. Even so, she was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes, Natasha also joined her in the subjects that both of them had together. Simran also joined them to do Runes homework.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered Simran one evening as Simran sat finishing a nasty essay for Divination. Simran looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books, with Natasha next to her. They both were doing to Arithmancy homework.

"Doing what?"

"Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I mean, she and Simran are obviously doing her Arithmancy homework and Natasha had mentioned that, it was given yesterday. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

"I think she will tell us eventually. Maybe she was told not to tell anyone.", Simran said while dipping the quill with ink.

"But we are her friends!", Ron protested.

"Vow's are not to be broken, Ron.", Simran said seriously. Ron just nodded.

Natasha was solving some complex problem which was literally breaking her head. She didn't want anyone to interrupt her except for Hermione who was also doing the same. Two seconds later, however, she was interrupted by Wood.

"Bad news, Natasha. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me...you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it..." He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"...I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Natasha. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick...you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."

Natasha was completely thunderstruck by the fact that, Oliver said that he didn't care much about her well being as long as she catches the snitch. She first looked at Hermione, who also had a look of disbelief.

"Unlike you Oliver, I do care about my health.", Natasha said angrily that the whole common room could hear and just sat down without saying another word.

Wood gave a completely shocked look and retreated slowly. Natasha was in a really foul mood for the rest of her homework that she made many mistakes. Hermione helped her with the mistakes and she gave a look of understanding.

Just after they finished the homework, Angelina and Alicia came to her.

"We would like to apologise on behalf of Wood, Natasha. He didn't know what he was saying.", Angelina said.

"As you know, he is a bit too serious about match sometimes.", Angelina said.

"What he said just angered me guys. It was like he cared about only winning, and not the life of his teammates.", Natasha said.

"Don't worry about that. We have made sure that, he will not say such nonsense again.", Alicia said.

"We both have made sure of that.", Angelina said. "And even the twins will support us."

"I am feeling a little better, guys. Thanks.", Natasha said with a smile, but she knew that it will take time.

During the next practise, things were awkward between Oliver and Natasha, but they started talking normally after some more practise sessions.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Natasha still hadn't ordered a new broom. She was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson.

"No, Ms Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told her the twelfth time this happened, before she'd even opened her mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it."

Natasha's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as she had hoped. Several sessions on, she was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached her, but her Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining Natasha of energy as she fought to keep it there. Natasha felt angry with herself, guilty about her secret desire to hear her parents' voices again.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"I thought a Patronus would - charge the Dementors down or something," said Natasha dispiritedly. "Make them disappear. I mean, that's what I read it in books."

"The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, You will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Natasha.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling. "Here have some butterbeer. I am sure you would have tried this before, considering that, you have gone to Hogsmeade once."

He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" said Natasha, with a smile. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"

"I knew that, you will like these. James loved this.", Remus said with a smile.

"Can you tell me more about my dad?", Natasha asked hopefully. "I don't know much about him."

"I will tell you in a later time, Natasha. But I promise you that I will.", Professor Lupin said.

They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Natasha voiced something she'd been wondering for a while.

"What's under a Dementor's hood?"

Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.

"Hmmm ... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."

"What's that?"

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and - and suck out his soul."

Natasha accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.

"What - they kill -?"

"Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no...anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever...lost."

"So, he becomes something close to a zombie.", Natasha commented. "Only difference being that, zombies as dead, and the person is not."

Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "That is an explanation close to the truth. It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

Natasha sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then she thought of Black.

"He deserves it," she said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," said Natasha defiantly. "For...for some things..."

She would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation she'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying her mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that she'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and she knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that. So she finished her butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.

Natasha half wished that she hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and she was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that she walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.

"Do watch where you're going, Ms. Potter!"

"Sorry, Professor -"

"I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all - you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter..."

Natasha's jaw dropped. She was holding out her Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" Natasha said weakly. "It is completely safe?"

"Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter - do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night."

"Thank you Professor.", Natasha said with a smile.

"You are welcome, Ms. Potter.", Professor said and left.

Speechless, Natasha carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As she turned a corner, she saw Ron dashing toward her, grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I have a go on it? Tomorrow?", he asked.

"Yeah...anything..." said Natasha, her heart lighter than it had been in a month.

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Natasha and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," said Ron as he and Natasha drew level with Neville.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodkins," said Natasha to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Natasha was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt.

"Where'd you get it, Natasha?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Natasha?"

"Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just hold it, Natasha?"

Just then, Simran and Hermione came through the crowd and tried to control them. Natasha grinned at them and they grinned back.

"I got it back," said Natasha, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt. "Thankfully, there is nothing wrong with the broom."

"See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.

"Well - there might have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, "said Natasha. "I'd better put it upstairs."

"I will come back in some time.!" said Ron eagerly. "I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."

The girls then went to the dormitory, and kept the broomstick in the cupboard

"The question of who sent the broom, still remains unanswered.", Simran said.

"But who could it be?", Hermione asked as they went back down,

"We many never know.", Natasha said.

At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what -?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Natasha looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like -

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"STOP IT RON!", Simran yelled. "Why are you shouting at Hermione for?". But Ron completely ignored her and stared at Hermione demanding an answer.

"N - no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto the table next to Hermione's chair. The three girls leaned forward to get a better view. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs. The three girls looked at each other in utter bewilderment. It was as though Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. At that moment, Natasha knew that Hermione was certainly in trouble.


	53. Chapter 54

**THE RAVENCLAW MATCH**

It looked like the end of the little group they had. Ron was angry at Hermione because of Crookshanks, and Simran supported Hermione in the matter. Ron completely stopped talking to the other two.

Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie. Simran was a cat person, who liked all things cat argued for Hermione, saying even if it was true that Crookshanks ate Scabbers, it was only due to instinct and Ron cannot blame Hermione.

Personally, Natasha was also with Hermione in the matter, but did not want to side with anyone publicly in the matter, so she tried to maintain equal distance between the both.

"Come on, Ron! Talk with her about this matter.", Natasha begged Ron one day.

"I will talk to her only if she comes and talks to me and apologise to me.", Ron argued. Natasha knew that, it was not good to argue more.

When she tried to talk to Simran and Hermione, they said the same thing. "When Ron realises that, Hermione is not the one to blame here, I will talk to him.", Simran said.

"Guys, you can't fight like this forever.", Simran said.

"That is debatable.", Simran said angrily. Natasha knew that, this was also completely hopeless.

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly - one swallow - he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!" said Ginny indignantly. "That is absolutely not the nicest thing to say!"

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George. " I don't think even I would keep such a pet for long."

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Natasha?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Natasha.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

"This is absolutely not working.", Natasha thought. Ron and Simran were pressuring her to take a proper side, but Natasha just didn't want to. A fight between friends was something that she never wanted.

In a last-ditch attempt to bring them all together again, Natasha persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?"). Natasha then invited Simran and Hermione to join. She thought that, bringing them together to watch the practise will make them talk to each other. Hermione said that, she could not come due to her workload but Simran was eager to come. But when they started leaving for the practise, Simran saw that Ron was also coming.

"Is he also coming?", Simran asked.

"Yeah. He was also interested.", Natasha said. "I hope that, both of you don't have any problems with this.", Natasha asked.

The both of them just shook their heads without saying a word. That is a good first step, Natasha thought happily. It was a first step for friendship, maybe even more, Natasha thought with a smile looking at Ron and Simran. Natasha knew that, Simran had feelings for Ron and was very sure that it was not a one way love.

Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Natasha, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too..."

She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er - Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Natasha has the Firebolt back? We need to practice..."

"Oh - right - here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch. "I'll sit over here with Weasley and Simran."

She and the other two left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

"Natasha, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good...I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries..." Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt." He gave Natasha's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go -"

Natasha had heard about Cho Chang, and heard the rumours that even she was after Cedric. This had made Cho a rival in Natasha's eyes. Rivals in love, rivals in game, Natasha thought.

And at long last, Natasha mounted her Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.

It was better than she'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey her thoughts rather than her grip; it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-grey blur; Natasha turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed, then she went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with her toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again. Natasha knew that, what she was doing was dangerous, but somehow knew that, it was possible.

"Natasha, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called. His eyes full of excitement.

Natasha turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; she outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in her hand.

The team cheered madly. Natasha let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; she spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.

It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless - Natasha, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," said Natasha, thinking of her feeble Patronus and wishing it were stronger. But she was feeling more confident than she was a week ago. She knew that, with Firebolt in hand it will be difficult for the other teams to beat them.

"The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.

"Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower...turn in early..."

"I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Natasha told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Natasha strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet her. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat, and Simran was sitting next to her watching Ron and her.

"Here you go," said Natasha, handing Ron the Firebolt.

Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Natasha and Simran walked around the edge of the field, watching him.

"Did you talk to him?", Natasha asked Simran.

"No. He didn't talk to me, so I did not bother him. Was that the reason why you brought me here? So that, you can try and make us talk?", Simran asked.

"No. I mean, yes. I am sick and tired of this nonsense fight.", Natasha said the truth.

"I am sick and tired of Ron's attitude. My policy is this 'If you show me love, I will show a hundred times more love. But if you show attitude, I will show thousand times of that thing'". Simran said and walked back to the castle.

Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Natasha and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.

Natasha shouldered the Firebolt and she and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. Natasha knew that, discussing about the fight will give the same result as Simran. They were halfway toward the castle when Natasha, glancing to her left, saw a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.

"What's the matter?" said Ron.

Natasha pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "Lumos!"

A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.

"Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.

"See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants - probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now..."

"For the last time, Ron. Just talk to Hermione. The fight does nothing to you other than harm!", Natasha said angrily.

"I will talk to them only when, Hermione apologises to me for that.", Ron said.

"What about Simran? I don't think she has done anything to you.", Natasha said.

"She did not even look at my face during the practise.", Ron argued

Natasha didn't say anything for that. They set off for the castle once more. When she reached the took a small bath first, and then went to talk with Hermione and Simran. But Hermione was still very busy with her work, and this was affecting her health very badly.

"For the last time, Hermione! I suggest you drop one or two of these subjects!", Natasha said. "Its taking a heavy toll on you!"

"Natasha is right. The dark circles around your eyes are becoming bigger every day. You will fall seriously ill, if you continue this.", Simran said.

"I am sure that, I can handle this.", Hermione said in a really tired voice.

"Hermione! I will write to your mother if I have to.", Natasha said.

"Please don't. She will be extremely worried.", Hermione begged. "I will drop these subjects, as and when I feel it is out of my league."

Natasha did not want to argue more, but decided to keep more closer watch on Hermione so that, if she becomes really tired and still doesn't drop the classes she could write to Mrs. Granger.

Natasha went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the people in Gryffindor, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor. As Natasha entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Natasha saw that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

"Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy. "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.

"Put it here, Natasha," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Natasha, and went back to her table.

"Natasha - make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper. "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.

Cedric then came to her when she was going to take her wand which she had forgotten to take and said, "Congratulations, Natasha. This is a really good broom that you have got."

"Worried that, you can't beat me anymore?", Natasha asked playfully.

"I am sure you know that, the outcome of the match doesn't always depend on the speed, Natasha.", Cedric said with a smile.

"I know, because if it was true, we would have got pummelled by Slytherin last year.", Natasha said with a smile.

"Well, I wish you best of luck.", Cedric said and kissed her in her cheek.

"T-thank you.", Natasha stammered. "Did he just kiss me?", she thought. She was blushing too much. She then turned and saw Simran and Hermione giggling. They just nodded at her. Thankfully no one else saw the conversation.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time, and Natasha, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Natasha took off her black school robes, removed her wand from her pocket, and stuck it inside the top she was going to wear under her Quidditch robes. She only hoped she wouldn't need it. She wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.

"You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"

"We are going to win this one, Oliver!", Natasha said with determination.

"We definitely are!", the other members of the team joined her.

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Natasha by about a head, and Natasha couldn't help noticing, angry looks that she was giving her. She looked at Natasha with an angry face as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and she just gave her a smile. Natasha thought that, it would make her feel that her tactics of intimidation are not working.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

"Mount your brooms ... on my whistle ... three - two - one -"

Natasha kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; she soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Natasha Potter who is one of the best looking girls is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship, "

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information - the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and -"

"Jordan! Enough. Now go back to the match!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal..."

Natasha streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing her closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier - she kept cutting across her, forcing her to change direction. Natasha glared at her, and she just gave her a smirk. Natasha knew that, she had to show the girl who was the boss here.

"Show her your acceleration, Natasha!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.

Natasha urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, she saw it - the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

Natasha dived; Cho saw what she was doing and tore after her - Natasha was speeding up, excitement flooding her; dives were her specialty, she was ten feet away -

Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Natasha veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

"Better luck next time.", Cho said to her with a evil grin.

"Thank you for your confidence in me.", Natasha retorted back.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision - balance is really noticeable in these long -"

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead - if Cho got the Snitch before her, Ravenclaw would win. Natasha dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically - a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings - the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post...

Natasha accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead - but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking her, with a nasty grin again.

"NATASHA, THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY NICE" Wood roared as Natasha swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

The Snitch had vanished again. Natasha turned her Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cho following her ...She'd decided to mark her rather than search for the Snitch herself...All right, then...if she wanted to tail her, she'd have to take the consequences.

"You have some really bad tactics you know. Following me around, and not looking for the snitch yourself.", Natasha taunted Cho.

She dived again, and Cho, thinking she'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Natasha pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; she rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time - the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

She accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. She was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second - then -

"Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.

Distracted, Natasha looked down.

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at her.

She didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of her robes, she whipped out her wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of her wand. She knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; her mind still miraculously clear, she looked ahead - she was nearly there. She stretched out the hand still grasping her wand and just managed to close her fingers over the small, struggling Snitch. She knew, that they had won the match and grinned widely.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Natasha turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on her; next moment, the whole team was hugging her so hard she was nearly pulled off her broom. Down below she could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd. When she looked at Cho, she saw that she was giving her a nasty face and went to meet her team mates.

"That's my girl!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Natasha. Fred had given her one hell of a handshake that Natasha felt as though her palm would come off any second. would come off In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Natasha got off her broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before she knew it, she had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Natasha's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"

Simran and Hermione also came and hugged Natasha and were grinning widely. "Diggory's kiss made wonders huh?", Simran asked with a grin. Natasha just blushed.

"Well done, Natasha!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me -"

"Good for you, Natasha!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Natasha's ear.

Natasha turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Natasha said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they - er - weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see - "

She led Natasha out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

"You gave Mr. Flint quite a fright," said Lupin.

Natasha stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this. Her friends, who had fought their way through to Natasha's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Flint fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Natasha!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right," said Natasha, and feeling happier than she had in ages, she and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets. Simran was also talking excitedly to Ron as though they were not fighting. The atmosphere was so happy, that they forgot about their whole fight.

"How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

"With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred muttered in Natasha's ear.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Natasha broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Natasha said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet seeing that he was at least temporarily made up with Simran.

"I can't, Natasha. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway..." She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."

"There is nothing like that. See,", Natasha pointed to Simran and Ron.

But then Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them -"

Hermione burst into tears. Simran gave Ron a very angry look and slapped him on his cheek. Ron just stood there with a stunned look. Everybody in the room stopped the festivities for a moment and stared at Ron. He just stood there red-faced. Before Natasha could say or do anything, Hermione tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight. Simran also followed Hermione.

"You deserved that.", Natasha said to Ron angrily.

"Not you too!", Ron complained.

"You should not have told such things to her.", Natasha said. The festivities had resumed just after that. Natasha went to her common room to console the other two.

She found Hermione sobbing in her bed, and Simran was trying to console her. "I have given him what he deserved, Hermione. Now cheer up."

"Yeah, that was a well deserved slap.", Natasha said.

"I-I just hate it when people accuse of thing I am not responsible for. H-how could I have m-made sure that C-Crookshanks will not attack S-Scabbers", Hermione asked while sobbing.

"He is just a git sometimes.", Natasha said.

"I have no idea, what happened to him this year. He was so nice last year.", Simran said.

"That is a very good question.", Natasha agreed. Then they talked to each other for sometime and went to their beds. Natasha climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep...

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed.

Natasha had a very strange dream. She was walking through a forest, with Firebolt over her shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did her quarry. Natasha broke into a run, and ahead she heard hooves gathering speed. Now he was running flat out, and ahead she could hear galloping. Then he turned a corner into a clearing and -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natasha woke as a scream came from somewhere outside. By the sound of it, it had come from the boy's side. She then opened the curtains and found in the glow of other girls' wand that all had woken up. She could hear footsteps going down.

"What's going on?", Simran asked with a sleepy voice.

"I think the scream came from the boys' side.", Parvati said.

"Let's go down and check it.", Natasha suggested and everyone went down to the common room

Ron was near the opening of the common room, with a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife! He was in there"

"What?", Natasha asked terrified.

"There! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?", asked Lavender. "and why would Black come there?"

"I tell you, he was here!", Ron said again. "I don't know how."

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

Many other people also came down from their dormitories as they stood there.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Percy - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw -"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You - you did?" said Professor McGonagall. "But - but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	54. Chapter 55

**MYSTERY PERSON IN THE MAP**

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. After the Professor went, the three girls rounded up on Ron.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you or something?", Simran asked with an extremely worried tone, the fight that happened just hours before completely forgotten.

"Yeah.", Ron said looking at the worried expression in their faces. "I mean, I screamed and alerted the others before they could do anything else."

"Thank god!", Simran exclaimed and gave Ron a hug.

Ron was in loss for words. He just looked at Natasha and Hermione and sighed. "I am sorry for using words like that, Hermione. I have no idea, what made me do it.", he apologised.

Natasha just raised her eyebrows, and Simran broke off the hug with a smile on her face. "An attack from Black made Ron change his mind?", she thought to Herself.

Hermione also looked at Ron with a shocked face and just gave him a nod. "Now seeing that we have settled our differences, there is something we need to discuss.", Natasha said. "Why in the world was Black inside the boy's dormitory, if he is after me?"

"That is a very good question.", Hermione said

"Maybe he has lost his mind.", Simran suggested. "Maybe he forgot, what your gender was due to Azkaban."

"That is a terrible theory, if he did go mad, then how did he escape from Azkaban?", Natasha argued.

"Maybe he did it for mass murder.", Ron said.

"If that was the case, then why did he escape when the room was filled with boys who are unarmed and was mostly half asleep?", Natasha asked

"Maybe he wanted kill us all without any sound, in our sleep. He might have thought that, when I screamed everyone would have been awake, and the others would inform the teachers before he could go out.", Ron said.

"Shall we stop talking about death. Its making me uncomfortable.", Simran said, and the two stopped talking.

Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Natasha couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they - and now only the four of them - were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Natasha asked Ron and Hermione the next day. Though they were not talking much to each other, it was better than shouting. Simran had warmed upto Ron after the apology.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into, and you did hear madam Rosmetra, the whole place will be surrounded by dementors at night."

"I suggest we tell the teachers if Black tries to break in again.", Hermione said.

"I agree with her.", Simran said. "We need to give teachers all the options if this happens again."

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Natasha, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

"... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft...I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down...I rolled over...and I saw him standing over me...like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair...holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches...and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

"Really, Ron?, Simran asked him.

"They were asking me to tell them.", Ron said.

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait. outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast - a Howler.

The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Natasha and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once. It seems, his brother Charlie had received one during his school times, and had described it to Ron.

"Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.

Neville didn't need telling twice. He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him. They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall - Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.

Natasha was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that she had a letter too. Hedwig got her attention by nipping her sharply on the wrist.

"Ouch! Oh - thanks, Hedwig."

"Whom do you think it is from?", Hermione asked while having her toast.

"Let's open and see it.", Natasha said.

Natasha tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said:

Dear Natasha and Ron,

How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.

Cheers,

Hagrid

"He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.

"Not everyone wants to hear about Black, Ron. Maybe its about Buckbeak.", Simran suggested.

"If it is about it, then I hope that it is good news.", Natasha said still looking at the letter.

So, at six o'clock that afternoon, they left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.

Hagrid was already waiting for them.

"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.

Simran gave Ron a look that said, I told you so.

"Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.

The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting her eyes from this unpleasant sight, Natasha saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

"What are they for, Hagrid?" said Natasha.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus..."

Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.

"I am sure that, you will win the case Hagrid. The truth is on your side.", Hermione said.

"Yeah. You can easily make Lucius Malfoy shut up.", Simran said.

"I had got somethin' to discuss with yeh, Ron." said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious. "But seein' that, the problem is already solved-"

"What?" said Ron.

"About yeh four.", said Hagrid. "I had seen yeh all sittin' completely away from each other for so many days."

"Ah, about that-", started Natasha. She didn't want this topic to come up as she thought that, it might again lead to a fight between them.

"We have already forgiven each other, Hagrid.", Simran said. "That whole thing is long forgotten."

"Good.", Hagrid said. "It was so hearbreakin' to see yeh all like that."

They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?", he added quietly to Natasha as they went to sit down.

"Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes..." Natasha said, even more quietly.

"Natasha!" said a voice in his right ear. Natasha started and looked around at Hermione, who was looking at her with a serious look.

"Natasha, you please don't go to Hogsmeade this time.", said Hermione.

"Why should I not?", asked Natasha.

"After what Black did just a few days ago, we certainly cannot say that, he won't attack you in Hogsmeade. I mean, he somehow was able to sneak into the castle and get out without being seen, and a good disguise can make him fit into the crowd.", Hermione argued.

"She does have a point. You yourself talked about a charm that can be used as a disguise.", Simran said.

"You are right. It might not be safe anymore to go to Hogsmeade now.", Natasha said nodding.

"Not you too Natasha!", Ron complained.

"Ron, how can you let her go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you!", Hermione argued

"But-", Ron started.

"I mean it, Ron. We just cant completely say that, Hogsmeade is safe anymore.", Natasha said to Ron. "But I am going to keep the map.", she added to Hermione. "It might be useful in the future."

"That is OK, Natasha. I am sure that, the map will have its uses.", Hermione said.

Ron just looked at them weirdly. He just couldn't digest that, there was a chance of Sirius Black attacking Hogsmeade. But he thought that, if his friends thought it was unsafe it was not good to force them to do it.

On Saturday morning, Natasha woke only when the others had already gotten ready. She knew that, she had got the whole day for herself and she wanted to spend the day in reading some books in the library, and finish the essays that are pending.

"Bye!" Natasha called to her friends. "See you when you get back!"

The four of them nodded and waved. Natasha then immediately went and took bath and got ready for her day. She had missed her breakfast, but she didn't mind as she had eaten well the last night. Natasha then took parchments and Quill and started writing her essay.

"Natasha! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!", Natasha saw that, Neville had just came out of Boy's dormitory.

"Hi, Neville," said Natasha. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Er - not now – I have to finish these essays.", said Natasha pointing to the parchments. "I am doing the vampire essay given by Lupin.

"I'll do you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"

"Ok, Neville. You can join me.", Natasha said and told him to sit in a nearby chair. Neville then ran back to his dormitory and brought his own things. Then they sat and started working on their essay together.

Neville kept on asking Natasha doubts on the essay, that Natasha felt that he had copied half of his essay from her. But Natasha did not mind as Neville was a friend and asked her help only sometimes unlike Ron who took help from the three girls nearly every time.

By the time they finished their essays that were pending, she saw that it was nearly time for lunch, and went for the great hall to eat lunch. When she finished her lunch, she thought of going to the library to read some extra books on Arithmancy. There was one topic that, she was finding really difficult to understand and wanted to read some extra books on the topic. She had even promised Hermione that she will try and explain those concepts to her. She then went to the common room and took her things to go to the library.

"Where are you going, now?", Neville asked.

"I am going to the Library now. Have to study some arithmancy stuff.", Natasha said to Neville.

"Ok.", Neville said. Natasha then went to library. The library was nearly empty except for some Ravenclaws who were sitting in the back. Natasha went to the Arithmancy section of the library and searched for the book she needed. She found the required book she needed and started reading it. She was starting to understand the concepts, but she knew that some more effort was needed for her to understand.

Then after sometime, she was interrupted by someone tapping her back. When she turned back, she saw that it was Cedric who was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Natasha.", he said.

"Hello, Cedric. What are you doing here?", Natasha asked.

"Same thing as you, Natasha. Just wanted to read some Arithmancy.", Cedric said.

"Why didn't you go to Hogsmeade?", she asked.

"I wasn't feeling well today. But I started feeling just before lunch.", Cedric said.

"Well then, sit down.", Natasha said, as she saw that Cedric already had a book in his hand. Natasha hoped that, he will sit near her. Cedric just nodded and sat near her.

"So, which topic are you studying in Arithmancy?", Cedric asked.

"I am having trouble understanding Minauras law of magical probability. The equation for it is just not going into my head.", Natasha said. "I mean, it might be easy to mug it up, but I want to understand the concept properly."

"I will explain you the concept if you want.", Cedric offered. "We are learning the advanced concept of this topic this year, so the topic is still in my mind."

"Really!?", Natasha asked. "Please do teach me, if you can."

Then Cedric and Natasha went to a classroom and started revising the topic. Cedric explained the way how he understood the equation and some shortcuts to easily understand the concept. He even told that, there is going to be a essay type question for this topic in the exam and it was very important to understand it. So, by the time they finished the discussion Natasha understood the concept much more better. Natasha glanced at the time, and saw that it was 3. Natasha knew that, her friends would have already started coming back from Hogsmeade.

"Thank you, Cedric. For teaching me this.", Natasha said.

"You are welcome, Natasha.", Cedric said with a smile. Natasha gave a kiss in his cheeks as she got ready to go and said, "You know, your kiss gave me good luck before the match."

"Do you want one more?", Cedric asked.

"It would be nice.", Natasha said. She just couldn't believe it. She was shamelessly flirting with a guy.

Cedric smiled and gave Natasha a kiss on her forehead and said, "Bye, Natasha. I am sure that, I will see you afterwards.", he said and both of them went outside the class to their respective dormitories.

When Natasha reached the common room, she found that her friends had not yet reached the common room, and found that even Neville was not there. The common room was filled with first and second years who were playing exploding snap or just talking with themselves. Just after ten minutes, her friends came back from the trip.

"How was the trip, guys?", Natasha asked with a smile.

"It was awesome, thanks for the invisibility cloak. We had awesome fun with that.", Ron said with a smile.

"What happened? Did you go into the three broomsticks?", Natasha asked. She had given the invisibility cloak to Simran because she wanted to sneak into the three broomsticks which was not open for people below fourteen. Hermione had disapproved that plan, but Simran still took the cloak.

"Nah. We had fun with Malfoy though.", Simran said.

"He was mocking us and Hagrid. Telling that, Buckbeak will surely get executed. Hagrid will get fired, you know the usual stuff.", Hermione said.

"Me and Hermione were near the shrieking shack when this happened, and Simran had just gone to get something to eat.", Ron said trying to control his laughter.

"When I saw what was happening to them, I decided to give those idiots a scare.", Simran said with a grin. "I secretly snuck near them putting on the cloak and started scaring them out of their wits."

"I am sure that, Malfoy must have pissed on his pants.", Ron said. "He ran calling for his mom."

The four of them just sat in the common room and laughed.

"So, what were you up to the whole day?", Ron asked.

"I finished the vampire essay given by Lupin,", Natasha said to Ron. "and went to library to read about the Arithmancy topic we discussed about.", she said to Hermione.

"Did you properly understand it?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I did.", Natasha said. "I will explain it to you tonight while we read."

"Wonderful.", Hermione said the other three went to the dormitories to wash their faces. Even Natasha went with the girls. "I did have help for studies though.", Natasha said.

"Really? Who was that?", Simran asked as she came out of the bath area.

"Cedric.", Natasha said with a big blush in her face.

"Wow! I never thought your boyfriend was a academics kind of guy.", Simran said.

"He's not my boyfriend!", Natasha said but before they could talk something else, the other girls of the dormitory came in. Hermione and Simran looked at Natasha like, they wanted more explanation afterwards. The two of them discussed about the Arithmancy problem in the evening, but fortunately Natasha didn't have to explain anything as they were surrounded by others.

That night, they went to bed late. Natasha suddenly woke up after a very bad dream, which she forgot just after she had woken up. Natasha couldn't go back to sleep, after that for some reason. She didn't know what made her do it, but she took the marauder's map out of her drawer and opened it just to check where everyone was. She saw that, most of the teachers were in their rooms and the students were all in their common rooms or dormitories. But when she was scanning a deserted hallway near the fourth floor, she saw something really peculiar.

In the corridor, she saw a dot moving that was marked as Peter Pettigrew. Natasha was puzzled by what she was seeing as she knew that, Peter Pettigrew was her father's friend and he was killed by Sirius Back. And, as far as she knew, there was no Peter Pettigrews studying at Hogwarts. Her first thought was that, the map was malfunctioning but her curiosity was somehow making her want to investigate.

She looked at her friends, she saw that they were deep in sleep. She didn't want to wake them up, so she went down into the common room, but unfortunately she forgot to take her invisibility cloak. When she opened the common room door, she was relieved to find that, the fat lady had gone somewhere. Natasha looked at her map to see where the man was presently in the map. She saw that the dot named Peter Pettigrew was still in the fourth floor. It seemed as though it was moving really fast. She then climbed down to the fourth floor, all the while checking that there was no teachers coming nearby. The whole castle was very dark, and she had to use a lumos charm to see in front of her. Her heart was beating really fast, and she really didn't know what to expect. When she reached the fourth floor and reached a corridor full of paintings, she saw that Peter Pettigrew was coming from another path which intersected her path at a short distance. She kept her glance on the map, as she walked. At the intersection, she saw that the dot turned towards her and was closing in on her really fast. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw that, and put the wand light in front of her to see who was coming.

The strange thing was that there was no footsteps that was coming from that side, nor there was any sign that a grown man was coming towards her from that direction. But as the dot closed in towards her, she was ready for anything, well almost. Then she suddenly saw that the dot was right in front of her but she couldn't see anything. But when the dot brushed right through her lrg, she felt something in her leg and go away in the way it had come.

"What in the world was that?", Natasha thought to herself.

But when she glanced again at the map, she saw that there was a new dot coming towards her, that was marked as Severus Snape. At that moment she knew that she was in loads of trouble. She immediately turned the wand light off and tried to run back in the dark, but just after a moment, a new light illuminated the corridor and she was now face to face with Professor Snape.

"Fancy seeing you here, at this time of the night, Ms. Potter.", Professor Snape said coolly but Natasha saw that there was anger in his voice. "Care to explain why you are here, Ms. Potter?"

Natasha wanted to tell him about the map and Peter Pettigrew, but even she didn't completely believe that what she saw was even real. It might have been the map malfunctioning, and she giving the map will mean that, she might lose it forever. So she decided to give the lamest excuse ever. "I was sleepwalking s-sir. I found myself in the nearby corridor and I was going back.", she managed to say. The expression on the professor's face clearly showed that he did not believe a word she said.

"Oh really, Ms. Potter. Do you have the ability to see in the dark? Because it looked like, you didn't even have a wand light with you, and I clearly saw a wand light while coming.", Snape said with a sneer. "Care to explain me why you turned down the light."

"I- I knew someone was coming s-sir. Just didn't want to get caught.", Natasha said with her head down. The professor still did not look like he was completely conviced.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!", he said suddenly.

Natasha didn't move. There was a pounding in her ears.

Cold with fear, she took out the parchment that was the marauders map. Snape stared at the parchment with a curious look.

"What is this?", Snape asked.

Snape had picked up the map. Natasha tried with all her might to keep her face impassive.

"Spare bit of parchment," he said with a shrug.

Snape turned it over, his eyes on Natasha.

"Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Natasha clenched her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank. Natasha was taking deep, calming breaths.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. Natasha stared, dumbstruck, at the message. Natasha thought that she might just fall unconscious anytime. She was presently in a very bad situation with her favorite professor. She cursed her curiosity and kept looked at the map. More writing was appearing beneath the first one.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more ...

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Natasha closed her eyes in horror. When she'd opened them, the map had had its last word.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Natasha waited for the blow to fall.

"So ..." said Snape softly. "Explain me where did you get this thing!", he looked at Natasha with an angry look which he never used on her.

Then out of nowhere, Natasha saw Professor Lupin coming towards them. The Professors attention was now on Lupin.

"Well, well, well. Lupin. Out walking in the moonlight, are we?", Professor Snape asked.

Natasha easily caught the hidden meaning in her Professor's words. "Does he already know that, Lupin is a werewolf?", Natasha thought. It all made sense.

"I found Ms. Potter wandering around the corridor, apparently sleepwalking. I asked her to empty her pockets and I found that she was carrying this."

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape.

Lupin continued to stare at the map. Natasha had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Ms. Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Natasha's direction, warned her not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Natasha got it from a joke shop -"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that she got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Natasha didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin. His expression was completely unreadable.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Natasha, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said Natasha quickly.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me -"

"I got it when I went to Hogsmeade in October.", Natasha said quickly.

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Natasha, come with me. I will take you back to the Gryffindor tower."

Natasha didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office. They then started walking with the Professor to the tower.

"Professor, I -"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Natasha looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Natasha."

Natasha had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because..." Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you know them?" said Natasha, impressed.

"We've met," he said shortly. He was looking at Natasha more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Natasha. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Natasha. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

He walked away, leaving Natasha feeling worse by far than she had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, they both reached the tower. Before going into the common room by giving the password, she said, "I think the map is malfunctioning now, Professor."

"Why did you say that?", Professor Lupin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw something in the map tonight. There was a dot named Peter Pettigrew shown in the castle.", Natasha said.

"That's not possible. Peter Pettigrew is dead.", Lupin said with a completely puzzled expression.

"That's what I said, Professor. I don't think that map is working properly for some reason.", she said and gave the password to the fat lady and went inside.

As Natasha passed the one-eyed witch, she remembered the Invisibility Cloak - it was still down there, but she didn't dare go and get it.

Natasha went directly into her bed feeling really guilty and fell asleep immediately. The next morning, she was very tired. Hermione noticed that, and asked her what happened. She explained what happened to the four of them during the breakfast.

"What do you mean, you saw Peter Pettigrew on the map?", Simran asked absolutely shocked.

"What do you mean, Lupin took the map!?", Ron asked terrified.

"Why did you wander in the corridors in the middle of the night?", Hermione asked angrily.

Just then, Natasha saw an owl coming towards them. It landed right in front of her. Hermione looked at the letter and then her face went from serious look to a completely horrified one.

"Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."


	55. Chapter 56

**THE DREAM FINALLY REALISED**

"Take a look at this.," Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Natasha took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

Dear Natasha, Hermione, Simran and Ron,

We lost.

I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed.

Beaky has enjoyed London.

I won't forget all the help you gave us.

Hagrid

"They can't do this," said Natasha. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope...Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "We will work harder this time. We promised Hagrid that we are going to help him, but we failed him by not working hard."

"Yeah. He will have our full support if he is going for an appeal.", Simran said with determination.

The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Natasha, Ron, Simran and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em..."

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

"We are going to put even more of a bigger effort this time. We will win in the appeal for sure.", Natasha said.

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"S'no good, guys," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that..."

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Natasha stared at Malfoy in disbelief. His excuses the last year did not make her forgive him for this. Simran and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first - SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Natasha, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

"Hermione!" said Simran weakly, and she tried to grab her hand as she swung it back. Natasha was smiling about this as she had done the same thing to Draco the last year for calling Hermione a bad thing.

"Get off, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione!", Simran said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"That was bloody brilliant.", Ron said with a smile. "But I say that he's not worth any of our time."

"Natasha, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins. Me hitting Malfoy would have been for nothing."

"We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."

They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

"You're late!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as they opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs -"

The three of them hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind her.

"Where's Hermione gone?"

Natasha looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Natasha knew she had been right next to her when she had opened the door.

"That's weird," said Natasha, staring at the other two. "Maybe - maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"

"But, she would have told us, wouldn't she?", Simran asked. "and its not like her to be late for a class."

But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly - the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.

"Yeah. The sheer number of classes she attending is making her get exhausted.", Simran agreed.

"Do you have any idea, how she is attending all the classes?", Ron asked Natasha.

"I have absolutely no idea.", Natasha said shaking her head.

Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and the three of them had started to get slightly worried.

"You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

"If that is the case, I am going to hex that idiot to oblivion.", Natasha said angrily.

"You have to wait in line.", Simran said. "I would be doing it first."

They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Natasha prodded her awake.

"Wh - what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W - which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Simran. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"

"I have Arithmancy.", Natasha said informing Hermione.

"What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" said Natasha. "You were with us while we were climbing the stairs."

"I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed. "Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"

"How did you even not notice that, you were not with us the whole time?", Simran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I have absolutely no idea.", Hermione stammered.

"You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"Yeah, Hermione. Too many subjects are making you go mad.", Simran agreed.

"No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry ... I'll see you in Divination!"

Hermione joined Natasha as she was going to her Arithmancy classroom. Natasha saw that, Hermione had a very angry look on her face. She looked had the exact same look as she had before punching Malfoy. Natasha somehow knew that, she must have somehow attended her divination class and something must have happened there that made her really angry.

"So, what had happened during your divination class that really pissed you off?", Natasha asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at her with a shocked expression and asked, "H-how?"

"Oh come on Hermione. It does not take a genius to figure out that, you have somehow been attending both the classes simultaneously.", Natasha said. "I am not going to ask you how, as you told that you are not allowed to share with anyone."

"Its Trelawney. That idiot lady keeps on predicting your death.", Hermione said with disgust.

"What is so new in that? You told that, she kept doing that in every class?", Natasha said.

"I reached my breaking point, we were doing crystal gazing today, and she made a separate ball for you. When she looked at the ball, she said that she saw the grim again.", Hermione said. "That is when I thought enough is enough and left the class."

"What do you mean, left the class?", Natasha asked.

"I am thinking of dropping the class altogether. I don't think I can stand that fraud any longer.", Hermione said.

"That is a very good thing that you did, Hermione.", Natasha said with a smile. "Now, your workload will be reduced."

"Yes.", Hermione said with a smile as they entered inside.

The arithmancy class seemed to cheer Hermione up, as they were discussing about the theorem that Hermione and Natasha had studied. The same theorem that, Cedric had thought her. Hermione and Natasha answered all the questions that the Professor asked. The professor was impressed by their answers and awarded Gryffindor house number of points for that.

Then after the Arithmancy lesson, the two of them met up with Ron and Hermione. Natasha and Hermione saw that, they were actually holding hands while walking which caused both the girls to giggle.

"There you are!", Ron called. "Why did you run out of divination class for?"

"You know very well, why I did that Ron. She kept on predicting Natasha's death. I just couldn't handle that shit anymore.", Hermione said.

"I don't blame her. She really was irritating.", Simran agreed.

"Not you too, Sim. Are you also thinking of quitting?", Ron asked horrified.

"Nah. I think I will stay.", Simran said.

"Think about it, Hermione. Many of her predictions has come true. She had even predicted that, one of us will leave forever around easter.", said Ron.

"That is a really nonsense prediction if you ask me.", Natasha said. Ron just shook his head and they all returned to the common room where they all just sat and started discussing about the previous night.

"You said you saw Peter Pettigrew on the map, and that is why you went to investigate.", Hermione asked and Natasha nodded.

"But, how is that even possible? Peter Pettigrew is already dead!", Simran said.

"That was my initial thought too.", Natasha agreed.

"Maybe the map is malfunctioning.", Ron said. "Every magical thing is bound to make errors, you know."

"Maybe. But the thing is that, Fred and George never mentioned about any anamolies or mistakes in this.", Natasha said.

"Maybe they just didn't see or notice.", Ron said.

"Maybe.", Natasha said thoughtfully.

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears. Natasha and Simran were also in a relatively bad state as they also had taken three subjects.

Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.

Natasha, meanwhile, had to fit in her homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. This was making her nearly as bad as Hermione. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Natasha, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.

"So you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up," Wood told Natasha constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Natasha, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're -"

"I KNOW, OLIVER!" Natasha yelled. She was getting pressure from all sides, and it was nearly completely tiring her out. Once she even had the crazy thought of leaving Quidditch due to the sheer pressure.

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match. Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley had been Seeker. The enmity between Gryffindors and Slytherins were at its highest point ever. Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade telling the housemates about how haunted the place was and how he narrowly escaped the ghosts in there. Natasha hadn't forgotten the berating Draco had given about Hagrid but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made her most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Natasha was having a particularly bad time of it. She couldn't walk to class without Slytherin girls of Pansy's gang sticking out their legs and trying to trip her up; Pansy and Bullstrode kept popping up wherever she went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw her surrounded by people. Wood had given instructions that Natasha should be accompanied everywhere she went, in case the Slytherins tried to put her out of action. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Natasha to get to classes on time because she was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. Natasha was more concerned for her Firebolt's safety than her own. When she wasn't flying it, she locked it securely in her trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

"I know. Too much noise in here.", Natasha said. "Even in the dormitory, its noicy."

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Natasha was sitting with Ron, Simran and Hermione, removed from the center of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time she did, she had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of her stomach.

"You're going to be fine," Hermione told her, though she looked positively terrified.

"You are going to show the Slytherins who's the boss.", Simran said. "The only way that they might win is to, give a wish to lord Venkateshwara that, if they win they will shave their heads as an offering."

"Lord who?", Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a god in Hindu mythology that, we believe if we pray he will grant our wishes.", Simran said.

Parvati heard that and said, "I don't think there is any Indian in the Slytherin side."

"That is a really good thing.", Natasha said sarcastically.

"Cheer up, Natasha. You've got a Firebolt!" said Ron.

"Yeah ..." said Natasha, her stomach writhing.

It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

Natasha slept badly. First she dreamed that she had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!" Then she dreamed that the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons. She was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from a players steed's mouth, when she realized she had forgotten her Firebolt. She fell through the air and woke with a start.

It was a few seconds before Natasha remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that she was safe in bed, and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons. She was feeling very thirsty. Quietly as she could, she got out of her four-poster and went to pour himself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.

The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking. It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect.

Natasha set down her goblet and was about to turn back to her bed when something caught her eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.

Natasha dashed to her bedside table, snatched up her glasses, and put them on, then hurried back to the window.

She peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the forest now...It wasn't the Grim at all ... it was a cat ... Natasha clutched the window ledge in relief as she recognized the bottlebrush tail. It was only Crookshanks...

Or was it only Crookshanks? Natasha squinted, pressing her nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Natasha was sure she could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees too.

And just then, it emerged - a gigantic, shaggy black dog, moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side. Natasha stared. What did this mean? Cats were supposed to be mortal enemies to dogs. Natasha knew that, it was not normal cat behaviour. She just shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

Natasha and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Natasha saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed. Natasha noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then she hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Natasha!" called Cedric, and he came to her and kissed her cheek when no body was seeing. Natasha felt herself blushing.

"Okay - no wind to speak of - sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it - ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff -"

Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

"Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Natasha wondered if they were feeling like she was: as though she'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go -"

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Half of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP". Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile even Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering for Slytherin as well. The whole school was divided in half in the matter.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill -"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Natasha, however, thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person On the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one..."

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Natasha felt her hair fly back off her forehead; her nerves left her in the thrill of the flight; she glanced around, saw Draco on her tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinner of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!¨C SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Natasha turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Relieved, Natasha zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure she caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that she hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession - no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Natasha felt a huge jolt of excitement. She had seen the Snitch - it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts - but she mustn't catch it yet - and if Malfoy saw it.

Faking a look of sudden concentration, Natasha pulled her Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end - it worked. Draco went haring after her, clearly thinking Natasha had seen the Snitch there...

WHOOSH.

One of the Bludgers came streaking past Natasha's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again...

WHOOSH.

The second Bludger grazed Natasha's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

Natasha had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward her, clubs raised - She turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh no - Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save -!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -"

It was turning into the dirtiest game Natasha had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Natasha as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead -

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself -

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal - seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse - Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Natasha caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Natasha could almost feel hundreds of eyes following her as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind her.

And then she saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above her.

Natasha put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in her ears; she stretched out her hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down -

Horrified, she looked around. Flint had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back. He had done it because, Draco was very much behind her.

"You -"

Natasha was angry enough to hit Filch, but couldn't reach - Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. She had achieved what he'd wanted to do - the Snitch had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Flint was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Thankfully, the snitch had disappeared before Malfoy could catch it.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B -"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off She was actually shaking her finger in Flint's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Natasha, were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal - Montague scores -" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor..."

Natasha was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Natasha wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch.

"Get out of it, Natasha! I know what Flint did was wrong." Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Natasha blocking him. Natasha just raised her eyebrow. She couldn't believe that, Draco would ever accept his mistake during a quidditch game.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

Natasha looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper - they were all going to block her - Natasha wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low she was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, she shot toward the Slytherins.

"AAAAAAARRRGH!"

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"

Natasha, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

And then she saw something to make her heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face - there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer -

Natasha urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead -

"Go! Go! Go!" Natasha urged her broom. She was gaining on Draco - Natasha flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at her - she was at Malfoy's ankles - she was level -

Natasha threw himself forward, took both hands off her broom. She knocked Draco's arm out of the way and -

"YES!"

She pulled out of her dive, her hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Natasha soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in her ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in her fist, beating its wings hopelessly against her fingers.

Then Wood was speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears and gave her a big handshake. Natasha felt two large thumps as Angelina's and Alicia's hit them; then Fred's George's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Natasha had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on her. Then she, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, she saw Hagrid, Plastered with crimson rosettes - "Yeh beat 'em, Natasha, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Natasha, were Ron, Simran and Hermione. Words failed them. They simply beamed as Natasha was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

If only there had been a Dementor around. As a sobbing Wood passed Natasha the Cup, as she lifted it into the air, Natasha felt she could have produced the world's best Patronus.


	56. Chapter 57

**A PROPHECY**

Natasha's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione, Natasha and Simran who were taking subjects that were not exactly popular with the majority of the population

The other three had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, by dropping at least one subject they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

Monday

9 o'clock, Muggle studies

9 o'clock, Arithmancy

Lunch

1 o'clock, Charms

"Hermione?", Simran asked said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Ron.

"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment.

"Yeah I have, Hermione. I saw it laying on the table, when you left to get a sleep.", Natasha said with a furious glance at Ron. "I will give you, when you study it."

Arithmancy exam had gone really well for Natasha and she was confident that, she had got most of the Arithmancy problems correctly. Hermione was continuously checking her Arithmancy book as she came out of the exam for solution for a problem, and found that both of them had got the problem correctly. Charms had also gone well for the four of them, and even Ron who was completely freaking out the last night about a theory looked extremely happy.

Natasha, Simran, Ron, and Hermione had plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.

"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Natasha's flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still… we'll know day after tomorrow — one way or the other —"

They had Potions that afternoon, which was as always good for Natasha and Hermione. But it was a complete disaster for both Ron and Simran. Try as Simran might, she couldn't get her Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away. The same was the problem with Ron who had forgotten that, he had to add four root of wolfsbane instead of three. Snape had sneered at his potion and gave some marks to him.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Their next exam was Ancient Runes which was a really challenging exam. There was many runic symbols that were very confusing for Natasha and she was not sure that, she got all of them right. Hermione also had the same feeling after the exam and wanted to go to the library to check it out, but Simran who also had a very challenging exam, told her not to, to which Natasha agreed.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.

"Excellent, Natasha," Lupin muttered as Natasha climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks." Flushed with her success, Natasha hung around to watch Ron, Hermione and Simran. Ron did very well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Simran was also quite successful in her exam but, she was unsuccessful in taking out the boggart properly as it just kept changing back even after the spell had changed it to something funny. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Natasha, Simran and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the looks Simran was giving him.

"The exams are over!", Natasha and Hermione said with full of joy.

"Only for you two.", Ron said.

"Yeah, we both still have Divination to worry about.", Simran said.

They were all then bewildered by sight that met them on the top of the steps.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Natasha.

"Hello there, Natasha!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," said Natasha. Simran, Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.

"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. "Pity… pity…"

He sighed deeply and looked down at Natasha.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Natasha. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?", Simran interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron. "You actually look familiar."

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly ignoring the minister's question. "The Hippogriff might get off!"

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes; the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back mustache. Natasha gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this… Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Natasha looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Simran nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset. "As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…"

But Natasha could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying. All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but the four of them, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.

Simran and Ron's last exam was Divination. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione and Natasha left them on the first floor and Simran and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing.

"Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.

"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Simran knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.

"Calm down, Ron. I am sure that, Buckbeak will be safe.", Simran said. "All our research will be paid off."

The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"

But they all refused to say.

"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he clambered back down the ladder toward Simran and Ron, who had now reached the landing.

"That's convenient," snorted Ron. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her" — he jabbed his thumb toward the trapdoor overhead — "she's a right old fraud."

"Yeah," said Simran, looking at her own watch. It was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up…" , Ron said glancing again at her watch. Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Simran and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff… Well, good luck!". She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender.

"I want to know what she thinks she saw, just to make a note of this and see whether it all comes true.", Simran said.

"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads. Ron grimaced at Simran and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Simran was now the only person left to be tested. She settled himself on the floor with her back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, her mind across the grounds with Hagrid.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder. "How'd it go?" Simran asked him, standing up.

"Rubbish," said Ron. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think she was convinced, though…"

"Meet you in the common room," Simran muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Simran Gupta!"

The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Simran cough as she stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for her before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"

Simran bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as she could, willing it to show her something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened.

"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"

The heat was overpowering and her nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. She thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend.

"Er —" said Simran, "a dark shape… um…"

"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now…"

Simran cast her mind around and it landed on Buckbeak.

"A Hippogriff," she said firmly.

"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My dear, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer… Does the Hippogriff appear to… have its head?"

"Yes," said Simran firmly.

"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged her. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"

"No!" said Simran, starting to feel slightly sick.

"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"

"No!" said Simran again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's — flying away…"

Professor Trelawney sighed.

"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there… A little disappointing… but I'm sure you did your best."

Relieved, Simran got up, picked up her bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind her.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."

Simran wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.

"S — sorry?" said Simran.

But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes started to roll. Simran sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure. She hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing — and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT… BEFORE MIDNIGHT… THE SERVANT… WILL SET OUT… TO REJOIN… HIS MASTER…"

Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise. Simran sat there, staring at her with an open mouth. She just couldn't make sense of what had happened. She wanted to try and wake the professor up but then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, dear," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know… I drifted off for a moment…"

Simran sat there, staring at her.

"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"

"You — you just told me that the — the Dark Lord's going to rise again… that his servant's going to go back to him."

Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.

"The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear girl, that's hardly something to joke about… Rise again, indeed —"

"But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord —"

"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"

Simran climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering… had she just heard Professor Trelawney make a real prediction? Or had that been her idea of an impressive end to the test? She knew that, dark lord meant Lord Voldemort, she didn't know what to do with the information.

Five minutes later she was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words still resounding in her head. People were striding past her in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time she had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat her three friends.

"Professor Trelawney," Simran panted, "just told me —"

But she stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.

"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly. "Hagrid's just sent this."

Simran was ready to cry, but she knew it was not the time to.

Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as she wrote that it was hardly legible.

Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it.

Hagrid

"We've got to go," said Simran at once. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window ill a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed… 'specially you, Natasha", he said looking at Natasha

Natasha sank her head into her hands, thinking. "We have the invisibility cloak.", Natasha said with a smile.

"But four of us can't fit in.", Simran said.

"We will try to adjust.", Natasha said with determination.

They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. Natasha had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes; she had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump. They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming. Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Okay," she whispered, "no one there — cloak on —"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak, then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.

They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," Natasha hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Natasha pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Simran hesitantly.

"I — I took her outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug.

"He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air— before —"

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Natasha glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Natasha asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore —"

"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared… Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like… threatened 'em, I expect… an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's… but it'll be quick an' clean… an' I'll be beside him…"

"That is so unfair!", Simran said. "Money and power should not dictate the laws."

"The wizarding world is like that, Simran.", Ron said holding her hand. "Money and power dictates everything."

Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…"

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway… If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Natasha, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.

"Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

Natasha and Simran just stared at the rat in complete shock. They were really happy to see the rat alive. Ron grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in

Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.

"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.

"They're comin'…"

The four of them whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here… Go now…"

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket and Hermione picked up the cloak. "I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Natasha felt strangely unreal, and even more so when she saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay…" He turned to Natasha, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."

But they didn't move. "Hagrid, we can't —", Ron said.

"We'll tell them what really happened —", Simran said

"They can't kill him —"

"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over the other three, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight. "Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen…" And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Natasha, Ron, Simran and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it…"

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow. Ron stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —" Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand. "Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed. Simran tried to help him, but it was completely useless as the first priority was to stay hidden.

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!", Simran breathed.

"Okay — Scabbers, stay put —"

They walked forward; Natasha, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.

"I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —"

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot. "They did it!" she whispered to Natasha. "I'd — don't believe it — they did it!"


	57. Chapter 58

**FACE TO FACE WITH BLACK**

Natasha's mind had gone blank with shock. The four of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling. Natasha could hear Simran sobbing a bit, and Natasha herself was fighting her tears.

"Hagrid," Natasha muttered. Without thinking about what she was doing, she made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms and Simran was just shaking her head saying it was a bad idea.

"We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven. "How — could — they?" she choked. "How could they?"

"They are the biggest idiots in the world.", Simran said with tears in her eyes. She just hugged Ron for no apparent reason and cried into his shoulders.

"Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.

They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"

"What in the world happened to Scabbers now? Are you positively sure it's him?", Simran said. "It maybe another rat that looks just like him."

"I am sure it's him.", Ron said and took it's right paw, "Look. It even has a paw missing."

"Both of you, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute —"

"He won't — stay — put —"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?", Hermione asked.

But Natasha had just seen — stinking toward them, her body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness — Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Natasha couldn't tell.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer —

"Scabbers —shoo!", Simran said angrily. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Natasha or Hermione or Simran could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

"Ron, come back!", Simran moaned.

The girls looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"He has gone mad, isn't he?", Simran asked.

"He always is.", Natasha said.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —", Ron was shouting now.

There was a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —"

Natasha and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. Simran was just behind them and stopped just in time. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron — come on back under the cloak —", Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"

"I am going to murder you if you wont!", Simran said angrily.

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Ron and Simran pointed a finger towards it with a terrified look.

Natasha reached for her wand, but too late — the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit her on the chest; she keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; she felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth.

But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off her. Dazed, feeling as though her ribs were broken, Natasha tried to stand up; she could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack.

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Natasha aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Natasha lunged forward, she seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll.

"Ron!", Simran screamed at him. Hermione was looking at the scene with a horrified face.

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Natasha so hard across the face she was knocked off her feet again. She heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. Simran was hit on her chest and fell down with a yelp.

Natasha groped for her wand, blinking blood out of her eyes

"Lumos!" she whispered.

The wandlight showed her the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer. And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots — Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight.

"Ron!" Natasha shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and she was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight. Simran tried to run after him, but the tree was still in an attacking mode. Her robes were torn where the tree had hit her.

"Natasha — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —"

"Natasha — we're never going to get through without help —"

"There is absolutely no time!", Simran shouted. "We have to go now!"

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Natasha panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but she couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

"Oh, help, help," ,Simran whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please…" Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Natasha's arm painfully hard. "How did he know —?"

"He's friends with that dog," said Natasha grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —"

"How in the world do you know that?", Hermione asked.

"I just saw them one night.", Natasha said.

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Natasha went next; she crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Natasha's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside her and then Simran.

"Where's Ron?", Simran whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Natasha, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?", Hermione asked breathlessly from behind her.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes… All Natasha could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him… She was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch…

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Natasha could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. The girls paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. They raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. Natasha glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.

"Where in the world are we?", Simran asked.

Natasha pulled herself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Natasha's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.

"Girls," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

Natasha looked around. Her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that,", Simran said slowly. "Looks like the work of some kind if a creature."

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Three of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Natasha's arm was so tight she was losing feeling in her fingers. She raised her eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. They reached the dark landing.

"Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly before her, the three of them kicked the door wide open. On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron. Natasha and Hermione dashed across to him.

"Ron — are you okay?", Simran asked going close to Ron. She was relieved to see him relatively unharmed.

"Where's the dog?", Hermione and Natasha asked.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Natasha, it's a trap —"

"What do you mean?", Natasha asked.

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus.", Ron said pointing a finger behind her.

Ron was staring over Natasha's shoulder. Natasha wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black. Simran let out a small scream.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them. The other's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Natasha.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

The taunt about her father rang in Natasha's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Natasha's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in her life, she wanted her wand back in her hand, not to defend himself, but to attack… to kill. This was an emotion she was unfamiliar with. Somehow it seemed to come deep within her brain. Without knowing what she was doing, she started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of her and three hands grabbed her and held her back. "No, Natasha!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Simran was shaking her head furiously ; Ron, however, spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill Natasha, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke. Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Natasha to stay upright.

"You'll have to kill all three of us before you can get to her!", Simran and Hermione said fiercely but Natasha was deaf to all that.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Natasha spat, trying to wrench himself free of the other three. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Natasha!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Natasha roared, and with a huge effort she broke free of other's restraint and lunged forward — She had forgotten about magic — she had forgotten that she was short and skinny girl and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man — all Natasha knew was that she wanted to hurt Black as badly as she could and that she didn't care how much she got hurt in return — Perhaps it was the shock of Natasha doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time — one of Natasha's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Natasha's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; Simran was sobbing. They were all shocked to see how her best friend was behaving. There was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Natasha's face by inches; Natasha felt the shrunken arm under her fingers twisting madly, but she clung on, her other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Natasha's throat. "No," he hissed, "I've waited too long —"

The fingers tightened, Natasha choked, her glasses askew. Then she saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Natasha with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Natasha heard a faint clatter, Simran hit Black on back of his head— She fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw her own wand rolling across the floor; she threw himself toward it but

"Argh!"

Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Natasha's arm; Natasha threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Natasha's wand —

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Natasha, and she aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Natasha snatched up her wand and turned —

"Get out of the way!" she shouted at Simran, Ron and Hermione. They didn't need telling twice. They were scared of the furious expression that they were seeing on Natasha's face. Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding, scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's and Simran's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.

"What in the world is wrong with Natasha?", Simran asked fearfully.

"I have never seen her this angry before.", Ron agreed.

"Yeah.", Hermione said. "We need to help her."

"But I don't think she will allow us.", Ron said.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Natasha walking slowly nearer, her wand pointing straight at Black's heart.

"Going to kill me, Natasha?" he whispered.

Natasha stopped right above him, wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"You killed my parents," said Natasha, her voice shaking slightly, but her wand hand quite steady. Black stared up at her out of those sunken eyes.

"I don't deny it," he said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?" Natasha repeated, a furious pounding in her ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Natasha, and her voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Natasha; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat. It was as if the cat was trying to defend Black.

"Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him. But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Natasha and looked up at her with those great yellow eyes. It was as if Black was looking at her pleadingly. To her right, Hermione gave a dry sob.

Natasha stared down at Black and Crookshanks, her grip tightening on the wand. So what if she had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black… If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Natasha's business… If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Natasha's parents. For a moment she even forgot about Hermione and how her friend will think if she would kill her cat.

Natasha raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge her mother and father. She was going to kill Black. She had to kill Black. This was her chance… The seconds lengthened. And still Natasha stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at her, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione and Simran was quite silent. Even Natasha didn't know what was making her do it. Natasha felt as though, someone inside her was telling her to kill black. Like an evil version of her.

And then came a new sound — Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs. "WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!"

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Natasha gripped her wand convulsively — Do it now! said a voice in her head — but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Natasha still hadn't done it.

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Natasha wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door,to Simran sitting next to Hermione with a look of relief when she saw Lupin, to Natasha, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Natasha's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.

Natasha's wand flew once more out of her hand; so did the others that, Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest. Natasha stood there, feeling suddenly empty. She hadn't done it. Her nerve had failed her. Black was going to be handed back to the Dementors.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Natasha looked quickly at Lupin. She didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again. Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Mystified, Natasha glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered. Even Hermione and Simran were looking at Ron with a confused expression.

"What does all this got to do with Ron?", Hermione thought to herself.

"This just got confusing.", Simran thought and turned to Ron.

"I have no bloody idea what is happening.", Ron mouthed quietly.

"But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "-unless he was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded. "Professor," Natasha interrupted loudly, "what's going on —?"

But she never finished the question, because what she saw made her voice die in her throat. Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

Hermione thought that she would faint anytime. Ron's eyes widened in horror. Simran's jaw just dropped onto the floor.

Natasha felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione and Natasha screamed. Lupin let go of Black and turned to both of them. Hermione had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You — you —"

"Hermione, Natasha—"

"– you and him!", Natasha said angrily.

"Natasha, calm down —"

"We didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "We've been covering up for you —"

"Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"

Natasha could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury. "I trusted you," she shouted at Lupin, her voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Simran, Ron I don't think we can trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Natasha dead." An odd shiver passed over her face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "Get away from me, werewolf!"

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"Me too.", Natasha said. "Even I figured out that, you are a werewolf."

"Snape'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both,", they both said with a glaring look.

Lupin forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione, and you are just like your mother, Natasha. Even she figured out such."

"How dare you talk about-", Natasha said but Hermione interrupted her.

"I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"I think that is a question that, everyone asks at school.", Simran said.

"Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Natasha yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

She was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"

He separated Natasha's, Ron's, Simran'sand Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner; Natasha caught her, stunned.

"There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Natasha didn't know what to think. Was it a trick? "If you haven't been helping him," she said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"

"You know how to work it?" Natasha said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote —?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you four might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?." He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Natasha—"

"How d'you know about the cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."

"What?" said Natasha. "No, we weren't! There were only we four under the cloak"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Natasha's interruption. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Natasha.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"It was only Ron.", Simran said. "But if you count Scabbers its two."

"Yes, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you.". He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.

Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

"What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"

"No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."


	58. Chapter 59

**THE STORY OF FOUR FRIENDS**

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what Natasha was thinking.

"You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard.", Simran said. But Natasha was thinking something else. She was thinking about what she had seen the other night. But then she knew it was impossible.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!" said Natasha. "He killed him twelve years ago!" She pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Get off of him.", Simran said angrily and started toward Ron.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain—"

"We can explain afterwards! First kill then talk!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. It was evident that, he was not thinking properly. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape. It was as though the rat knew that, Black was there to catch it.

"They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Natasha — you owe Natasha the truth, Sirius!"

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands but then for a moment the glance went to Natasha and he let out a sigh.

"All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

"Both of you are definitely not thinking properly.", Simran said.

"You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Natasha and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers. "You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Simran caught him and pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Natasha turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die,", she said. "A whole street full of them. They can't all be lying, can they?"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. I did have my suspicions when you told me the other night, Natasha. But I had to see it for myself. I did look at the map during my free time. The Marauder's map never lies. Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Natasha."

Natasha looked down at Ron and Simran, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds. But then Natasha still had a lingering feeling that, they might be right. Even she had seen Peter in the map. But again, heir story made no sense whatsoever. How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all — but why was Lupin playing along with him?

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.

"But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when me and Natasha did our homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

Natasha then suddenly remembered the same. She and Hermione did check out the list. But the thing was that, even Black was not there in the list, so Natasha knew that, the argument was not so strong.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

"No one there…", Simran said

"This place is haunted!" said Ron.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me.". He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"

"Then how did the door-", Simran said to Ron but she saw that he was still looking at Lupin and Black still clutching Scabbers tightly in his arms.

Lupin looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, "Shh!" She was watching Lupin very intently. "I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform… I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me."

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…" Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Natasha. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — "the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Natasha couldn't see where this story was going, but she was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking. But then she remembered something, she remembered that on the night she went in search of Peter Pettigrew, and she saw that Peter Pettigrew was passing her she felt something brushing her legs like a rat. But then still she knew that, she had to know everything.

"My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it."

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Natasha — James Potter.

"Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you and Hermione, worked out the truth…

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" said Natasha, astounded.

"Yes, indeed," said Lupin. "It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

"But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin.

"A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did… And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal —?" Natasha began, but Hermione cut her off. "That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?". Natasha just glared at her, but Hermione ignored her.

"A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…". Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." He looked up at Natasha, Ron, and Hermione.

"Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —", Black made a derisive noise.

"Wait, What?", Natasha asked with horror in her eyes, but Black interrupted her.

"It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"That is absolutely no reason to-", Natasha said angrily but Hermione made her stop by placing her finger in her lips. Natasha just huffed and sat. She saw that Black was looking at her curiously for a moment.

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told them. "We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field… anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

Natasha was getting more and more angry as she heard about how Black had tried to kill her favorite professor. But Before she could say anything, Simran looked up.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Simran slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.


	59. Chapter 60

**WORMTAIL'S CONFESSION**

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Natasha felt as though she'd received a huge electric shock. It was as though hr had appeared out of thin air.

Severus Snape looked at the room, with hateful eyes. Though he did have suspicions that, Lupin was helping Black, he was hoping a bit that he was wrong about it. But seeing the daughter of his love, being cornered by the traitor was making his blood boil. He was angry at Black not just because of the torment he had faced during his childhood, but also for the very fact that he had betrayed Lily. He wanted to murder the mutt now, but he knew death was a good thing for him, compared to what was waiting for him if he was caught.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight. I hoped I would be the one to catch you, and my wish has come true."

"Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"

"Brilliant Snape.", Black said going near to him with a sneer. "Once again, you have put your keen and penetrating mind to a task, and as usual come to the wrong conclusion."

Professor Snape just looked at him with disgust. "If you excuse us,", Black continued. "Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Give me a reason. I beg you.", Professor Snape said as he put his wand to Black's throat.

"Severus don't be a fool!", Professor Lupin said angrily.

"He can't help it. It's a habit by now.", Black said to Lupin. The four of the students were watching this with shock. Natasha felt as though, the three adults had gone back to their school days. Hermione was just standing there not knowing what to do. Simran was actually trying not to laugh at the conversation. Ron was still holding Scabbers in his arms and staring.

"Be quiet Sirius!", Remus said to Black.

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!", Black said angrily.

"Look at you both, quarrelling like an old married couple.", Professor Snape said, his wand still in Black's throat.

"Why don't you just run along and play with your chemistry set.", said Black with a sneer.

Snape pressed his wand tightly into Black's throat and said, "I could do it myself, you know. But why deny the dementors. They are longing to see you."

Black flinched at the mention of dementors. "Do I detect a flicker of fear?", Snape said. "Oh yes, the dementors kiss. I can only imagine how horrible it is to endure. It is said to be very unbearable to witness. But I will do my best.", Professor Snape said.

"Severus, please.", Lupin begged.

"After you.", Professor said nodding at the four of them and mentioning them to go.

But Natasha wanted hear the whole story, so she wanted to reason with the Professor. "Professor Snape. Please. You have to listen to them. Give them a chance.", Natasha said. She did not see that, her friends' were taking out their wands. Even Severus didn't notice it. "Why is she telling me this?", Severus thought. "He had just entered the shack and did not hear what exactly they were talking about. He then lowered the wand from Blacks throat and said, "Ms. Potter. Listen to-"

"Expelliarmus!". Three yells came from just behind Natasha. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Professor Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out. Natasha looked around. Simran, Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment. Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks. Natasha got really angry and said, "Why in the world, did you do that for?", Natasha asked angrily. "I am sure that, I could have talked to him and make him see some sense!"

"Natasha. This is Professor Snape, that you are talking about.", Simran said. Black and Lupin looked at each other.

"She's totally like Lily, isn't she? Defending the greasy bat and all?", Black muttered.

"According to what I have heard, Snape is a favorite teacher.", Lupin said. Black just raised his eyebrows and then turned to the four of them.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Simran. "You should have left him to me…"

Natasha just glared at Black eyes. She wasn't sure, even now, that Black was innocent.

"We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"

"I hope that, he will lose the memory of what exactly happened here.", Simran said.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now." Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…" He looked up at Natasha and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others. It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," said Black. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Natasha was…"

"My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again.

"His front paw…"

"What about it?" said Ron defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing," said Black.

"Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so brilliant… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"That still does not mean that, Scabbers is Peters.", Simran said.

" Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —"

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We — we've been taking good care of him!", said Ron. He just didn't want it to be true. The very fact that, a grown man might have been with him all these years was horrifying.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

But that wasn't right, Natasha thought suddenly… Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks… ever since Ron's return from Egypt… since the time when Black had escaped.

"But Ron, you said that Scabbers was ill even before the Diagon Alley. We went to get tonic because of that.", Natasha said.

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"

"What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…"

Natasha's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what she was hearing. It was absurd… and yet…

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it." croaked Black. "This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself… Well, faking his own death had worked once."

These words jolted Natasha to her senses. "And why did he fake his death?", she said furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

Simran actually facepalmed herself when she heard that.

"No," said Lupin, "Natasha—"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Natasha," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Natasha yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"

She was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright. "Natasha… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…". His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Natasha had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him.". Ron hesitated.

"Just give it to them, Ron. We really need to get to the bottom of this.", Simran said nudging Ron.

Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.

Black had already retrieved Professor Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together, Like old times?" he said quietly.

"I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then — It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

Simran let out a small scream and Natasha was completely shocked at the transformation. Ron was looking with his eyes wide. "What the hell?", Ron said to himself. The whole thing was just creepy for him. Hermione was also just blankly staring at what had happened.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Natasha and Hermione. His thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. He looked only a slight bit better than Black. Natasha knew that, it must be because he was eating only rat stuff. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Natasha saw his eyes dart to the door and back again. It was evident that, he was looking for an escape.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We were now having a nice little chat now Peter, about the night Lily and James died. I am sure that, you can add something to it. Considering that, you were the one responsible for it.", Lupin said.

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Natasha could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face,

"I hope that, you don't believe the stuff he's telling. He tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, I did hear about that.", Lupin said with his voice getting colder. "We just want to clear some really important matters with you, Peter. It will be really helpful."

"He is here to try and kill me again.", Pettigrew said, his voice panicking and pointing at Black with his middle finger, as his index one was cut off. "He is the one responsible for Lily's and James' death, and now wants to kill me too!"

Black just sneered at Pettigrew, even though he did not look really intimidating due to his time in Azkaban. His face looked even more skull like. "We won't try to kill you, till we finish talking, Peter.", said Lupin. "There are many things to be sorted out."

"Sorted things out? What do you mean, Remus?", said Pettigrew, his eyes were going towards the windows and the door which was blocked out by Black. "I knew that, he will escape Azkaban and come after me. I have been waiting for this moment for twelve years."

"How can you be so sure that, Sirius has the power to break of Azkaban?", Lupin asked curiously. "I am sure that, you already know that fact that nobody has ever escaped from it."

"I am sure that he has got dark powers that, we can only dream of. Maybe he can't even do that.", Pettigrew whimpered shrilly. "How do you think he got out of that horrible place? I am sure that you know who would have thought him some useful tricks.". Upon hearing this, Black started laughing maniacally, that filled the whole room.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?", he said still laughing. "That is a really nice story."

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had tried to slap him. "What happened, Peter? Are you scared to hear your old employer's name?", Black said still laughing. "I don't think I can blame you for that, Peter. I know that, your fellow death eaters aren't happy at you."

"I have no idea, what you mean Sirius.", muttered Pettigrew. He was breathing harder and faster than ever with his eyes going towards the windows and the door. He was completely covered with sweat.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —"

"What you are telling…. Is completely absurd… I have no idea what you are talking about.", said Pettigrew again more shrilly than ever. He wiped the sweat on his sleeve and looked at Lupin. "Please don't believe this nonsense, Remus."

"You know, Peter. I somewhat have trouble in understanding why you would spend twelve years as rat, if you are innocent.", Lupin said evenly.

"Innocent and scared people do run, Remus.", said Pettigrew. "If you know who's supporters are after me, it might be because I put his best agent in the prison – Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted. "How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

Pettigrew wiped more sweat out of his face again. He was struggling to breathe now. "Me, a spy. Never in a million years. You must be out of your mins. I can't understand how you came up with such-"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Natasha caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

"Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?", said Hermione.

Black jumped at Hermione's question as it had been a long time, since he was addressed like that and stared at Hermione as though she was an alien.

"I am wondering, how exactly did you get out of Azkaban, without using any kind of dark magic and managed to get past the horrible dementors.", Hermione asked.

"That is the precise question I wanted to ask.", Pettigrew said nodding frantically. "How can you-"

But Lupin silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions… They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand. But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Natasha… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…" Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.

"… ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Natasha, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors… So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"

Natasha remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Wealsey. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… 'He's at Hogwarts.'"

"It was as if someone had lit a fire In my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Natasha…". He looked at Natasha, who did not look away.

"Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Natasha. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

And at long last, Natasha believed him. Throat too tight to speak, she nodded. Ron, Hermione and Simran were also now convinced fully that Black was completely innocent.

"No!"

Pettigrew was on his knees as though Natasha had give him the death sentence. He was facing all of them as though he was begging all of them for mercy. But Natasha didn't even feel a bit of pity on him. Hermione was just looking at the man in disgust. Ron still looked in shook by the revelation and Simran was holding Ron's hand in reassurance.

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Natasha's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't —"

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"Don't you dare touch me. There is enough of filth in it, even before you touched it." said Black.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him.

"You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," said Black.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.

"You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron. Please don't let him do this. I have been a good pet to you, haven't i? Please tell me you are on my side!", Peter begged Ron. But Ron was just looking at Pettigrew with nothing but disgust and revulsion.

"Get the hell away from him!", Simran said angrily.

"Please Ron!", Pettigrew begged again.

"I let you sleep in my bed!", Ron said.

"Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron, "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Simran spat on to Pettigrew, at which he flinched. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…". Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified. Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Natasha.

"Natasha… Natasha… you look just like your mother… just like her…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO NATASHA?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HER? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT LILY IN FRONT OF HER?"

"Natasha," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Natasha, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Natasha… he would have shown me mercy…"

Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"We know that, you sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it?", Black asked shaking with anger.

Pettigrew was crying horribly now. It was like watching an overgrown mouse crying, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Remus, what should I have done? You have no idea how powerful he who must not be named is. He has weapons that we can't even imagine. You do know that, I am not brave like you both. I never meant to tell it to him. He forced me, even put the cruciatus-", Pettigrew said.

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He was taking over everywhere and was very likely to even overthrow the ministry.", Pettigrew said shaking. "What would be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the evillest wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter! Hundreds of lived were taken away, just because you turned a traitor. Remember Marlene? The spy inside order was responsible for my fiancée's death and you are it!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED FOR US!", Black roared. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR BEST FRIENDS'S TRUST! WE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT FOR YOU!"

"You are late, but I am sure that you would have realised that, if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we will!", Lupin said quietly and raised his wand properly towards Peter.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall and Simran just closed her eyes not wanting to see a death in front of her.

"NO!" Natasha yelled. She ran forward, placing herself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. She knew what she was doing. She didn't want them to become murderers. "You can't kill him," she said breathlessly. "You don't have to."

Black and Lupin both looked staggered.

"Natasha, this coward of a man is the reason that you have no parents.", Black said with an angry look at Pettigrew. "This vermin would have seen that you also would have died without even a second thought. He said so himself. His life means to him more than that of your whole family. I am sure that, he will do it again if given a chance."

"I know that.", Natasha said with a serious look. "We can take him to the castle and hand this traitor to the dementors. The doors of Azkaban will be open for this vermin. But don't kill him."

"Natasha!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Natasha's knees. "You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —"

"Get off me," Natasha spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands. "You're the only person who has the right to decide, Natasha," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," Natasha repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does. I am sure that dad and mom would have agreed to this too."

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind her.

"Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Natasha.". Natasha hesitated.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear.". Natasha stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Natasha?"

Natasha looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see her. "Right," said Lupin, suddenly business like. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin and Simran helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Natasha in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure. She was feeling really bad for him, and wanted to check on him.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You three were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…". He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. Simran was holding his other hand as they walked out of the shack. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.


	60. Chapter 61

**ATTACK OF THE DEMENTORS**

Natasha had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs as though it was the leader of the group; Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron came next and Ron was looking at Pettigrew like he was the dirtiest person in the world and wanted to be nowhere near him, holding his hand was Simran who was helping him to walk. Then came Professor Snape who was drifting in mid-ai, like Natasha had seen in Horror movies like a person who was processed by a demon his toes were hitting the statirs as he descended and was held up by his own hand by Sirius. Natasha felt really bad for him and wanted to somehow wake him up, but somehow she knew that, she was the only one in the group who felt pity for the professor. Natasha and Hermione was the last in the line. The journey back to the tunnel was difficult than they thought. Lupin, Pettigrew and Ron had to adjust a little bit sideways to manage it, and Simran went back and joined Sirius.

"So, you are a transfer student here huh?", Sirius asked.

"Yep. The name is Simran.", Simran said. "But how did you know that?"

"Oh I do hear the student's talk. Much of the information about you four I have got like that.", Sirius said.

Natasha saw that, Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew were struggling to go through the tunnel in a single file. Crookshanks was still in the lead. Natasha went right after Simran and Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Natasha had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this for which she was getting angry with Black.

"Can you please put Professor Snape in a good position?", Natasha asked Black. "He is definitely getting hurt here."

Black gave Natasha a curious look that he had given her whenever she was defending Professor Snape and put him in a comfortable position although hesitantly.

"I am sure that, you know what it means to turn Pettigrew in.", Black said to Natasha in an abrupt way after he put Professor Snape in a better position.

"You will be free," said Natasha happily

"Yes.", said black nodding. "there is also the fact that, I am your godfather. I don't know if anyone has mentioned that to you.

"Yeah. I did hear about that. Though I was very angry at you that time.", Natasha said.

"Well. Your parents wanted me to be your guardian, I case if anything happened to them.", said Black swiftly. "But then again, my foolishness made me go after the rat."

Natasha blinked and waited for Black to say it. Did Black mean what she wanted him to mean?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black. "But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…", Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Natasha's stomach.

"You mean, I can live with you?", Natasha said suddenly and cracked her head on a rock that was protruding from the roof. "You mean I can leave the Dursleys?"

"Yes. But I thought that you might be happy there and you wouldn't want to.", said Sirius quickly. "I understand what you are telling. I thought that I had-"

"Are you mad?", said Natasha excitedly, her voice was squeaky and excited. " Of course I would be glad to come with you. I want to live with Wizards. Have you got a house? Can I move in?"

Sirius turned around to look at Natasha. "You want to come with me?" he said. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it! I want to live with you." said Natasha and gave Sirius a hug.

Sirius was now smiling at her. It was the first true and kind smile that, Natasha had seen on his face. It made a big and startling difference and it gave the glimpse of a person that was years younger, and for a moment she saw the man who was laughing and waving cheerfully and her parent's wedding. This made her give a smile back.

They did not speak till they reached the end of the tunnel they were going through. Crookshanks went out first and touched his paw on the root of the trunk and then Lupin, Ron and Pettigrew went up without any kind of attack from the tree with anger issued.

Black let Professor Snape go through first, and then waited for the three girls to pass, and at last all of them were out and Natasha found that they were well into night time.

The grounds were very dark now with faint moonlight coming out of the clouds and the light coming from the windows of the castle that was far away. Pettigrew was still wheezing and crying. It was evident that he was still looking for mercy from his friends. Natasha was in a really cheerful mood. She was now going to leave with someone who was a best friend to her parents. Though Dursleys were not behaving bad towards her for the past two years, she was still glad to get out of their home. Natasha knew that, even the Dursleys would be glad to get her out of their home and would agree to this right away.

"Don't make even one wrong move, Peter.", came Professor Lupin's voice. His wand was still pointed at Pettigrew's chest.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Then Simran came to Natasha and said, "Why do I have a feeling that something is about to go wrong?"

"Oh come on, Simran. What could go wrong?", Natasha asked.

They went through the rest of the grounds silently, as the castle lights started growing larger. Professor Snape was drifting ahead of Sirius. Natasha wanted the Professor to get well soon and he will not be angry at the four of them. They took a turn in the path towards the castle and then-

A cloud shifted a little bot more and now there were clearer shadows of people. Now the moon had come out of hiding and they were bathed in moonlight.

The four of the people who were ahead stopped abruptly as they collided with each other. Sirius also froze on his tracks. He had an idea about what was happening and he knew that it was bad, really bad. He flung his arm to make the three girls to stop.

Natasha saw Professor Lupin's silhouette and found that he had become rigid and he was shaking. "What in the world is happening?", Simran asked staring wide eyed at her Professor.

"Oh my-", Hermione gasped. Her eyes had gone wide. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He is not safe!"

Natasha and Simran took two steps back in horror, but then realised that Ron was with Professor.

"You have to run!", Sirius said. "You have to get away from here! Now!"

But the three girls couldn't run. They knew that, Ron was in danger as he was chained to Pettigrew and Professor Lupin. The three of them were ready to run to Ron, but Sirius took Natasha's hand and said, "Leave it to me. I will handle this. Run!"

Then there was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin was slowly transforming. His head was lengthening along with his body. Hair was sprouting out of every inch of his body, and his hands were curling into clawed hands or rather paws. Crookshanks was also backing away in fear and his hair was on end again.

As the werewolf was getting fully transformed, Sirius disappeared from the girls' side. He had fully transformed to a dog. The enormous dog snarled and started running forward. As the werewolf threw away the bindings that was making it hard to move, the dog went and seized the wolf around the neck and tried to pull the beast away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were now clearly in fight mode, with their jaws locked and claws trying to rip each other.

Natasha was completely frozen by the sight, and was worried for Sirius to notice other things. Simran looked at the scene in atmost horror. The two girls were alerted by Hermione's scream of horror.

Natasha saw that, Pettigrew jumped and tried to get Lupin's dropped wand and Ron fell as he was attached to Pettigrew and he was unsteady due to his leg. There was a burst of light and a bang with that, Ron laid motionless on the ground and with another bang, Crookshanks also fell unconscious. The three girls screamed at this, but thankfully the wolf was too busy in fight to notice,

Taking all the courage Natasha pointed her wand at Pettigrew and yelled, "Expelliarmus."; Professor Lupin's wand flew into the air and went out of sight. "Stay where you are!", Natasha shouted and the three girls ran forward.

But it was too late as Pettigrew had already transformed. Natasha saw that he escaped easily through the restraints and was heard running through the grass. There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Natasha turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —

Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Natasha saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.

"Sirius, he is gone! Pettigrew had transformed!", Natasha yelled. She knew it was hopeless now. Without Pettigrew she knew that, Sirius had no chance of getting out without Pettigrew.

Sirius was bleeding; there were deep scratches across his muzzle and back, but he got up as he heard Natasha's words, and he ran away through the grass and they could hear the sound of his paws as he ran away across the grounds as he ran to get Pettigrew.

The three girls ran over to Ron. Simran and sat and took him in her arm and started shaking him. "Please Ron! Stay with us!", she cried

"What did he do to him?", Hermione whispered in a panicky voice. Fortunately, Ron's eye was only half closed and hid mouth was open. He was definitely alive as they could hear him breathing. The only thing was that, he didn't seem to recognize him.

"I have no idea!", Natasha said.

Natasha looked around desperately for any adults nearby. Black and Lupin were both gone, and Professor Snape was still hanging in the air unconscious.

"We three can carry him to the castle and tell someone about all this. Hopefully someone will believe us.", said Natasha. Simran and Hermione nodded at her in agreement.

But then, they heard yelping and howling of a dog which was obviously in a lot of pain. The three of them turned and looked into the direction from which it came from.

"Sirius.", Natasha muttered and saw nothing but darkness in the direction of the sound.

She then made a decision. She will make Simran wait with Ron, and Natasha knew from the sound of the dog, that Sirius was in trouble and she had to help him.

"You both stay here, and look after Ron. I have to go and look for Sirius.", Natasha said to Simran and Hermione.

"We are not going to leave you alone!", the two girls protested.

"There should be someone to watch out for Ron, in case Pettigrew decides to comeback!", Natasha said.

"I will come with you.", Hermione said.

"And I will look after Ron.", Simran said nodding.

Natasha went in the direction of the sound and Hermione was right behind her. The yelping seemed to be coming from somewhere near the edge of the lake. They ran towards the lakeshore and Natasha felt the cold sweep through her without even realizing about what was happening.

The yelping stopped suddenly. They saw why, as they reached the lakeshore. Sirius had transformed back into a man and was crouched on all fours, with his hands over his head.

"Nooo.", he let out a moan. "Please no…"

And then Natasha saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. She spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating her insides, fog starting to obscure her vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them…

"Hermione, think of something happy!" Natasha yelled, raising her wand, blinking furiously to try and clear her vision, shaking her head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it — I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursleys.

She forced himself to think of Black, and only Black, and began to chant: "Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!"

Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death. He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him.

"Expecto patronum! Hermione, help me! Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto —" Hermione whispered, "expecto — expecto —"

But she couldn't do it. The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Natasha and Hermione, and were getting closer…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Natasha yelled, trying to blot the screaming from her ears.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A thin wisp of silver escaped her wand and hovered like mist before her. At the same moment, Natasha felt Hermione collapse next to her. She was alone… completely alone…

"Expecto — expecto patronum —"

Natasha felt her knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding her eyes. With a huge effort, she fought to remember — Sirius was innocent — innocent — We'll be okay — I'm going to live with him

—

"Expecto patronum!" she gasped. By the feeble light of her formless Patronus, she saw a Dementor halt, very close to her. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Natasha had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.

"No — no —" Natasha gasped. "He's innocent… expecto expecto patronum —"

She could feet them watching her, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around her. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering her. Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood.

Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, gray scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets. But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle. A paralyzing terror filled Natasha so that she couldn't move or speak. Her Patronus flickered and died.

White fog was blinding her. She had to fight… expecto patronum… she couldn't see… and in the distance, she heard the familiar screaming… expecto patronum… she groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm… they weren't going to take her…

But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Natasha's neck. They were forcing her face upward… She could feel its breath… It was going to get rid of her first…She could feel its putrid breath… Her mother was screaming in her ears… She was going to be the last thing she ever heard —

And then, through the fog that was drowning her, she thought she saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter… She felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Facedown, too weak to move, sick and shaking, Natasha opened her eyes. The Dementor must have released her. The blinding light was illuminating the grass around her… The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away…

Something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around her and Black and Hermione… They were leaving…

The air was warm again…

With every ounce of strength she could muster, Natasha raised her head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping away across the lake… Eyes blurred with sweat, Natasha tried to make out what it was… It was as bright as a unicorn… Fighting to stay conscious, Natasha watched it came to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Natasha saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back… raising her hand to pat it… someone who looked strangely familiar… but it couldn't be…

Natasha didn't understand. She couldn't think anymore. She felt the last of her strength leave her,


End file.
